Rabbit Heart
by Aleksandra006
Summary: Bella i Edward znają się od dawna, ale pałają do siebie raczej negatywnymi uczuciami.Łączy ich jedynie osoba Alice, ukochana siostra Edwarda i najlepsza przyjaciółka Belli. Co się stanie, kiedy Alice ucieknie ze swoim nowym, podejrzanym narzeczonym?
1. Chapter 1

Zapraszam na mój ff - Rabbit Heart. Czekam na wasze opinię i komentarze.

Rozdział I

O wpół do trzeciej rano zadzwonił telefon. W pierwszej chwili Bella półprzytomnie pomyślała, że stało się coś złego. Wręcz coś strasznego. W końcu telefon o tej porze nie może znaczyć niczego dobrego. Sekundę później przypomniało jej się, że to prawdopodobnie Alice. Tak, jej przyjaciółka miała tendencję do dzwonienia w nieodpowiednich momentach. Nie posiadała za grosz wyczucia czasu. Przyciskając więc głowę mocniej do poduszki, postanowiła zignorować irytujący dzwonek telefonu.

- _Niech dzwoni, świat nie stanie na głowie, jeżeli Alice opowie mi swój sen jutro rano._

Jednak telefon nie milknął, a jego dźwięki stawały się coraz bardziej irytujące. W końcu Bella wymknęła się spod ciepłej kołdry i podeszła do aparatu. Z ociąganiem podniosła słuchawkę.

- Wiedziałem, że tam jesteś. – Dźwięk tego głosu otrzeźwił ją. Głęboki, aksamitny i zimny. Nie należał do Alice.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytała sztywno. – Wiesz, która jest godzina?

- Taka, o której takie grzeczne dziewczynki jak ty, dawno już śpią. – zaśmiał się drwiąco głos w słuchawce.

- Gówno cię obchodzi, kiedy idę spać. Więc może oświecisz mnie, po co dzwonisz?- warknęła głośno dziewczyna. Kto by pomyślał, że o tej godzinie można tak szybko kompletnie stracić humor.

- Jeżeli oczekujesz przeprosin za mój telefon, to się ich nie doczekasz. Zresztą nie graj niewinnej idiotki. Gdzie ona jest? – Ta rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemna.

- O co ci do cholery chodzi? Może to będzie dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, ale nie mam w ogóle pojęcia o czym ty mówisz! – Bella traciła powoli nerwy, zawsze był najbardziej irytującym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek w życiu spotkała. Ale przenigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że będzie ją dręczył telefonicznie o trzeciej nad ranem.

- Słuchaj, nie jestem idiotą. To twoja specjalność! Powiedz mi gdzie ona jest i skończymy tą bezsensowną rozmowę. – Głos nie ustępował, stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy. I irytujący.

- Zaraz ja skończę tą rozmowę, rzucając słuchawką i przerywając połączenie. – Bella wiedziała, że nie może pokazać słabości. Zostałoby to wykorzystane przeciwko niej.

- Tylko spróbuj Swan, a zapewniam, że zobaczysz mnie za parę minut przed swoimi drzwiami. I nie będę zachowywał się cicho, twoi sąsiedzi na pewno będą zbulwersowani. Grzeczna Isabella przyjmuje o tej porze obcych mężczyzn! – Nie dało się ukryć, że był zdolny do wszystkiego.

- Nie ośmielisz się! O co ci kurwa chodzi?! Obudziłeś mnie w środku nocy, krzyczysz w słuchawkę jak opętany, a ja nie mam pojęcia czego ode mnie chcesz!– Tym razem do dziewczyna była wkurwiona, i to bardzo. – _Potrzebuję kofeiny, i to szybko. Tylko ten skurwysyn potrafi mnie doprowadzić do takiego stanu._ – przemknęło jej przez myśl, podczas swojej tyrady.

- Dobrze wiesz, czego od ciebie chcę. Gdzie jest Alice?

- Kiedy ją ostatni raz widziałam, wybierała się spać. Do własnego mieszkania. – Bella naprawdę traciła cierpliwość. – Słuchaj Cullen, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest twoja siostra. Zresztą czym się tak przejmujesz, może jest z Jamesem?

- Właśnie tego się obawiałem… - syknął

- Nie chcę cię uświadamiać, ale Alice jest dorosła, ma dwadzieścia pięć lat. Może pić alkohol, iść do pubu i decydować za siebie, może wyjść za mąż… - Tym razem to jej przerwano wypowiedź.

-Więc o to chodzi prawda?! Małżeństwo z tym…tym skurwielem.

- Jak się nie uspokoisz, to podskoczy ci ciśnienie. – zadrwiła.

- Uważaj, abyś ty nie miała nadciśnienia! – wrzasnął rozdzierająco do słuchawki. – Jadę do ciebie.

Usłyszała trzask, świadczący o przerwaniu połączenia. Wpatrywała się w telefon z narastającym przerażeniem. Perspektywa spotkania rozwścieczonego Edwarda Cullena , który będzie próbował wyciągnąć od niej informacje, których nawet nie posiadała, przyprawiało ją o drżenie. Zresztą sam Edward przyprawiał ją o drżenie. Odkąd pamiętała działał na nią w ten sposób, był najbardziej irytującym, wrednym, sadystycznym i zapatrzonym w siebie cholernikiem. Uwielbiał się nad nią pastwić, zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia na jej temat i nigdy nie było to nic pozytywnego. Wyśmiewał się z jej fryzury, ubrań i stylu bycia. Naigrywał się z niej, na głos zastanawiał się, co jego siostra widzi w takim _szaraczku, _jak zwykł ją nazywać.

Rzeczywiście różniła się od jego rodziny. Byli bogaci, szanowani. A ona była jedynie córką zwykłego policjanta i gospodyni domowej, dorabiającej sobie poprawkami krawieckimi. Jej przyjaźń z córką Cullenów nie tylko dla niego wydawała się dziwna. Większość dzieciaków z _ich_ towarzystwa nie rozumiała, dlaczego czuły się ze sobą tak mocno związane.

Alice jest niezwykła. Śliczna, energiczna, zawsze wesoła. Życie upływa jej na zdobywaniu mężczyzn – tak przynajmniej sama twierdzi.

Bella jest jej zupełnym przeciwieństwem, spokojna i zrównoważona. Może zresztą był to powód, dlaczego ich przyjaźń była tak trwała. Jednak Isabella Swan nie była spokojna w pobliżu Edwarda Cullena. Tylko on sprawiał, że boleśnie zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojej fizycznej niedoskonałości, czasami bywał wręcz okrutny, obdarzając ją jakąś świetnie przygotowaną ironiczną gadką. A teraz jechał rozwścieczony do jej skromnego mieszkania. Ciekawe z resztą, skąd wie gdzie mieszka.

Najpierw usłyszała pisk opon, a później trzy ostre dzwonki. Czekała ją prawdziwa konfrontacja.

Edward wniósł do mieszkania zimne powietrze. Chłód tak przylgnął do jego płaszcza, iż wydawało się, że temperatura w pokoju spadła o dobre kilka stopni. Bella nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. Zawsze czuła się onieśmielona w jego towarzystwie. Już zapomniała jaki jest przystojny, miedziane włosy, głębokie zielone oczy i mocna choć wiotka sylwetka. Zdawał się wypełniać swoją osobą cały jej, minimalnych rozmiarów salon, rozsiewając wibrującą, niespokojną energię.

- Dobra Swan, koniec zabawy. Powiedz mi co wiesz! Czy ona zamierza wyjść za tego darmozjada i karierowicza? – Edward nigdy nie bawił się w ceregiele.

- Już ci mówiłam Cullen, nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest Alice. A z tego co wiem, to twoja siostra nie planuje na razie ślubu. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś opuścił moje mieszkanie, ku twojej informacji muszę rano pojawić się w pracy. – Bella też postanowiła nie bawić się w żadne gierki, mimo iż nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, wolałaby zostać sama.

- Może ona nie, ale ten idiota zrobi wszystko, aby wżenić się w moją rodzinę. Zależy mu tylko na pieniądzach, nic więcej go nie obchodzi. Alice jest zbyt głupia, żeby to zauważyć. Musze więc zrobić to za nią. Nie pozwolę temu sukinsynowi wykorzystać dogodnej sytuacji. – Edward się rozkręcił, na samą myśl o Jamesie Hunterze przyprawiała go dreszcze wściekłości. Po śmierci rodziców opiekował się młodszą siostrzyczką, mimo iż była zupełnie nieodpowiedzialna, kochał ją z głębi serca. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby zmarnowała sobie życie, tylko dlatego, że w tym momencie uważała, iż jest zakochana.

- Skąd wiesz, że James jest przebiegłym karierowiczem? Z tego co mówiła Alice, spotkałeś go tylko raz i nie za bardzo się przykładałeś do tego, aby cokolwiek się o nim dowiedzieć. – Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Postanowiła, że nie da mu satysfakcji, bardzo lubił być postacią dominującą. Czerpał przyjemność z górowania nad ludźmi..

- Och, bardzo dokładnie go sprawdziłem, możesz mi wierzyć!

- Szpiegowałeś go! Sprawdzałeś jego akta, jak jakiś cholerny agent FBI? – zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

- Wszystko dla rodziny _szaraczku_! Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?! – Spojrzenie Edwarda było stalowe i zimne.

Tym razem dotknął ją boleśnie. Wszyscy członkowie jej rodziny już nie żyli. Dziadkowie umarli jeszcze przed jej narodzinami, a rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, gdy miała osiemnaście lat. Oboje byli jedynakami. Miała tylko Alice, którą uważała wręcz za swoją siostrę. Nie chcąc pokazać mu jak wielką przykrość jej zrobił, odwróciła od niego wzrok i zapytała lekko ochrypłym głosem:

- Napijesz się kawy?

Edward szybkim ruchem zdjął płaszcz i bezceremonialnie rzucił go na kanapę. I to ona była parweniuszem?!

- A masz coś mocniejszego? Whisky? Dżin?

- W lodówce powinno być wino.

- Rozumiem. – odpowiedział szybko, tasując ją wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty. -Nie zawracaj sobie głowy winem. Napiję się kawy. Ale mocnej, nie jakiegoś sikacza. I słodkiej. Boże jaki jestem zmęczony. Od szóstej rano na nogach. Wracam, a na automatycznej sekretarce znajduje wiadomość od siostry, że odchodzi nie wiadomo gdzie. Niestety, wiadomo z kim. – Rzeczywiście, oczy miał przekrwione, a jego cera była bledsza niż zazwyczaj.

- Ale stresujące życie prowadzisz. – zadrwiła lekko Bella.

- Wiedziałaś o wszystkim, prawda? – zapytał ją, kiedy stawiał przed nim filiżankę z kawą.

- Wspominała mi, że chciałaby wyjechać i odpocząć. Znasz Alice, ma tysiąc pomysłów na minutę i nie zawsze jestem w stanie stwierdzić, które zrealizuje. – Nie było co udawać, ma ją w garści. Zapewne tym razem usłyszy kazanie.

- No więc? – ponaglił ją. – Powiedz co wiesz o planach mojej siostry,

- Chciałabym ci przypomnieć, że znajdujesz się w moim domu i będę bardzo wdzięczna, jeżeli przestaniesz mnie zmuszać do odpowiadania na twoje pytania.

- Ja zmuszam ciebie.?! – Edward skrzywił się – Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Zawsze byłaś zbytnio przewrażliwiona.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie prawda?! A jak nazwiesz demoniczny telefon w środku nocy i niezapowiedziany szturm na moje mieszkanie. – Bella nie wiedziała czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Ten idiota miał jeszcze czelność sądzić, że jest przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie.

- Do diabła _szaraczku, _dlaczego ją ochraniasz.?? Przecież nie mam zamiaru jej zamknąć w wieży czy coś w tym rodzaju.

- Nie nazywaj mnie _szaraczkiem.- _sapnęła. – Ja naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie teraz znajduje się Alice.

Mężczyzna przysunął się do niej bliżej, Bella czuła jak jego osobowość przytłacza ją. Musiała zmobilizować wszystkie siły, aby trzeźwo myśleć. Oczy Edwarda wręcz ją hipnotyzowały, zawsze umiał z samego jej wzroku odkryć wszystko co ukrywa. Jakby jej twarz była dla niego otwartą księgą. Zawsze w końcu dowiadywał się tego, co chciał. Nic więc dziwnego, że kobiety roiły się wkoło niego jak muchy. Emanował siłą i męskością.

- Jakby chciała, żebyś wiedział gdzie jest, to by zostawiła ci wiadomość. – odezwała się w końcu Bella, atmosfera w salonie była coraz bardziej napięta.

- Nie próbuj na mnie swoich sztuczek! Doskonale wiesz, że nic by mi nie powiedziała, nie wiadomo czemu uważa mnie za nadopiekuńczego. – przeniósł wzrok na kubek z kawą. Bella uśmiechnęła się, przypomniała sobie czasy, gdy byli młodsi. Edward nigdy nie ustępował, podobnie jak teraz.

- Cieszę się, że ta sytuacja wydaje ci się taka zabawna. – rzucił z ironią. – Pewnie nie wyda ci się to wszystko śmieszne, gdy Alice naprawdę wpadnie w tarapaty. Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że ta dziewczyna bez przerwy buja w obłokach. Idzie przez życie z założeniem, że nic złego jej się nigdy nie stanie. I się w końcu doigra. W tym świecie nie ma miejsca dla naiwnych.

Bella w duchu przyznała mu rację, Alice rzeczywiście żyła, jakby w innej czasoprzestrzeni. Po skończeniu szkoły średniej postanowiła nie kontynuować nauki, z resztą jej wyniki nigdy nie były zachwycające. Jej życie opierało się głównie na wydawaniu odziedziczonego majątku, który bardzo się powiększył pod rękami Edwarda. Nie była to zbytnio odpowiedzialna postawa.

- Pozwól jej na samodzielność. – rzekła po namyśle. – Alice więcej się nauczy na własnych błędach. Jeśli będziesz próbował kierować jej życiem, zrazi się do ciebie.

- Czy tak ci powiedziała?

Bella spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, ta rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej męcząca i do tego prowadziła do nikąd.

- Mniej więcej.

- Podejrzewam, że trzymasz jej stronę. – Edward pochylił się nad nią. Oparł dłonie na kanapie, po obu stronach Belli. Poczuła się jak w pułapce i zaczęła nerwowo oddychać.

- Musi popełnić własne błędy – jęknęła speszona jego obecnością. Marzyła, aby odsuną się na większą odległość. A najlepiej, jakby w ogóle opuścił jej mieszkanie.

- I uważasz, że należy jej pozwolić na ślub z Jamesem Hunterem? Z tą odrażającą pijawką, której zależy tylko na pieniądzach? Mam stać z boku i spokojnie patrzeć, jak moja siostra marnuje sobie życie? – Wciąż pochylał się nad nią. Bella przestała już logicznie myśleć, jego bliskość źle na nią wpływała.

- Może nie jest taki zły? – mruknęła bez przekonania. Najnowszy narzeczony Alice budził w niej obrzydzenie, rzeczywiście był pijawką i to najgorszego gatunku

- Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, kim jest ten typ. Z tego co Alice mi niechcący wypaplała podczas naszej ostatniej kłótni, tobie również ten facet nie odpowiada. – Na ustach Edwarda wykwitł uśmiech, jego pokazowy uśmieszek, którym zawsze czarował kobiety. Zawsze zastanawiała się , dlaczego kobiety są tak głupie i dają się nabrać na ten niewinny z pozoru gest. Edward zawsze go używał, żeby je mamić i uzyskać od nich to, co chcę. A w jej przypadku, miały to być informację na temat miejsca pobytu Alice.

- Przecież mnie znasz _szaraczku, _choć cię to drażni, zwykle mam rację. Może moja przewrotna siostra bezpośrednio nie powiedziała ci gdzie się wybiera, ale musiała coś ci wspomnieć. Przypomnij sobie z łaski swojej co mówiła. – Mężczyzna nie poddawał się, wiedział że Bella powoli pęka. – Oprócz mojej siostry, ze wszystkich kobiet ciebie znam najdłużej. Wiem, że chcesz pomoc Alice.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jakie struny poruszyć, aby zaczęła mówić.

- Nie jestem pewna, ale kiedy mówiła mi, że chciałaby wyjechać, wspominała coś o Forks.

- Czego ona szuka w tej dziurze? Całe życie narzekała, że rodzice osadzili ją na końcu świata, odkąd pamiętam marzyła, aby z tamtą uciec. A teraz mówisz mi, że pojechała do Forks? Czy ty przypadkiem nie próbujesz mnie wykiwać, _szaraczku? – _Jego oczy utkwione były w sylwetce dziewczyny, jakby obserwowanie jej reakcji miało potwierdzić jego podejrzenia.

- Przecież mówię, że tylko wspominała o Forks. Mówiła coś o wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa, latach młodości i takich tam. Nie wiem czy mówiła poważnie! – broniła się Bella, była naprawdę zmęczona, spała niespełna trzy godziny.

Dochodziła właśnie czwarta rano. Nie opłacałoby się już nawet ponownie kłaść do łóżka, i tak za niespełna godzinę musiałaby wstać.

- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać… No cóż, pakuj manatki _szaraczku. – _Edward gwałtownie wstał kanapy. Złapał dziewczynę za ramię i poprowadził ją w stronę sypialni. – Weź jakieś ciepłe szmatki i kilka twoich wygodnych, bezpłciowych spodni.

- Niby po co mam się pakować? Nigdzie się nie wybieram! – zaprotestowała, ale on nie zwracał na nią zupełnie uwagi. Otworzył szafę w jej sypialni, wyjął z niej maleńką walizkę i rzucił ją na łóżko.

- Oczywiście, że się wybierasz. Pracujesz na własną rękę, więc nie musisz dzwonić do szefa z informacją, że nie będzie cię w pracy. Skoro twierdzisz, że Alice jest w Forks, to oboje pojedziemy i to sprawdzimy.

- Nie zmusisz mnie!! – krzyknęła wyzywająco. Stanęła na środku sypialni, oparła ręce na bokach i patrzyła na niego jadowitym wzrokiem. – Żyjemy w wolnym kraju, nie mam obowiązku ciebie słuchać, a tym bardziej wykonywać twoich cholernych poleceń. Jeżeli chcesz jechać do Forks, to proszę bardzo. Ale beze mnie!!!

Edward tylko uśmiechnął się na jej atak. Podszedł do niej bliżej, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Był znacznie wyższy, musiała więc zadrzeć mocno głowę, aby móc nadal mierzyć się z nim wzrokiem. Ta mentalna walka była wyrównana.

- Słuchaj _szaraczku_! Po pierwsze ja nie pytam cię o zdanie, jedziesz i już. A do tego pojedziesz z własnej woli. Dlaczego? Bo choć jesteś irytującą idiotką, wiem, że na swój pokręcony sposób kochasz Alice i nie chcesz, aby stało jej się coś złego. Może przekona cię wiadomość że niejaki James Hunter ma ciekawą kartotekę policyjną. Kilka procesów o pobicie, które nie doszły do skutku, bo świadkowie nagle się wycofywali, podejrzenia o handel narkotykami. Chcę, aby moja siostra była bezpieczna, a na pewno nie będzie z tym kryminalistą.

Tym razem ją zaskoczył. Wprawdzie James wydawał się jej nieprzyjemnym snobem, zapatrzonym sam w siebie, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałaby, że ma za sobą przestępczą przeszłość. Edward ma rację, trzeba jak najszybciej zawiadomić Alice. A jeżeli zrobi jej krzywdę?! Zaczęły gnębić ją wyrzuty sumienia, że nie słuchała dokładnie żalów przyjaciółki, może teraz wiedziałaby więcej na temat zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Właśnie! Wreszcie do ciebie dotarło, że sytuacja jest nad wyraz poważna. Zamiast więc udawać twardą babkę, ubierz się i przygotuj do drogi. Forks jest na drugim końcu kraju. – Cullen całkowicie przejął inicjatywę.

- Jak zamierzasz się tam dostać, samochodem? Będzie to trwało dobre kilka dni. – zapytała w końcu Bella. Kapitulacja była taka żenująca.

- Chyba jesteś jeszcze głupsza niż myślałem. Nie, nie pojedziemy samochodem. Za dwie godziny polecimy moim prywatnym samolotem do Seattle. Z tamtą zabierze nas limuzyną jeden z moich pracowników. Tamtejsza filia wydawnictwa działa całkiem prężnie. Zresztą zaraz to załatwię. – wskazał na telefon komórkowy. – Powinnyśmy być w Forks późnym popołudniem.

- I co dalej Cullen? Wparujemy do jedynego hotelu w mieście i wyprowadzimy Alice siłą? – Mimo iż zgodziła się na tą bezsensowną podróż, nie zamierzała dać sobą pomiatać z kąta w kąt. Niech ten idiota nie myśli, że będzie go bez szemrania słuchać i przestanie mieć własne zdanie.

- O to się nie martw, już ja się tym zajmę. Jeżeli chcesz, będziesz mogła zostać w samochodzie. – odpowiedział jej z ironią. – Jak ty wyglądasz?

- O co ci tym razem chodzi?– On naprawdę działał jej na nerwy. Właśnie wyszła z sypialni ubrana z walizką pod pachą.

- Zawsze wyglądasz jak stara baba. Jesteś młoda, a ubierasz się jak moja świętej pamięci babcia. Nic dziwnego, że nie masz nikogo. – Oglądał jej sylwetkę z góry do dołu z dezaprobatą w oczach.

- Moje życie uczuciowe nie powinno cie obchodzić. To moja prywatna sprawa, więc zamknij się. Nie mam zamiaru przypominać twoich laleczek z silikonowymi cyckami.

- Zazdrosna? Przyznaj, sama chciałabyś mieć większe piersi, tych twoich orzeszków prawie nie widać. Jesteś pewna, że tam są??– Działał na nią jak płachta na byka, zawsze potrafił znaleźć coś, co szczególnie ją zaboli. Już jako nastolatka miała kompleks na punkcie swoich piersi. A on oczywiście to wiedział. Jak zwykle dotknął jej słaby punkt.

- Słuchaj Cullen. – syknęła z prawdziwą wściekłością. – Nie musisz się obawiać, moje mini cycki jeszcze nie zdezerterowały. Z resztą nawet jeśli, zapewniam cię, że na pewno się o tym nie dowiesz. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś przestał porównywać mnie ze swoimi _cukiereczkami, _czy jak tam one się nazywają i skupił się na czymś innym. Na przykład nad twoim przerośniętym ego.

- _Szaraczek _się wkurzył, no proszę. Nie martw się, nie jestem zainteresowany. Gotowa? – rzucił okiem na jej bagaż.

- Tak, możemy już iść.

- W taki razie wychodzimy. Acha, i pamiętaj, ja rządzę, to znaczy, że masz wypełniać moje polecenia. To dla twojego dobra dziewuszko.

Ironiczny uśmiech Edwarda wywołał w niej sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony, robił z niej strzępek nerwów. Nie było spotkania, na którym by jej nie obraził, wkurzył lub zirytował. Z drugiej strony na jego widok serce zawsze biło jej mocniej. Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak na niego reaguje. Zna go piętnaście lat i od pierwszego spotkania działał na nią z ten sposób. Bella obawiała się tej podróży. Bo co może dobrego może ją spotkać z Edwardem Cullenem u boku?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rozdział II**_

- Przestań się tak wiercić _szaraczku,_ i tak mi nie uciekniesz.- Ironiczny głos Edwarda odbił się we wnętrzu samolotu. Ton jego wypowiedzi wprowadził Bellę w jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie i przygnębienie. Siedziała właśnie w prywatnym odrzutowcu, cała zestresowana i oblana potem. Cullen działał jej na nerwy. Co chwila rzucał jakąś ironiczną wypowiedź skierowaną w jej kierunku. Podjudzał ją, prowokował do walki na słowa, a ona była już tym zwyczajnie zmęczona. Nie miała siły, aby wymyślać równie błyskotliwe odpowiedzi na jego prowokacje.

- Zamknij się Cullen. – rzuciła cicho i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Gdyby nie ten stres, przespałaby się chwilkę. Oczy same jej się zamykały, co chwila tłumiła dłonią silne ziewnięcia, ale obecność Edwarda sprawiała, że jej umysł buntował się przed odżywczą drzemką.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. Spodziewała się jakiegoś odzewu z jego strony, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. W końcu zapadła między nimi ożywcza cisza, a Isabella zamierzała z niej skrzętnie skorzystać. Z minuty na minutę, napięcie opuszczało jej ciało i dziewczyna zapadła w głęboki sen.

Śpiąca Bella nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest bezustannie obserwowana. Żaden jej oddech, dźwięk jaki wydawała podczas snu, czy bezwiedne ruchy ciała, nie umknęły uwadze Edwardowi Cullenowi. Lubił patrzeć na nią podczas snu. Ten zwyczaj narodził się wiele lat temu, kiedy Bella, jeszcze jako nastolatka, zostawała u nich w domu na noc. Zdarzało się, że razem z Alice zasypiały przed telewizorem w salonie, a wtedy on ukradkiem obserwował jej, zazwyczaj spokojny sen. Oczywiście nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział, jeszcze wzięliby go za jakiegoś zboczeńca. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę wstydził się swojego zachowania, nie potrafił sam sobie wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak bardzo lubił obserwować dziewczynę w tak intymnej sytuacji. W każdym razie, jednego był pewien, w tym procederze nie było żadnego podtekstu erotycznego, był pięć lat starszy od niej i takie niewinne małolaty jak ona w ogóle go nie podniecały. Ale teraz Bella nie była już nastolatką, wyrosła na piękną, ale piekielnie upartą kobietę, która działała na niego jak płachta na byka. Głębokie westchnienie ukradkiem wydarło się z piersi mężczyzny, problemy dnia codziennego wraz z pomysłami jego młodszej siostry zaczynały powoli go przerastać. Jeszcze ta ucieczka z Jamesem Hunterem. Na samą myśl o chłopaku Alice, podniosło mu się ciśnienie, a rysy twarzy automatycznie się wyostrzyły. Ktoś, kto nie zna Edwarda mógłby się na serio przestraszyć, nie wyglądał teraz przyjaźnie.

- Nie odpuszczę tak łatwo Hunter, zapewniam cię, że nie pozwolę ci wyrolować mojej siostry. – szepnął sam do siebie i zacisną mocno pieści na oparciu fotela.

Lekkie chrapnięcie, jakie wydarło się z ust Belli przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Zaśmiał się lekko, kiedy dźwięk się powtórzył. Dziewczyna zaczęła chrapać jak smok.

- _Musiała być naprawdę zmęczona, skoro zaczęła wydawać z siebie te zabawne dźwięki. –_pomyślał natychmiast i poczuł lekkie wyrzutu sumienia, w końcu to on nie pozwolił jej wyspać się tej nocy.

Każde chrapnięcie wywoływało u niego koleją falę śmiechu. Wstawszy z fotela, sięgnął po koc leżący na specjalnej półce i okrył nim dziewczynę. Przez kilka minut stał nad nią i przyglądał się każdemu szczegółowi, każdej rysie jej twarzy. Nigdy nie zwracał na Isabellę Swan szczególnej uwagi, znał ją od piętnastego roku życia, widział jej młodzieńcze wzloty i upadki, i widział jak dobry wpływ ma na Alice. A teraz wydawało mu się, jakby patrzył na nią pierwszy raz w życiu.

* * *

- Zobacz! Pogoda jest okropna.

- Co masz na myśli? – rzucił ironicznie Edward, patrząc na przerażoną twarz dziewczyny. Po wylądowaniu na lotnisku w Seattle od razu znaleźli się w eleganckim samochodzie przysłanym przez filię wydawnictwa. Ich kierowca, młody chłopak o wdzięcznym imieniu Alvin, niemal kłaniał się do ziemi na widok Cullena, a każde jego słowo traktował prawie jak świętość. Działało to dziewczynie na nerwy, tym bardziej, że Edward widocznie chlubił się w okazywanym mu ślepym uwielbieniu chłopca. Teraz, siedząc niebezpiecznie blisko niego, ze zgrozą przyglądała się szalejącej za oknem burzy śnieżnej.

- Jesteś ślepy?! Śnieg. – odpowiedziała oschle Bella. - Nieprzejezdne drogi. A jak zostaniemy odcięci od świata?

— Dobry Boże! — odrzekł z nutką szyderstwa w głosie Edward. — To nie może się nam

przydarzyć, prawda?

— To nie jest śmieszne — odburknęła Bella. — Nie mam zamiaru utkwić

tam w twoim towarzystwie. — Na samą myśl o czymś takim dostała gęsiej skorki.

Niewątpliwie istniały całe zastępy kobiet, które dałyby sobie rękę uciąć, żeby

tylko znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Na pewno właśnie w tej chwili Edward też o

tym pomyślał, bo patrzył na Bellę z irytującym wyrazem rozbawienia.

Postanowiła więc postawić sprawę całkiem jasno. Nie zamierza być jedną z nich!

— Był czas — gładko odparował — gdy taka perspektywa bardzo by cię ucieszyła.

Natknęła się na jego wzrok i speszona spojrzała w bok.

- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytała nieswoim głosem.

— Och, wiesz dobrze, Bello. Pamiętasz, jak się we mnie kochałaś? Miałaś wtedy...

piętnaście lat? Szesnaście? Słodka szesnastka, a jeszcze się nie całowała, co?

Powinno mi to wtedy schlebiać, ale sama wiesz jakie to było krępujące.

Belli zaschło w ustach. Pragnęła, żeby ziemia rozstąpiła się i pochłonęła

ją. Żeby stało się cokolwiek, co oszczędziłoby jej tego strasznego, koszmarnego

wstydu.

- Musiałaś wtedy...

— Przestań! — krzyknęła. Wzięła głęboki oddech i policzyła do dziesięciu. Gdy

przemówiła znowu, z ulgą stwierdziła, że panuje nad głosem. — Byłam

młoda i głupia. Bardzo głupia. Na szczęście szybko wyleczyłam się z tego. Więc

nie ma powodu, żeby to wywlekać. Prawda? Oświadczam natomiast, że nie zamierzam

ryzykować jazdy w taką pogodę. Dlatego byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyśmy zawrócili.

Nie potrafiła zmusić się do spojrzenia Edwardowi prosto w oczy. Przyglądała się

więc swoim palcom. Tysiące myśli przelatywało jej przez głowę. Ale wszystkie

sprowadzały się do przykrych wspomnień, których usiłowała się pozbyć. Była wtedy

taka naiwna. Dosłownie rzuciła się na niego, a on się śmiał. Zachowanie

Isabelli zaskoczyło go, a jednocześnie ogromnie rozbawiło. „Jesteś dzieckiem",

powiedział wtedy. A tak naprawdę myślał o tym, że brak jej naturalnego wdzięku i

urody kobiet, które już wówczas go pociągały.

Rzeczywiście, w porównaniu z blondynkami, brunetkami i rudymi, odwiedzającymi z

niebywałą regularnością dom jego rodzicowi podczas wakacji studenckich, musiała

wypaść bardzo blado.

— Oczywiście — powiedział. — Też bym nie chciał utkwić w trzymetrowej zaspie.

Nie musisz również obawiać się przy mnie o swoją cześć. Jesteś przyjaciółką

Alice i... — urwał nagle w połowie zdania.

Nie dopowiedziane słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Ich znaczenie było oczywiste.

Chciał powiedzieć, że Bella jest nieatrakcyjna, więc może się nie martwić.

Jednak zamiast uspokoić ją tymi słowami, sprawił, że łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

Przypomniała sobie, co czuła, gdy jej nastoletnia miłość została z uśmiechem

odtrącona. A ponadto wykorzystywał jej przywiązanie do jego siostry, podjudzał jej sumienie.

- Dobra, zaryzykuję, ale odpowiadasz osobiście za wszystko co może się stać.

- Zaraz powinno się poprawić. Tutejsze instytuty meteorologiczne bardzo precyzyjnie potrafią przewidzieć pogodę na trzy dni z góry. – Śmiało wtrącił się Alvin, prawdopodobnie chcąc popisać się przed szefem.

— Pogoda nie zmieni się — zapewniła pewnym głosem Bella, jednak każde jej słowo przesiąknięte było sarkazmem.— Pan Cullen poinstruował kogo trzeba, że ma być sucho.

Chłopak oblał się rumieńcem, nie bardzo pewien, do czego odnosi się ta uwaga, a Edward uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

— Speszyłaś faceta jak diabli — mruknął do niej, pochyliwszy się uprzednio

w jej stronę

— Naprawdę? — odpowiedziała głosem niewiniątka. Patrzyła na śnieżny, wietrzny

krajobraz i marzyła, by znaleźć się teraz w Nowym Yorku i fotografować psy pani

Molton. — A już myślałam, że faktycznie rozmawiałeś z najwyższymi mocami i

wydałeś odpowiednie instrukcje na najbliższe trzy dni. Rozczarowałeś mnie,

Edwardzie!

— Tak? A ty mnie nie. Zawsze potrafisz mnie rozśmieszyć. Nawet gdy jest mi

zimno, padam z nóg ze zmęczenia i udaję się w podroż, na którą wcale nie mam

ochoty.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Czy naprawdę uważał, że jest

zabawna? Dotychczas nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Nie bardzo wiedział, czy to komplement, czy też raczej powinna poczuć się

obrażona. Zastanawiała się, czy woli uchodzić za osobę zabawną, czy za

atrakcyjną, seksowną kobietę.

Zmarszczyła czoło, zażenowana faktem, iż w ogóle śmiała pomyśleć, że Edward mógłby

uznać ją za osobę pociągającą. Było to równie prawdopodobne, jak ewentualność, że

pani Molton odda psy komuś innemu.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że warto — odparła beznamiętnie, ignorując uwagę Edwarda na

temat jej osoby. Wolała przesunąć rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory.

— Alice może się uprzeć i nie zgodzić, by nią rządził starszy brat.

— Dlatego ty tu jesteś. Alice ceni twoje zdanie.

— Wspaniale — mruknęła Bella. — O ile mogę być autorytetem w sprawach

sercowych.

— Wiem od mojej siostry — rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie — że między filiżankami

kakao a wczesnym zasypianiem było miejsce na miłość.

— Słucham? — wydukała, czerwieniąc się i przysięgając, że udusi tą Chochlice, jak tylko

ją dopadnie. — Nie, lepiej nie powtarzaj. Doskonale słyszałam i mogę tylko

powiedzieć, że to nie twoja sprawa.

— Fakt — zgodził się. — Możesz to określić, jako naturalną ciekawość.

— Nie ma nic naturalnego we wtrącaniu się w moje prywatne sprawy. To nie

ciekawość lecz wścibstwo. Ja cię nie pytam, co robisz ze swoimi sympatiami.

— Tak Ale zamiast tego wiele rzeczy uogólniasz.

Rozmowa wymykała się Belli spod kontroli. Wydęła usta, patrząc uparcie przez okno. Czuła,

że Adam szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i miała chęć go uderzyć.

* * *

Forks okazało się tak samo szare i bezbarwne jak osiem lat temu, kiedy Bella ostatni raz była w granicach rodzinnego miasta. Stacja benzynowa stała w tym samym miejscu i wyglądała tak samo obskurnie jak kiedyś, a biały budynek szkoły średniej majaczył w ten sam odrażający sposób, jak za czasów jej dzieciństwa. Od momentu śmierci rodziców nie zaglądała w te strony, przestała czuć jakiekolwiek przywiązanie do tego miejsca. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że kiedykolwiek więcej tutaj się pojawi. Do tego jeszcze w towarzystwie Edwarda Cullena.

Isabella wpatrywała się w przesuwające się krajobrazy. Pomyślała, że Alice nie

przepada za takimi miejscami, a już z całą pewnością nie odpowiadały one

Jamesowi. O ile dobrze go znała, gustował w eleganckim otoczeniu. A podrzędny hotel, z resztą jedyny w Forks, do luksusowych nie należał.

Zanim dotarli na miejsce, zrobiło się już ciemno.

- Więc co _szaraczku_? Zostajesz tutaj z naszym uprzejmym Alvinem, czy też decydujesz się na konfrontację? – zapytał ją Edward przyglądając się uważnie jej twarzy.

- Wolę iść z tobą. Kto wie, może w końcu zobaczę twoja klęskę, nie pozwolę, aby ten widok mnie ominął. – Bella starała się być równie irytująca co on, pozwalało to jej zapanować nad dziwnymi uczuciami, jakie pojawiały się wraz z tym chamskim, ale jakże przystojnym mężczyzną.

- Raczej idziesz pocieszać Alice. Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wywlokę ją stamtąd choćby siłą. Jednak jestem pewien, że do tego nie dojdzie, moja młodsza siostra zdaje sobie sprawę, że mam kontrolę nad jej pieniędzmi. Nie zaryzykuje straty swojego majątku, a nawet jeśli coś takiego przyjdzie jej do głowy, to dla Huntera nie będzie ona już interesująca bez określonej sumy na koncie bankowym.

- Zrobisz to własnej siostrze, zagrozisz jej odebraniem części spadku? – Wprawdzie spodziewała się wszystkiego po Cullenie, ale jego plan wydal jej się nie tylko brutalny, ale i pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek pierwiastka moralnego.

- To dla jej dobra. Jeżeli siła moich argumentów nie zadziała, to niestety będę musiał zastosować najbardziej radykalne środki. – Edward nie rozumiał oburzenia dziewczyny. Według niego to najbardziej skuteczny sposób na pozbycie się żerującej na Alice pijawki.

- Jesteś draniem Cullen.

- A ty jesteś niewinna dziewicą. Wiem, że dla ciebie jestem jak ziejący ogniem smok, ale zapewniam cię, że ja akurat nie gustuje w pruderyjnych, nietkniętych dziewuszkach. – Własny komentarz niezwykle go rozśmieszył, szczególnie, że twarz Belli zrobiła się cała czerwona, a sama dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

- Wiesz co, skończmy wreszcie tą rozmowę, wejdźmy do tego cholernego motelu i zakończmy tę sprawę. Im szybciej wrócę do domu, tym szybciej będę mogła się zająć moją pracą. – Bella z ledwością panowała nad swoim głosem, w tym momencie miała po prostu ochotę walnąć go czymś mocno w głowę i patrzeć na jego powolne męki. Edward instynktownie wyczuł, że trochę przeholował. Zmysł biznesmena nauczył go, że w pewnych momentach trzeba przerwać gierki słowne, a w przypadku tej kobiety, czas ten właśnie nadszedł.

Razem weszli do holu motelu. Edward zbliżył się do kąta, w którym stało niewielkie biurko służące za recepcję.

- Nazywam się Cullen. Czy w waszym motelu zameldowała się niejaka Alice Cullen albo James Hunter?

- Mój drogi chłopcze, ostatni gość zameldował się, jak dobrze pamiętam, pod koniec listopada. Ostatnio mamy przestój. Forks nie jest miasteczkiem turystycznym. – Starsza kobieta, siedząca za biurkiem spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Jakby fakt, że o tej porze roku nikt nie korzysta z usług hotelarskich był oczywisty.

- Jest pani pewna?- Edwarda powoli ogarniała wściekłość.

- Może i jestem stara, ale zapewniam cię że wiem, czy ktoś mieszka w moim motelu. – Tym razem staruszka odpowiedziała silnym i głośnym tonem, widocznie poczuła się urażona.

- Oczywiście, przepraszam. Dziękuje za informację. – Kiedy Cullen odwrócił się w stronę stojącej przy drzwiach Belli, dziewczyna od razu wiedziała, że jest wściekły. Jego zielone oczy stały się prawie czarne, a sama twarz wyrażała frustrację. Pociągnął ją mocno za ramię i wyprowadził na zewnątrz.

- Oszukałaś mnie _szaraczku_! Zapewniam cię, że gorzko pożałujesz swojego podstępu.

- Ty chyba żartujesz! To ty wyciągnąłeś mnie na drugi koniec kraju. Poinformowałam cię, że Alice wspominała coś o Forks, ale nie byłam pewna czy tu jest. – Isabella próbowała wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku, ale dłonie Edwarda zacisnęły się na jej barku jak imadła.

- Nie ciągnęłam cię tutaj! Jak w ogóle możesz mówić coś takiego. To nie moja

wina!

— A więc czyja? Przecież powiedziałaś, że Alice tu jest. Prawda? A może wszystko

to sobie z góry ukartowałaś, wiedząc, że moja siostra jest gdzie indziej...

zapewne tysiące kilometrów stąd! Chyba oszalałem, skoro uwierzyłem twoim słowom.

Mogłem przypuszczać, że to spisek. Może nawet to był twój pomysł, żeby

wyjechali? Może uwagi o różnicach dzielących Alice i Jamesa miały mnie tylko

zmylić? Przecież jesteś sprytna. Wiadomo, cicha woda brzegi rwie! — Przyglądał

się jej bacznie, aż poczuła się nieswojo. — A może był inny powód, dla którego

mnie tu ściągnęłaś?

— Na litość boską, o czym ty mówisz? — wysapała nerwowo.

— Nie domyślasz się? — Skrzywił się cynicznie.— Może ściągnęłaś mnie, bo myślałaś, że na tym odludziu zrodzi się uczucie, którego kiedyś pragnęłaś...

Czuła, jak blednie. Drżała, bliska utraty panowania nad sobą. Ale na to nie

mogła sobie pozwolić. Trudno, niech gada, co chce.

— Nawet nie zamierzam odpowiadać na te bzdury. Ale wiedz, że trzeba być

niesłychanie zarozumiałym, żeby wymyślić coś takiego!

— Pragniesz mnie jeszcze po tych wszystkich latach?

— No pewnie! Jakżeby inaczej! Ja... — Wzięła głęboki oddech. — Skąd mogłam

wiedzieć, że Alice zrezygnuje z przyjazdu tutaj?

— A kobieca intuicja? Czy to może jedna z tych rzeczy, których ci brak?

Zapadła martwa cisza. Bella zarumieniła się. Jedna z tych rzeczy? Pewnie

jeszcze wygląd. Seksapil. Czy o to mu chodziło? Czy to były te rzeczy, których

ponoć brakowało w jej życiu? Po kilku minutach ciszę przerwał Edward.

- No więc dobrze, co teraz mamy twoim zdaniem zrobić? Alvin odjechał na moje życzenie, Alice nie ma w Forks. Masz jakiś plan B?

- Rób co chcesz, nie mam zamiaru przebywać ani minuty dłużej w twoim towarzystwie, prześpię się w domu, zabiorę przy okazji kilka pamiątek, a jutro wracam do Nowego Yorku. – Głos Belli wydał się pusty, zaczęły mu dosiewać lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Może niepotrzebnie tak na nią napadł?

- Nie sprzedałaś jeszcze domu? Byłem pewny, że nie zamierzasz tu nigdy wrócić? – zapytał szczerze zainteresowany.

- Jeszcze nie! Rzeczywiście czas i pora, aby to zrobić. A teraz, żegnam. – Szybkim krokiem zaczęła oddalać się od stojącego mężczyzny i skierowała się w stronę rodzinnego domu, znajdującego się zresztą niedaleko.

- Bello, poczekaj! – Dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie, minęło dużo czasu odkąd ostatni raz zwrócił się do niej po imieniu.

- Przepraszam za mój wybuch, jestem zmęczony i wszystko odbiło się na tobie. – Edward Cullen ją przeprasza. Zbliża się apokalipsa.

- Nic nie szkodzi, ja tez jestem zmęczona. A teraz jeśli pozwolisz, pójdę już.

- Pozwolisz, abym zanocował w twoim domu. Będzie to na pewno o niebo lepsze, niż nocleg w tym obskurnym motelu.

- Jeśli chcesz. – dziewczyna była naprawdę zdumiona zmianą jego zachowania, mówił grzecznym i miłym głosem, gdyby nie to, że była pewna, iż nic nie pił, powiedziałaby, że jest pijany – Ale nie byłam w nim od ośmiu lat, leżą tam zapewne tony kurzu, nie mówiąc nic o chłodzie jaki tam panuje. No i to raczej skromny dom…

- Nic nie szkodzi. Wiem na co się piszę, _szaraczku_.

- _Powrócił dawny Cullen – _pomyślała Bella i oboje równym krokiem ruszyli w kierunku głównej ulicy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autor: aleksandra006**_

_**Beta: mała_nessi**_

_Rozdział III_

Dom, należący do rodziny Swanów, znajdował się w opłakanym stanie. Deski, będące podłogą ganku przegniły i zostały zjedzone przez korniki. Okiennice, które Renee Swan malowała co roku z ogromną zawziętością, teraz ledwo się trzymały. Cały ten niewielki budynek po prostu się rozpadał, czas był dla niego nieubłagany. Widok ten sprawił, że serce Belli rozsypało się na tysiące kawałków, raniąc przy okazji inne części ciała.

Osiem lat, to szmat czasu, ale dziewczyna nie była jeszcze przygotowana, aby zobaczyć cień własnego dzieciństwa, by przypomnieć sobie tamte szczęśliwe lata. Gdyby obok niej, nie stał teraz Edward, zapewne rozpłakała by się. Nie chciała jednak pokazać słabości, nie życzyła sobie pogardliwego spojrzenia i litości, która zapewne zalśniła by w jego szmaragdowych oczach.

- Masz klucze, _szaraczku?_ – prychnął Edward. – Robi się coraz chłodniej i było by milo, gdybyśmy weszli do środka.

- Tak, oczywiście. – Bella ocknęła się w końcu ze smutnych myśli i zawzięcie zaczęła przeszukiwać swoją przepastną torebkę. Po minucie, trzymała już w reku pąk mosiężnych kluczy. Szybkim ruchem otworzyła dębowe drzwi, które przy każdym ruchu wydawały przerażające dźwięki.

- Wow. – Tylko tyle wyrwało się z piersi mężczyzny na widok wnętrza. Meble przykryte były płachtami białego materiału, kurz znajdował się niemal wszędzie, łącznie ze ścianami i sufitem. – Jak z jakiegoś horroru!

- Jak ci się nie podobna Cullen, to możesz wracać do motelu. Uprzedzałam cię, że dom nie jest w najlepszym stanie.- Bella od razu przyjęła pozycje obronną, nie czuła się na siłach, aby nadal prowadzić z nim potyczki słowne. Tego dnia i tak dał jej w kość.

- Spokojnie, Swan. Nie denerwuj się tak, bo przed trzydziestką dostaniesz jeszcze zmarszczek mimicznych. Nie oczekiwałem apartamentu, wystarczy mi jakiś koc i kawałek podłogi.

- Zapewniam cię, że dostaniesz łóżko, nie musisz się martwić, że będziesz spał na podłodze. Kiedy byliśmy na stacji benzynowej zrobiłam drobne zakupy, więc jak będziesz grzeczny to załapiesz się rano na jeden kubek kawy i tosty. –Nie czekając na reakcję Edwarda, Bella skierowała się w kierunku salonu. Rzuciła płaszcz na stary bujany fotel, zapaliła świece, które nadal znajdowały się w szufladzie w holu i zaczęła uporządkowywać otaczającą ja przestrzeń.

- Może ci w czymś pomóc? – pytanie to zupełnie ją zaskoczyło. Edward Cullen miał by sprzątać?!

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz ubrudzić sobie ręce? Z tego co pamiętam, nigdy nie skalałeś się czymś tak prozaicznym jak sprzątanie. – ironicznie zaśmiała się Bella.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć, _szaraczku?_ Przyznaję, że w domu od zawsze mieliśmy gosposie i obecnie również zatrudniam osoby do sprzątania, zapewniam jednak, że mój wybitny intelekt, pozwala mi wyobrazić sobie do czego służy miotła czy ścierka. – Atmosfera zagęszczała się, oboje patrzyli na siebie z nieufnością.

- Dobra Cullen, może rzeczywiście niedoceniałam twojego mózgu. W każdym razie mam prośbę, jestem zmęczona i nie mam najmniejszej ochoty się z tobą użerać. Obiecuje trzymać gębę na kłódkę, jednak od ciebie oczekuje tego samego. Chcę doprowadzić dom do znośnego wyglądu i położyć się spać. – Głos dziewczyny rzeczywiście zdradzał zmęczenie i zrezygnowanie. Edward również czuł się zmęczony wielogodzinną podróżą, nieprzespaną nocą i okalającymi go problemami. Jakkolwiek lubił dokuczać Isabelli, tym razem się z nią zgadzał.

- Dobra, nie traktuj mnie jednak za zło konieczne. Ja również nie przepadam za tą dziurą. Prześpimy się, zjemy coś i wracamy do NY.

- Umowa stoi. – skinęła Bella. – Przy okazji, będziesz spał w pokoju rodziców, zaraz przygotuje ci pościel i ogarnę trochę pokój. Za pół godziny będziesz mógł się rozgościć.

- Spokojnie _szaraczku_, jeszcze wczesna godzina, dopiero zmierzcha. Chociaż ty zapewne sypiasz i budzisz się razem z kurami. – zaśmiał się głośno Cullen.

- Coś mi obiecałeś! – zimnym głosem przypomniała mu dziewczyna.

- No już dobrze, będę grzeczny. – odparł ze śmiechem.

Edward naprawdę lubił drażnić się z nią. Pamiętał, jak w któryś weekend wrócił do domu, a tam zastał Alice i Bellę nad domowym basenem. Bella mimo swoich siedemnastu lat, wyglądała jak trzynastolatka. Miała chłopięcą urodę. Nawet drobna Alice wyglądała przy niej bardziej kobieco. Drażnił ją, wyśmiewając jej ciało, ukryte za bardzo rozbudowanym, jednoczęściowym kostiumem. Tak, przypomniały mu się stare dobre czasy

_Forks, 9 lat wcześniej_

-_ Hej szaraczku, nie potrzebujesz tego kostiumu, nie masz przecież czego ukrywać._

_Policzki Belli pokryły się szkarłatnymi plamami. Dziewczyna gwałtownie okryła się znajdującym się nieopodal ręcznikiem, próbując w ten sposób ukryć się przed roześmianymi oczami Edwarda._

_- Z przykrością muszę przyznać, że nawet Alice ma większe piersi niż ty. Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle jest to możliwe. Byłem pewny, że mniejszych już nie można mieć. – Edward ciągnął dalej swoją tyradę, szczerze ubawiony coraz większym rumieńcem Isabelli. Teraz nawet jej szyja była szkarłatna._

_- Hej, wcale nie mam małych cycków – żachnęła się Alice, wymownie patrząc na swoje ,,walory" ukryte za miseczkami bikini. – I nie zawstydzaj Belli, ma wszystko na swoim miejscu._

_- Ja na twoim miejscu, szaraczku zaczął bym poszukiwania. Bo wątpię czy cokolwiek tam istnieje, a może pozwolisz mi się przekonać, co tam kryjesz? – Tego dziewczyna nie wytrzymała, potykając się o własne nogi, uciekła do budynku mieszkalnego. _

_Edward nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, sam widok uciekającej Belli był prześmieszny._

_- No i widzisz co zrobiłeś. Wiesz, że dwa tygodnie ją namawiałam, żeby posiedziała ze mną nad basenem, ubrana z kostium kąpielowy. Teraz już za żadne skarby jej tu nie zaciągnę. – krzyknęła z wyrzutem Alice. –Dlaczego tak ją dręczysz, czy ty nie widzisz, że ona się ciebie po prostu boi. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu wrócisz na uniwerek, przynajmniej Bella będzie się lepiej czuła w naszym domu._

_- Nie przesadzaj kruszynko, przecież nie robię nic złego, tylko tak się drażnię. Musisz jednak przyznać, że natura hojnie jej nie obdarzyła. – chłopak skrzywił się lekko, kiedy wymawiał te zdanie. _

_- Nie wszyscy gustują w piersiastych, pustych blondynkach, jak ty. – odparowała Alice, broniąc przyjaciółki._

_- No dobrze, waleczny chochliku, nie denerwuj się tak. Obiecuje być grzeczny…._

* * * *

Bella zaciekle sprzątała sypialnie rodziców, w której miał dzisiejszej nocy spać Edward. Bezustanne krzątanie się, zamiatanie, ścieranie, pozwalało jej zapomnieć o bólu, jaki czuła patrząc na te wszystkie sprzęty, meble i bibeloty znajdujące się w domu. Nie było jej tu osiem lat, była przekonana, że uporała się już ze wszystkimi demonami z przeszłości. Jednak już po pierwszym spojrzeniu na tak ukochany niegdyś budynek, wiedziała, że ból po tragicznej śmierci rodziców nie zmniejszył się nawet odrobinę.

Obecność Cullena tylko pogarszała sprawę. Wkurzał ją, irytował, męczył i sprawiał, że podnosiło się jej ciśnienie. Jednak nie była w stanie zaprzeczyć, uczucie, które narodziło się jeszcze gdy była nastolatką nie do końca wygasło. A im dłużej przebywała obecnie w jego towarzystwie tym bardziej była przekonana, iż nie będzie wcale tak łatwo o tym zapomnieć.

- _Jesteś cholerną masochistką, jak możesz podkochiwać się w kimś kto tobą gardzi, wyśmiewa się z ciebie i prawdopodobnie ma do ciebie chłodne uczucia. Tylko ty Swan mogłaś to zrobić. Zawsze podejrzewałam, iż z moją głową jest coś nie tak. – _Bella bardzo często mówiła sama do siebie, czasami na głos, jednak zazwyczaj w myślach. Nigdy nie była za bardzo towarzyska. Gdy była małą dziewczynką, wymyślała sobie niewidzialnych przyjaciół, rozmawiała z pluszowymi misiami. Nie przepadała za ludzkim towarzystwem, zawsze była odludkiem. Dopiero kiedy rodzina Cullenów wprowadziła się do Forks, kiedy poznała Alice, zaczęła bardziej otwierać się na świat. Do końca życia nie zapomni tej chwili, kiedy w szkolnej stołówce, czarnowłosy chochlik zamiast przysiąść się do miejscowej elity, wybrał samotnie siedzącą dziewczynę.

- Daj spokój Bello, nie musisz aż tak tutaj sprzątać. – Edward stał w progu i przyglądał się jej poczynaniom. Jej ruchy były nerwowe i chaotyczne – nie podziewał się, że dziewczyna aż tak zareaguje na pobyt w Forks.

- Ale chcę.

- No dobra _szaraczku, _wiem że nie byłem nigdy za bardzo uprzejmy dla ciebie, ale znamy się od lat. Powiedz mi, co cię dręczy? – Bella nie słyszała nigdy, aby zwracał się do niej tak spokojnym i miłym głosem. Łzy zebrały się jej pod powiekami.

- Od kiedy interesują cię moje problemy, Cullen? – Atak to najlepsza forma obrony.

- Nie bądź melodramatyczna, jesteś przybita, więc chce po prostu wiedzieć, co się stało?

- Nic. Jestem po prostu zmęczona zastanawiam się nad zamówieniami, które nade mną wiszą i chciałabym uwolnić się w końcu od twojego towarzystwa. – Ironicznie rzuciła dziewczyna, odwracając się do niego tyłem. Nie chciała, aby wyczytał z jej twarzy co naprawdę czuje.

Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy Edward podszedł do niej, złapał ją za ramiona i mocnym ruchem usadził na łóżku.

- Nie mam zamiaru bawić się z tobą w kotka i myszkę. Nie jestem ślepy. Nadal przeżywasz śmierć rodziców? Dlatego nie chciałaś wracać do Forks? – Zasypywał ją pytaniami, ale nie potrzebował na nie odpowiedzi, jej spojrzenie, ból w oczach, mówiły same za siebie.

Bella nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, każdy oddech sprawiał jej ból. Nie chciała myśleć ani o mamie ani o tacie, nie chciała pamiętać tamtej nocy, kiedy samochód spadł z klifu, i kiedy jej ukochana rodzina zginęła na miejscu. Nie chciała pamiętać wydarzenia, które tylko ona przeżyła. Już nie powstrzymywała łez, pozwoliła sobie na chwilę słabości i wybuchła przejmującym szlochem.

Jakkolwiek mogła spodziewać się swojej reakcji na wspomnienia, tak nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, jak zachowa się w tym momencie Edward. Nie patrząc na spływający po policzkach tusz i ubrudzone kurzem ubranie, przytulił dziewczynę mocno do siebie. Jej twarz znalazła się na wysokości jego torsu, ukryła ją więc w przesiąkniętej jego zapachem koszuli. Ramiona Cullena były silne i mocne, trzymały Bellę tak mocno, że nie miała nawet możliwości, aby się uwolnić.

- Już dobrze _szaraczku, _już dobrze. Nie płacz, proszę. Nienawidzę jak kobiety płaczą. No już, ciii…ciii _kotku_. – szeptał jej do ucha. Kołysał ją jak małe dziecko, próbują przynieść jej ulgę.

Dzięczyna nadal łkała, ale jej oddech powoli się uspokajała. Przeraźliwe obrazy nadal jednak nie chciały jej opuścić. Wszystko to, co tak starannie próbowała zapomnieć, wróciło do niej z nową mocą

_Forks, 8 lat wcześniej_

_Pogoda była okropna, deszcz zacinał niemiłosiernie, a wiatr dął co najmniej 120 km/h. Nie była to żadna anomalia, wszyscy mieszkańcy tego zapomnianego miasteczka w stanie Waszyngton byli przyzwyczajeni do takiego stanu rzeczy. _

_Tego właśnie dnia Charlie Swan wraz z żoną i córką wracali do domu z Port Angels._

_- Tato, mamo, jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pozwoliliście kupić mi tą furgonetkę. Jest cudna, obiecuję, że będę o nią dbała. – Bella trajkotała radośnie. Ojciec kupił jej tego dnia samochód._

_- Zasłużyłaś na to kochanie, masz dobre stopnie i przede wszystkim sama zarobiłaś pieniądze na ten cel. Choć na początku nie byłam przekonana co do twojego wyboru, jednak teraz cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolona- Matka Belli, Renee była miłą i prostą kobietą. Sama skończyła tylko liceum, zależało jej więc, aby kochana córeczka miała szanse na dobre wykształcenie._

_Podziwiała Bellę za to, że z taką uporczywością walczy o swoje marzenia, była utalentowana artystycznie, od dziecka marzyła, aby studiować fotografię._

_- Byłem pewien, że za te pieniądze, będziesz chciała kupić sobie lepszy sprzęt fotograficzny. – Do rozmowy wtrącił się Charlie, z dumą patrzył na swoje pierworodne dziecko._

_- Aparat, który dostałam od Alice jest świetny. Na razie mi wystarczy. Trochę głupio się czuję, że ona kupuje mi takie drogie prezenty, nie mogę się jej przecież odwdzięczyć tym samym. – Bella uwielbiała swoja przyjaciółkę, było jej przykro, że nie stać jej, aby chociaż na urodziny Alice, kupić jej porządny prezent._

_- Rozumiem cię córciu, sam na początku miałem pewne wątpliwości, ale Alice to taka mila i bezinteresowna dziewczyna. Nie oczekuje od ciebie niczego w zamian. Cieszę się, że masz takich znajomych. – Na początku znajomości Alice z Bellą, Charlie nie był przekonany co do tego, czy dziewczęta powinny się spotykać. Cullenowie byli bardzo bogaci, Carlisle Cullen prowadził wydawnictwo, które miało filie w całych stanach. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego zamieszkał z całą rodziną w takim małym, szarym miasteczku, i dlaczego pozwolił dzieciom chodzić do zwykłej, publicznej szkoły. Ale rezolutna Alice zawojowała jego serce, miała dobry wpływ na jego córkę, która bardziej otworzyła się nią świat._

_- Masz rację, Alice jej niesamowita. – zaśmiała się Bella._

_- Kochanie, długo jeszcze, wleczemy się dzisiaj niemiłosiernie. – Zwróciła się z pytaniem do męża Renee. – Chciałabym już być w domu i napić się gorącej kawy._

_- Zawsze narzekasz kotku, za dwadzieścia minut powinnyśmy już być na miejscu. – zaśmiał się Charlie i były to ostatnie słowa jakie padły w samochodzie. Kilka sekund później na drogę wpadło, przestraszone leśne stworzenie. Prawdopodobnie jeleń. Komendant Swan próbując wyminąć zwierze stracił panowanie nad kierownic., Koła samochodu wpadły w poślizg i maszyna spadła z niewielkiego klifu._

_Bella nie pamiętała samego zajścia. W pamięci utkwił jej tylko krzyk matki, dźwięk rozszarpywanego metalu i zimno wody. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem wydostała się z wraku samochodu i nie pamiętała kto wydostał ją z wody. Ocknęła się dopiero w szpitalu. Tego dnia straciła wszystko, co było dla niej najważniejsze._

Edward nie spodziewał się, że ciało Belli będzie takie delikatne i miłe w dotyku. W pewnym momencie przez myśl przeszło mu nawet, że idealnie pasuje do niego. Każda jej wypukłość wpasowywała się w jego wklęsłość i odwrotnie. Po prostu wszystko było na swoim miejscu.

Dziewczyna łkała prawie pół godziny. W pewnym momencie przestraszył się nawet, że może przyjazd tutaj za bardzo wykończył ją psychicznie. Bella, którą znał, nie zbliżała się do niego, odpowiadała ironicznie na jego zaczepki albo rumieniła się zaciekle. Nigdy nie płakała.

- Już dobrze? – zapytał zatroskanym głosem, intensywnie się jej przyglądając.

- Tak. Przepraszam.

- Za co _szaraczku, _dla każdego, to co przeżyłaś, byłoby trudne. Czasami trzeba się wypłakać, wtedy człowiek czuje się lepiej.

- Od kiedy jesteś specjalistą od rozpaczy? – zapytała cicho, ale Edward już wiedział, że dziewczyna wraca do normy.

- Znasz Alice, ryczy z każdego możliwego powodu, od rozlanego mleka, do śmierci rodziców. Kiedyś mnie to wkurzało, nie rozumiałem po co wylewać tyle bezsensownych łez, ale w końcu zrozumiałem, że ona w ten sposób się oczyszcza. Dzięki temu nie popada w rozpacz i odrętwienie. – odpowiedział jej całkiem poważnie, to nie był najlepszy moment, aby kpić. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak Bella cierpiała po śmierci rodziców.

- Nie wyobrażam sobie Alice w stanie odrętwienia. – zachichotała leciutko. – Zawsze mam wrażenie, że jest w ciągłych ruchu. Nawet jak siedzi.

- To prawda, moja siostra ma sprężynki w swoich chudych nóżkach. – zawtórował jej mężczyzna.

- Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że Alice ma zamiar wyjechać, czy też jak wolisz, uciec. – westchnęła i jej twarz znowu nabrała podejrzanie smutny wygląd.

- Wiem, _szaraczku, _wiem. Miałem jednak nadzieje, że ją tu znajdę. Naprawdę martwię się o nią.

- Powinna niedługo się odezwać, jak nie do ciebie to do mnie. – pocieszyła go Bella.

- Miejmy nadzieje, że masz rację. Zgłodniałem, co powiesz na kubek kawy i coś do zjedzenia? – zapytał uprzejmie, uśmiechają się zapraszająco.

- Czemu nie. Nie mam na nic innego siły.

Oboje zeszli do małej, zakurzonej kuchni znajdującej się na parterze. Po raz pierwszy w ich całej znajomości, spędzili godzinę razem i nie zarzucali siebie obelgami, czy też ironicznymi uwagami. To była nowość dla nich obojga.


	4. Chapter 4

│ Rozdział 4 – Dog day are over

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: mała_nessi

Gdyby ktoś tydzień temu powiedział Belli, że spędzi noc w tym samym budynku co Edward Cullen, popukała by się w czoło i nazwała tę osobę wariatem. A jakby jeszcze ktoś dodał, że przez kilka minut będzie tkwić w jego ramionach, pocieszana i przytulana, sama została by wzięta za wariatkę, bo nie potrafiłaby powstrzymać histerycznego śmiechu.

Ale tego zimowego wieczora, wszystko to miało miejsce – znajdowała się z Edwardem w Forks, w jej domu, a ich sypialnie znajdują się ściana w ścianę. No i ten drań, na krótki czas zmienił się w czułą i współczującą osobę, przytulał ją, szeptał miłe i czułe słowa.

Jednak Cullen nie mógł wyrzec się swojej prawdziwej natury, już godzinę po całym, jakże wstydliwym dla niej zdarzeniu, pokazał na co go stać.

- Czy ty zawsze w ten sposób szufladkujesz ludzi? – podniesionym głosem zapytała Bella, kiedy Edward zaczął opasywać krótkimi komentarzami wszystkich byłych _narzeczonych _Alice. – Nie twierdzę, że wszyscy z nich byli święci, ale większość to porządni, młodzi ludzie.

- Mówisz jak stara matrona. – zaszydził z niej. -…_to porządni, młodzi ludzie_. Boże, jakiego słownictwa ty używasz.

- O co ci chodzi? Co ci się znowu we mnie nie podoba? Zresztą…nie ważne, wróćmy do tematu. Czy w ogóle na tym świecie istnieje facet, który według ciebie byłby idealny dla Alice. – Edward przybrał minę, jakby poważnie zastanawiał się nad zadanym mu pytaniem. Po kilku chwilach, odpowiedział szczerze.

- Oczywiście. Tylko Alice jest naprawdę konsekwentna w wybieraniu sobie takich pacanów i kombinatorów. Sama przyznaj, chociażby ten Jacob. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się że jest gejem, całymi godzinami gadał o kosmetykach i balsamach… - Edward skrzywił się śmiesznie. – Kiedyś nawet próbował wcinać mi jakiś lakier do włosów. Mnie! Czy ja wyglądam na osobę metroseksualną.

- Z tego co pamiętam, Jake jest modelem. – Bella nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Mina Edwarda, w tym momencie, była bezcenna. – Był zabawny, ale rzeczywiście jego zainteresowania były dosyć…płytkie.

- A ten, jak mu tam…Emil, Ebro…Ebru…

- Embry. Nazywał się Embry. – podpowiedziała mu.

- Kto mu dał takie śmieszne imię?- żachnął się.- Zresztą, pamiętam że na pierwszej wspólnej kolacji, wypytywał mnie o mój majątek i ile Alice dostanie, jak ukończy 28 lat. Był nie tylko pazerny ale i bezczelny.

- Rzeczywiście, tego typka nie lubiłam od początku. Ale większość naprawdę była niegroźna.

- Ale Hunter nie jest nie groźny. To najgorsza szuja, jaką moja siostra kiedykolwiek sobie adoptowała. Nie wiem gdzie tkwi błąd, wychowali nas ci sami ludzie, dorastaliśmy w tych samych warunkach, a ten przeklęty chochlik zachowuje się, jakby nadal miał 16, a nie 26 lat. Powinna coś robić w życiu, mieć jakieś cele, plany na przyszłość. A ona? Wydaje tylko takie sumy, że aż mi czasami oczy wychodzą na wierzch. Owszem, mamy pieniądze i możemy sobie pozwolić na pewne luksusowe towary, ale bez przesady. Czasami zastanawiam, się czy Alice zdaje sobie sprawę, że karty kredytowe nie rosną na drzewach. – Emocje coraz bardziej brały górę. Mężczyzna kochał swoją siostrę, ale naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć jej zachowania. – Jestem tylko pięć lat od niej starszy, nie dzielą nas pokolenia, a jednak mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy żyli na zupełnie innej planecie.

- Ona jest uparta. Zupełnie nie reaguje na niczyje uwagi, nawet na moje. – Bella rozumiała złość i frustracje Edwarda, Alice jej również czasami działała na nerwy. – Naprawdę próbowałam, wierz mi. Jednak jest głucha na wszelkie argumenty. Każdy kolejny mężczyzna jest jej jedyną miłością. Nieważnie że tych _jedynych_ było już kilkanaście.

- Tak bardzo różnicie się między sobą. Nie wydajesz nałogowo kasy, nie prowadzisz nocnego życia i praktycznie jesteś jak mniszka. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem wasza przyjaźń nadal trwa? – Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem, nigdy nie wpadłaby na to, że Cullen analizował moją przyjaźń z jego siostrą.

- Może dlatego, że tak bardzo się różnimy. Nie wydaję pieniędzy, bo po prostu ich nie mam. Nim zacznę na dobrze funkcjonować w branży fotograficznej, muszę najpierw zainwestować. Nie baluje po nocach z tego samego powodu, dużo pracy i mało forsy. Nie mam czasu na przelotne znajomości, nie spieszy mi się. – cichym głosem przyznała Bella. – Alice nie musi się bać, że odbije jej faceta.

- Rzeczywiście nie jesteś w typie facetów mojej siostry. – spokojnie stwierdził Edward. Dziewczyna poczuła upokarzający smutek, z grzeczności mógł chociaż zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć że się myli. Ale nie zrobił tego.

- Czemu tak nagle umilkłaś? Czyżby to koniec debaty? – głęboki głos wyrwał ją z nieprzyjemnych myśli.

- Nie ma sensu z tobą rozmawiać, i tak zawsze przekabacisz wszystko na swoją modłę. Jest dość późno, kończą się już świece, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać. Twój pokój jest już przygotowany, odkręciłam zawór w piwnicy, więc w zlewie jest zimna woda. Nie przestrasz się jednak jej rdzawego koloru, rury nie są już pierwszej młodości. – Chęć ucieczki z kuchni, a przy okazji od Cullena, nadała jej wigoru. Nie dała mu dojść do słowa, zaraz po tym jak wyrzuciła z siebie potok słów, pobiegła do swojej dawnej, dziecięcej sypialni.

Pokój wyglądał tak, jak go zostawiła osiem lat temu. Na ścianach nadal wisiały plakaty przedstawiające jej dawnych idoli, na półkach stały stare, ale jakże ulubione książki, a w szufladach biurka znajdowały się jakieś papiery i notatki, jeszcze z czasów szkolnych.

Bella nabrała potrzeby, aby poprzeglądać zapomniane przez nią rzeczy.

Przeszukując jedno z pudełek, znalazła album z fotografiami. Żołądek ścisną jej się gwałtownie, a ciało zalała fala uczuć i wspomnień. Nie potrafiła opanować emocji, jakie zawładnęły nią. Drżącymi rękoma, otworzyła go.

Na pierwszej stronie widniała fotografia jej i rodziców. Miała wtedy może z pięć lat, cała trójka stała przed domem, rodzice uśmiechali się promiennie, a z ich oczu biła wzajemna miłość. Sielski obrazek idealniej rodzimy.

Reszta stron albumu, zapełniona była zdjęciami z różnych faz jej życia, od niemowlęcia aż do osiemnastych urodzin.

Jedno zdjęcie miało dla niej szczególne znaczenie. Wykonano je kiedy miała 15 lat. Radość biła z jej oczu, co była u niej raczej rzadkością.

Ale to był szczególny dzień, wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Alice.

_Forks, 11 lat temu_

_Cała szkoła huczała od plotek, do miasta sprowadziła się nowa rodzina. Ale nie byle jaka. Była bogata z koneksjami. Już od dwóch dni rozmawiało się tylko o tym. Jessica i Angela, no i oczywiście Lauren zachwycały się synem państwa Cullen, którego przez przypadek spotkały razem w mieście._

_- Jest już dorosły, podobno studiuje w Seattle. Ale on jest przystojny! – Bez przerwy powtarzała się Lauren. – A te jego włosy, marzenie. Szkoda, że nie będzie chodził z nami do liceum._

_- Podobno ma 20 lat. Mam nadzieję, że będzie często przyjeżdżał do Forks. – Jessica również wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze._

_Bella przysłuchiwała się im z zainteresowaniem z pobliskiego stolika. _

_Zawsze siedziała sama w stołówce, dzieciaki ze szkoły uważały ją za lekko dziwną, więc raczej nie kolegowała się z nikim blisko. Nikt jej nigdy szczególnie nie dokuczał, po prostu była z reguły ignorowana._

_- Ale jego siostra jest w naszym wieku. Wiem, bo mama podsłuchała rozmowę dyrektorki z panią Cullen. To znaczy, że będzie chodzić z nami do szkoły. Musimy koniecznie się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, na pewno będziemy w tedy najpopularniejsze w szkole. Zobaczycie! – Dziewczyny były coraz bardziej podekscytowane._

_Dla Belli był to fakt raczej obojętny, nie było, według niej, nawet możliwości, aby ta nowa zwróciła na nią uwagę. Ot, kolejna dziewczyna w szkole. Tyle że, wszyscy będą bili się o jej aprobatę._

_Następnego dnia wszyscy czekali, aż nowa dziewczyna pojawi się w murach liceum. Bo poszła plotka, że właśnie dzisiaj będzie jej pierwszy dzień w szkole._

_Wszyscy obserwowali, jak elegancki samochód podjeżdża na szkolny parking i jak dziewczyna żegna się z matką. Nikt nie spuścił z niej oka, nawet wtedy, gdy wchodziła do szkoły._

_Nie można jej było odmówić urody, była niziutka ale ekstra szczupła. Jej czarne, krótkie włosy ułożone były w fantazyjną, rozwichrzoną fryzurę. Ubrana była w modne i drogie ciuchy. Nie było nawet możliwości, żeby nie zwracała na siebie uwagi._

_Już na korytarzu zaatakowała ją szkolna elita, zaproponowali miejsce koło nich w stołówce i wspólny popołudniowy wypad._

_Alice, bo tak nazywała się dziewczyna, wydawała się Belli miła. Uśmiechała się do wszystkich, nie zachowywała się wyniośle, mimo że można by było się tego po niej spodziewać. Dziewczynę ogarną nieopisany żal, bo od razu polubiła Alice, lecz wiedziała, że raczej nie będą koleżankami, a co dopiero przyjaciółkami._

_Przerwa na lunch, była momentem kulminacyjnym każdego dnia w szkole. Wszyscy znajdowali się w jednym miejscu, gdzie mogli bez przeszkód plotkować, obmawiać innych czy kłócić się._

_Bella siedziała samotnie przy małym stoliku niedaleko okna. Jadła w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad pracą domową z biologii. Nie spodziewała się, że ktoś się do niej dosiądzie, a tym bardziej ktoś taki jak Alice._

_- Można? – dobiegł ją radosny i dźwięczny głos._

_- Pewnie. – Bella odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. Była totalnie zaskoczona, zresztą jak reszta szkoły, która w tym momencie obserwowała je obie._

_- Jestem Alice i jak zapewne wiesz, jestem tu nowa. Czy oni zawsze są tacy przytłaczający? Chodzą za mną cały dzień, zapraszają wszędzie, po prostu nie dają mi chwili spokoju. – Alice trajkotała radośnie, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwienie dziewczyny._

_- Wiesz, jesteś nowością w szkole i mieście. Rzadko dzieje się tutaj coś ciekawego. – odpowiedziała brązowowłosa na wcześniejsze zadane jej pytanie. – A tak w ogóle jestem Bella._

_- Wiem, Isabella. Śliczne imię, ładniejsze niż moje. Masz może ochotę, pokazać mi co i gdzie jest w Forks. Macie może tu jakieś ciekawe sklepy? Kocham zakupy, ale podejrzewam, że będę musiała jeździć na nie do innych miast. – W tym momencie, Alice przypominała Belli chochlika. Biła z niej radość, była tak podekscytowana, że wydawało się, iż zaraz podskoczy na krzesełku._

_- Ja? – bezwiednie wyrwało się dziewczynie._

_- Tak. Lubię cię, wiem że się jeszcze nie znamy, ale już cię lubię. Na pewno będziemy przyjaciółkami. Wiem co mówię, znam się na tym. – chochlik roześmiał się serdecznie – To co dzisiaj po południu?_

To był naprawdę przełomowy dzień. Od tamtej pory wszystko się zmieniło, Alice Cullen została jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Życie nabrało kolorowych barw, stało się bardziej radosne.

Do dzisiaj, kiedy przypomina sobie tamten dzień, uśmiech wykwita na jej ustach.

Od tamtego wydarzenia minęło prawie 12 lat.

Dziewczyna nawet się nie obejrzała, a już dochodziła godzina 11 wieczorem. Przygotowała się do snu, ubrała grube skarpety i długą flanelową koszule nocną, którą znalazła w szufladzie szafy. W całym domu panowało przeraźliwe zimno, więc nie było nawet możliwości, żeby poszła spać w samym podkoszulku i bieliźnie.

Przed snem postanowiła jeszcze napić się trochę wody, by później nie chodzić w nocy po domu. Bella był pewna, że Edward już śpi spokojnie w pokoju jej rodziców, więc nie przejmowała się w ogóle swoim wyglądem. Zapewne gdyby zobaczył w co jest ubrana, wyśmiał by ją w żywe oczy i przez dobrych kilka dni wypominał to na każdym kroku.

- _Przyzwyczajony jest do kobiet, które śpią raczej w zwiewnych, jedwabnych szmatkach albo nago. Dla niego jestem emanacją całkowitego braku kobiecości. –_ Bella nie wiedziała, dlaczego nachodzą ją takie myśli. Była na siebie wściekła, uważała się za kobietę mądrą i wykształconą, dlaczego jest więc taką masochistką i przejmuje się każdym jego krytycznym słowem?

Wchodząc do salonu, gdzie powinno znaleźć się coś do picia, przeżyła szok. Na krześle, przy dogasającym kominku, spał Edward.

Sen wyłagodził mu rysy twarzy, całe jego ciało wydawało się odprężone, co niewątpliwe sprawiało, że wyglądał dużo młodziej. Zapewne było mu niewygodnie. Stare, rozpadające się krzesło nie było najlepszym miejscem do spokojnego i wygodnego snu. Po za tym, kiedy kominek całkowicie zgaśnie, będzie tu lodowato. Bella nie była w stanie oderwać od niego oczu. Po raz pierwszy mogła bezwstydnie przyglądnąć się jego przystojnej twarzy, rozwichrzonym, miedzianym włosom i szczuplej, ale umięśnionej sylwetce. Bez wątpienia mogła przyznać, że był najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała.

Nie chcąc, aby spędził noc w tak niewygodnej pozycji, postanowiła go obudzić .

- Edward, obudź się. – Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad nieruchomym ciałem mężczyzny i lekko potrzasnęła jego ramieniem. Ale on spał snem głębokim. Kilkudniowy jego brak i zmęczenie, dały o sobie znać.

- Edward, proszę obudź się. W łóżku będzie ci wygodniej i cieplej. – Dopiero głośniejszy głos i mocniejsze szarpnięcie dały radę wyrwać go z objęć Morfeusza. Po przebudzeniu Edward był tak bezbronny i zdezorientowany, że wzbudziło to w Belli silne odruchy opiekuńcze.

- To ja Bella. Jesteśmy w Forks, zaraz położysz się do łóżka i wyśpisz się.

Cullen patrzył na nią nieprzytomnych wzrokiem, jakby zupełnie nie rozumiał słów jakie do niego skierowała. Isabella miała już zamiar się odezwać, ale silne ramiona otoczyły ją w talii i przyciągnęły do siebie. Jej twarz wylądowała na wysokości jego ust, intensywnie zielone oczy przyglądały się jej z błyskiem. Nim jej umysł zdążył zareagować, ciało poddało się. Kiedy usta Edwarda łapczywie zagarnęły jej wargi, nie było już ratunku. Pocałunki były słodkie, głębokie, namiętne. Jego usta powoli delektowały się smakiem dziewczyny, ssąc, gryząc i liżąc. Bella czuła jak jej ciało mięknie i coraz bardziej opiera się na twardym torsie. Chciała być jak najbliżej niego, chciała zostać w jego ramionach na zawsze. Jej doświadczenie było marne, ale i bez niego wiedziała, że to najlepsze pocałunki w jej życiu. Nie miała siły, aby wyrzekną się tej przyjemności.

Pierwszy odzyskał świadomość Edward. Był w szoku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że namiętnie całuje świętoszkowata Bellę Swan.

- O cholera. – Wymknęło mu się z ust, kiedy w końcu oderwał od niej wargi. Ten ni to krzyk, ni to jęk, przywrócił dziewczynie rozum. Całkowicie nie wiedziała co ma z sobą zrobić, najlepiej to schowała by się w mysiej dziurze i nie wychodziła z niej przez wieki. Całowała się bezwstydnie z Edwardem Cullenem!

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób _szaraczku. – _wymamrotał w końcu ochrypłym głosem. – To bardzo niebezpieczne, szczególnie kiedy nie jestem w stanie nad sobą panować.

Policzki Belli nabrały purpurowego koloru, jej usta były nabrzmiałe i opuchnięte od jego pocałunków. Choć bardzo by chciał, aby nie była to prawda, jej obecny widok sprawiał mu nieskłamaną radość. Nawet fakt, że miała na sobie jakiś bezkształtny worek, nie przeszkadzał mu tak bardzo, jak powinien.

- Ja…ja…ja, zapomnijmy o tym. Dobrze? Twoje łóżko już jest gotowe….Więc, dobranoc. – Bella nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego logicznego zdania. Udając się szybkim krokiem do swojego pokoju, marzyła tylko o tym, aby okazało się, że ta cała sytuacja była tylko strasznym koszmarem. Że nie działa się naprawdę. Była przerażona, oszołomiona i zawstydzona.

- Jak ja mu teraz zajrzę w oczy…Boże, dlaczego? – kładąc się do łóżka, nie była w stanie powstrzymać łez.

Edward był równie zaskoczony co Bella. Chciał zwalić winę na dziewczynę albo na własny, zamroczony stan, ale nie był w stanie się oszukiwać. To stało by się prędzej czy później. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jej usta będą tak miękkie, a skóra tak pachnąca. Nie mógł zapomnieć, że jej ciało idealnie pasowało do niego, i że nawet gdy była ubrana w dziwne szkaradztwo, pociągała go. Cholernie go pociągała.

Mężczyzna zaklął siarczyście pod nosem, jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Pożądać 25 letnią, słodką dziewicę. Bo tego był stu procentowo pewnym, że Isabella nie miała jeszcze w swoim życiu mężczyzny.

Z opowieści Alice wiedział, że _szaraczek _na serio umawiał się tylko z jednym chłopakiem, Mikem Netwonem, który zresztą okazał się wielką szują. Zostawił ją dla innej kobiety w sposób uwłaczający godności każdemu mężczyźnie.

Bella była ostrożna jeżeli chodzi o płeć przeciwną, a po tym wydarzeniu wręcz chorobliwie starała się unikać wszelkich mężczyzn.

Jednak jej ciało, było stworzone do kochani i wielbienia.

- O czym ty Cullen, do kurwy jasnej myślisz? - szepnął sam do siebie Edward. I z tą myślą poszedł spać.

│ Rozdział 5 : Syrup and Honey

│ Autor : aleksandra006

│ Beta: mala_nessi

Ranek był niezwykle słoneczny, jak na Forks. Promienie przenikały przez brudne okna i szare firanki, budząc przy tym Bellę. Te kilka godzin snu nie dały jej tak wymarzonego ukojenia i zapomnienia. Dziewczyna nie mogła sobie wybaczyć wczorajszego zachowania. Całowała Edwarda Cullena, tego Edwarda, który bez przerwy nazywał ją szaraczkiem, uważał że ma małe piersi i nabijał się z każdej decyzji życiowej, którą podjęła.

I nie pomogło jej to, że to on zainicjował to wszystko, nie mogła zrzucić odpowiedzialności na niego. Był zamroczony, zbudzony z głębokiego snu, nie kontrolował ani siebie ani swoich odruchów. To ona, jako ta trzeźwo myśląca, mogła przejąć inicjatywę i przerwać ten niefortunny pocałunek. Ale nie zrobiła tego!

Wystarczył jeden dotyk, a ona po sekundzie przestała się opierać.

- Boże, jaka ja jestem słaba. Co ja teraz zrobię, nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – mamrotała z paniką w głosie Bella. – Dlaczego…dlaczego ja? Co ja takiego zrobiłam? Czemu los tak mnie karze?

Wiedziała, że nie może tkwić w sypialni cały dzien. Nie jest smarkulą, powinna do tego podejść jak dorosła kobieta. Zejdzie na dół, przywita się z nim i będzie udawać że nic się nie stało. Tak, to najlepsza taktyka. A gdyby rzucał jakieś aluzje, będzie go ignorować. Przecież nikt nie powiedział, że muszą wracać do Nowego Jorku razem. Wymyśli jakąś wymówkę i wykręci się od wspólnej podróży.

Z duszą na ramieniu, zeszła do salonu. Edward już tak na nią czekał. Na stole stał dzbanek z sokiem pomarańczowym i świeże bułki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niemym zapytaniem:

- Poszedłem rano na zakupy. – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem mężczyzna. – Wzbudziłem przy tym niemałe zainteresowanie. Chyba już wszyscy wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy.

- Jak to my? Przecież widzieli tylko ciebie? – Bella przyjrzała mu się uważnie, niepokoiła ją jego dziwnie spokojna twarz.

- Och, znasz Forks. Ta kobieta z motelu, jak tam jej było pani Cope, zwierzyła się koleżanką, że widziała nas razem. No i ludzie złożyli sobie jeden fakt do drugiego.– Edward był za bardzo spokojny. Coś było by nie tak.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy podoba mi się to, że wszyscy mają mnie na językach. – dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle i usiadła na najbliższym krześle. Cała ta śmieszna sytuacja pozwoliła jej na moment zapomnieć o upokorzeniu, jakiego zaznała.

- Nie zgadniesz, kogo spotkałem w markecie. Tą smarkule, która tak dokuczała tobie i Alice, no wiesz tę blondynkę z wysokim czołem. – Machając rękami, próbował nakreślić jej o kogo mu chodzi.

- Lauren Malory? Żartujesz, ona nadal tu mieszka?

- Właśnie, Lauren. Kurcze wiesz jak ona przytyła, no i za nią już wlekło się dwoje szkrabów. Nie ma co, pośpieszyła się. Do dzisiaj nie zapomnę, jak próbowała uwieść mnie któregoś lata. Pewnie złapała jakiegoś idiotę na ciążę. – Edward chichotał pod nosem, opowiadając jej jak jeszcze spotkał kilka osób z jej rocznika. Widocznie większość z nich, została jednak w tym ponurym, zapomnianym przez czas mieście.

Był odprężony i to dało Belli nadzieje, że może jakimś cudem nie pamiętał wczorajszego wydarzenia. Może w tym momencie do końca się nie obudził. Ta myśl pozwoliła odprężyć się jej i śmiać z opowiastek, jakimi uraczał ją Cullen.

- Dobrze że mnie tam nie było. Umarła bym chyba z zażenowania.

- Bez przesady Swan. Nic by ci się nie stało, gdybyś w końcu podjęła wyzwanie i stanęła z podniesioną głową przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. – Edward spojrzał na nią wymownie. Taktyka z udawaniem całkowitej amnezji, okazała się sukcesem. Isabella w końcu odprężyła się. Jej sińce pod oczami dały mu do zrozumienia, że ona również kiepsko spała. Tak jak on. Całą noc nie mógł zapomnieć jej pocałunku. A kiedy w końcu nad ranem pochłonął go sen, nawiedziły go namiętne, erotyczne sny z Bellą w roli głównej.

Śniło mu się, że rozbiera ją z purytańskich koszul. Pokazywał jej, jak mężczyzna powinien wielbić swoją kobietę ustami, oczami i rękoma. Nawe teraz pamiętał, jak jęczała pod jego dotykiem i jak oddawała mu samą siebie. Całą. Sen był tak realny, że wręcz czuł jej zapach i smak. Pieścił ją na wszystkie znane mu sposoby. Przypominała mu syrop i miód – była słodka, jedwabista i gorąca i była tylko jego. Obudził się z bolącą i twardą erekcją, jak jakiś cholerny nastolatek.

Nawet teraz, kiedy siedział z nią przy śniadaniu, przed oczami miał jej nagie ciało. A raczej wyobrażenie jej nagiego ciała.

- Chyba czas się zbierać, nie ma sensu, żebyśmy dłużej zostali w Forks.- Bella w końcu napomknęła o wyjeździe. Szczerze mówiąc, to pragnęła wrócić już do swojego małego i ciasnego mieszkanka, wziąć odświeżającą kąpiel.

- Masz rację, to nie ma sensu. – westchnął Edward.- Zadzwonię zaraz do biura w Seattle, żeby przysłali po nas samochód.

- Ciekawe, czy znów wyślą tego wpatrzonego w ciebie chłopaka? Chyba nazywał się Alvin? – dziewczyna zaśmiała się szczerze, widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy towarzysza. Chyba jednak uwielbienie tego młodzieńca bardziej go krępowało niż przypuszczała.

- Nie wyśmiewaj się ze mnie Swan! Jestem niebezpiecznym wrogiem, zawsze się mszczę.

- Tak, wiem. Przeżyłam to na własnej skórze Cullen.

- Dobra, skończmy ten temat… – Edward nie skończył nawet swojej wypowiedzi, kiedy głośny dzwonek jego telefonu komórkowego wydobył się z kieszeni marynarki. Szybkim ruchem odebrał połączenie, nie patrząc nawet kto tak bardzo próbuje się z nim skontaktować. –Tak słucham. – mężczyzna przyjął oficjalny, chłodny ton. Bella aż się wzdrygnęła słysząc ten nieprzyjemny głos.

- _Cześć braciszku to ja. Czemu tak bardzo dobijałeś się na mój telefon, coś się stało? A przy okazji, nie podoba mi się że odwiedzasz mój dom kiedy mnie nie ma, mogłeś chociaż mnie uprzedzić że masz zamiar zrobić tam przeszukanie. Posprzątała bym. – _Alice rozmawiała jakby nic się nie stało. To rozłościło jej brata.

- Alice, cholera, gdzie jesteś? A może raczej z kim? Szukam cię o dwóch dni. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę co ty robisz? – Edward prawie krzyczał do słuchawki.

- _Przesadzasz braciszku. Jestem w domu, sama, jeżeli tak bardzo się ty interesujesz. Czy wiesz może gdzie jest Belli? Po co się _pytam_, na pewno nie wiesz…W każdym razie, nie będę ci przeszkadzać, idę na zakupy...- _Alice mówiła ze śmiechem w głosie, przyzwyczaiła się do nadopiekuńczości z jego strony. Jednak tym razem nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo dotknął Edwarda jej kolejny wyskok.

- Cholera jasna, ty jesteś jeszcze bardziej zdziecinniała niż myślałem. Wyjeżdżasz niewiadomo gdzie, z kryminalistą o czarnej jak noc przeszłości. Kurwa, nie spałem przez 48 godzin martwiąc się o twój chudy tyłek, a ty mówisz mi że przesadzam? – Emocje brały nad nim górę, coraz bardziej się rozkręcał.

- Mów ciszej i nie denerwuj się tak. Znasz Alice, zaraz odłoży słuchawkę i znów zniknie na kilka dni. Na złość tobie. – Bella próbowała go uspokoić. Doskonale widziała, że zastosowanie tej metody nie daje na tym zadziornym chochliku żadnych skutków.

- Nie wtrącaj się Swan. – zimny głos Edwarda dał jej jednak do zrozumienia, że jej uwagi jeszcze bardziej go rozdrażniają.

- _O mój Boże! Bella jest z tobą? Naprawdę? Super że się spotykacie. – _Śmiech czarnowłosej zatamował zapowiadającą się między nimi kolejną kłótnie.

- Nie spotykamy się! – warknął głośnie.- Masz teraz zostać tam gdzie jesteś, jak tylko wrócę z Forks będziemy musieli przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę.

-_ Jesteście razem w Forks, czyli Belli uwierzyła że pojadę odwiedzić rodzinne strony…A tak w ogóle nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko, sama sobie poradzę. Chociaż teraz potrzebuje mojej przyjaciółki, kilka godzin temu przeżyłam kolejne rozstanie i muszę mieć kogoś z kim pogadam i zjem kilogram lodów czekoladowych. A niestety ty Eddie, nie nadajesz się do tego._

_-_ Czyli się rozstałaś się z Hunterem. To jedyna dobra wiadomość. Straciłem wiele bezcennego czasu na szukanie ciebie, zresztą _szaraczek_ też. Nie spodziewaj się więc wiwatów na swój widok. – Edward powoli się uspokajał, fakt że jego siostra rzuciła Jamesa był naprawdę powodem do radości.

Przez całą rozmowę z Alice, przyglądał się siedzącej naprzeciwko Belli. Dziewczyna bardzo denerwowała się jego rozmową z siostrą. Mimo iż wiedział, że jest zła na tego chochlika, to i tak na jej widok zapewne rzucą się nawzajem w ramiona i będą się cieszyć swoim widokiem. A potem będą plotkować przez całą noc. Tylko w odróżnieniu do Alice, która będzie spała do południa, Isabella wczesnym rankiem zacznie pracę.

- Dobra Alice, wieczorem powinniśmy być z powrotem w NY. Masz się nigdzie nie ruszać, zrozumiano?

- _Dobra, nie rób awantur. – _Chochlik zaśmiał się do słuchawki, nic nie robił sobie ze złości brata – _Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteście z Bellą w Forks. Zapewne wyciągnąłeś ją tam na siłę, mam nadzieje że zrobiłeś jej znów jakiejś przykrość?_

_-_ Spokojnie, nie masz co się martwić. Zdrowie psychiczne Isabelli jest nienaruszone. W takim razie do zobaczenia i nie rób mi więcej takich niemiłych niespodzianek. – Edward westchnął głęboko i przerwał połączenie.

- Przynajmniej jeden kłopot z głowy.

- Czego się dowiedziałeś? – Bella od razu chciała znać szczegóły rozmowy, na razie zrozumiała tylko tyle że Alice zerwała z Jamesem i jest teraz w domu.

- No cóż, moja siostrzyczka znów odwaliła nieźle przedstawienie. Zerwała z Hunterem i to jest ta dobra wiadomość, ale oczywiście zupełnie nie rozumie, dlaczego tak się wściekam. Boże, palnę jej kolejne kazanie a ona i tak to zignoruje. – pożalił się.

- Rzeczywiście, ona nigdy nie bierze twoich słów do siebie. Ta metoda jest bezskuteczna. Nadal sądzę, że zamiast trzymać ją pod kloszem, trzeba dać jej szanse aby sama ponosiła konsekwencje swoich działań i zachowań. – Dziewczyna próbowała dać mu co nieco do myślenia, Alice jest w końcu dorosła i powinna wziąć w końcu życie w swoje ręce.

- Wiesz co Swan, w teorii to może i dobre rozwiązanie, ale w praktyce się nie sprawdza. A w szczególności jeżeli chodzi o moją siostrę, jeżeli nie będę jej pilnował to stanie się prawdziwa katastrofa. Wyjdzie za mąż za pierwszego oszusta, jaki się jej nawinie albo co gorsza zrobi sobie jakąś krzywdę. – Edward nie popierał pomysłu dziewczyny, nie do pomyślenia dla niego było aby zostawić jedynego członka rodziny samego sobie.

- To twoja decyzja Cullen. Kocham Alice, jest moją jedyną rodziną, a przynajmniej uważam ją za moją rodzinę. Nie mam na nią wystarczającego wpływu, aby ukierunkować ją we właściwym kierunku, ale ty możesz. Tylko twoje metody są nieskuteczne. – Postanowiła w końcu zakończyć ten temat, i tak była pewna że zaneguje on wszystko co powie.

- Czy mnie też uważasz za swoją rodzinę, Swan? – Edward spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, chcą zobaczyć dokładnie jej reakcję.

- Do czego zmierzasz? – Bella postanowiła podjąć tę grę i tym razem zamierzała wygrać. Nie da się sprowokować.

- Skoro uważasz Alice za siostrę, to automatycznie ja również się łapię, prawda? – na ustach mężczyzny wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, wiedział że zapowiada się kolejna słowna walka a on je wprost uwielbiał.

- Muszę cię rozczarować, jakoś nie widzę cię w roli kochającego brata. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie widzę cię nawet w roli kochającego wujka. – Irytowało ją, że tak dobrze się bawi jej kosztem, przeczuwała że ma on w zanadrzu jakiś chwyt na nią.

- A dlaczego? Skoro ty masz tyle ciepłych uczuć dla mnie, to w zupełności wystarczy.

- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, to że nie rzucam się na ciebie z pazurami, nie znaczy że cię lubię. – Frustracja coraz bardziej narastała.

- Ty mnie nie lubisz Swan, ty mnie uwielbiasz. Tylko nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Nie muszę daleko szukać przykładów, dajmy na to ostatni wieczór. Całowałaś mnie. Z własnej inicjatywy. Zapewne już od dawna szukałaś okazji aby się na mnie rzucić. – Edward próbował wykpić, to wszystko co zdarzyło poprzedniego dnia. Tak było łatwiej, wyprzeć się tych wszystkich uczuć jakie kłębiły się w nim. Przecież nie powie jej, że mu się podobało i chętnie by to powtórzył.

- Ty…draniu…wcale się nie ciebie nie rzuciłam. – Isabella aż kipiał zarówno ze złości jak i zażenowania. – To wszystko twoja wina, to ty mnie złapałeś i…

- Dobra, dobra, mogłabyś już wymyślić lepszą wymówkę. – Śmiech mężczyzny rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Mina _szaraczka_ w tym momencie była dla niego bezcenna.

- Wiesz co? Ja stąd spadam. Z tego co pamiętam, powinien zaraz odjeżdżać autobus do Seattle. Zostawię ci kluczę, zapewne uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i dopilnujesz aby dom był zamknięty. Nie mam zamiaru zostawać w twoim towarzystwie ani minuty dłużej. – Bella była wściekła, jak on śmiał zarzucić jej, że to ona próbowała go uwieść. Ona! To chyba jakiś żart. Z szybkością błyskawicy chwyciła za torebkę i szybkim krokiem skierowała się w kierunku drzwi. Ale Edward nie miał zamiaru jej puścić.

- Nie ma mowy Swan, zawsze uciekasz a to nie jest rozwiązanie. Za 20 minut będzie tu limuzyna, która zabierze nas na lotnisko a tam już jest przygotowany samolot. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś wydawała krocie na lot no Nowego Jorku, tym bardzie że nie jest konieczne. – Jego ciało całkowicie zasłaniało jej wyjście na korytarz. Podjęła kilka prób, aby przecisnąć się na drugą stronę, ale Cullen za każdym razem ją _łapał_. – Teraz usiądź _szaraczku _na swoich czterech literach i spokojnie poczekaj.

- Nie nazywaj mnie szaraczkiem – warknęła wściekle. – Mam serdecznie dosyć zarówno twojej osoby jak i tych wszystkich insynuacji jakie wysuwasz. Nie potrzebuje twojej łaski, stać mnie jeszcze aby wrócić do domu.

- A później będziesz martwić się z czego zapłacić rachunki. Nie ma mowy Swan, wracasz ze mną i koniec dyskusji. – Tym razem to Edward furknął.

- Od kiedy to się martwisz moją sytuacją finansową i niezapłaconymi rachunkami? – zapytała zjadliwie Bella.

- Znam cię od dobrych 11 lat, to logiczne że nie chcę abyś klepała biedę tylko dlatego że wyciągnąłem cię sam na te cholerne poszukiwania Alice. A zresztą czemu się tobie tłumaczę, to chyba logiczne, że zależy mi aby dobrze ci się powodził. – Roznosiły go emocje. Nerwowym krokiem przemierzał salon w tą i z powrotem, raz na jakiś czas przeczesując rękami swoje miedziane włosy.

- Nie poznaję cię. Przecież przez ostatnie dwa lata widzieliśmy się zaledwie parę razy a oprócz zdawkowych powitań nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani słowa. I ja mam uwierzyć… - Dziewczyna nie zdążyła skończyć, Cullen gwałtownym ruchem przybliżył się do niej tak, że ich twarze znajdowały się naprzeciwko siebie

- Przestań chrzanić Bells, może rzeczywiście za sobą nie przepadamy i nie szczędzimy sobie gorzkich słów, ale żadne z nas nie chciało by aby któremukolwiek stała się jakaś krzywda czy też nie powodziło się. – Mówił cichym głosem, który stał się jakby intensywniejszy i bardziej skupiony. Bella nie miała pojęcia co mu odpowiedzieć. Jego wzrok ją hipnotyzował. Atmosfera coraz bardziej się zagęszczała i wkoło dało się czuć dziwne elektryczne napięcie. Nagle zza okna rozległ się dźwięk samochodowego klaksonu. Oboje odskoczyli gwałtownie od siebie.

- Uratowana przez kierowcę. – szepnął sam do siebie Edward, widząc w jakim pośpiechu Bella opuszcza dom.

Był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział co się dzieje z jego ciałem i umysłem. Był trzydziesto-jedno letnim mężczyzną, który przestał panować nad uczuciami, jakie odczuwał do tej drobnej kobiety.

│ Rozdział 6 : Mercy

│ Autor : aleksandra006

│ Beta: mala_nessi

Podróż powrotna do Nowego Jorku przebiegła spokojnie, chociaż atmosfera miedzy nimi była napięta. Rozmawiali, jednak poruszali tylko neutralne tematy: pogoda, sytuacja polityczna na świecie, nowe wiadomości o dziurze ozonowej nad biegunem. Desperacko milczeli na temat Forks i wszystkiego tego, co się tam wydarzyło. Edward nie wspominał więcej o pocałunku, a Bella próbowała zapomnieć o tej dziwnej chwili, która nastąpiła przed ich wyjazdem. Byli blisko, niezwykle blisko jak na ich normalne stosunki. I choć ktoś z boku mógł by powiedzieć, że to nic niezwykłego, w końcu do niczego nie doszło, to oni wiedzieli, że to miało znaczenie. Bo napięcie jakie się między nimi wytworzyło, nie opiewało już atmosferą gniewu, złości, ale miało w sobie posmak czułości, delikatności i zażyłości.

I to właśnie najbardziej przeraziło Edwarda i to oszołomiło Bellę. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet podczas tego niefortunnego pocałunku, nie byli sobie tak bliscy.

Po wylądowaniu na lotnisku JFK1 oboje rozeszli się, każdy w swoja stronę, mówiąc sobie tylko zdawkowe ,,do widzenia".

Słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem, kiedy Bella w końcu dotarła do swojego małego mieszkanka. Była wykończona nie tyko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie.  
Przebywanie z Edwardem Cullenem zawsze tak na nią wpływało. Marzyła tylko o długiej, gorącej kąpieli, a później o orzeźwiającym śnie. Jednak nie było jej prawie dwa dni i narobiła sobie mnóstwo zaległości. Tak więc po rozpakowaniu się i wypiciu szklanki mleka, bo tylko to miała w lodówce, zabrała się do segregowania już skończonych projektów, a później do wywoływania tych zdjęć, których nie zdążyła zrobić z powodu wtargnięcia Cullena do jej domu.

Sytuacja materialna Belli nie była za dobra i dziewczyna doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Te dwa małe zlecenia, które ją ominęły z powodu wyjazdu do Forks, dość znacznie podreperowały by jej, i tak skromny budżet.

Wątpiła, czy właścicielka tych pudli, którym miała robić zdjęcia, zgodziłaby się kiedykolwiek później z nią współpracować. Była oburzona, kiedy Bella zadzwoniła do niej, aby odwołać spotkanie.

- I masz mały problem, Swan. – mruknęła sama do siebie. – Trzeba będzie poszukać jakiejś pracy, chociaż na pół etatu, bo nie pociągnę tak dalej.

Smutek powoli opanowywał jej umysł. Bardzo jej zależało, aby utrzymać się w tym interesie, pracując na własna rękę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to dziedzina, w której utrzymuje się duża konkurencja, a ona jeszcze nie jest na tyle doświadczona, aby powierzano jej wielkie projekty.

Na tym etapie zaczęła nawet wątpić w swój talent, z którego tak dumni byli jej rodzice. Z nostalgią spojrzała na zdjęcie mamy i taty stojące na komodzie w salonie. Zawsze tak mocno w nią wierzyli i zachęcali do rozwijania swojej pasji.

A teraz wszystko układa się nie tak, jak to sobie zaplanowała. Żyje z dnia na dzień, ledwo wiążąc koniec z końcem. Odczynniki i materiały potrzebne do pracy fotografa są drogie i jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będzie ją na nie stać.

Rozmyślając o swojej niepewnej przyszłości, Bella w końcu położyła się spać. Mimo iż była zmęczona, nie mogła zasnąć. Nawiedzały ją wspomnienia, które nie pozwalały się jej odprężyć. W końcu jednak uległa ramionom Morfeusza i zasnęła twardym i mocnym snem.

Po opuszczeniu lotniska Edward udał się prosto do mieszkania Alice. Miał co nieco do powiedzenia swojej niemądrej, roztrzepanej i nieodpowiedzialnej siostrze. Naraziła go nie tylko na stres, ale też zmusiła do przebywania z Bellą Swan.

Choć Edward sukcesywnie wypierał ze swojego umysłu wszelkie myśli związane z tą dziewczyną, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Forks na zawsze zmieniło to, co między nimi zawsze się działo. Nie wiedział co dokładnie ulęgło zmianie, nie był w stanie zdefiniować tego słowa, ani nawet go nazwać. W każdym razie jego oczy inaczej postrzegały tą osóbkę, wszystkie jego zmysły reagowały intensywniej i mocniej na jej obecność.

Nie podobało mu się to. Ma trzydzieści jeden lat, posiadł niejedną kobietę, mógł o sobie powiedzieć, że był doświadczony w relacjach damsko-męskich, a jednak nie rozumiał reakcji swojego ciała i umysłu na osobę _szaraczka._

- Bello_ szaraczku_ Swan, co ty ze mną robisz? – powtarzał sam do siebie, prowadząc swoje Volvo.

Kiedy dotarł do mieszkania Alice, słońce już zaszło. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do widny, niecierpliwie wciskając guzik, układał sobie w głowie to, co musi wygarnąć swojemu chochlikowi.

Jednak jak zwykle jego plan spalił na panewce, bo gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi, Alice rzuciła mu się na szyję i ściskała mocno.

- Edward, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Już się zastanawiałam, gdzie się podziewasz, według moich obliczeń już dawno powinieneś być w NY.

Zawsze rozbrajała go swoją spontanicznością, której on nie posiadał. Odwzajemnił uścisk, ściskając ja mocno.

- Było małe opóźnienie na lotnisku w Seattle. Wylecieliśmy godzinę później niż planowano.- odpowiedział uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ta mała wiedziała, jak rozbroić jego złość. W tym momencie nie miał już ochoty, by prawić jej kazanie, co jednak nie znaczyło, że nie będą rozmawiać na ten temat.

- Choć, zrobię ci kawę. Pewnie jesteś prosto z lotniska, jesteś głodny? Mam w zamrażarce kurczaka, już przypawanego, wystarczy go tylko upiec. – Alice skakała kolo niego, jakby był chory albo stało się coś złego.

- Ty masz już przyprawionego kurczaka? W zamrażarce? – Edward był szczerze zdziwiony, Alice nie posiadała ani krzty talentu kulinarnego i stołowała się zwykle na mieście. Jeżeli już coś posiadała w lodówce, to pudełko lodów i czerwone wino.

- Bella mi kiedyś przyniosła, na wszelki wypadek, tak powiedziała. Teraz się cieszę, że go mam. Zaraz go wstawię. Zaraz, zaraz, Bella gdzieś zostawiła mi karteczkę, jak długo mam go piec. – Nim się obejrzał, Alice wyjęła kawałki kurczaka, położyła ja na blachę i wnikliwie czytając jakiś skrawek papieru, ustawiała piekarnik.

- Zadziwiasz mnie siostrzyczko. Ale rzeczywiście jestem głodny, chętnie coś przekąszę. – Rozsadowił się na kanapie w salonie, zdjął buty i krawat. Czuł się w końcu odprężony. – Ale nie ominie cię rozmowa, Alice. Siadaj, musimy pogadać.

Z kuchni dobiegł go głośny jęk. Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Czemu mi to robisz Eddie, jestem dorosła. Nie potrzebuję twojej ciągłej i nieustającej kontroli.

Alice usiadła naprzeciwko niego, w dużym, nowoczesnym fotelu, projektu znanego designera. Kosztował krocie.

- Nie chcę ci prawić kazań, po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Tym razem przeszłaś samą siebie. Hunter to twój najgorszy wybór, kryminalista i to jeszcze karierowicz szukający łatwego sposobu zdobycia pieniędzy. Wiem, że jesteś dorosła, ale jestem twoim starszym bratem. To zrozumiałem, że mam obawy. – Edward mówił spokojnie, nie krzyczał, nie wymądrzał się. Zdziwiło to chochlika niezmiernie. Nie pamiętała, kiedy pouczał ją w taki _miły i przystępny _sposób. Intuicja mówiła jej, że ma to związek z Forks i jej przyjaciółką.

- Wiem, muszę przyznać że James to nie był najlepszy wybór. Ale widzisz, ja sama to zrozumiałam. Sama zauważyłam, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrzebowałam twoich akt z inwigilacji, ani ciebie u boku. Doceniam to, że się o mnie martwisz i w każdej chwili gotowy jesteś mi pomóc. Kiedy będę jej potrzebować, możesz być pewny, że będziesz pierwszą osobą, do której się zgłoszę. Zerwałam z Jamesem. Definitywnie. - Dostrzegła ulgę na jego twarzy.

- Wiem, że czasami wydaję ci się nachalny. I przepraszam. Postaram się być bardziej asertywny. – Wydusił z siebie. Widać było że ta deklaracja z trudem wyszła mu z ust. Alice, jak to Alice, rzuciła mu się na szyję i jawnie okazywała swoje zadowolenie z jego decyzji.

- Tak się cieszę, naprawdę. Wiedziałam, że w końcu to zrozumiesz. – ściskała go i tuliła. – Wiesz, że jesteś moim ukochanym braciszkiem?,

- W drodze przypomnienia, jestem twoim jedynym bratem. –zaśmiał się. – Dobrze, koniec tych czułości, zadusisz mnie za chwilę.

- A teraz opowiadaj jak tam twoja mała wyprawa do Forks. Do teraz nie mogę uwierzyć, że Bella naprawdę myślała, że wróciłam do tej dziury. Rzeczywiście ostatnio wspominałam, że fajnie byłoby odwiedzić stare kąty, ale na pewno nie planowałam tego w najbliższym czasie. - czarnowłosa wróciła na swoje miejsce w fotelu i uważnie przyjrzała się bratu. Czekała na jego reakcję.

- Nic szczególnego, większość czasu spędziłem w samolocie.

- Daj spokój. Nie wierze, że nic się tam nie działo. Zapewne użyłeś jakiejś groźby, żeby wyciągnąć Bellę na tą wyprawę. Tak po prostu nie zostawiłaby pracy, ostatnio nie najlepiej jej się wiedzie. Każde zlecenie traktuje jak nagrodę. Nie odwołałaby ich, gdybyś nie zastosował jakiegoś szantażu.- Alice nie ustępowała, wrodzona ciekawość dawała o sobie znać. Wyciągnie co się da z Edwarda, a później popracuje z Bellą.

- Isabella ma kłopoty? – zainteresował się Edward.- Nie wspominała nic o tym!

- Znasz ją, nigdy nie zwierza się ze swoich problemów. A szczególnie tobie. Proponowałam jej pomoc, ale tylko strasznie mnie skrzyczała, no wiesz, że nie będzie brała ode mnie pieniędzy i tak dalej. Nie rozumiem jej, jestem jej przyjaciółką, a przyjaciele sobie pomagają. A ona nie chcę nawet o tym słyszeć. Wiem, że boi się, iż będzie musiała zamknąć studio. – Dziewczyna czuła, że warto było przekazać bratu te informację. Edward nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak na jego twarzy odbijają się dręczące go emocję. Przed nią nic nie ukryje.

- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ma takie kłopoty. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby jej życie zawodowe było idealne. – wykrztusił w końcu zszokowany.

Naprawdę nie domyślał się, że Bella ma problemy w pracy. W prawdzie wiedział, że nie zarabia kroci, ale był pewny, że wystarcza jej na wszystko, co potrzebne jest do wygodnego życia. Wstydził się teraz swoich uwag na temat jej ciuchów i mieszkania, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że odpowiadają za to kłopoty finansowe.

- Ode mnie tym bardziej nie przyjmie pomocy.- mruknął cicho pod nosem. Jego uwaga nie uszła jednak Alice. Dziewczyna zaczynała powoli zastanawiać się, czy jej braciszek przypadkiem nie zaczyna darzyć Isabelli Swan cieplejszym uczuciem. Była jednak na tyle taktowna, żeby nie poruszać tego tematu. Jeszcze by coś zepsuła.

- Właśnie. Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie znajdzie jakieś zlecenia. Pieniądze są jej naprawdę potrzebne. – powiedziała tylko, przybierając lekko dramatyczny ton. Czekała na reakcję Edwarda. Mężczyzna siedząc w milczeniu, zastanawiał się, jak pomóc przyjaciółce siostry. Rzeczywiście przez tyle lat nie szczędził jej drwin i przykrych słów, ale w końcu łączyły ich jakieś więzi – tak przynajmniej tłumaczył sobie swoje zainteresowanie tą sprawą.

- Słuchaj, mam pomysł. Kilka miesięcy temu przejąłem pewien miesięcznik, ostatnimi czasy ledwo ciągnie. Od jakiegoś czasu planowałem zatrudnić nowego fotografa, aby trochę odświeżył jego szatę graficzną. To niezła praca, no i nieźle płatna. Jeżeli Bella by się zgodziła, podreperowałaby swój budżet.

- Nie boisz się, że nie da sobie rady, albo że nie jest wystarczająco utalentowana? To odpowiedzialna praca. – zapytała tylko czarnowłosa.

Edward rozglądnął się po pokoju, jedną ścianę dekorowały przeróżne fotografię Belli, podarowane Alice z różnych okazji. Choć nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, uważał _szaraczka_ za cholernie utalentowanego fotografa.

- Zaryzykuje. Ta gazeta i tak nie przynosi mi na razie jakiś zysków, więc nie mam tak naprawdę nic do stracenia.

- Uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Teraz tylko postaraj się, aby przyjęła tę pracę…- Alice chichotała zadowolona, to by rozwiązało wiele problemów Isabelli.

- Myślałem, że ty się tym zajmiesz. – Edward był lekko zakłopotany, tego jego plan nie przewidywał.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości. Zarzuci mi, że wybłagałam u ciebie pracę dla niej. Jeżeli nie wygadasz się, że wiesz o jej problemach finansowych, powinna przyjąć tą pracę. Ja mogę ją jedynie utwierdzić w tej decyzji. Bierz się do roboty braciszku, teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Jesteś w stanie namówić łysego do kupna grzebienia. Urodziłeś się biznesmenem.- Obdarzyła go olśniewającym uśmiechem i ponownie rzuciła się mu na szyję.

- Czy mówiłam ci już, że za tobą tęskniłam?

Następnego ranka Bella wstała wczesnym rankiem, aby zawieść gotowe projekty zleceniodawcom. Mimo iż cena była już dawno ustalona, liczyła na małe dodatki za dobrze wykonaną pracę. Przeliczyła się jednak, nikt nie pomyślał o tym, aby wynagrodzić jej pracę jakąś premią. Z ciężkim sercem wróciła d domu, aby dokończyć papierkową robotę. Każde spojrzenie na rachunki i rozliczenia tylko wzmacniały jej strach przed przyszłością.

Z tej smutnej zadumy wyrwał ją dźwięk telefonu, nie patrząc nawet kto dzwoni, odebrała połączenie.

- Tak, słucham.

- Witaj, _szaraczku._ – Ten głos mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

- Tym razem naprawdę nie wiem gdzie jest Alice, Cullen. – Dlaczego on dzwoni, dlaczego nie zostawi jej w spokoju?

- Spokojnie, tym razem dzwonię w innej sprawie.

- To znaczy? – Bella była szczerze zainteresowana.

- Podczas wczorajszej wizyty u Alice, zwróciłem uwagę na twoje fotografie. Są niezłe, choć musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać od lekkiego sarkazmu.

- Zastanawiam się, co ma to wspólnego z powodem tego, dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz.- Bella również nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od drwiny.

- Nie rozkręcaj się _szaraczku, _daj mi dojść do sedna sprawy. Tak więc, zwróciłem uwagę na twoje prace i przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Mam czasopismo podróżnicze, któremu przydał by się nowy fotograf. Główne założenie gazety pokrywa się z twoim stylem. Nie miałabyś ochoty przyjąć tego zlecenia?

Bella był w szoku. Edward Cullen zaproponował jej pracę.

- Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałam, proponujesz mi stanowisko fotografa w twojej gazecie?

- Dokładnie tak.

- A mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak nagle pomyślałeś o mnie?

- No cóż, ostatnimi czasy te piśmidło sprawia mi same kłopoty, tak jak ty zresztą.-rzucił.- Załatwiłem więc sesje zdjęciową z dość znanymi modelkami na Trynidadzie. Niestety fotograf ma inną wizję i nie podoba mu się ta interwencja. Niestety jego poczucie artyzmu nie dodało pismu czytelników. Aby zrobić mi na złość wziął półroczny bezpłatny urlop. Za tydzień zaczyna się sesja, a ja nie mam fotografa. Lubisz fotografować ludzi, a w czasie sesji na Trynidadzie zaczyna się karnawał. – Edward rzeczowym głosem wyjaśniał jej swoje argumenty. – Tak więc, byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś wzięła pod uwagę moją ofertę.

- Muszę przyznać, że jestem w szoku.

- To się otrząśnij! Masz czas o 15? Spotkalibyśmy się w kawiarni Golden Moonlight i porozmawiali o tym. Nie martw się, to biznesowe spotkanie. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś wzięła swoje port folio.

- Niech będzie, ale jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam, Cullen. Muszę przejrzeć swój kalendarz.- rzuciła do słuchawki Bella, próbując zamaskować swój entuzjazm. Ta praca wybawiła by ją z nie lada opresji.

- Spokojnie, zdaje sobie sprawę że musisz dokładnie przejrzeć swój terminarz. Tak więc oczekuję cię o 15, _szaraczku_. – dodał na koniec.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Bella usiadła na łóżku w sypialni i intensywnie zastanawiała się nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Ta praca naprawdę była jej potrzebna, nie było co do tego wątpliwości, jednak nie cieszyła ją perspektywa bycia podwładną Cullena.

- Nie czas na wybrzydzania, Swan. Bądź szczera, ta praca spadła ci z nieba. Ubierz się więc porządnie, wyglądaj na profesjonalistkę i ze spokojem przyjmij tę cholerną robotę – mówiła sama do siebie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przeszedł ją dreszcz podniecenia. Zdała sobie w tym momencie sprawę, że to przełomowy moment w jej życiu.

- O czym ty myślisz? Po skończeniu tego projektu, grzecznie podziękujesz i znów zaczniesz zajmować się swoim studio.

Jednak ekscytacja nie ustępowała. Nawet ona nie wiedziała jednak, czy to za sprawą sesji zdjęciowe na słonecznym Trynidadzie, czy też Edwarda Cullena.

1 port lotniczy im. Johna F. Kennedy'ego


	5. Chapter 5

│ Rozdział 5 : Syrup and Honey

│ Autor : aleksandra006

│ Beta: mala_nessi

Ranek był niezwykle słoneczny, jak na Forks. Promienie przenikały przez brudne okna i szare firanki, budząc przy tym Bellę. Te kilka godzin snu nie dały jej tak wymarzonego ukojenia i zapomnienia. Dziewczyna nie mogła sobie wybaczyć wczorajszego zachowania. Całowała Edwarda Cullena, tego Edwarda, który bez przerwy nazywał ją szaraczkiem, uważał że ma małe piersi i nabijał się z każdej decyzji życiowej, którą podjęła.

I nie pomogło jej to, że to on zainicjował to wszystko, nie mogła zrzucić odpowiedzialności na niego. Był zamroczony, zbudzony z głębokiego snu, nie kontrolował ani siebie ani swoich odruchów. To ona, jako ta trzeźwo myśląca, mogła przejąć inicjatywę i przerwać ten niefortunny pocałunek. Ale nie zrobiła tego!

Wystarczył jeden dotyk, a ona po sekundzie przestała się opierać.

- Boże, jaka ja jestem słaba. Co ja teraz zrobię, nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – mamrotała z paniką w głosie Bella. – Dlaczego…dlaczego ja? Co ja takiego zrobiłam? Czemu los tak mnie karze?

Wiedziała, że nie może tkwić w sypialni cały dzien. Nie jest smarkulą, powinna do tego podejść jak dorosła kobieta. Zejdzie na dół, przywita się z nim i będzie udawać że nic się nie stało. Tak, to najlepsza taktyka. A gdyby rzucał jakieś aluzje, będzie go ignorować. Przecież nikt nie powiedział, że muszą wracać do Nowego Jorku razem. Wymyśli jakąś wymówkę i wykręci się od wspólnej podróży.

Z duszą na ramieniu, zeszła do salonu. Edward już tak na nią czekał. Na stole stał dzbanek z sokiem pomarańczowym i świeże bułki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niemym zapytaniem:

- Poszedłem rano na zakupy. – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem mężczyzna. – Wzbudziłem przy tym niemałe zainteresowanie. Chyba już wszyscy wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy.

- Jak to my? Przecież widzieli tylko ciebie? – Bella przyjrzała mu się uważnie, niepokoiła ją jego dziwnie spokojna twarz.

- Och, znasz Forks. Ta kobieta z motelu, jak tam jej było pani Cope, zwierzyła się koleżanką, że widziała nas razem. No i ludzie złożyli sobie jeden fakt do drugiego.– Edward był za bardzo spokojny. Coś było by nie tak.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy podoba mi się to, że wszyscy mają mnie na językach. – dziewczyna westchnęła przeciągle i usiadła na najbliższym krześle. Cała ta śmieszna sytuacja pozwoliła jej na moment zapomnieć o upokorzeniu, jakiego zaznała.

- Nie zgadniesz, kogo spotkałem w markecie. Tą smarkule, która tak dokuczała tobie i Alice, no wiesz tę blondynkę z wysokim czołem. – Machając rękami, próbował nakreślić jej o kogo mu chodzi.

- Lauren Malory? Żartujesz, ona nadal tu mieszka?

- Właśnie, Lauren. Kurcze wiesz jak ona przytyła, no i za nią już wlekło się dwoje szkrabów. Nie ma co, pośpieszyła się. Do dzisiaj nie zapomnę, jak próbowała uwieść mnie któregoś lata. Pewnie złapała jakiegoś idiotę na ciążę. – Edward chichotał pod nosem, opowiadając jej jak jeszcze spotkał kilka osób z jej rocznika. Widocznie większość z nich, została jednak w tym ponurym, zapomnianym przez czas mieście.

Był odprężony i to dało Belli nadzieje, że może jakimś cudem nie pamiętał wczorajszego wydarzenia. Może w tym momencie do końca się nie obudził. Ta myśl pozwoliła odprężyć się jej i śmiać z opowiastek, jakimi uraczał ją Cullen.

- Dobrze że mnie tam nie było. Umarła bym chyba z zażenowania.

- Bez przesady Swan. Nic by ci się nie stało, gdybyś w końcu podjęła wyzwanie i stanęła z podniesioną głową przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. – Edward spojrzał na nią wymownie. Taktyka z udawaniem całkowitej amnezji, okazała się sukcesem. Isabella w końcu odprężyła się. Jej sińce pod oczami dały mu do zrozumienia, że ona również kiepsko spała. Tak jak on. Całą noc nie mógł zapomnieć jej pocałunku. A kiedy w końcu nad ranem pochłonął go sen, nawiedziły go namiętne, erotyczne sny z Bellą w roli głównej.

Śniło mu się, że rozbiera ją z purytańskich koszul. Pokazywał jej, jak mężczyzna powinien wielbić swoją kobietę ustami, oczami i rękoma. Nawe teraz pamiętał, jak jęczała pod jego dotykiem i jak oddawała mu samą siebie. Całą. Sen był tak realny, że wręcz czuł jej zapach i smak. Pieścił ją na wszystkie znane mu sposoby. Przypominała mu syrop i miód – była słodka, jedwabista i gorąca i była tylko jego. Obudził się z bolącą i twardą erekcją, jak jakiś cholerny nastolatek.

Nawet teraz, kiedy siedział z nią przy śniadaniu, przed oczami miał jej nagie ciało. A raczej wyobrażenie jej nagiego ciała.

- Chyba czas się zbierać, nie ma sensu, żebyśmy dłużej zostali w Forks.- Bella w końcu napomknęła o wyjeździe. Szczerze mówiąc, to pragnęła wrócić już do swojego małego i ciasnego mieszkanka, wziąć odświeżającą kąpiel.

- Masz rację, to nie ma sensu. – westchnął Edward.- Zadzwonię zaraz do biura w Seattle, żeby przysłali po nas samochód.

- Ciekawe, czy znów wyślą tego wpatrzonego w ciebie chłopaka? Chyba nazywał się Alvin? – dziewczyna zaśmiała się szczerze, widząc zakłopotanie na twarzy towarzysza. Chyba jednak uwielbienie tego młodzieńca bardziej go krępowało niż przypuszczała.

- Nie wyśmiewaj się ze mnie Swan! Jestem niebezpiecznym wrogiem, zawsze się mszczę.

- Tak, wiem. Przeżyłam to na własnej skórze Cullen.

- Dobra, skończmy ten temat… – Edward nie skończył nawet swojej wypowiedzi, kiedy głośny dzwonek jego telefonu komórkowego wydobył się z kieszeni marynarki. Szybkim ruchem odebrał połączenie, nie patrząc nawet kto tak bardzo próbuje się z nim skontaktować. –Tak słucham. – mężczyzna przyjął oficjalny, chłodny ton. Bella aż się wzdrygnęła słysząc ten nieprzyjemny głos.

- _Cześć braciszku to ja. Czemu tak bardzo dobijałeś się na mój telefon, coś się stało? A przy okazji, nie podoba mi się że odwiedzasz mój dom kiedy mnie nie ma, mogłeś chociaż mnie uprzedzić że masz zamiar zrobić tam przeszukanie. Posprzątała bym. – _Alice rozmawiała jakby nic się nie stało. To rozłościło jej brata.

- Alice, cholera, gdzie jesteś? A może raczej z kim? Szukam cię o dwóch dni. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę co ty robisz? – Edward prawie krzyczał do słuchawki.

- _Przesadzasz braciszku. Jestem w domu, sama, jeżeli tak bardzo się ty interesujesz. Czy wiesz może gdzie jest Belli? Po co się _pytam_, na pewno nie wiesz…W każdym razie, nie będę ci przeszkadzać, idę na zakupy...- _Alice mówiła ze śmiechem w głosie, przyzwyczaiła się do nadopiekuńczości z jego strony. Jednak tym razem nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo dotknął Edwarda jej kolejny wyskok.

- Cholera jasna, ty jesteś jeszcze bardziej zdziecinniała niż myślałem. Wyjeżdżasz niewiadomo gdzie, z kryminalistą o czarnej jak noc przeszłości. Kurwa, nie spałem przez 48 godzin martwiąc się o twój chudy tyłek, a ty mówisz mi że przesadzam? – Emocje brały nad nim górę, coraz bardziej się rozkręcał.

- Mów ciszej i nie denerwuj się tak. Znasz Alice, zaraz odłoży słuchawkę i znów zniknie na kilka dni. Na złość tobie. – Bella próbowała go uspokoić. Doskonale widziała, że zastosowanie tej metody nie daje na tym zadziornym chochliku żadnych skutków.

- Nie wtrącaj się Swan. – zimny głos Edwarda dał jej jednak do zrozumienia, że jej uwagi jeszcze bardziej go rozdrażniają.

- _O mój Boże! Bella jest z tobą? Naprawdę? Super że się spotykacie. – _Śmiech czarnowłosej zatamował zapowiadającą się między nimi kolejną kłótnie.

- Nie spotykamy się! – warknął głośnie.- Masz teraz zostać tam gdzie jesteś, jak tylko wrócę z Forks będziemy musieli przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę.

-_ Jesteście razem w Forks, czyli Belli uwierzyła że pojadę odwiedzić rodzinne strony…A tak w ogóle nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko, sama sobie poradzę. Chociaż teraz potrzebuje mojej przyjaciółki, kilka godzin temu przeżyłam kolejne rozstanie i muszę mieć kogoś z kim pogadam i zjem kilogram lodów czekoladowych. A niestety ty Eddie, nie nadajesz się do tego._

_-_ Czyli się rozstałaś się z Hunterem. To jedyna dobra wiadomość. Straciłem wiele bezcennego czasu na szukanie ciebie, zresztą _szaraczek_ też. Nie spodziewaj się więc wiwatów na swój widok. – Edward powoli się uspokajał, fakt że jego siostra rzuciła Jamesa był naprawdę powodem do radości.

Przez całą rozmowę z Alice, przyglądał się siedzącej naprzeciwko Belli. Dziewczyna bardzo denerwowała się jego rozmową z siostrą. Mimo iż wiedział, że jest zła na tego chochlika, to i tak na jej widok zapewne rzucą się nawzajem w ramiona i będą się cieszyć swoim widokiem. A potem będą plotkować przez całą noc. Tylko w odróżnieniu do Alice, która będzie spała do południa, Isabella wczesnym rankiem zacznie pracę.

- Dobra Alice, wieczorem powinniśmy być z powrotem w NY. Masz się nigdzie nie ruszać, zrozumiano?

- _Dobra, nie rób awantur. – _Chochlik zaśmiał się do słuchawki, nic nie robił sobie ze złości brata – _Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteście z Bellą w Forks. Zapewne wyciągnąłeś ją tam na siłę, mam nadzieje że zrobiłeś jej znów jakiejś przykrość?_

_-_ Spokojnie, nie masz co się martwić. Zdrowie psychiczne Isabelli jest nienaruszone. W takim razie do zobaczenia i nie rób mi więcej takich niemiłych niespodzianek. – Edward westchnął głęboko i przerwał połączenie.

- Przynajmniej jeden kłopot z głowy.

- Czego się dowiedziałeś? – Bella od razu chciała znać szczegóły rozmowy, na razie zrozumiała tylko tyle że Alice zerwała z Jamesem i jest teraz w domu.

- No cóż, moja siostrzyczka znów odwaliła nieźle przedstawienie. Zerwała z Hunterem i to jest ta dobra wiadomość, ale oczywiście zupełnie nie rozumie, dlaczego tak się wściekam. Boże, palnę jej kolejne kazanie a ona i tak to zignoruje. – pożalił się.

- Rzeczywiście, ona nigdy nie bierze twoich słów do siebie. Ta metoda jest bezskuteczna. Nadal sądzę, że zamiast trzymać ją pod kloszem, trzeba dać jej szanse aby sama ponosiła konsekwencje swoich działań i zachowań. – Dziewczyna próbowała dać mu co nieco do myślenia, Alice jest w końcu dorosła i powinna wziąć w końcu życie w swoje ręce.

- Wiesz co Swan, w teorii to może i dobre rozwiązanie, ale w praktyce się nie sprawdza. A w szczególności jeżeli chodzi o moją siostrę, jeżeli nie będę jej pilnował to stanie się prawdziwa katastrofa. Wyjdzie za mąż za pierwszego oszusta, jaki się jej nawinie albo co gorsza zrobi sobie jakąś krzywdę. – Edward nie popierał pomysłu dziewczyny, nie do pomyślenia dla niego było aby zostawić jedynego członka rodziny samego sobie.

- To twoja decyzja Cullen. Kocham Alice, jest moją jedyną rodziną, a przynajmniej uważam ją za moją rodzinę. Nie mam na nią wystarczającego wpływu, aby ukierunkować ją we właściwym kierunku, ale ty możesz. Tylko twoje metody są nieskuteczne. – Postanowiła w końcu zakończyć ten temat, i tak była pewna że zaneguje on wszystko co powie.

- Czy mnie też uważasz za swoją rodzinę, Swan? – Edward spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, chcą zobaczyć dokładnie jej reakcję.

- Do czego zmierzasz? – Bella postanowiła podjąć tę grę i tym razem zamierzała wygrać. Nie da się sprowokować.

- Skoro uważasz Alice za siostrę, to automatycznie ja również się łapię, prawda? – na ustach mężczyzny wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, wiedział że zapowiada się kolejna słowna walka a on je wprost uwielbiał.

- Muszę cię rozczarować, jakoś nie widzę cię w roli kochającego brata. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie widzę cię nawet w roli kochającego wujka. – Irytowało ją, że tak dobrze się bawi jej kosztem, przeczuwała że ma on w zanadrzu jakiś chwyt na nią.

- A dlaczego? Skoro ty masz tyle ciepłych uczuć dla mnie, to w zupełności wystarczy.

- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, to że nie rzucam się na ciebie z pazurami, nie znaczy że cię lubię. – Frustracja coraz bardziej narastała.

- Ty mnie nie lubisz Swan, ty mnie uwielbiasz. Tylko nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. Nie muszę daleko szukać przykładów, dajmy na to ostatni wieczór. Całowałaś mnie. Z własnej inicjatywy. Zapewne już od dawna szukałaś okazji aby się na mnie rzucić. – Edward próbował wykpić, to wszystko co zdarzyło poprzedniego dnia. Tak było łatwiej, wyprzeć się tych wszystkich uczuć jakie kłębiły się w nim. Przecież nie powie jej, że mu się podobało i chętnie by to powtórzył.

- Ty…draniu…wcale się nie ciebie nie rzuciłam. – Isabella aż kipiał zarówno ze złości jak i zażenowania. – To wszystko twoja wina, to ty mnie złapałeś i…

- Dobra, dobra, mogłabyś już wymyślić lepszą wymówkę. – Śmiech mężczyzny rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Mina _szaraczka_ w tym momencie była dla niego bezcenna.

- Wiesz co? Ja stąd spadam. Z tego co pamiętam, powinien zaraz odjeżdżać autobus do Seattle. Zostawię ci kluczę, zapewne uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i dopilnujesz aby dom był zamknięty. Nie mam zamiaru zostawać w twoim towarzystwie ani minuty dłużej. – Bella była wściekła, jak on śmiał zarzucić jej, że to ona próbowała go uwieść. Ona! To chyba jakiś żart. Z szybkością błyskawicy chwyciła za torebkę i szybkim krokiem skierowała się w kierunku drzwi. Ale Edward nie miał zamiaru jej puścić.

- Nie ma mowy Swan, zawsze uciekasz a to nie jest rozwiązanie. Za 20 minut będzie tu limuzyna, która zabierze nas na lotnisko a tam już jest przygotowany samolot. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś wydawała krocie na lot no Nowego Jorku, tym bardzie że nie jest konieczne. – Jego ciało całkowicie zasłaniało jej wyjście na korytarz. Podjęła kilka prób, aby przecisnąć się na drugą stronę, ale Cullen za każdym razem ją _łapał_. – Teraz usiądź _szaraczku _na swoich czterech literach i spokojnie poczekaj.

- Nie nazywaj mnie szaraczkiem – warknęła wściekle. – Mam serdecznie dosyć zarówno twojej osoby jak i tych wszystkich insynuacji jakie wysuwasz. Nie potrzebuje twojej łaski, stać mnie jeszcze aby wrócić do domu.

- A później będziesz martwić się z czego zapłacić rachunki. Nie ma mowy Swan, wracasz ze mną i koniec dyskusji. – Tym razem to Edward furknął.

- Od kiedy to się martwisz moją sytuacją finansową i niezapłaconymi rachunkami? – zapytała zjadliwie Bella.

- Znam cię od dobrych 11 lat, to logiczne że nie chcę abyś klepała biedę tylko dlatego że wyciągnąłem cię sam na te cholerne poszukiwania Alice. A zresztą czemu się tobie tłumaczę, to chyba logiczne, że zależy mi aby dobrze ci się powodził. – Roznosiły go emocje. Nerwowym krokiem przemierzał salon w tą i z powrotem, raz na jakiś czas przeczesując rękami swoje miedziane włosy.

- Nie poznaję cię. Przecież przez ostatnie dwa lata widzieliśmy się zaledwie parę razy a oprócz zdawkowych powitań nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani słowa. I ja mam uwierzyć… - Dziewczyna nie zdążyła skończyć, Cullen gwałtownym ruchem przybliżył się do niej tak, że ich twarze znajdowały się naprzeciwko siebie

- Przestań chrzanić Bells, może rzeczywiście za sobą nie przepadamy i nie szczędzimy sobie gorzkich słów, ale żadne z nas nie chciało by aby któremukolwiek stała się jakaś krzywda czy też nie powodziło się. – Mówił cichym głosem, który stał się jakby intensywniejszy i bardziej skupiony. Bella nie miała pojęcia co mu odpowiedzieć. Jego wzrok ją hipnotyzował. Atmosfera coraz bardziej się zagęszczała i wkoło dało się czuć dziwne elektryczne napięcie. Nagle zza okna rozległ się dźwięk samochodowego klaksonu. Oboje odskoczyli gwałtownie od siebie.

- Uratowana przez kierowcę. – szepnął sam do siebie Edward, widząc w jakim pośpiechu Bella opuszcza dom.

Był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział co się dzieje z jego ciałem i umysłem. Był trzydziesto-jedno letnim mężczyzną, który przestał panować nad uczuciami, jakie odczuwał do tej drobnej kobiety.


	6. Chapter 6

│ Rozdział 6 : Mercy

│ Autor : aleksandra006

│ Beta: mala_nessi

Podróż powrotna do Nowego Jorku przebiegła spokojnie, chociaż atmosfera miedzy nimi była napięta. Rozmawiali, jednak poruszali tylko neutralne tematy: pogoda, sytuacja polityczna na świecie, nowe wiadomości o dziurze ozonowej nad biegunem. Desperacko milczeli na temat Forks i wszystkiego tego, co się tam wydarzyło. Edward nie wspominał więcej o pocałunku, a Bella próbowała zapomnieć o tej dziwnej chwili, która nastąpiła przed ich wyjazdem. Byli blisko, niezwykle blisko jak na ich normalne stosunki. I choć ktoś z boku mógł by powiedzieć, że to nic niezwykłego, w końcu do niczego nie doszło, to oni wiedzieli, że to miało znaczenie. Bo napięcie jakie się między nimi wytworzyło, nie opiewało już atmosferą gniewu, złości, ale miało w sobie posmak czułości, delikatności i zażyłości.

I to właśnie najbardziej przeraziło Edwarda i to oszołomiło Bellę. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet podczas tego niefortunnego pocałunku, nie byli sobie tak bliscy.

Po wylądowaniu na lotnisku JFK1 oboje rozeszli się, każdy w swoja stronę, mówiąc sobie tylko zdawkowe ,,do widzenia".

Słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem, kiedy Bella w końcu dotarła do swojego małego mieszkanka. Była wykończona nie tyko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie.  
Przebywanie z Edwardem Cullenem zawsze tak na nią wpływało. Marzyła tylko o długiej, gorącej kąpieli, a później o orzeźwiającym śnie. Jednak nie było jej prawie dwa dni i narobiła sobie mnóstwo zaległości. Tak więc po rozpakowaniu się i wypiciu szklanki mleka, bo tylko to miała w lodówce, zabrała się do segregowania już skończonych projektów, a później do wywoływania tych zdjęć, których nie zdążyła zrobić z powodu wtargnięcia Cullena do jej domu.

Sytuacja materialna Belli nie była za dobra i dziewczyna doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Te dwa małe zlecenia, które ją ominęły z powodu wyjazdu do Forks, dość znacznie podreperowały by jej, i tak skromny budżet.

Wątpiła, czy właścicielka tych pudli, którym miała robić zdjęcia, zgodziłaby się kiedykolwiek później z nią współpracować. Była oburzona, kiedy Bella zadzwoniła do niej, aby odwołać spotkanie.

- I masz mały problem, Swan. – mruknęła sama do siebie. – Trzeba będzie poszukać jakiejś pracy, chociaż na pół etatu, bo nie pociągnę tak dalej.

Smutek powoli opanowywał jej umysł. Bardzo jej zależało, aby utrzymać się w tym interesie, pracując na własna rękę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to dziedzina, w której utrzymuje się duża konkurencja, a ona jeszcze nie jest na tyle doświadczona, aby powierzano jej wielkie projekty.

Na tym etapie zaczęła nawet wątpić w swój talent, z którego tak dumni byli jej rodzice. Z nostalgią spojrzała na zdjęcie mamy i taty stojące na komodzie w salonie. Zawsze tak mocno w nią wierzyli i zachęcali do rozwijania swojej pasji.

A teraz wszystko układa się nie tak, jak to sobie zaplanowała. Żyje z dnia na dzień, ledwo wiążąc koniec z końcem. Odczynniki i materiały potrzebne do pracy fotografa są drogie i jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie będzie ją na nie stać.

Rozmyślając o swojej niepewnej przyszłości, Bella w końcu położyła się spać. Mimo iż była zmęczona, nie mogła zasnąć. Nawiedzały ją wspomnienia, które nie pozwalały się jej odprężyć. W końcu jednak uległa ramionom Morfeusza i zasnęła twardym i mocnym snem.

Po opuszczeniu lotniska Edward udał się prosto do mieszkania Alice. Miał co nieco do powiedzenia swojej niemądrej, roztrzepanej i nieodpowiedzialnej siostrze. Naraziła go nie tylko na stres, ale też zmusiła do przebywania z Bellą Swan.

Choć Edward sukcesywnie wypierał ze swojego umysłu wszelkie myśli związane z tą dziewczyną, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Forks na zawsze zmieniło to, co między nimi zawsze się działo. Nie wiedział co dokładnie ulęgło zmianie, nie był w stanie zdefiniować tego słowa, ani nawet go nazwać. W każdym razie jego oczy inaczej postrzegały tą osóbkę, wszystkie jego zmysły reagowały intensywniej i mocniej na jej obecność.

Nie podobało mu się to. Ma trzydzieści jeden lat, posiadł niejedną kobietę, mógł o sobie powiedzieć, że był doświadczony w relacjach damsko-męskich, a jednak nie rozumiał reakcji swojego ciała i umysłu na osobę _szaraczka._

- Bello_ szaraczku_ Swan, co ty ze mną robisz? – powtarzał sam do siebie, prowadząc swoje Volvo.

Kiedy dotarł do mieszkania Alice, słońce już zaszło. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do widny, niecierpliwie wciskając guzik, układał sobie w głowie to, co musi wygarnąć swojemu chochlikowi.

Jednak jak zwykle jego plan spalił na panewce, bo gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi, Alice rzuciła mu się na szyję i ściskała mocno.

- Edward, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Już się zastanawiałam, gdzie się podziewasz, według moich obliczeń już dawno powinieneś być w NY.

Zawsze rozbrajała go swoją spontanicznością, której on nie posiadał. Odwzajemnił uścisk, ściskając ja mocno.

- Było małe opóźnienie na lotnisku w Seattle. Wylecieliśmy godzinę później niż planowano.- odpowiedział uśmiechając się pod nosem. Ta mała wiedziała, jak rozbroić jego złość. W tym momencie nie miał już ochoty, by prawić jej kazanie, co jednak nie znaczyło, że nie będą rozmawiać na ten temat.

- Choć, zrobię ci kawę. Pewnie jesteś prosto z lotniska, jesteś głodny? Mam w zamrażarce kurczaka, już przypawanego, wystarczy go tylko upiec. – Alice skakała kolo niego, jakby był chory albo stało się coś złego.

- Ty masz już przyprawionego kurczaka? W zamrażarce? – Edward był szczerze zdziwiony, Alice nie posiadała ani krzty talentu kulinarnego i stołowała się zwykle na mieście. Jeżeli już coś posiadała w lodówce, to pudełko lodów i czerwone wino.

- Bella mi kiedyś przyniosła, na wszelki wypadek, tak powiedziała. Teraz się cieszę, że go mam. Zaraz go wstawię. Zaraz, zaraz, Bella gdzieś zostawiła mi karteczkę, jak długo mam go piec. – Nim się obejrzał, Alice wyjęła kawałki kurczaka, położyła ja na blachę i wnikliwie czytając jakiś skrawek papieru, ustawiała piekarnik.

- Zadziwiasz mnie siostrzyczko. Ale rzeczywiście jestem głodny, chętnie coś przekąszę. – Rozsadowił się na kanapie w salonie, zdjął buty i krawat. Czuł się w końcu odprężony. – Ale nie ominie cię rozmowa, Alice. Siadaj, musimy pogadać.

Z kuchni dobiegł go głośny jęk. Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Czemu mi to robisz Eddie, jestem dorosła. Nie potrzebuję twojej ciągłej i nieustającej kontroli.

Alice usiadła naprzeciwko niego, w dużym, nowoczesnym fotelu, projektu znanego designera. Kosztował krocie.

- Nie chcę ci prawić kazań, po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Tym razem przeszłaś samą siebie. Hunter to twój najgorszy wybór, kryminalista i to jeszcze karierowicz szukający łatwego sposobu zdobycia pieniędzy. Wiem, że jesteś dorosła, ale jestem twoim starszym bratem. To zrozumiałem, że mam obawy. – Edward mówił spokojnie, nie krzyczał, nie wymądrzał się. Zdziwiło to chochlika niezmiernie. Nie pamiętała, kiedy pouczał ją w taki _miły i przystępny _sposób. Intuicja mówiła jej, że ma to związek z Forks i jej przyjaciółką.

- Wiem, muszę przyznać że James to nie był najlepszy wybór. Ale widzisz, ja sama to zrozumiałam. Sama zauważyłam, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrzebowałam twoich akt z inwigilacji, ani ciebie u boku. Doceniam to, że się o mnie martwisz i w każdej chwili gotowy jesteś mi pomóc. Kiedy będę jej potrzebować, możesz być pewny, że będziesz pierwszą osobą, do której się zgłoszę. Zerwałam z Jamesem. Definitywnie. - Dostrzegła ulgę na jego twarzy.

- Wiem, że czasami wydaję ci się nachalny. I przepraszam. Postaram się być bardziej asertywny. – Wydusił z siebie. Widać było że ta deklaracja z trudem wyszła mu z ust. Alice, jak to Alice, rzuciła mu się na szyję i jawnie okazywała swoje zadowolenie z jego decyzji.

- Tak się cieszę, naprawdę. Wiedziałam, że w końcu to zrozumiesz. – ściskała go i tuliła. – Wiesz, że jesteś moim ukochanym braciszkiem?,

- W drodze przypomnienia, jestem twoim jedynym bratem. –zaśmiał się. – Dobrze, koniec tych czułości, zadusisz mnie za chwilę.

- A teraz opowiadaj jak tam twoja mała wyprawa do Forks. Do teraz nie mogę uwierzyć, że Bella naprawdę myślała, że wróciłam do tej dziury. Rzeczywiście ostatnio wspominałam, że fajnie byłoby odwiedzić stare kąty, ale na pewno nie planowałam tego w najbliższym czasie. - czarnowłosa wróciła na swoje miejsce w fotelu i uważnie przyjrzała się bratu. Czekała na jego reakcję.

- Nic szczególnego, większość czasu spędziłem w samolocie.

- Daj spokój. Nie wierze, że nic się tam nie działo. Zapewne użyłeś jakiejś groźby, żeby wyciągnąć Bellę na tą wyprawę. Tak po prostu nie zostawiłaby pracy, ostatnio nie najlepiej jej się wiedzie. Każde zlecenie traktuje jak nagrodę. Nie odwołałaby ich, gdybyś nie zastosował jakiegoś szantażu.- Alice nie ustępowała, wrodzona ciekawość dawała o sobie znać. Wyciągnie co się da z Edwarda, a później popracuje z Bellą.

- Isabella ma kłopoty? – zainteresował się Edward.- Nie wspominała nic o tym!

- Znasz ją, nigdy nie zwierza się ze swoich problemów. A szczególnie tobie. Proponowałam jej pomoc, ale tylko strasznie mnie skrzyczała, no wiesz, że nie będzie brała ode mnie pieniędzy i tak dalej. Nie rozumiem jej, jestem jej przyjaciółką, a przyjaciele sobie pomagają. A ona nie chcę nawet o tym słyszeć. Wiem, że boi się, iż będzie musiała zamknąć studio. – Dziewczyna czuła, że warto było przekazać bratu te informację. Edward nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak na jego twarzy odbijają się dręczące go emocję. Przed nią nic nie ukryje.

- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że ma takie kłopoty. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby jej życie zawodowe było idealne. – wykrztusił w końcu zszokowany.

Naprawdę nie domyślał się, że Bella ma problemy w pracy. W prawdzie wiedział, że nie zarabia kroci, ale był pewny, że wystarcza jej na wszystko, co potrzebne jest do wygodnego życia. Wstydził się teraz swoich uwag na temat jej ciuchów i mieszkania, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że odpowiadają za to kłopoty finansowe.

- Ode mnie tym bardziej nie przyjmie pomocy.- mruknął cicho pod nosem. Jego uwaga nie uszła jednak Alice. Dziewczyna zaczynała powoli zastanawiać się, czy jej braciszek przypadkiem nie zaczyna darzyć Isabelli Swan cieplejszym uczuciem. Była jednak na tyle taktowna, żeby nie poruszać tego tematu. Jeszcze by coś zepsuła.

- Właśnie. Mam nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie znajdzie jakieś zlecenia. Pieniądze są jej naprawdę potrzebne. – powiedziała tylko, przybierając lekko dramatyczny ton. Czekała na reakcję Edwarda. Mężczyzna siedząc w milczeniu, zastanawiał się, jak pomóc przyjaciółce siostry. Rzeczywiście przez tyle lat nie szczędził jej drwin i przykrych słów, ale w końcu łączyły ich jakieś więzi – tak przynajmniej tłumaczył sobie swoje zainteresowanie tą sprawą.

- Słuchaj, mam pomysł. Kilka miesięcy temu przejąłem pewien miesięcznik, ostatnimi czasy ledwo ciągnie. Od jakiegoś czasu planowałem zatrudnić nowego fotografa, aby trochę odświeżył jego szatę graficzną. To niezła praca, no i nieźle płatna. Jeżeli Bella by się zgodziła, podreperowałaby swój budżet.

- Nie boisz się, że nie da sobie rady, albo że nie jest wystarczająco utalentowana? To odpowiedzialna praca. – zapytała tylko czarnowłosa.

Edward rozglądnął się po pokoju, jedną ścianę dekorowały przeróżne fotografię Belli, podarowane Alice z różnych okazji. Choć nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, uważał _szaraczka_ za cholernie utalentowanego fotografa.

- Zaryzykuje. Ta gazeta i tak nie przynosi mi na razie jakiś zysków, więc nie mam tak naprawdę nic do stracenia.

- Uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Teraz tylko postaraj się, aby przyjęła tę pracę…- Alice chichotała zadowolona, to by rozwiązało wiele problemów Isabelli.

- Myślałem, że ty się tym zajmiesz. – Edward był lekko zakłopotany, tego jego plan nie przewidywał.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości. Zarzuci mi, że wybłagałam u ciebie pracę dla niej. Jeżeli nie wygadasz się, że wiesz o jej problemach finansowych, powinna przyjąć tą pracę. Ja mogę ją jedynie utwierdzić w tej decyzji. Bierz się do roboty braciszku, teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie. Wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Jesteś w stanie namówić łysego do kupna grzebienia. Urodziłeś się biznesmenem.- Obdarzyła go olśniewającym uśmiechem i ponownie rzuciła się mu na szyję.

- Czy mówiłam ci już, że za tobą tęskniłam?

Następnego ranka Bella wstała wczesnym rankiem, aby zawieść gotowe projekty zleceniodawcom. Mimo iż cena była już dawno ustalona, liczyła na małe dodatki za dobrze wykonaną pracę. Przeliczyła się jednak, nikt nie pomyślał o tym, aby wynagrodzić jej pracę jakąś premią. Z ciężkim sercem wróciła d domu, aby dokończyć papierkową robotę. Każde spojrzenie na rachunki i rozliczenia tylko wzmacniały jej strach przed przyszłością.

Z tej smutnej zadumy wyrwał ją dźwięk telefonu, nie patrząc nawet kto dzwoni, odebrała połączenie.

- Tak, słucham.

- Witaj, _szaraczku._ – Ten głos mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

- Tym razem naprawdę nie wiem gdzie jest Alice, Cullen. – Dlaczego on dzwoni, dlaczego nie zostawi jej w spokoju?

- Spokojnie, tym razem dzwonię w innej sprawie.

- To znaczy? – Bella była szczerze zainteresowana.

- Podczas wczorajszej wizyty u Alice, zwróciłem uwagę na twoje fotografie. Są niezłe, choć musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać od lekkiego sarkazmu.

- Zastanawiam się, co ma to wspólnego z powodem tego, dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz.- Bella również nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od drwiny.

- Nie rozkręcaj się _szaraczku, _daj mi dojść do sedna sprawy. Tak więc, zwróciłem uwagę na twoje prace i przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Mam czasopismo podróżnicze, któremu przydał by się nowy fotograf. Główne założenie gazety pokrywa się z twoim stylem. Nie miałabyś ochoty przyjąć tego zlecenia?

Bella był w szoku. Edward Cullen zaproponował jej pracę.

- Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałam, proponujesz mi stanowisko fotografa w twojej gazecie?

- Dokładnie tak.

- A mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak nagle pomyślałeś o mnie?

- No cóż, ostatnimi czasy te piśmidło sprawia mi same kłopoty, tak jak ty zresztą.-rzucił.- Załatwiłem więc sesje zdjęciową z dość znanymi modelkami na Trynidadzie. Niestety fotograf ma inną wizję i nie podoba mu się ta interwencja. Niestety jego poczucie artyzmu nie dodało pismu czytelników. Aby zrobić mi na złość wziął półroczny bezpłatny urlop. Za tydzień zaczyna się sesja, a ja nie mam fotografa. Lubisz fotografować ludzi, a w czasie sesji na Trynidadzie zaczyna się karnawał. – Edward rzeczowym głosem wyjaśniał jej swoje argumenty. – Tak więc, byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś wzięła pod uwagę moją ofertę.

- Muszę przyznać, że jestem w szoku.

- To się otrząśnij! Masz czas o 15? Spotkalibyśmy się w kawiarni Golden Moonlight i porozmawiali o tym. Nie martw się, to biznesowe spotkanie. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś wzięła swoje port folio.

- Niech będzie, ale jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam, Cullen. Muszę przejrzeć swój kalendarz.- rzuciła do słuchawki Bella, próbując zamaskować swój entuzjazm. Ta praca wybawiła by ją z nie lada opresji.

- Spokojnie, zdaje sobie sprawę że musisz dokładnie przejrzeć swój terminarz. Tak więc oczekuję cię o 15, _szaraczku_. – dodał na koniec.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Bella usiadła na łóżku w sypialni i intensywnie zastanawiała się nad zaistniałą sytuacją. Ta praca naprawdę była jej potrzebna, nie było co do tego wątpliwości, jednak nie cieszyła ją perspektywa bycia podwładną Cullena.

- Nie czas na wybrzydzania, Swan. Bądź szczera, ta praca spadła ci z nieba. Ubierz się więc porządnie, wyglądaj na profesjonalistkę i ze spokojem przyjmij tę cholerną robotę – mówiła sama do siebie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przeszedł ją dreszcz podniecenia. Zdała sobie w tym momencie sprawę, że to przełomowy moment w jej życiu.

- O czym ty myślisz? Po skończeniu tego projektu, grzecznie podziękujesz i znów zaczniesz zajmować się swoim studio.

Jednak ekscytacja nie ustępowała. Nawet ona nie wiedziała jednak, czy to za sprawą sesji zdjęciowe na słonecznym Trynidadzie, czy też Edwarda Cullena. 

1 port lotniczy im. Johna F. Kennedy'ego


	7. Chapter 7

Bella przygotowywała się do spotkania z Edwardem długo i starannie. Założyła swój jasnoniebieski kostium, który zawsze ubierała na spotkania z klientami, starannie upięła swoje brązowe włosy i nałożyła lekki makijaż.

Krytycznym okiem, raz za razem spoglądała w lustro.

- Daj spokój Swan, dla kogo ty się tak stroisz. – mruknęła przeciągle , kiedy przyłapała się na tym, że non stop poprawia niesforny kosmyk włosów, który bezustannie umykał spince. – Nie rób z siebie totalnej idiotki.

Materiał garsonki nie był pierwszego sortu, a do tego wisiał w szafie Belli od dłuższego czasu. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że od dawna potrzebowała czegoś nie tylko nowszego, ale i modniejszego. Uboga garderoba była jednak w tym momencie jej najmniejszym problemem. Wybierała się na spotkanie z Edwardem Cullenem - tym mężczyzną, który sprawiał, że czuła się niepewnie i niekobieco, ale przy okazji sprawiał, że jej krew krążyła szybciej.

Nie oglądając się już na nic, nałożyła jeszcze szybko jasne czółenka i skierowała się w kierunku drzwi.

- Czas i zmierzyć się z Cullenem.- szepnęła sama do siebie i z hukiem wyszła z mieszkania.

Podróż do centrum miasta, gdzie znajdowała się kawiarnia Golden Moonlight zajęła jej sporo czasu. Przyczyniły się do tego nie tylko korki na głównej ulicy Manhattanu, ale także kapryśny samochód, który na początku nie chciał zapalić, a później miał problemy z układem hamulcowym, który z reszta szwankował jej już od dłuższego czasu. Jazda tym samochodem po Nowym Jorku zawsze przyprawiała Bellę o ból głowy. Nigdy nie była pewna, czy po kolejnym postoju na czerwonym świetle jej gruchot ruszy. Po prawie godzinnej jeździe, z ulgą zaparkowała przy kawiarni.

Była roztrzęsiona i tak naprawdę nie wiedziała dlaczego. Czy spowodowane to było tym, że potrzebowała tej pracy, czy też obecnością faceta, który ją wkurzał i podniecał zarazem.

- Uspokój się!- pouczyła sama do siebie, kiedy przekroczyła próg lokalu. Rozejrzała się nerwowo. Edwarda jeszcze nie było.

Isabella zajęła stolik znajdujący się koło dużego okna wychodzącego na ulice Manhattanu i niecierpliwie czekała na przyjście mężczyzny. Dłonie jej się pociły, serce dudniło, a w głowie zaczynało szumieć. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio była tak zestresowana. Przerażało ją to, nienawidziła nie panować nad własnym umysłem i ciałem. Edward był jedyną znaną jej osobą, która doprowadzała ją do szewskiej paski samą swą irytującą postawą. Spotkała w swoim życiu wielu ludzi, ale nikt nawet nie umywał się pod tym względem do Cullena.

Nagle poczuła dreszcz na plecach i przejmujące zimno, które błyskawicznie obiegło jej ciało. Już wiedziała, kto się zbliża do stolika, nie musiała się nawet odwracać. Reagowała tak tylko na jedną osobę.

Edward Cullen spokojnym i pewnym krokiem podążał do stolika, przy którym siedziała. Ubrany był w elegancki, letni garnitur w kolorze jasno-szarym. Prezentował się znakomicie, z daleka wiadomo było, że wszystko co ma na sobie jest markowe i cholernie drogie. Bella postanowiła zachować się bardzo profesjonalnie. Przybrała neutralną minę i wstała na powitanie. Na ustach mężczyzny tkwił leniwy i lekko zawadiacki uśmiech, który w normalnych warunkach zapewne zniewolił by każdą kobietę. Ale ona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to jedna z najgroźniejszych broni Cullena, w ten sposób zdobywał zawsze to co chciał .Zawsze potrafił tym drobnym ruchem ust oczarować i omamić płeć przeciwną. Ona jednak nie zamierzała się na to nabrać.

- Witaj. – powiedziała lekko oschle. Nie chciała, aby pomyślał, że jego perfekcyjny uśmiech w jakikolwiek sposób ją rozmiękczył.

- Isabello. – usłyszała tylko. Żadnej zgryźliwej odpowiedzi ani ciętej riposty. Z pewną niecierpliwością czekała na dalszy ciąg jego powitania, ale nic więcej nie padło z jego ust. Była zaskoczona

Edward usiadł naprzeciwko niej i rzucał w jej kierunku dziwne spojrzenia, na jego ustach nadal tkwił ten słynny uśmiech.

- Przyniosłam swoje port folio, tak jak prosiłeś. Wprawdzie jestem wolna w terminie, który mi zaproponowałeś, ale jeszcze nie ustaliłam terminu następnego projektu z jednym z moich stałych klientów. To dość spore przedsięwzięcie. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, iż ta sprawa ma pierwszeństwo.- skłamała gładko, nie zamierzała ujawniać, że ostatnimi czasy ledwo ciągnie swój interes.

Edward nadal patrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem i nie odzywał się. Wzbudziło to w Belli coś na kształt niepokoju. Tak nie zachowywał się człowiek, którego znała. Edward zawsze mówił więcej, niż była potrzeba. Jego milczenie więc było czymś niecodziennym. Zawsze w jej oczach uchodził za szczerego aż do bólu. W szczególności jeżeli chodziło o jej osobę. Obserwowała uważnie jego twarz, szukając jakiś szczególnych symptomów, które tłumaczyły by jego niezwykłe zachowanie, ale nie znalazła niczego szczególnego. Już miała zapytać co się dzieje, gdy Edward w końcu zabrał głos.

Kiedy Edward wszedł do Golden Moonlight od razu zauważył Bellę siedzącą przy dużym oknie na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Miała na sobie niebieski kostium, którego lata świetności dawno minęły. Normalnie wypomniał by to jej od razu, ale w tym momencie ugryzł się w język. Chciał, aby Bella przyjęła tę pracę. Wiedział, że jest zbyt dumna, żeby sama poprosić o pomoc, więc jak spieprzy to spotkanie, to nie tylko dręczyć go będą wyrzuty sumienia, ale i Alice.

Przywitał się grzecznie z Bellą, przybierając swój wypróbowany na kobietach uśmiech. Rozbawiła go reakcja dziewczyny. Widocznie spodziewała się jakiejś zgryźliwej odpowiedzi z jego strony, więc jego grzeczne zachowanie zaskoczyło ją zupełnie.

Od razu przystąpiła do rzeczy, wyjęła skórzany album z torby, w którym znajdowały się jej pokazowe zdjęcia i zaczęła tłumaczyć, że wprawdzie ma czas za tydzień, ale nie ustaliła jeszcze z klientem terminu kolejnej sesji.

Spodziewał się, że Bella przedstawi mu zmyśloną historyjkę dotyczącą jej pracy, milczał więc przyglądając się dokładnie jej twarzy. Wprawił tym dziewczynę w coraz większe osłupienie. Umilkła i sama przyglądała się mu z zainteresowaniem. Widocznie szukała w myślach powodu jego tak zdumiewającego zachowania. W końcu postanowił wybawić ją od tej coraz bardziej niezręczniej sytuacji.

-Cieszę się, że przyjęłaś moje zaproszenie. Mam nadzieję, że jednak zdecydujesz się na współpracę z Cullen Corporation. – mówił cichym i spokojnym tonem, wręcz z przesadną uprzejmością. Uśmiechnął się w duchu, obserwując coraz bardziej zaskoczoną Bellę.

- Dobra Cullen, co się dzieje? – Nie wytrzymała w końcu. Zachowanie Edwarda było dla niej tak nienaturalne, że od razu zapaliły jej się lampki ostrzegawcze.

- Czemu zawsze podejrzewasz mnie o same paskudne rzeczy? – zaśmiał się tylko na jej oskarżenie. Podejrzewał, że coś takiego może przyjść jej do głowy.

- Znam cię już od jakiegoś czasu i nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie tak uprzejmy. Nic bardziej podejrzanego nie możesz robić. – odpowiedziała nerwowym głosem.

- Jak chcesz to mogę być draniem.

- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Po prostu…od kiedy jesteś taki miły…? – wyjaśniała w końcu, zażenowana. Czuła, że znów zrobiła z siebie idiotkę, ale naprawdę zachowywał się nietypowo. Spuściła głowę i starała się zebrać siły na kolejne starcie, które zaraz zapewne nastąpi.

- Dobra, rozumiem o co ci chodzi, postaram się być takim draniem jak zwykle, ale może przejdziemy do interesów? – wybawił ją od tej, jakże dla niej żenującej sytuacji. – Tak więc, jak ci już wspominałem, jakiś czas temu kupiłem podupadające czasopismo podróżnicze. Może nazwa Travelers coś ci mówi? W każdym razie, ostatnimi czasy w ogóle nie przynosi zysków, postanowiłem więc trochę popracować nad jego odsłoną graficzną. Potrzeba mu świeżości i pomysłowych zdjęć. Karnawał na Trynidadzie to naprawdę świetna okazja, aby zrobić błyskotliwy fotoreportaż, który podniesie tą gazetę z dna. – W czasie kiedy mówił, dokładnie oglądał zdjęcia, które Bella ze sobą przyniosła. Było w nich mnóstwo portretów i interesujące zdjęcia panoramiczne. – Widzę, że lubisz fotografować ludzi, jesteś więc idealną kandydatka na stanowisko głównego fotografa. Mam nadzieję, że mi nie odmówisz. Szczerze mówiąc nie ma nikogo w zapasie, a przygotowania do wyjazdu idą już pełną parą.

- Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć...To znaczy…Jestem zaskoczona…Wiesz, nie spodziewałam się, że aż tak poważnie traktujesz moją kandydaturę. - Bella próbowała sformułować jakieś sensowne zdanie. Nie chciała się ośmieszyć. Wiedziała, że Edward przysłuchuje się każdemu jej słowu. Lubił łapać ją za słówka.

- Zawsze traktuję moją pracę bardzo poważnie. Jeżeli nie chcesz robić mi kłopotów, a przy okazji zwiedzić kawałek świata, zrób mi przyjemność i po prostu się zgódź.- Jego głos był spokojny i opanowany. Nie pamiętała, aby kiedykolwiek w rozmowie z nią używał takiego tonu..

- Dobrze, zgadzam się. – odparła z głośnym westchnieniem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuła się, jakby właśnie złożyła kapitulację. W głowie układała sobie inaczej tą rozmowę. Miała być stanowcza, niezależna i z wielką łaską przyjąć jego propozycje. Jednak, jak zwykle, poszło nie po jej myśli. To on wiódł prym, a ona nie potrafiła nawet odpowiadać na jego pytania bez jąkania się. Totalna porażka.

- Cieszę się. W takim razie przejdźmy do konkretów. Płacimy za każdy dzień zdjęciowy plus dodatki na zakwaterowanie i potrzebne materiały . Jeżeli sprzedany nakład będzie przekraczał 500.000, dostaniesz premię okolicznościową.

- Jesteś hojny. Większość wydawców nie uwzględnia kosztów podróży, a do tego materiałów. – Nie spodziewała się, że zaproponuje jej aż tak duże wynagrodzenie. W głowie przeliczała sobie ile zaległych rachunków ureguluje i ile współczynników do wywoływania klisz kupi.

- Nie jestem hojny, tylko wymagający. Każdy dobry pracodawca powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że produktywny pracownik to taki, który jest wyspany, najedzony i przede wszystkim posiadający to, co jest mu w pracy potrzebne. – odparł swobodnie z uśmiechem. Cieszył się, że załatwił tę sprawę dość szybko i łatwo. Bał się komplikacji, ale udało się ich ominąć. Widocznie sytuacja finansowa _szaraczka_ była jeszcze gorsza niż myślał.

Isabella widocznie się odprężyła. Zdawało się, że jej ramiona zrzuciły z siebie duży ciężar. Skoro załatwił najbardziej nurtującą sprawę, sam mógł się w końcu odprężyć.

- Jako idealny pracodawca muszę ci przypomnieć, że obecnie na Trynidadzie jest 40 ºC, a to znaczy, że musisz wziąć same letnie rzeczy. Jak tak sobie myślę, to nie widziałem cię nigdy w krótkiej sukience. – Uwielbiał patrzeć jak na jej policzkach pojawiały się ciemne plamy rumieńców. Za każdym razem dziwił się, jak kobieta może rumienić się tylko na wspomnienie kusych ciuchów.

- Czy zamierzasz cały czas podkreślać, że jesteś moim szefem? – Bella przybrała wojowniczą minę. Czyli jednak Cullen wrócił do swojego ciała!

- Oczywiście, nigdy nie pozwolę zapomnieć ci o tym. – zaśmiał się perliście. – Muszę koniecznie powiedzieć Alice, aby zaopatrzyła cie w garderobę. I podkreślę, żeby kupiła ci bikini. Małe bikini.

- Chyba śnisz, nie masz najmniejszych szans na zobaczenie mnie w jakimkolwiek kostiumie kąpielowym. Może ty jedziesz się zabawić, ale ja zamierzam pracować. – oburzyła się jego insynuacjami.

- I to chciałby usłyszeć każdy pracodawca. Ale po ciężkim dniu, każdy musi się zabawić. Ojej, zapomniałem, ty o dziesiątej wieczorem kładziesz się już spać. A pijesz cieple mleko przed snem? – zakpił, jednak w jego oczach migały pogodne iskierki. Mimo że normalnie dotknęły by ją jego słowa, tym razem miała ochotę się tylko roześmiać.

- Nie, wolę ciepłą herbatkę.

- Oho, widzę że humorek wrócił. To dobrze, bo Alice zaplanowała wielkie spotkanie z tobą. Naprawdę, zachowuje się, jakby nie widziała cię przez co najmniej dziesięć lat. Dzwoniła do mnie przed naszym spotkaniem. Chciała, abym dał jej cynk, kiedy skończymy. I nie martw się, przypilnuje, abyś popływała w basenie w swoim kostiumiku. – dodał z szatańskim uśmiechem. – Albo wrzucę cię nago.

- Jesteś napalonym zboczeńcem! Możesz być pewny, że w mojej walizce nie znajdzie się nic, co można by nazwać kostiumem kąpielowym!- krzyknęła zażenowana.

- Nie jestem zboczeńcem - obruszył się - Widziałem już setki nagich kobiet, więc trzeba czegoś więcej, żeby mnie podniecić _szaraczku_. Jeżeli jednak tak przedstawiasz sprawę, to poproszę moją siostrę, aby w moim bagażu znalazło się coś dla ciebie do pływania.

- Jesteś…nawet nie wiem jak to określić… - ciśnienie wzrosło Belli bardzo gwałtownie. -…zboczonym, napalonym, draniem. W dodatku konspirujesz z Alice.

- Nie bądź zła _szaraczku_. Po prostu dbam, żebyś jak najlepiej skorzystała z uroków tropików. Jesteś blada jak ściana, lekka opalenizna wyszłaby ci na dobre…– nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, kiedy ciężki album wylądował z dużym hukiem na jego głowie. To było dość bolesne doświadczenie.

- Jesteś niebezpieczną kobietą…Nie ma co, mężczyzna, który zostanie twoim mężem będzie miał z tobą same problemy . – Edward mówił to ze śmiechem, ale w jego głosie słychać było nutkę bólu. Dało to Belli satysfakcję.

- Może to nauczy cię, że nie życzę sobie takich podtekstów z twojej strony. A skoro jesteś teraz moim szefem, jak co chwila podkreślasz, to za takie zachowanie mogłabym cię pozwać o molestowanie seksualne.

- Daleko tu do molestowania _szaraczku._ Po za tym, jak nie ja, to reszta ekipy zachęci cię do skorzystania z basenu.

- Nie rozumiem cię Cullen. Zawsze nie podobało ci się to co robię, nazywałeś to marnowaniem czasu i pieniędzy. Dogryzałeś mi na każdym kroku, a teraz proponujesz mi pracę fotografa w jednej z swoich gazet. Może uraczysz mnie odpowiedzią, dlaczego tak nagle zmieniłeś zdanie. – Bella weszła na dość grząski grunt, ale ciekawiło ją to niezmiernie.

- Zawsze traktowałaś wszystko zbyt serio, _szaraczku_! Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteś kiepska w tym co robisz. Po prostu uważałem, że marnujesz swoje inne talenty. Zawsze przecież byłaś świetną uczennicą, i gdybyś chciała, zrobiłabyś karierę w innych dziedzinach. Rzeczywiście w pewnych sprawach się myliłem i nie boję się do tego przyznać. – odpowiedział jej naprawdę szczerze, sam był zdumiony, że bez jakiegokolwiek oporów powiedział to, co myślał.

- O mój boże, czy to co przed chwilą odpowiedziałeś, to coś na kształt przeprosin?, – zapytała zdumiona, a widząc jego lekko speszoną minę, zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Edward Cullen właśnie mnie przeprosił. Będę musiała zapisać ten dzień w kalendarzu. Nie wiadomo, kiedy nastąpi to ponownie…

- Nie bądź taka bystra, _szaraczku_. Doceń chociaż moje starania.

- Spokojnie ważniaku, już się przymykam. Bo jeszcze odwołasz swoje wcześniejsze słowa….

- Nie kpij ze mnie! – ostrzegł lekko podniesionym głosem.

- Dobra szefie, już się nie odzywam! – Bella jednak nie potrafiła powstrzymać śmiechu i po kilku chwilach śmiała się już bez opamiętania. Edward próbował zachować powagę, ale komizm tej sytuacji również go przerósł. Sam śmiał się szczerze i głośno.

Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze się bawił w towarzystwie kobiety. To było chyba na studiach. Chichotali wspólnie dobre kilka minut. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoili, dopili zamówioną wcześniej kawę i rozmawiali o Alice i o interesach. Popołudnie upłynęło im szybko i nim się obejrzeli, oboje musieli wracać do dalszej pracy.

- Tak więc, wszystko ustalone. W piątek spotykamy się na lotnisku JFK o godzinie 9. Listę potrzebnych materiałów prześlij mi na faks, zajmę się wszystkim. Jak będziesz mieć jakieś pytania to zadzwoń. A, i nie zapomnij przyjść jutro do mojego biura podpisać umowę

- Dobrze. W takim razie do zobaczenia. – Próbowała pożegnać się grzecznie i bez żadnych emocji. Było to dość trudne, zważywszy na to, że przez ostanie pół godziny natarczywie wpatrywała się w jego usta.

- Pa, _szaraczku._ – odpowiedział jej na pożegnanie i pocałował szybko w policzek. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła nawet zareagować na to delikatne muśnięcie. Kilka sekund później Edward już odjeżdżał swoim sportowym autem.

- Weź się w garść Isabello Swan. – szeptała sama do siebie. – Cullen jest twoim szefem, pracujesz u niego. Poza tym, pamiętaj, że go nienawidzisz, i że jest wstrętny i plugawy. Nie waż się w nim zakochiwać. Tak naprawdę zakochiwać.

Jadąc swoim srebrnym Volvo Edward przeklinał samego siebie. Obiecał sobie, że zachowa dystans, że nie będzie między nimi żadnych poufałości. Nie dał rady się jednak powstrzymać i przy pożegnaniu pocałował ją lekko w policzek. Od razu przeszła go fala gorąca, a ciepłe dreszcze w nanosekundzie objęły jego przyrodzenie. Od lekkiego muśnięcia jej ciała, zwyczajnie, po ludzku się podniecił. Nie czekał już nawet na reakcję Belli. W jak najszybszym tempie wyszedł z lokalu i prawie z piskiem opon odjechał stamtąd.

- Ani się waż, Edwardzie Cullen – mówił sam do siebie. – Panuj nad sobą i nad swoim ciałem. Nie jesteś pieprzonym nastolatkiem, to tylko Bella Swan. Ta pruderyjna Bella, która chodzi spać we flanelowych piżamach, pije mleko przed snem i wiedzie życie mniszki. Ciebie nie podniecają takie panienki.

Jednak jego umysł mówił co innego, w momencie, w którym wspomniał o flanelowych piżamach, wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz Belli ubranej w staroświecką koszulę nocną, leżącą na jego łóżku i czekająca na niego. Wbrew jego rozumowi, podświadomość sama dopowiedziała sobie ciąg dalszy. Widział siebie rozbierającego ją z tych szmatek, później widział dwa splecione ciasno ciała, w uszach prawie słyszał dźwięki jakie wydawali podczas uprawiania miłości.

- Jasna cholera! – warknął głośno i zahamował gwałtownie na czerwony świetle. Prawie zapomniał, że prowadzi samochód. Erotyczne wizje przysłoniły mu wszystko.

- I właśnie dlatego nie masz prawa o niej myśleć. – Tym razem już krzyczał.


	8. Chapter 8

│ Rozdział 8 – Port-of-Spain

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: mała_nessi

Przygotowania na wyjazd do Trynidadu szły pełną parą. Następnego dnia, Bella pojawiła się w biurze Edwarda na podpisanie umowy. Nie zastała jednak swojego nowego szefa. Wszystkie niezbędne formalności załatwiła z osobistym asystentem Cullena. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że nie zastała go w pracy, w końcu obiecała sobie, że będzie zupełnie obojętna w stosunku do niego, z drugiej zaś, jednak poczuła lekki zawód. Postanowiła trzymać na wodzy swoje, jakże zdradliwe uczucia. Jednak gdzieś w głębi serca, zaświeciła iskierka niezadowolenia.

Umowa była niezwykle korzystna, można by powiedzieć, że podejrzanie za dobra. Jednak życiowa sytuacja nie pozostawiała jej wielkiej swobody, nie wątpiła w uczciwość Cullen Corporation, więc skoro proponują jej tak dobre warunki, skorzysta z tego.

Oczywiście Alice z wielkim entuzjazmem wtargnęła w te przygotowania. Ponieważ nie dała rady wyciągnąć Isabelli na zakupy, sama wybrała to, co według niej jest niezbędne do tak dalekiej podróży. Kiedy weszła do mieszkania przyjaciółki z tonami ciuchów, kosmetyków i innych bibelotów, wyglądała na szczęśliwą samym faktem, że miała okazję do tak wielkich zakupów.

- Alice, ty chyba oszalałaś. Po co mi to wszystko? Jeszcze dzisiaj odniesiesz to do sklepów? – Bella próbowała w jakiś sposób namówić przyjaciółkę do zwrotu tych wszystkich kosztownych rzeczy, jednak Alice była nieugięta.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Z resztą w większości tych sklepów nie przyjmują zwrotów.

- To musiało kosztować fortunę. To chociaż zachowaj część rzeczy dla siebie, a za resztę ci zapłacę.

- Isabello Swan, nawet nie myśl o płaceniu mi za cokolwiek. To mój prezent z okazji nowej pracy. A po za tym, noszę inny rozmiar, więc i tak nic by tu na mnie nie pasowało.- dodała na końcu. – A teraz nie marudź i przymierz tą letnią sukienkę. Nie uważasz, że jest boska…? Będzie ci pięknie z tym kolorze. No już, na co czekasz, zdejmuj z siebie te łaszki i przemierz. Zapewniam, będzie idealna.

Bella nie nadążała za tempem Al. Dziewczyna raz po raz mierzyła proponowane przez przyjaciółkę ubrania. W ciągu niespełna godziny miała na sobie co najmniej tuzin sukienek, lekkich bluzek, spódnic i szortów. Była zmęczona na samą myśl, że Alice ma w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka pomysłów na jej garderobę.

- A teraz przymierz ten kostium kąpielowy. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za bikini, choć moim zdaniem wyglądała byś w nim świetnie, więc kupiłam ci bardzo ładny, jednoczęściowy kostiumik. W końcu musisz mieć coś do opalania się i pływania z oceanie lub basenie. – Alice była tak wniebowzięta podczas wybierania tej części garderoby. Spowodowane to było jej wcześniejszą rozmową z bratem. Zadzwoniło do niej z prośbą o dobranie Belli garderoby. Jednak najśmieszniejsze było to, że tuż przed zakończeniem rozmowy, rzucił szybko że Belli przydałby się kostium kąpielowy. Alice dobrze znała Edwarda i wiedziała, że czuł się lekko zażenowany, prósząc siostrę o coś takiego. Było to dziwne, bo nigdy nie wstydził się mówić o seksie, nagości i innych intymnych rzeczach, a tym razem czuła w jego głosie nutkę niepewności.

- Nie ma mowy, Alice. Jadę tam do pracy, a nie na wakacje. Nie mam zamiaru ani pływać w oceanie ani się opalać. Chcę tylko dobrze wykonać to, co mam w kontrakcie i wrócić do domu. – Belli automatycznie przypomniała się jej rozmowa z Edwardem na temat kostiumu. Nie miała zamiaru posiadać w walizce nawet koszuli, która mogłaby służyć w tym celu.

- Nie bądź taka sztywna. Na pewno wszyscy będą mieli czas, aby się trochę zabawić. Nie jeździ się przecież codziennie na karnawał na Trynidad. Musisz mieć, coś na wszelki wypadek. Nie bądź niemiła i przymierz go. Chcę zobaczyć, czy dobrze go wybrałam.

Bella zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki i założyła na siebie niebieski kostium. Materiał prowokacyjnie przylegał do jej ciała, opinając się tam, gdzie powinien. Intensywny błękit wyśmienicie pasował do jej jasnej karnacji i brązowych włosów. Sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że wyglądała w nim dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. Z głębokim westchnieniem wyszła z łazienki, czekając na opinię Alice.

- O mój boże, wyglądasz cudownie. Jest idealny. – krzyk czarnowłosej rozniósł się po całym domu. – Niech no tylko Edward cię zobaczy, oczy wyjdą mu na wierzch.

- Nie, możesz być pewna, że twój brat zobaczy mnie w tym. Nie mam zamiaru paradować przed nim półnago. Jest teraz moim szefem.

- Daj spokój. Nie myślałaś nigdy o drobnej zemście? – podpuszczała ją Alice. – Zawsze dokuczał ci, mówił, że masz za małe to, za duże tamto. Nie miałaś nigdy ochoty dopiec mu, udowodnić że się mylił. Pomyśl, dostanie oczopląsu jak zobaczy cię w tym cudeńku.

Chochlik już od jakiegoś czasu miał w głowie pewien plan, wątpił, aby ta dwójka sama z siebie zbliżyła się do siebie nawzajem, oboje mieli opory i dziwne uprzedzenia. Trzeba więc ich nieświadomie do tego popchnąć.

Bella zastanowiła się na słowami przyjaciółki, rzeczywiście zawsze chciała dowieść Edwardowi, że nie jest wcale taką beznadziejną kobietą, za jaką ją uważał. Miała teraz szanse mu dopiec. Jednak było w tym wiele ryzyka, ostatnio iskrzy między mini bardzo mocno i jeżeli nie będzie siebie pilnować, może rzucić się na niego jak napalona nastolatka.

- Może masz rację. – przyznała, chęć dania małego kopniaka Cullenowi wygrała.

- Pewnie że mam rację, znam przecież mojego braciszka nie od dziś.- zaśmiała się Alice w odpowiedzi, zadowolona, że jej plan na razie idzie jak po maśle.

Lotnisko było bardzo zatłoczone, jak na tą porę roku. Edward przebijał się przez tabuny ludzi, chcąc dotrzeć do pomieszczenia dla V.I.P –ów . Ostatni tydzień był dla niego naprawdę ciężki. Wyjazd na Trynidad okazał się naprawdę trudnym logistycznie zadaniem, ekipa liczyła ponad trzydzieści osób, nie licząc modelek, a czas karnawału nie ułatwiał załatwiania spraw o czysto podstawowym charakterze. Dzięki swoim kontaktom, udało mu się zarezerwować po dość niskiej cenie trzygwiazdkowy hotel dla wszystkich pracowników, oraz wynająć konkretne miejsca pod sesje zdjęciową. Jednak tydzień ten był trudny również z innego powodu, noce stały się dla niego istnym koszmarem. Kiedy tylko zapadał w sen, przed jego oczami pojawiał się obraz Belli. Nie był w stanie obliczyć ile razy, podczas tych siedmiu dni, budził się z bolącą i twardą erekcją, w pewnym momencie był aż tak zdesperowany, że musiał sobie sam pomagać w pozbyciu się tego ogromnego napięcia.

Przez niespokojne noce, chodził non stop zły i nabuzowany. Swoją frustracje wyżywał na pracownikach, a szczególnie na swoich sekretarkach. Zarówno Lauren jak i Jessica znienawidziły go podczas tych kilku dni.

Teraz na lotnisku, zastanawiał się jak zareaguje na widok Isabelli. Trudno mu było się do tego przyznać, ale obawiał się tego spotkania. Zawsze szczycił się swoim opanowaniem i siłą woli, jednak po tym tygodniu zwątpił w swoje siły. Nie chciał, aby nawiązały się między nimi bliższe stosunki, nie życzył sobie komplikacji w swoim idealnym życiu. Nie był w stanie jednak kontrolować emocji, jakie szalały w nim w towarzystwie panny Swan. Była to mieszanina złości, irytacji, pożądania i czułości. Wkurwiało go to, że za każdym razem jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz to nowe, erotyczne wizje z Bellą w roli głównej.

Ekipa wraz z Isabellą wyleciała z samego rana, on z powodów służbowych miał dołączyć do nich wieczorem. Cieszył się, że nie musiał lecieć tam z pozostałymi, potrzebował trochę więcej czasu na przemyślenie zaistniałej sytuacji i zastanowienie się nad sposobami uniknięcia więzi, która się między nimi tworzyła.

Bella była zachwycona wyspą. Trynidad okazał się cudownym i egzotycznym miejscem, które wabiło paletą kolorów, oszałamiającymi zapachami i cudownymi widokami. Zakochała się w wyspie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Wraz z nią, tym samym samolotem przyjechała reszta ekipy, wizażyści, oświetleniowcy, technicy no i oczywiście modelki. Wszystkie cztery były wysokimi, posągowymi blondynkami, które wręcz oszołamiały swoją urodą. Te idealnie zbudowane kobiety, sprawiały, że Bella czuła się brzydka i nijaka. Próbowała wyrzucić z siebie te prymitywne uczucia, ale było to bezcelowe, w każdym z nas tkwi nutka zazdrości i jest to całkowicie naturalne i zdrowe1

Większość osób, z którymi miała w najbliższych dniach współpracować, okazała się niezwykle przyjacielska i miła, szczególnie jeden z oświetleniowców - Emmett i jego dziewczyna, wizażystka - Rosalie wydali się jej bardzo przyjaźni. Odczuła wielką ulgę, bała się że nie da rady dogadać się z współpracownikami.

- Czy tu nie jest pięknie! – zachwycała się Rose, z którą miała dzielić pokój. – Nawet nie marzyłam, że kiedykolwiek będę na Karaibach. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy czas, aby trochę poopalać się na plaży i zrobić zakupy.

- Musze się z tobą zgodzić, rzeczywiście to cudowne miejsce.

- Jest fantastyczne! Ostatnimi czasy trudno nam z Emmettem zgrać nasze grafiki, dlatego strasznie się ucieszyłam, gdy udało mi się wkręcić na ten wyjazd. Mimo pracy, zawsze to czas spędzony razem. – Rosalie zaśmiała się głośno, zadowolona rzuciła się na łóżko, testując miękkość materaca.

- Może nie powinnam zadawać tego pytania, ale skoro tak rzadko macie okazję się spotykać ,to dlaczego nie dzielicie razem pokoju? Nie żebym nie była zadowolona, że ze mną mieszkasz… - Bella nawet nie skończyła, bo przerwał jej głośny śmiech blondynki.

- Jest wiele powodów. Raz, że nie podoba mi się, że cała ekipa będzie wiedziała co robimy w pokoju, a dwa ,założyłam się z nim, że nie wytrzyma beze mnie nawet dwóch dni. Emmett jest uparty – sam zaproponował osobne pokoje, żeby udowodnić mi, że kocha mnie nawet bez miłości fizycznej.

- To wielkie poświęcenie z jego strony. – zachichotała Bella.

- Żebyś wiedziała! Ale nie będę bezwzględna, znajdę chwilę na naszą namiętność. – zawtórowała jej Rosalie. – Cullen to ma świetne pomysły, karnawał, tropiki, nie dziwie się, że wszystkie jego projekty kończą się sukcesem.

- Rzeczywiście, Edward zawsze miał smykałkę do interesów. – Brązowowłosa zapędziła się w swojej odpowiedzi. Nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek wiedział, że dostała tą pracę po znajomości, bo taka była prawda.

- Znasz Cullena? – zapytała z jawna ciekawością Rosalie. – Ja wiem jak wygląda głównie z gazet. Zatrudniał mnie jego asystent, nie miałam możliwości, aby przyjrzeć się temu przystojniakowi. Jaki on jest? Znasz go od dawna?

- Spokojnie, po kolei! – dziewczyna próbowała zahamować zapał blondynki.- Szczerze mówiąc to jest wredny, jadowity, szalenie pedantyczny i znam go od bardzo dawna, odkąd byłam nastolatką.

- O kurcze, to super!

- Proszę, nie mów o ty nikomu, dobrze? Nie chciałabym, aby wszyscy wiedzieli.

- Jeżeli chcesz, to nie ma sprawy. Pewnie boisz się, że ktoś pomyśli, że masz te pracę dzięki protekcji? – pokiwała ze zrozumieniem Rosalie. – Ale na żywo jest tak piekielnie przystojnym jak w gazetach?

- Masz chłopaka, Rose! Ale niestety to prawda, jest przystojny i nie zawaha się tego użyć.

- Wiesz co, Bello Swan, jesteś naprawdę odlotową dziewczyną. Jestem pewna, że się zaprzyjaźnimy.

Po rozpakowaniu się, Bella zaczęła przygotowywać sprzęt. Dokładnie sprawdziła wszystkie aparaty fotograficzne, klisze, napisała ramowy konspekt swoich pomysłów. Bardzo jej zależało, aby wykonać swoją prace perfekcyjnie. Nawet nie spostrzegła, kiedy nastał ciepły wieczór. Większość osób jadła kolację w hotelowej restauracji, ale ona nie miała ochoty spędzać tak pięknego wieczoru w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Kupiła sobie kanapkę w małym sklepiku i udała się na okazałe patio. Chciała wchłonąć tą niezwykłą atmosferę, którą emanowało to miejsce.

Siedząc na kamiennych płytach podziwiała widok na Port-of-Spain 2. Miasto jak przystało na stolicę, było nowoczesne, ale miało coś czego nie posiadał Nowy Jork czy San Francisco. Niestety nie była w stanie określić co to było, ale czuła się w tym miejscu pełna i szczęśliwa.

- Widzę _szaraczku, _że podziwiasz widoki.- Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją znajomy głos. Dreszcz przeszedł prze jej całe ciało. Edward.

- Rzeczywiście.

- Och, jesteś jakoś mało rozmowna, tęsknisz za domem? – Oczywiście z jego ust padło ironiczne pytanie, które wyzywało ją do walki.

- A jeżeli powiem, że tak, Cullen? – Edward ma pecha, czuła się na siłach prowadzić dzisiejszą potyczkę.

- Będę musiał coś z tym zrobić, w końcu pracujesz dla mnie. Nie chciałbym, abyś zawaliła ten projekt. Dlatego może odtworzę dla ciebie warunki domowe, no wiesz ciepły, moherowy kocyk, szklaka mleka, _pardon, _herbaty, zapewnie cisze nocną….

- Daruj sobie, jestem profesjonalistką. Wytrzymam kilka dni bez moich domowych gadżetów.- Bella próbowała powstrzymywać złość. Tym razem chciała wygrać.

- Nie denerwuj się _szaraczku_, chcę dobrze! – Edward nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo lubił ją denerwować. Sprawiało mu przyjemność patrzenie, jak jej twarz rumieni się pod wpływem gniewu, a oczy zaczynają niebezpiecznie świecić.

- Może będzie lepiej, jeżeli nie będziesz się mną przejmować. Zarówno ja, jak i ty wyjdziemy na tym najlepiej. Acha, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz naokoło rozpowiadał, że się znamy. – rzuciła na końcu.

- Wstydzisz się mnie? Co z ciebie na przyjaciółka?

- Nie pamiętam, od kiedy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc może mi przypomnisz? I przestań się ze mnie śmiać.- krzyknęła widząc jego minę.- To nie jest śmieszne!

- Jesteś zabawna jak się złościsz, a przy okazji nie mam zamiaru udawać, że cię nie znam. Wręcz przeciwnie, będę chodził za tobą jak wierny pies. – Edward nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu na widok miny dziewczyny. Zaskoczył ją. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego tu przyleciałem?

- Jesteś tu, aby mnie dręczyć? Czyli intuicja mnie nie zawodzi, jesteś psychopatą i sadystą, czerpiesz przyjemność w sprawianiu cierpienia innych.

- Nie przesadzaj, ja tylko czerpię przyjemność z denerwowania ciebie. Sama musisz przyznać, że lepszej okazji nie będzie.

- Powiedz, że żartujesz! Że w tym momencie robisz sobie ze mnie jaja! Jesteś tu, aby zabawić się, z którąś ze swoich _cukiereczków._ – Mina jednak jej zrzedła, kiedy spojrzała na postać mężczyzny. – Nie! To nie może być prawda, nie zrobisz mi tego!

- Ale ja nic nie robię, _szaraczku._ Pilnuje tylko swoich interesów. – Szatański uśmiech sprawił, że wyglądał jeszcze przystojniej niż zwykle. W ciągu jednej sekundy Isabella poczuła, jak fala emocji opanowuje jej ciało. Stal przed nią najprzystojniejszy facet, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała, w tym momencie nie miało znaczenia to, że powinna trzymać się od niego z daleka.

On również nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, stali naprzeciwko siebie i każde z nich bało się poruszyć, aby nie zniszczyć tej dziwnej, ale jakże ekscytującej chwili.

- Tu jesteś Edwardzie! – Atmosfera zniknęła natychmiast, pod wpływem głośnego, piskliwego głosu. Obok nich pojawiła się jedna z modelek, Tanya Denali. – Nigdzie nie mogłam cię znaleźć, zapomniałeś że jesteśmy umówieni na kolację?

Isabella poczuła, jak w jej gardle powstaje wielka gula, zazdrość przeszyła ją od głowy aż po czubki palców. Tanya była kobieta idealną, według Belli, dla Edwarda. Piękna, zgrabna, zmysłowa i szalenie seksowna.

- Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem Taniu. – Edward nie odrywał wzroku od Belli, w końcu jednak musiał spojrzeć na coraz bardziej zirytowana modelkę. – Możemy już iść, do zobaczenia Isabello.

Tymi krótkimi słowami pożegnania opuścił patio, zostawiając Bellę samą.

1 Według amerykańskich naukowców brak uczucia zazdrości, jest objawem ciężkich zaburzeń o charakterze psychopatycznym. Zazdrość jest naturalnym zjawiskiem przyrody.

2 Stolica Republiki Trynidad i Tobago ( państwo istnieje od 1962 roku – dawniej Federacja Indii Zachodnich)


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział X

Pierwszy dzień zdjęć poszedł pomyślnie. Bella była zadowolona z wyników pracy. Modelki słuchały jej poleceń i były wyjątkowo zgodne, oświetleniowcy znali się na rzeczy więc nie musiała tłumaczyć im jaki efekt chce uzyskać. Wszyscy robili co do nich należy, bez kłótni czy sporów, mówiąc krótko, wszystko poszło dokładnie jak sobie zaplanowała.

Od przedpołudniowej rozmowy nie widziała Edwarda, zniknął jak kamfora. Nie pojawił się ani na planie zdjęciowym ani na obiedzie.

Isabella miała swoją teorię na ten temat, uważała iż, zapewne udał się na wycieczkę z piękną Tanyą, albo z inną z jego przybocznych dzierlatek. Uczucie zazdrości jakie opanowywało ją na myśl o Edwardzie z inną kobietą, było nie do zniesienia. Próbowała całkowicie zablokować tego typu myśli ze swojego umysłu, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Mimo że wszystko szło najlepiej jak mogło, dziewczyna przez resztę dnia chodziła przygnębiona. Wykrzesanie odrobiny entuzjazmu okazało się zadaniem ponad jej możliwości.

Kiedy nastał orzeźwiająco chłodny wieczór, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Nowy York nie należał do najcieplejszych miejsc, dlatego też większość z trudem przystosowywała się do panujących na wyspie temperatur. Ponieważ wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, jeden z asystentów zaproponował uczczenie tego faktu w hotelowym barze. Jego pomysł został przyjęty bardzo entuzjastycznie, jedynie Bella nie wykazywała zapału na imprezowanie. Dziewczyna miała zamiar udać się do pokoju i po prostu pójść spać, jednak Rosalie nie miała zamiaru jej na to pozwolić.

- Nie wiem co jest przyczyną twoich problemów, ale moje doświadczenie każe mi przypuszczać, że to z powodu jakiegoś dupka!

- Nie, Rose. Zapewniam cię, że żadne facet nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.- zaprotestowała żywo Isabella. Za żywo.

- Daj spokój kochanieńka, nie ze mną te numery. Wyczuwam chandrę-po-facetową na kilometr. Nie przejmuj się moja droga, twoja Rosalie zna na to sposób .- Nic nie było w stanie zatrzymać Rose, skoro ona postanowiła, że Bella pojawi się na wieczornej imprezie, to tak się stanie.

- Nie mam żadnej chandry, jestem tylko zmęczona.- Isabella nie miała żadnych argumentów na swoja obronę, nie spodziewała się że tak bardzo widać jej przygnębienie spowodowane zachowaniem Edwarda.

- Cullen nie jest wart twoich smutków!- westchnęła ostentacyjnie blondynka, zdradzając przy tym, iż wie kto dokładnie zajmuje myśli jej tymczasowej współlokatorki.

- Co? Ja wcale nie….- Bella była przerażona, skoro Rosalie, którą zna od niespełna dwóch dni wie, kto dręczy jej myśli, to Alice i Edward wiedzą to na pewno. Dziewczyna jakby wiedząc w jakim kierunku podążają myśli Isabelli, dodała szybko.

- Nie martw się, na pewno nikt oprócz mnie się nie domyśla. Wiesz, mam dobrą intuicje do tych spraw. Emmett śmieje się czasem, że powinnam założyć biuro matrymonialne.- Wytłumaczenie koleżanki wcale nie przyniosło jej ulgi, Bella nadal martwiła się że wszyscy odkryją jej wstydliwą tajemnicę, że podkochuje się w Edwardzie Cullenie- który aktualnie jest jej szefem.

- Lepiej będzie jak zostanę w pokoju. Może los będzie łaskawy i umrę z zażenowania we śnie.- odezwała się w końcu, ale bardzo cichutko. Rosalie ledwo dosłyszała jej odpowiedź.

- Isabello Swan, ani mi się waż tak myśleć. Ubierzesz się w najlepszą kieckę jaką posiadasz, zejdziesz na dół i pokażesz temu gburowi kto jest najpiękniejszą kobieta na tej wyspie. Jeżeli on tego nie doceni, to znaczy że nie jest tego wart. Zapewniam cię, że na pewno znajdzie się ktoś chętny, aby zająć jego miejsce w twoim sercu.

- Jezu, Rosalie to zabrzmiało strasznie patetycznie.- Brązowowłosa nie wytrzymywała, po prostu roześmiała się serdecznie.

- Rzeczywiście.- Rose również wybuchła śmiechem- Ale musisz przyznać, że mam rację. A teraz szybciutko do łazienki, za pół godziny masz być gotowa. Musze jeszcze zrobić ci makijaż. Zobaczysz, wszyscy nie będę mogli oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

Nim minęła godzina, obie znalazły się w sali bankietowej. Reszta już dawno bawiła się w najlepsze, niektórzy byli już nawet lekko stawieni. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że darmowe drinki mają z tym wiele wspólnego. Mimo, że nadal nie miała najlepszego humoru, postanowiła zabawić się, tak pierwszy raz w życiu. Trochę dziwnie się czuła w obciślej i krótkiej sukience, którą kupiła jej Alice, ale materiał był taki przyjemny dla ciała, taki chłodny, że nawet taka niedogodność jak mała ilość materiału, nie mogły jej powstrzymać od założenia jej.

Emmett, który mało nie spadł z krzesła widząc ją i Rosalie, stwierdził że ten wieczór będzie pełen niespodzianek. Nie dało się nie lubić tego mężczyzny o posturze niedźwiedzia, był taki miły i zabawny. Idealnie pasowali do siebie z Rose.

- Belli, Belli wyglądasz oszałamiająco. Gdyby nie mój kwiatuszek to na pewno był bym pierwszy w kolejce o twoje względy.

- Nie przesadzaj Emmett.

- Mój chłopak chociaż raz ma rację, wyglądasz nieziemsko. A teraz weź się w garść, wypij ze dwa drinki i zaszalej

- Może rzeczywiście powinnam bardziej się odprężyć.

- Zaszalej dziewczyno, a jeżeli któryś z chłopaków będzie natrętny daj mi znać. Braciszek Emmett da im popalić.

- Braciszek Emmett?- roześmiała się Bella.

- Zawsze chciałem mieć młodszą siostrzyczkę.- odparł szczerze mężczyzna, szczerzą przy tym swoje białe zęby w uśmiechu. – Jako dziecko złożyłem nawet zamówienie u rodziców, niestety urodził mi się brat, Jasper. Mama niestety nie przyjmowała reklamacji i nie omieszkała przy tym dodać, że kolejne zamówienia nie będą respektowane.

- Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze chciałam mieć starszego brata. Jak będzie grzeczny to zaadoptuje cię. – Dziewczyna nie mogła opanować radości, mimo iż znała ich od niedawna już czuła się z nimi bardzo zżyta. Nigdy też tak otwarcie, nie dostała propozycji przyjaźni.

- To raczej my cię zaadoptujemy.- wtrąciła się Rose. – A teraz pij, to jeden z najlepszych drinków jakie znam- Sex on the Beach. Idealny na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że chcecie mnie upić.

- Zaraz upić, masz się rozluźnić.

- Dobrze, spokojnie. Obiecuje że będę się dobrze bawić i że w końcu odpuszczę sobie.

- Tak trzymać, maleńka.- poparł ten pomysł Emmett.- A teraz do roboty, czas na imprezę

Edward ukrywał się cały dzień. Po złagodzeniu trawiącego jego ciało napięcia, bał się że jeżeli nic nie zrobi, będzie chodził podniecony cały dzień, albo co gorsza i noc. Znał jeden sposób na tą niedogodność- praca. Tak więc, cały dzień spędził przed komputerem zatwierdzając protokoły, przeprowadzając video konferencje i sprawdzając notowania jego firmy na giełdzie.

Kiedy zegar wybił jedenastą wieczorem, postanowił że czas coś zjeść i może wypić szklaneczkę whisky. Kiedy zszedł do hotelowego lobby przyciągnęła go egzotyczna muzyka wydobywająca się z Sali konferencyjnej. Wiedział, że pracownicy zorganizowali sobie małą potańcówkę, aby uczcić udany dzień pracy. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, miał nawet ochotę się do nich przyłączyć. Był pewien, że nie zastanie tam Belli, dlatego też odprężył się i lekkim krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Cała ekipa bawiła się wyśmienicie, część piła drinki przy prowizorycznym barze, reszta tańczyła na parkiecie. Widać było że, wszyscy są w dobrych humorach.

Już miał podejść do stołu i nalać sobie drinka, gdy jego uwagę przyciągnął znajomy śmiech, odwrócił się i zamarł. Na środku parkietu tańczyła Bella, ubrana w obcisłą, błękitną sukienkę a obok niej poruszał się jakiś młodzieniaszek, zapewne gość hotelowy, który zawitał na tą imprezę. Ogarnęły go szpony zazdrości, młody mężczyzna o indiańskich rysach, raz za razem muskał dłonią odsłonięte ramiona dziewczyny. Dlaczego ona mu na to pozwala! Już miał wyjść, aby nie patrzeć na tą parę, gdy zwrócił uwagę na dziwne zachowanie Belli. Jej oczy były rozbiegane, poruszała się niepewnie i cały czas chichotała. Edward po chwili zrozumiał, że Isabella jest po prostu pijana. Nie miał zamiaru zostawić dziewczyny w takim stanie w szponach napalonego faceta, każdy wie jak to się może skończyć. Nie czekał już na nic, w kilku dużych krokach znalazł się na środku pomieszczenia.

- Ta pani pójdzie ze mną. Wystarczy jej wrażeń na dziś.- warknął głośno i wziął chwiejącą się Bellę w swoje ramiona.

- Edward milo cię widzieć. – Głos dziewczyny przypominał bełkot.- Poznaj Jacoba, dotrzymywał mi dzisiaj towarzystwa!

- Mam nadzieje, że już nigdy więcej cię nie spotka, upił cię!

- Wcale nie.- zaprotestowała szybko, próbowała się wydostać z jego ramion, ale nie dała rady. Nogi same się jej plątały.- Wypiłam tylko trzy drinki. Nie jestem pijana.

- Jesteś. Dla ciebie jeden drink to za dużo. Zabieram cię do pokoju.

Nie przejmował się jej protestami i krzykami, wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z zatłoczonego pomieszczenia. Niosąc ja po pokoju, zastanawiał się czy to mu się nie śni, świętoszkowata Bella Swan upiła się kilkoma drinkami. Bella rzadko kiedy tykała alkohol, nic więc dziwnego, że tak mała ilość procentów zadziałała na nią, jak butelka przedniej wódka na normalnego dwudziestosześciolatka. Przez całą drogę do jej pokoju, Bella bez przerwy powtarzała że nie jest pijana no i chichotała bez przerwy. Edward nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy płakać, nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór.

- Gdzie masz klucz do pokoju?- zapytał rozweseloną towarzyszkę.

- Wiem, ale nie powiem.- odparła bezczelnie Isabella i ponownie zachichotała. Edward westchnął głęboko. Zapowiadała się trudna przeprawa.

- Gdzie masz klucz _szaraczku?- _zapytał ponownie.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, nie jestem jakimś popieprzonym królikiem.- próbowała powiedzieć to ostro, ale z jej ust wydobył się śmieszy bulgot.

- Och, widzę że przez alkohol rozwiązuje ci się języczek. Ale skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, to pójdę po twoją współlokatorkę.

- Nie rob tego, Rosalie jest zajęta. Świętuje ze swoim chłopakiem, nie wiem co, ale świętuje. W jego pokoju…jego pokoju. Nie przeszkadzaj im, ja bym nie chciała abyś mi przeszkadzał kiedy będę uprawiać sex.- Bella znów chichotała.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? No trudno, idziemy do mnie. Nie zostawię cię przecież pod drzwiami.- Sam nie wiedział czy mówi to do niej czy do siebie. Ponownie wziął ją na ręce i powędrował dwa piętra wyżej. Isabella była leciutka, niesienie jej nie sprawiało mu żadnych problemów. Dziewczyna dziwnie umilkła, spojrzał na nią. Jej głowa opierała się na jego ramieniu, oczy miała przymknięte, oddychała przez usta. Wyglądała słodko. Ponownie westchnął, przez skórę czuł, że jeszcze będzie żałował swojej decyzji.

Jego apartament był przestronny i bogato wyposażony. Był to najlepszy pokój dostępny w hotelu. Posiadał wszystkie udogodnienia, jakie oczekiwane są przez najbogatszych gości, w tym dodatkową sypialnie. Położył śpiącą dziewczyną na łóżku. Już miał wychodzić, gdy zatrzymał go jej głos.

- Fajny jesteś, wiesz.

- Śpij _szaraczku._ Porozmawiamy jutro.

- Nie chcę spać. Czemu mnie nie lubisz?- jej głos nadal był bełkotliwy, ale mimo tego słychać było w nim smutek i rozczarowanie.

- Bardzo cię lubię, a teraz zamknij oczy i śpij.

- Pomożesz mi zdjąć buty, bolą mnie stopy.

Edward posłusznie podszedł do łóżka, siadł na pościeli i próbował zsunąć z jej stopy srebrne sandały.

- Dlaczego mnie nie lubisz?- ponowiła pytanie.

- Jesteś uparta nawet jak jesteś pijana. Lubię cię. Zaśnij w końcu.

- Czy to dlatego że jestem brzydka?

Edward spojrzał w jej twarz, oczy były już wilgotne.

- Nie jesteś brzydka Bello!

- Jestem. Jak bym była ładna, to byś mnie lubił. Ale mam za małe cycki, za małą pupę i jestem za szeroka w talii.

Mężczyzna nie wiedział co ma zrobić, zostawić ją aby sama ochłonęła czy dalej prowadzić tą dziwną konwersację. Z jednej strony umysł podpowiadał mu aby uciekał, a z drugiej serce kazało mu zostać.

- Jesteś śliczna szaraczku, twoje piersi są idealne a figura doskonała.- Serce wygrało, nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, musiał siedzieć teraz obok niej i przysłuchiwać się jej pijackiemu bełkotowi. Miał nadzieje, że dziewczyna nie będzie tego pamiętać, głupio by się czuł, gdyby któregoś razu wypomniała mu o czym z nią rozmawiał tej noc.

- Naprawdę?- zapytała szeptem.- Zawsze mówiłeś że moje piersi wyglądają jak orzeszki albo że zdezerterowały. Kiedyś nawet myślałam, żeby pójść na operację. Wiesz aby mieć takie dużeee…..- Rękoma próbowała pokazać mu jaki rozmiar ma na myśli, ale jej ręce były jak z gumy. Nakreśliły taki okrąg, jakby usiłowały pokazać szerokość zapaśnika sumo.

- Tylko żartowałem, lubię jak kobiety mają naturalne wyposażenie. Rozmiar się nie liczy.- Nie wierzył, że mówi o swoich preferencjach co do rozmiaru biustu, chyba oszalał.

- To dlaczego mi dokuczasz? Chciałabym być piękna jak Tanya.- Tym razem to Bella westchnęła.

- Jesteś sto razy piękniejsza. Nie porównuj się z Tanyą Denali, bo w każdym pojedynku ty i tak wygrywasz.

- Fajnie!- tym razem mówiła jak nastolatka.- Czy to znaczy, że mnie teraz pocałujesz?

- Nie!- zaprzeczył kategorycznie.- Żadnych pocałunków.

- Czemu? Tak bardzo chcę cie pocałować. Mówiłeś że jestem piękna, dlaczego nie chcesz?

- Boże Bella, jutro rano mnie znienawidzisz.

- Nieprawda, nigdy cie nie znienawidzę. Przecież wiesz że cię kocham.

Edward zamarł. Dziewczyna mówiła serio, tego był pewien. Nie zdziwiło go to, od dawna wiedział że mała Isabella Swan się w nim podkochuje. Cholera, wiedział to odkąd skończyła szesnaście lat. Jednak nigdy nie powiedziała tego wprost, ba nigdy nie powiedziała tego nawet półsłówkami. Tak naprawdę to ich rozmowy polegały bardziej na dokuczaniu sobie nawzajem i rzucaniu ironicznych haseł.

- Pocałujesz mnie?

Wiedział, że to szaleństwo, do tego najgorsze z możliwych. Ale jak tu się oprzeć jej kuszącym wargą, jej pięknemu ciału, uroczym uśmiechom i temu błyskowi w oczach. Przytulił ja do siebie i zbliżył swoje wargi do jej ust. Bella miała otwarte oczy i patrzyła na niego z takim uwielbieniem, że już był pewien że jest zgubiony.

Jej wargi były jeszcze bardziej miękkie niż się spodziewał. Całowała go namiętnie i czule zarazem. Jej ramiona z zaskakującą siłą objęły go i przyciągnęły jeszcze bliżej. Smakowała owocami mango i rumem. Była słodka i ognista, trafił do nieba.

Przeniósł pocałunki najpierw na jej szczękę, później na szyję i dekolt. Wydobywała z siebie niezwykłe dźwięki, każdy jej jęk, doprowadzał go do ekstazy. Zsunął ramiączka jej sukienki i odkrył cudowne, małe, jędrne piersi. Nie miała na sobie stanika, co tylko spotęgowało jego pożądanie, znów poczuł nieznośny ucisk w kroczu. Ból zmagał się z każdą chwilą, ale ignorował go. Chciał posmakować jak najwięcej.

Kiedy zaczął pieścić ustami jej piersi, jęki Belli przeszły w głośne stęknięcia i krzyki. Nie była w stanie tego opanować, nie wiedziała czy szumi jej w głowie z powodu alkoholu czy też języka miedzianowłosego, które bez skrupułów gryzły, ssały, lizały jej nabrzmiałe sutki. Gładziła dłońmi jego jedwabiste włosy, zawsze marzyła aby móc ich dotknąć, pogłaskać. Teraz spełniły się jej najpiękniejsze sny. Edward Cullen był z nią w sypialni, pieścił ją, sprawiał rozkosz.

Nagle z ust mężczyzny wydobył się pierwotny jęk i gwałtownie odsunął się od niej.

- Co ja kurwa robię? Ja pierdole, co ja robię?

Zaskoczona Bella nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Dlaczego przerwał? Co się stało?

- Połóż się i idź spać.- powiedział oschle.- Miejmy nadzieje że wypiłaś wystarczająco dużo i nie będziesz tego pamiętać.

Ręce mu drżały, z trudem panował nad własnym ciałem. Wyjął z szafy cienki koc i okrył nim Bellę od stóp to głów. Isabella posłusznie zamknęła oczy. Jednak wiedziała, że życzenie Edwarda się nie spełni. Bo właśnie w tym momencie jej umysł zaczął pracować na normalnych obrotach. Była świadoma wszystkiego co tu zaszło. I gdy tylko Cullen zamknął za sobą drzwi z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

Płakała bezgłośnie całą noc – nie wiedziała tylko czy ze złości i upokorzenia, czy z tęsknoty za Edwardem.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział X

Pierwszy dzień zdjęć poszedł pomyślnie. Bella była zadowolona z wyników pracy. Modelki słuchały jej poleceń i były wyjątkowo zgodne, oświetleniowcy znali się na rzeczy więc nie musiała tłumaczyć im jaki efekt chce uzyskać. Wszyscy robili co do nich należy, bez kłótni czy sporów, mówiąc krótko, wszystko poszło dokładnie jak sobie zaplanowała.

Od przedpołudniowej rozmowy nie widziała Edwarda, zniknął jak kamfora. Nie pojawił się ani na planie zdjęciowym ani na obiedzie.

Isabella miała swoją teorię na ten temat, uważała iż, zapewne udał się na wycieczkę z piękną Tanyą, albo z inną z jego przybocznych dzierlatek. Uczucie zazdrości jakie opanowywało ją na myśl o Edwardzie z inną kobietą, było nie do zniesienia. Próbowała całkowicie zablokować tego typu myśli ze swojego umysłu, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Mimo że wszystko szło najlepiej jak mogło, dziewczyna przez resztę dnia chodziła przygnębiona. Wykrzesanie odrobiny entuzjazmu okazało się zadaniem ponad jej możliwości.

Kiedy nastał orzeźwiająco chłodny wieczór, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Nowy York nie należał do najcieplejszych miejsc, dlatego też większość z trudem przystosowywała się do panujących na wyspie temperatur. Ponieważ wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, jeden z asystentów zaproponował uczczenie tego faktu w hotelowym barze. Jego pomysł został przyjęty bardzo entuzjastycznie, jedynie Bella nie wykazywała zapału na imprezowanie. Dziewczyna miała zamiar udać się do pokoju i po prostu pójść spać, jednak Rosalie nie miała zamiaru jej na to pozwolić.

- Nie wiem co jest przyczyną twoich problemów, ale moje doświadczenie każe mi przypuszczać, że to z powodu jakiegoś dupka!

- Nie, Rose. Zapewniam cię, że żadne facet nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.- zaprotestowała żywo Isabella. Za żywo.

- Daj spokój kochanieńka, nie ze mną te numery. Wyczuwam chandrę-po-facetową na kilometr. Nie przejmuj się moja droga, twoja Rosalie zna na to sposób .- Nic nie było w stanie zatrzymać Rose, skoro ona postanowiła, że Bella pojawi się na wieczornej imprezie, to tak się stanie.

- Nie mam żadnej chandry, jestem tylko zmęczona.- Isabella nie miała żadnych argumentów na swoja obronę, nie spodziewała się że tak bardzo widać jej przygnębienie spowodowane zachowaniem Edwarda.

- Cullen nie jest wart twoich smutków!- westchnęła ostentacyjnie blondynka, zdradzając przy tym, iż wie kto dokładnie zajmuje myśli jej tymczasowej współlokatorki.

- Co? Ja wcale nie….- Bella była przerażona, skoro Rosalie, którą zna od niespełna dwóch dni wie, kto dręczy jej myśli, to Alice i Edward wiedzą to na pewno. Dziewczyna jakby wiedząc w jakim kierunku podążają myśli Isabelli, dodała szybko.

- Nie martw się, na pewno nikt oprócz mnie się nie domyśla. Wiesz, mam dobrą intuicje do tych spraw. Emmett śmieje się czasem, że powinnam założyć biuro matrymonialne.- Wytłumaczenie koleżanki wcale nie przyniosło jej ulgi, Bella nadal martwiła się że wszyscy odkryją jej wstydliwą tajemnicę, że podkochuje się w Edwardzie Cullenie- który aktualnie jest jej szefem.

- Lepiej będzie jak zostanę w pokoju. Może los będzie łaskawy i umrę z zażenowania we śnie.- odezwała się w końcu, ale bardzo cichutko. Rosalie ledwo dosłyszała jej odpowiedź.

- Isabello Swan, ani mi się waż tak myśleć. Ubierzesz się w najlepszą kieckę jaką posiadasz, zejdziesz na dół i pokażesz temu gburowi kto jest najpiękniejszą kobieta na tej wyspie. Jeżeli on tego nie doceni, to znaczy że nie jest tego wart. Zapewniam cię, że na pewno znajdzie się ktoś chętny, aby zająć jego miejsce w twoim sercu.

- Jezu, Rosalie to zabrzmiało strasznie patetycznie.- Brązowowłosa nie wytrzymywała, po prostu roześmiała się serdecznie.

- Rzeczywiście.- Rose również wybuchła śmiechem- Ale musisz przyznać, że mam rację. A teraz szybciutko do łazienki, za pół godziny masz być gotowa. Musze jeszcze zrobić ci makijaż. Zobaczysz, wszyscy nie będę mogli oderwać od ciebie wzroku.

Nim minęła godzina, obie znalazły się w sali bankietowej. Reszta już dawno bawiła się w najlepsze, niektórzy byli już nawet lekko stawieni. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że darmowe drinki mają z tym wiele wspólnego. Mimo, że nadal nie miała najlepszego humoru, postanowiła zabawić się, tak pierwszy raz w życiu. Trochę dziwnie się czuła w obciślej i krótkiej sukience, którą kupiła jej Alice, ale materiał był taki przyjemny dla ciała, taki chłodny, że nawet taka niedogodność jak mała ilość materiału, nie mogły jej powstrzymać od założenia jej.

Emmett, który mało nie spadł z krzesła widząc ją i Rosalie, stwierdził że ten wieczór będzie pełen niespodzianek. Nie dało się nie lubić tego mężczyzny o posturze niedźwiedzia, był taki miły i zabawny. Idealnie pasowali do siebie z Rose.

- Belli, Belli wyglądasz oszałamiająco. Gdyby nie mój kwiatuszek to na pewno był bym pierwszy w kolejce o twoje względy.

- Nie przesadzaj Emmett.

- Mój chłopak chociaż raz ma rację, wyglądasz nieziemsko. A teraz weź się w garść, wypij ze dwa drinki i zaszalej

- Może rzeczywiście powinnam bardziej się odprężyć.

- Zaszalej dziewczyno, a jeżeli któryś z chłopaków będzie natrętny daj mi znać. Braciszek Emmett da im popalić.

- Braciszek Emmett?- roześmiała się Bella.

- Zawsze chciałem mieć młodszą siostrzyczkę.- odparł szczerze mężczyzna, szczerzą przy tym swoje białe zęby w uśmiechu. – Jako dziecko złożyłem nawet zamówienie u rodziców, niestety urodził mi się brat, Jasper. Mama niestety nie przyjmowała reklamacji i nie omieszkała przy tym dodać, że kolejne zamówienia nie będą respektowane.

- Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze chciałam mieć starszego brata. Jak będzie grzeczny to zaadoptuje cię. – Dziewczyna nie mogła opanować radości, mimo iż znała ich od niedawna już czuła się z nimi bardzo zżyta. Nigdy też tak otwarcie, nie dostała propozycji przyjaźni.

- To raczej my cię zaadoptujemy.- wtrąciła się Rose. – A teraz pij, to jeden z najlepszych drinków jakie znam- Sex on the Beach. Idealny na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Zaczynam podejrzewać, że chcecie mnie upić.

- Zaraz upić, masz się rozluźnić.

- Dobrze, spokojnie. Obiecuje że będę się dobrze bawić i że w końcu odpuszczę sobie.

- Tak trzymać, maleńka.- poparł ten pomysł Emmett.- A teraz do roboty, czas na imprezę

Edward ukrywał się cały dzień. Po złagodzeniu trawiącego jego ciało napięcia, bał się że jeżeli nic nie zrobi, będzie chodził podniecony cały dzień, albo co gorsza i noc. Znał jeden sposób na tą niedogodność- praca. Tak więc, cały dzień spędził przed komputerem zatwierdzając protokoły, przeprowadzając video konferencje i sprawdzając notowania jego firmy na giełdzie.

Kiedy zegar wybił jedenastą wieczorem, postanowił że czas coś zjeść i może wypić szklaneczkę whisky. Kiedy zszedł do hotelowego lobby przyciągnęła go egzotyczna muzyka wydobywająca się z Sali konferencyjnej. Wiedział, że pracownicy zorganizowali sobie małą potańcówkę, aby uczcić udany dzień pracy. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, miał nawet ochotę się do nich przyłączyć. Był pewien, że nie zastanie tam Belli, dlatego też odprężył się i lekkim krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Cała ekipa bawiła się wyśmienicie, część piła drinki przy prowizorycznym barze, reszta tańczyła na parkiecie. Widać było że, wszyscy są w dobrych humorach.

Już miał podejść do stołu i nalać sobie drinka, gdy jego uwagę przyciągnął znajomy śmiech, odwrócił się i zamarł. Na środku parkietu tańczyła Bella, ubrana w obcisłą, błękitną sukienkę a obok niej poruszał się jakiś młodzieniaszek, zapewne gość hotelowy, który zawitał na tą imprezę. Ogarnęły go szpony zazdrości, młody mężczyzna o indiańskich rysach, raz za razem muskał dłonią odsłonięte ramiona dziewczyny. Dlaczego ona mu na to pozwala! Już miał wyjść, aby nie patrzeć na tą parę, gdy zwrócił uwagę na dziwne zachowanie Belli. Jej oczy były rozbiegane, poruszała się niepewnie i cały czas chichotała. Edward po chwili zrozumiał, że Isabella jest po prostu pijana. Nie miał zamiaru zostawić dziewczyny w takim stanie w szponach napalonego faceta, każdy wie jak to się może skończyć. Nie czekał już na nic, w kilku dużych krokach znalazł się na środku pomieszczenia.

- Ta pani pójdzie ze mną. Wystarczy jej wrażeń na dziś.- warknął głośno i wziął chwiejącą się Bellę w swoje ramiona.

- Edward milo cię widzieć. – Głos dziewczyny przypominał bełkot.- Poznaj Jacoba, dotrzymywał mi dzisiaj towarzystwa!

- Mam nadzieje, że już nigdy więcej cię nie spotka, upił cię!

- Wcale nie.- zaprotestowała szybko, próbowała się wydostać z jego ramion, ale nie dała rady. Nogi same się jej plątały.- Wypiłam tylko trzy drinki. Nie jestem pijana.

- Jesteś. Dla ciebie jeden drink to za dużo. Zabieram cię do pokoju.

Nie przejmował się jej protestami i krzykami, wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z zatłoczonego pomieszczenia. Niosąc ja po pokoju, zastanawiał się czy to mu się nie śni, świętoszkowata Bella Swan upiła się kilkoma drinkami. Bella rzadko kiedy tykała alkohol, nic więc dziwnego, że tak mała ilość procentów zadziałała na nią, jak butelka przedniej wódka na normalnego dwudziestosześciolatka. Przez całą drogę do jej pokoju, Bella bez przerwy powtarzała że nie jest pijana no i chichotała bez przerwy. Edward nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy płakać, nie tak wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór.

- Gdzie masz klucz do pokoju?- zapytał rozweseloną towarzyszkę.

- Wiem, ale nie powiem.- odparła bezczelnie Isabella i ponownie zachichotała. Edward westchnął głęboko. Zapowiadała się trudna przeprawa.

- Gdzie masz klucz _szaraczku?- _zapytał ponownie.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, nie jestem jakimś popieprzonym królikiem.- próbowała powiedzieć to ostro, ale z jej ust wydobył się śmieszy bulgot.

- Och, widzę że przez alkohol rozwiązuje ci się języczek. Ale skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, to pójdę po twoją współlokatorkę.

- Nie rob tego, Rosalie jest zajęta. Świętuje ze swoim chłopakiem, nie wiem co, ale świętuje. W jego pokoju…jego pokoju. Nie przeszkadzaj im, ja bym nie chciała abyś mi przeszkadzał kiedy będę uprawiać sex.- Bella znów chichotała.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? No trudno, idziemy do mnie. Nie zostawię cię przecież pod drzwiami.- Sam nie wiedział czy mówi to do niej czy do siebie. Ponownie wziął ją na ręce i powędrował dwa piętra wyżej. Isabella była leciutka, niesienie jej nie sprawiało mu żadnych problemów. Dziewczyna dziwnie umilkła, spojrzał na nią. Jej głowa opierała się na jego ramieniu, oczy miała przymknięte, oddychała przez usta. Wyglądała słodko. Ponownie westchnął, przez skórę czuł, że jeszcze będzie żałował swojej decyzji.

Jego apartament był przestronny i bogato wyposażony. Był to najlepszy pokój dostępny w hotelu. Posiadał wszystkie udogodnienia, jakie oczekiwane są przez najbogatszych gości, w tym dodatkową sypialnie. Położył śpiącą dziewczyną na łóżku. Już miał wychodzić, gdy zatrzymał go jej głos.

- Fajny jesteś, wiesz.

- Śpij _szaraczku._ Porozmawiamy jutro.

- Nie chcę spać. Czemu mnie nie lubisz?- jej głos nadal był bełkotliwy, ale mimo tego słychać było w nim smutek i rozczarowanie.

- Bardzo cię lubię, a teraz zamknij oczy i śpij.

- Pomożesz mi zdjąć buty, bolą mnie stopy.

Edward posłusznie podszedł do łóżka, siadł na pościeli i próbował zsunąć z jej stopy srebrne sandały.

- Dlaczego mnie nie lubisz?- ponowiła pytanie.

- Jesteś uparta nawet jak jesteś pijana. Lubię cię. Zaśnij w końcu.

- Czy to dlatego że jestem brzydka?

Edward spojrzał w jej twarz, oczy były już wilgotne.

- Nie jesteś brzydka Bello!

- Jestem. Jak bym była ładna, to byś mnie lubił. Ale mam za małe cycki, za małą pupę i jestem za szeroka w talii.

Mężczyzna nie wiedział co ma zrobić, zostawić ją aby sama ochłonęła czy dalej prowadzić tą dziwną konwersację. Z jednej strony umysł podpowiadał mu aby uciekał, a z drugiej serce kazało mu zostać.

- Jesteś śliczna szaraczku, twoje piersi są idealne a figura doskonała.- Serce wygrało, nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, musiał siedzieć teraz obok niej i przysłuchiwać się jej pijackiemu bełkotowi. Miał nadzieje, że dziewczyna nie będzie tego pamiętać, głupio by się czuł, gdyby któregoś razu wypomniała mu o czym z nią rozmawiał tej noc.

- Naprawdę?- zapytała szeptem.- Zawsze mówiłeś że moje piersi wyglądają jak orzeszki albo że zdezerterowały. Kiedyś nawet myślałam, żeby pójść na operację. Wiesz aby mieć takie dużeee…..- Rękoma próbowała pokazać mu jaki rozmiar ma na myśli, ale jej ręce były jak z gumy. Nakreśliły taki okrąg, jakby usiłowały pokazać szerokość zapaśnika sumo.

- Tylko żartowałem, lubię jak kobiety mają naturalne wyposażenie. Rozmiar się nie liczy.- Nie wierzył, że mówi o swoich preferencjach co do rozmiaru biustu, chyba oszalał.

- To dlaczego mi dokuczasz? Chciałabym być piękna jak Tanya.- Tym razem to Bella westchnęła.

- Jesteś sto razy piękniejsza. Nie porównuj się z Tanyą Denali, bo w każdym pojedynku ty i tak wygrywasz.

- Fajnie!- tym razem mówiła jak nastolatka.- Czy to znaczy, że mnie teraz pocałujesz?

- Nie!- zaprzeczył kategorycznie.- Żadnych pocałunków.

- Czemu? Tak bardzo chcę cie pocałować. Mówiłeś że jestem piękna, dlaczego nie chcesz?

- Boże Bella, jutro rano mnie znienawidzisz.

- Nieprawda, nigdy cie nie znienawidzę. Przecież wiesz że cię kocham.

Edward zamarł. Dziewczyna mówiła serio, tego był pewien. Nie zdziwiło go to, od dawna wiedział że mała Isabella Swan się w nim podkochuje. Cholera, wiedział to odkąd skończyła szesnaście lat. Jednak nigdy nie powiedziała tego wprost, ba nigdy nie powiedziała tego nawet półsłówkami. Tak naprawdę to ich rozmowy polegały bardziej na dokuczaniu sobie nawzajem i rzucaniu ironicznych haseł.

- Pocałujesz mnie?

Wiedział, że to szaleństwo, do tego najgorsze z możliwych. Ale jak tu się oprzeć jej kuszącym wargą, jej pięknemu ciału, uroczym uśmiechom i temu błyskowi w oczach. Przytulił ja do siebie i zbliżył swoje wargi do jej ust. Bella miała otwarte oczy i patrzyła na niego z takim uwielbieniem, że już był pewien że jest zgubiony.

Jej wargi były jeszcze bardziej miękkie niż się spodziewał. Całowała go namiętnie i czule zarazem. Jej ramiona z zaskakującą siłą objęły go i przyciągnęły jeszcze bliżej. Smakowała owocami mango i rumem. Była słodka i ognista, trafił do nieba.

Przeniósł pocałunki najpierw na jej szczękę, później na szyję i dekolt. Wydobywała z siebie niezwykłe dźwięki, każdy jej jęk, doprowadzał go do ekstazy. Zsunął ramiączka jej sukienki i odkrył cudowne, małe, jędrne piersi. Nie miała na sobie stanika, co tylko spotęgowało jego pożądanie, znów poczuł nieznośny ucisk w kroczu. Ból zmagał się z każdą chwilą, ale ignorował go. Chciał posmakować jak najwięcej.

Kiedy zaczął pieścić ustami jej piersi, jęki Belli przeszły w głośne stęknięcia i krzyki. Nie była w stanie tego opanować, nie wiedziała czy szumi jej w głowie z powodu alkoholu czy też języka miedzianowłosego, które bez skrupułów gryzły, ssały, lizały jej nabrzmiałe sutki. Gładziła dłońmi jego jedwabiste włosy, zawsze marzyła aby móc ich dotknąć, pogłaskać. Teraz spełniły się jej najpiękniejsze sny. Edward Cullen był z nią w sypialni, pieścił ją, sprawiał rozkosz.

Nagle z ust mężczyzny wydobył się pierwotny jęk i gwałtownie odsunął się od niej.

- Co ja kurwa robię? Ja pierdole, co ja robię?

Zaskoczona Bella nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Dlaczego przerwał? Co się stało?

- Połóż się i idź spać.- powiedział oschle.- Miejmy nadzieje że wypiłaś wystarczająco dużo i nie będziesz tego pamiętać.

Ręce mu drżały, z trudem panował nad własnym ciałem. Wyjął z szafy cienki koc i okrył nim Bellę od stóp to głów. Isabella posłusznie zamknęła oczy. Jednak wiedziała, że życzenie Edwarda się nie spełni. Bo właśnie w tym momencie jej umysł zaczął pracować na normalnych obrotach. Była świadoma wszystkiego co tu zaszło. I gdy tylko Cullen zamknął za sobą drzwi z jej oczu popłynęły łzy.

Płakała bezgłośnie całą noc – nie wiedziała tylko czy ze złości i upokorzenia, czy z tęsknoty za Edwardem.


	11. Chapter 11

│ Rozdział 11 – Bird Song

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: mała_nessi

_-Myśl Swan, myśl. Co teraz? Może będziesz udawać, że nic nie pamiętasz? Nie, to nie wypali! Może on będzie udawać, że nic się nie stało? Boże spraw, żeby to zrobił! Dobrze wiesz Swan, że to tylko twoje marzenia. Sama wpakowałaś się w ta kabałę, więc musisz coś z tym sama zrobić. Zachowaj się jak kobieta i go po prostu przeproś. Będzie cię dręczył, poniżał, dobijał przy każdym spotkaniu, ale będziesz miała przynajmniej czyste sumienie. Tak, przeproszę go. Ale jak?- _Po całonocnym płaczu Bella wzięła się w końcu w garść. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że tym razem poległa na całej linii. Alkohol uwolnił wszystko to, co skrzętnie ukrywała przed światem, puściły wszelkie hamulce. Kiedy zegar wybił piątą rano i słońce powoli zaczęło wychodzić zza horyzontu, zaczęła myśleć jak z twarzą wyjść z tej sytuacji. Ona nie tylko całowała się z Edwardem Cullenem, ona się prawie z nim kochała. I wcale nie żałowała tego, o nie. Wiedziała jednak, że on żałuje i nie chciała wyjść na idiotkę zakochaną po uszy w facecie, który jej nawet nie lubi, nie mówiąc już o szacunku.

- _Masz szczęście Swan, że byłaś pijana. Zawsze możesz zrzucić winę na alkohol._

O godzinie szóstej z ociąganiem wstała z łóżka, poprawiła swoją sukienkę i skierowała się do drzwi. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że Edward jeszcze śpi i nie usłyszy jak skrada się po salonie i wraca do swojego pokoju. Nie próbowała nawet zakładać swoich horrendalnie wysokich szpilek, nie była by w stanie przejść w nich nawet dwóch kroków, nie robiąc przy tym ogromnego hałasu.

Salon był pusty, odetchnęła więc z ulgą. Ze zgrozą przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w dużym lustrze, jej włosy sterczały niemiłosiernie, czarne smugi będące pozostałością tuszu do rzęs rozmazały się po całej twarzy, sukienka była pognieciona i gdzie niegdzie poplamiona. Jeżeli do tego dodać pulsujący ból głowy, jaki ją dręczył od kilku godzin, obraz nie przedstawiał się optymistycznie.

Poczuła się dużo lepiej, kiedy opuściła apartament Cullena. Z dość dużym trudem dotarła wreszcie do swojego pokoju, z jękiem opadła na niepościelone łóżko. Rosalie jeszcze nie wróciła, co było jej z resztą na rękę. Nie potrafiłaby jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego w takim stanie pojawiła się w pokoju o piątej rano.

Zegar wybił w pół do siódmej. O ósmej zaczynał się oficjalnie drugi dzień zdjęć. Bella nadal nie czuła się najlepiej, wydawało jej się, że w tym stanie nie powinna pokazywać się nikomu. Nie miała jednak wyboru. Powlokła się pod prysznic, aby zmyć z siebie nie tylko brud i resztki kosmetyków, ale również zażenowanie i wstyd. To była dla niej noc pełna wrażeń, zarówno tych przyjemnych, jak i strasznych.

Nie pojawiła się na śniadaniu, nie miała ochoty jeść, a tym bardziej skonfrontować się z facetem swoich marzeń, przed którym tak się poniżyła. Próbowała skupić się na czekającej ją pracy, otworzyła swój zeszyt, w którym zapisywała wszystkie pomysły i z dużą determinacją zaczęła przygotowywać się do kolejnego trudnego dnia na Trynidadzie.

Edward Cullen prawie przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka. Nie był w stanie zapomnieć tego, co się stało późnym wieczorem. Jego umysł nie pozwalał mu wyzbyć się obrazu Belli, półnagiej, uległej, zatopionej w rozkoszy. Nie tylko umysł odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa, ciało już dawno przestało z nim współpracować. To ono zdradziło go w najbardziej nieodpowiedniej chwili. Jak on mógł w tak perfidny sposób wykorzystać tą dziewczynę? Była pijana, nie panowała ani nad swoimi słowami, ani nad swoim ciałem. On był trzeźwy i zachował się jak prawdziwy bydlak. Zawsze pogardzał mężczyznami, który korzystali z nadarzającej się okazji i wykorzystywali nieświadome tego kobiety, a teraz okazało się, że on nie jest od nich lepszy.

_Nieprawda, nigdy cie nie znienawidzę. Przecież wiesz że cię kocham. _Tak powiedziała i do jasnej cholery, podobało mu się to. A co gorsza, nie wiedział czemu. Isabella nie była kobietą, która wpasowywała się w jego gusta, zwykle interesował się wysokimi, bardzo szczupłymi kobietami o nienagannej urodzie i stylu. Jego przyjaciółki były wyrafinowane zarówno w życiu codziennym jaki i w łóżku. Delikatna i rozważna Bella zupełnie nie pasowała do tego profilu, a jednak nie był w stanie przestać o niej myśleć. Kiedy w końcu wstał z łóżka, Belli już nie było. Był pewien, że wymknęła się nad ranem, akurat wtedy przysnął zmęczony nocnymi rozważaniami.

Zmusił się do szybkiego prysznica, chciał jak najszybciej pojawić się na dole i porozmawiać z Bellą. Nie zastał jej jednak ani w pokoju, ani w hotelowej restauracji. Martwił się, nie wiedział jak jego dziewczyna zareagowała na wczorajsze zdarzenie, miał tylko nadzieje, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego i nieprzemyślanego. I tak czuł już się wystarczająco winny.

Edward Cullen nie poddawał się jednak tak łatwo. Wiedział, że cokolwiek by się stało, Isabella nie zostawiłaby pracy. Była profesjonalistką w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Tak więc pełen nadziei pojawił się na planie zdjęciowym razem z pracownikami i modelkami. Ona już tam była, przygotowywała aparaty, klisze, lampy błyskowe. Wydawało się, że jest całkowicie zaprzątnięta swoim zajęciem, jednak on widział, że jej ręce drżą a twarz jest nienaturalnie blada. Nie był tylko pewien, co było powodem jej kiepskiego stanu, kac czy on. Kiedy wydawała polecenia asystentom i oświetleniowcom mówiła nienaturalnym, cichym głosem. Nie chciał się jej narzucać i rozpraszać w pracy, usiadł więc przy stoisku wizażystów i przyglądał się jej z ukrycia.

- Witam panie Cullen. Jak samopoczucie dzisiaj?- zapytała go ładna blondynka, prawdopodobnie jedna z wizażystek.

- Dziękuje, w porządku. – odparł przyjaźnie, jednak bez większego zainteresowania. Cały czas obserwował Bellę.

- Ma dzisiaj zły dzień. Chyba wczorajszy wieczór nie był dla niej udany.- zagadnęła go dziewczyna, kierując wzrok w tym samym kierunku co on.

- Słucham? – zapytał lekko zdezorientowany.

- Bella. Chyba wczorajsza impreza nie była dla niej udana. Nie miałam za bardzo czasu dzisiaj z nią pogadać, kiedy wróciłam do pokoju już jej nie było.

- Ty pewnie jesteś Rosalie?

- Och, widzę że Isabella już mnie wspominała. Mam nadzieję, że pozytywnie! – zaśmiała się blondynka.

- Oczywiście. – Edward nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy przypomniał sobie pijacki bełkot brązowowłosej o swojej współlokatorce i jej chłopaku. A raczej o ich nocnym zajęciu.

- Musze się koniecznie dowiedzieć co się stało. Szkoda, aby dziewczyna martwiła się do końca pobytu jakąś drobnostką. – odparła pewnie Rose. Cullen zamyślił się. Bał się, że Bella nigdy nie weźmie tego co się stało za drobnostkę, a tym bardziej tego nie zapomni. I raczej jej nie pomoże rozmowa z koleżanką.

- A może to z pana winy jest taka przygnębiona?

- Co? – tym razem zaskoczyła go. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że Bella powiedziała blondynce o tym małym incydencie, ale dalszy ciąg wywodu dziewczyny zaprzeczył tej teorii.

- Niech pan nie udaje naiwniaka, z całym szacunkiem panie Cullen, ale Bella reaguje na pana bardzo gwałtownie. Oczywiście ona myśli, że jej uczucia i emocje są niewidoczne dla nikogo z zewnątrz, ale przede mną bardzo trudno cos takiego ukryć. Tym bardziej, że bardzo ją lubię i życzę jej jak najlepiej.

- Wiesz Rosalie, chyba za bardzo nie zrozumiałem o co ci chodzi.

- To bardzo proste, panie Cullen. Nich pan przestanie łamać tej biednej dziewczynie serce.

W tym momencie wszystko w Edwardzie zamarło. Miał wrażenie, jakby krew w jego żyłach przestała płynąć, mózg przestał pracować, a serce zamarło. Czuł tylko tępy ból u podstawy czaszki. Nie wiedział czemu tu stoi i słucha reprymendy od obcej dziewczyny, ba, jego pracownicy.

- Nie chcę łamać jej serca.- odparł tylko, lekko zawstydzony tematem tej rozmowy. Jak nie patrzeć zeszła ona na bardzo osobiste tory.

- To niech pan w końcu coś zrobi, aby tego nie robić. Jest pan już dorosłym mężczyzną, chyba nie musze pana pouczać w jaki sposób mężczyzna może uczynić kobietę szczęśliwą. I mi chodzi mi o seks, jakby miał pan wątpliwości. - dodała na koniec z uśmiechem blondynka.

- Jesteś bardzo bezpośrednia. – stwierdził po chwili oszołomienia Edward – I szczera. Lubię ludzi szczerych. Skoro rozmawiamy już o takich prywatnych sprawach, to wypadałoby się oficjalnie przedstawić. Jestem Edward Cullen, ale w tej sytuacji mówi mi po prostu Edward.

- Jestem Rosalie Hale, a ten oświetleniowiec o posturze niedźwiedzia to mój narzeczony, Emmett. Wczoraj mi się oświadczył.

- Gratulacje. – pogratulował szczerze. – Wszystkiego dobrego dla was obojga.

- Dziękuje, ale teraz to powinien pan zając się szczęściem Belli, no i może swoim.

- Wiesz, przypominasz mi moją siostrę, Alice. – Nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Już to słyszałam od Belli, więc coś w tym musi być. Mam nadzieje, że ją poznam, z opowiadań naszej pani fotograf wynika, że to moja pokrewna dusza. – odparła z wielką powagą Rosalie. – Będziemy musiały wybrać się razem na zakupy.

- Coś mi się wydaje, że Bella ma rację. Z pewnością się polubicie. – odparł że śmiechem i powrócił do obserwowania osoby, wokół której kręciła się ta dziwna rozmowa.

Każda minuta pracy dłużyła się jej niemiłosiernie. Starała się nie okazywać tego, jednak nie była w stanie ukrywać, że jest w paskudnym humorze. Nigdy nie potrafiła udawać dobrego nastroju, uważała się z resztą za kiepską aktorkę. Zawsze zazdrościła Alice jej umiejętności teatralnych, były bardzo przydatne w życiu, chociażby w takim momencie jak ten. Niestety, jak to mówiła jej świętej pamięci babcia, „_nie można mieć wszystkiego, trzeba zaakceptować siebie wraz ze swoimi wadami i zaletami"._

Z każdą godziną czuła się coraz gorzej, jednak nie pod względem fizycznym, ale psychicznym. Czuła jak kac po alkoholu przekształca się w kaca moralnego. Kiedy zakończył się czterogodzinny maraton pracy, była wykończona, jakby pracowała bez przerwy dwanaście godzin. Czuła, że jeżeli się nie położy chociaż na godzinę, nie będzie w stanie pracować po popołudniowej przerwie. Zostawiając cały rozgardiasz swoim asystentom, udała się szybkim krokiem w kierunku hotelu. Marzyła się jej chłodna kąpiel i ożywcza drzemka. Nie zauważyła, że jak cień za nią podąża pewien mężczyzna. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że wszedł za nią do hotelu, ani że obserwował ją aż nie doszła do drzwi pokoju..

Udała się wprost do łazienki, zrzuciła szybki ruchem ubrania i weszła do kabiny prysznicowej. Szum wody zagłuszył dźwięk otwieranych drzwi oraz trzask charakterystyczny przy ich zamykaniu. Zmywając z siebie trudy pracy nie słyszała, że niezapowiedziany gość rozsiada się wygodnie w fotelu. Nieświadoma Bella odprężała się pod strumieniami wody. Po piętnastu minutach owinięta w biały, bawełniany ręcznik weszła do części sypialnej, aby zażyć chwili snu. Odwrócona tyłem do fotela nie zauważyła swojego gościa, o swej obecności postanowił więc sam ją powiadomić.

- Jak się czujesz, Bello?

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie krótki, głośny krzyk. Gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę, z której dobiegał znajomy głos.

- Boże Cullen, co ty tutaj robisz? Chcesz abym dostała zawału.

- To był jedyny sposób, aby z tobą porozmawiać, dobrze o ty wiesz. – Jego głos był cichy i spokojny. Jego wzrok łagodny. Nie biła z niego ta pewność siebie co na co dzień .

- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

- Owszem, mamy.

- Nie chcę, nie zmusisz mnie. Proszę, daj mi odpocząć. Obiecuje że wykonam ten projekt najszybciej jak się da. Wyniosę się stąd i postaram się nigdy więcej nie wchodzić ci w drogę.

- Nie! – głośny okrzyk protestu wyrwał się z jego ust. Nie wiadomo kogo bardziej zaskoczył, ją czy siebie samego.

- Co nie? – drżącym głosem zapytała Bella.

- Nie chcę, abyś wyjeżdżała, a tym bardziej, abyś mnie unikała.

- A masz lepszy pomysł? – Dziewczyna stała na środku pokoju, okryta jedynie wąskim skrawkiem materiału i bezradnie patrzyła na Edwarda, próbując wyczytać intencje, którymi się kierował.

- A czy musi być jakiś pomysł. Po prostu…dajmy szanse, aby wszystko samo się ułożyło.

- Ja nie wiem, czy to samo się naprawi.

- Po prostu spróbujmy. – Edward nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od jej ciała. Zgrabne nogi, kruche ciało, jędrne piersi okryte tylko skrawkiem ręcznika. Był tylko mężczyzną, wiedział, że jeżeli zaraz nie wyjdzie, szlak trafi jego próbę porozumienia się z Bellą.

- _Szaraczku,_ mam pomysł, odwołam popołudniowe zdjęcia. I tak jesteśmy do przodu z planem, wybierzemy się na karnawał. Weźmiesz aparat, zrobisz zdjęcia, odprężysz się. Co ty na to?

- Nie wiem, Edward, ja…Czuję się taka…Wstyd mi. Ja przepraszam za moje zachowanie. – Bella jąkała się i drżała. Czuła się obdarta z godności przyznając się do swojego żenującego według niej zachowania. Nie zauważyła, że Cullen podszedł do niej bliżej, że znajdują się twarzą w twarz.

- Nigdy więcej mnie za to nie przepraszaj. To ja powinienem błagać cię o przebaczenie, to ja zachowałem się nie niewybaczalnie.

- Ale to ja…

- Nie. Byłaś lekko wstawiona, a ja byłem trzeźwy. Byłem świadom tego co robie, więc to ja ponoszę pełną odpowiedzialność.

- Wiesz co Cullen? Ty nawet nie pozwalasz mi się przyznać do winy. Jesteś apodyktyczny.

- Widzę, że wraca _mój szaraczek, _to co, pójdziesz ze mną do centrum Port-of-Spain, aby zobaczyć słynny trynidadzki karnawał?

Isabella zastanowiła się chwilę, mimo że umysł mówił jej, żeby tego nie robiła, nie była w stanie się powstrzymać.

- Dobrze.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, w takim razie odpocznij, a tak koło trzeciej wpadnę po ciebie.- Na jego twarzy zagościł chłopięcy uśmiech, który zrobił na niej piorunujące wrażenie. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała wyraz takiego zadowolenia na jego twarzy.

- Ale nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo.

- Nie martw się na zapas, _szaraczku_.

Wychodząc z pokoju nie mógł się jednak opanować i na wychodne rzucił z szelmowskim uśmiechem:

- Ładnie ci w tym ręczniczku.

- Spadaj, Cullen! – Z ust Belli znów wyrwał się głośny krzyk, ale tym razem złości. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie jak specyficzny strój ma na sobie.

- Jak dobrze, że wróciłaś, _szaraczku_. – szepnął i wyszedł, zostawiając zdezorientowaną dziewczynę na środku pokoju.

Edward czuł się, jakby z jego ciała zdjęto ogromny ciężar. Nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć co spowodowało tak diametralną zmianę w jego nastroju. Czy to, że w pewnym sensie dogadał się z Isabellą, czy to, że przez kilka minut mógł bezwstydnie przyglądać się jej ciału. W każdym razie, czuł się świetnie.

Jego decyzję o odwołaniu popołudniowych zdjęć przyjęto bardzo entuzjastycznie. Większość osób odczuwała skutki wieczornej zabawy, więc możliwość wyleczenia się z uporczywych bólów głowy była im na rękę.

- Edward, kochanie! Masz jakieś plany na popołudnie? Może byśmy spędzili ten czas razem, co ty na to? – Tanya dopadła go jeszcze na korytarzu. Ta dziewczyna szczerze działała mu na nerwy. W prawdzie zjadł razem z nią kilka kolacji przez ten krótki okres czasu jaki się znali, jednak ona zupełnie inaczej widziała ich znajomość.

- Przykro mi, mam już zaplanowane wyjście.

- To może zabrałbyś mnie ze sobą? – Była nie do zdarcia, nie znała słowa „nie"!

- Niestety, mojej towarzyszce nie spodobało by się, gdybym przyprowadził na nasze spotkanie kogoś jeszcze. Mnie zresztą też. – postanowił grać w otwarte karty, skoro nie rozumie aluzji, trzeba jej to powiedzieć bardziej dosadnie.

- Towarzyszka?- zapytała skrzekliwe. – Czyżbyś się mną już znudził? Daj mi szanse kochasiu, a pokaże ci jaka mogę być interesująca.

- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Ja nigdy nie byłem tobą zainteresowany, więc nie mogłem się tobą znudzić. Po drugie, nie jesteś w moim typie, Taniu.

- Ja nie jestem w twoim typie? – Głos kobiety przybrał złowieszczy ton. – Ja? To jakie kobiety są w twoim typie, Edwardzie Cullenie? Skoro ja ci się nie podobam…

- Takie jak Bella. – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. Kiedy jednak się opamiętał było już za późno, wypowiedział to na głos. Sam był zdziwiony swoją ripostą, jednak po krótkim zastanowieniu przyznał w duchu prawdę, która była ukryta w głębi jego duszy, zawsze podobała mu się Isabella Swan. Bardzo.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że gustujesz w prowincjonalnych panienkach, takich jak nasza pani fotograf? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, nigdy w to nie uwierzę. Ja tak łatwo się nie poddaję, pamiętaj!

- Skończ już, nie mam czasu na twoje bezsensowne groźby.

- To jeszcze okaże! – powiedziała już sama do siebie Tanya patrząc na odchodzącego mężczyznę – Mnie nikt nie zostawia na lodzie, nawet wielki Edward Cullen. Już ja się dowiem, kto miał czelność zabrać mi z pod nosa taką dobrą partię, bo na pewno nie parweniuszka Isabella Swan A kiedy to zrobię, pożałuje tego do końca życia.

Bella nie wiedziała jak ma rozumieć zaproszenie Edwarda. Chciał, aby zapomniała o wszystkim i pozwoliła, aby wszystko ułożyło się samo. Nadal czuła się zażenowała jego towarzystwem, trudno było przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że widział więcej jej ciała, niż ktokolwiek przed nim. Nie mówiąc już o intymnych pieszczotach.

Teraz szła obok niego, wśród roztańczonego tłumu i nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zalazła się w jakimś innym wymiarze. Edward entuzjastycznie opowiadał jej o historii wyspy, karnawale i tutejsze kulturze. Zaskoczył ją swoją rozległą wiedzą, nie przypuszczała, że interesuje się tak Karaibami.

- Kobiety podczas karnawału noszą stroje w siedmiu podstawowych kolorach, ma to upamiętać rajskie ptaki, jakie kiedyś mieszkały na wyspie. Zostały wybite, kiedy pojawili się kolonizatorzy z Europy. Zostały jednak w pamięci rodowitych mieszkańców. – Jego opowieści były barwne i szalenie interesujące. Nie była w stanie ignorować go, bądź co bądź całe życie marzyła, aby w ten sposób spędzić z nim czas.

- Czemu jesteś taka milcząca? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie.

- Po prostu cię słucham.

- Boże, myślałem, że nigdy nie doczekam tego dnia. Bella Swan słucha tego, co do niej mówię.

- Nie bądź taki dowcipny!

- Nie denerwuj się malutka, ja tylko się cieszę, że cała twoja atencja skupiona jest na mnie.

- Jesteś najbardziej zarozumiałym bubkiem jakiego znam. I przy okazji, nie jestem malutka!

- Ależ jesteś! – Edward uwielbiał się z nią droczyć, kiedy się złościła jej oczy migotały jak gwiazdki, a policzki stawały się uroczo czerwone, jak rumiane jabłko.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że znajdujesz chore spełnienie w dokuczaniu mi, ale skoro jestem tu na twoje zaproszenie mógłbyś powstrzymać się od komentarzy. – odparła zaczepnie Isabella. Choć nie chciała się do tego przed sobą przyznać, znajdywała satysfakcję w słownej konfrontacji z Cullenem.

- Obrażasz mnie twierdząc, iż sprawiają mi perwersyjną przyjemność utarczki słowne z twoją osobą. Nie jestem maniakiem ani psychopatą.

- Jakby spojrzeć na to głębiej, to coś w tym jest. – drażniła się z nim. – Pomyśl, twoja chora potrzeba kontrolowania wszystkiego w około…

- Hej, nie przesadzaj. A ty może jesteś lepsza? Masz spaczone poczucie samodzielności, nie pozwalasz, aby twoi przyjaciele pomogli ci, kiedy tego potrzebujesz.

- Nieprawda, umiem prosić o pomoc. Po prostu na razie jej nie potrzebuję.

- To czemu nie powiedziałaś mi o swoich kłopotach finansowych, albo o tym, że musiałaś odwołać ważne dla ciebie zlecenie, aby pojechać ze mną do Forks? – Edward chciał wykorzystać okazję, aby pogadać z Bella o jej sytuacji finansowiej, miał nadzieję, że w końcu zrozumie pewne oczywistości. Chociażby to, że od tego są przyjaciele, aby wesprzeć w trudnych chwilach.

- Zaraz, zaraz, a ty skąd o tym wiesz? – żachnęła się.

- A jak myślisz, od Alice. Jezu _szaraczku, _wiem, że uważasz mnie za drania, ale gdybyś mi powiedziała, że potrzebujesz tej forsy to nie wyciągnął bym cię na tą nieszczęsną wycieczkę.

- Tak, na pewno. Z tego co pamiętam to nie słuchałeś mnie w tym momencie w ogóle. Cud, że jeszcze dałeś mi szansę spakować się. – Bella zaśmiała się ponuro, nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Edwarda tak wkurzonego jak tamtej nocy.

- Może gdybyś wspomniała, że ostatnio interesy idą ci gorzej, nie nalegał bym tak.

- Ale za to wytknął byś mi, że próbuje wyciągnąć od ciebie i Alice pieniądze na rozkręcenie interesu. I nie zaprzeczaj, zawsze podejrzewałeś, że chcę wyłudzić trochę forsy od twojej siostry.

- Myślę, że nasza rozmowa zaszła już za daleko. – westchnął ciężko – Może skupimy się na karnawale. Zrobimy kilka fotek, może coś ciekawego nada się do magazynu. Chodź, wejdziemy głębiej w tłum.

Bella zesztywniała lekko, czując jak ręka Edwarda zaciska się mocno na jej dłoni. Próbowała ją uwolnić, ale jego mocny uścisk nie pozwolił jej na to. Po kilku minutach odprężyła się. Czy to nie było spełnienie jej snów? Czy w tym momencie nie mogła udawać sama przed sobą, że coś łączy ją i Cullena, że spędzają razem wakacje na bajecznej wyspie, że podziwiają wspólnie uroki barwnego i roztańczonego karnawału. Uśmiech wykwitł na jej twarzy. C_zemu by nie zatopić się w świat fantazji i choć przez kilka godzin być naprawdę szczęśliwą._

- Masz rację, czas, aby być po prostu szczęśliwą. – Kiedy usta mężczyzny dotknęły jej warg, serce jej zamarło. Delikatny pocałunek przypominał muśnięcie motyla. Jego odpowiedź uświadomiła jej, że ostatnie zdanie mimo woli wypowiedziała na głos. Nie czuła jednak zażenowania, wręcz odwrotnie czuła się radosna. I chciała aby ten stan trwał jak najdłużej.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział XII

Wszystko wydawało się snem. Ten Edward Cullen nie dość że przed chwilą ją pocałował, to jeszcze cały czas trzymał mocno jej dłoń i razem zatapiali się w roztańczony i podekscytowany tłum. Wszyscy wkoło ubrani byli w barwne stroje, przyozdobione w moc piór, cekinów i falban. Karaibskie karnawałowe kreacje porażały swoją zdobnością i blaskiem. Bella nie wiedziała gdzie powinna skupić wzrok, czy na roztańczonych karaibskich kobietach czy na platformach specjalnie zbudowanych na karnawał. Dodatkowo dotyk skóry Edwarda sprawiał, że temperatura jej ciała podniosła się o kilka dobrych stopni. Napawała się gładkością jego dłoni, jego siłą i pewnością siebie.

- _Jesteś wariatką, zachowujesz się jak bohaterka jakiegoś romansu. –_ zganiła samą siebie, kiedy jej myśli zbłądziły w kierunku bardziej intymnym. – _Ciesz się tym co masz, a nie jeszcze marzysz o niebieskich migdałach, których nigdy nie zdobędziesz. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Edward Cullen nigdy nie zainteresuje się dziewczyną taką jak ty na serio. Nie jesteś w jego typie. _

Isabella próbowała zbagatelizować całą zaistniałą sytuację, starała przekonać samą siebie, że to wszystko jest tylko ulotną chwilą, którą będzie mogła jedynie wspominać podczas swojego samotnego życia. Nie była jednak w stanie powstrzymać uczucia radości, jakie z mocą opanowywało jej ciało. Po kilkunastu minutach nie myślała już o niczym, skupiała się na otaczającej ją zabawie oraz na NIM. Przede wszystkim na nim. Starała się zapamiętać każdą sekundę ich wycieczki, zapisywała w swojej pamięci fakturę jego skóry, zapach jaki wydzielało jego ciało, jego uśmiech – który w tym momencie nie schodził mu z ust. Nie mówili nic do siebie, muzyka zagłuszyłaby i tak wszelkie rozmowy, radowali się swoim towarzystwem, razem chłonęli atmosferę, razem tańczyli w rytm latynoskiej samby, razem robili zdjęcia, uwieczniając najciekawsze postacie i momenty, wszystko robili RAZEM.

Zniknęły gdzieś kłótnie i pretensje, zapomnieli o tym co ich dzieli. Dystans, jaki zwykle utrzymywali między sobą, rozmył się w karaibskim tłumie. Edward również chciał zapomnieć o rzeczywistości i zanurzyć się w radości życia. Całował jej twarz, muskał rękoma jej plecy i talie, przytulał ją mocno podczas tańca. Podobał mu się lekki rumieniec dziewczyny, podniecał go jej niewinny uśmiech. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był aż tak szczęśliwy, może to było jeszcze za czasów liceum, a może na studiach. W każdym razie podobało mu się to co czuł, nie chciał aby skończyło się to po powrocie do hotelu. Był zdeterminowany aby przedłużyć to na tak długo jak się da.

Pochód karnawału miał się już ku końcowi, zbliżał się wieczór. Słońce nie prażyło już tak mocno, ludzie powoli rozchodzili się do domów. Jeszcze nieliczne jednostki tańczyły na placu centralnym a oni byli wśród nich. Edward nie chciał wypuścić jej ze swoich objęć, nigdy nie uważał się za dobrego tancerza ale przy nie wszystko wydawało się proste i naturalne. Wprawdzie to co oni wyczyniali ze swoimi ciałami nie przypominało latynoskich tańców a bardziej przytulanie się w rytm bębnów, nikt nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. Ludzie uśmiechali się widząc ich twarze, podziwiali spojrzenie jakim obdarzali siebie nawzajem, w tej części świata ludzie są bardziej otwarci i przyjaźni, cieszy ich szczęście innych.

- Zostańmy tu jeszcze trochę! – szepnął jej do ucha, kiedy próbowała w końcu zakończyć ich taniec. Na placu w centrum Port-of-Spain nie było już prawie nikogo.

- Nikt już nie tańczy. – zaśmiała się, rozglądając się wokoło. – Zobacz, ludzie się na nas patrzą.

- A niech się gapią, zapewne zazdroszczą mi.- odparł tylko i powrócił do całowania jej twarzy i szyi. Bella nie była w stanie powstrzymać cichego jęku, mimo iż pocałunki Cullena były niezwykle delikatne, sprawiały że jej całe ciało drżało w oczekiwaniu na więcej.

- Edward! – nie była w stanie powstrzymać chichotu.

- Bella! – przedrzeźnił ją, ledwo odrywając usta od jej skóry.

Isabella nie chciała powstrzymywać go, podobało jej się wszystko, od pocałunków po delikatne muśnięcia jedno dłoni, ale krępowała ja obecność innych ludzi. Zawsze krępowały ją spojrzenia obcych, nie była w stanie zapomnieć o tym nawet w tym upojnym momencie. Cullen wyczuł jej wahanie. Na początku pomyślał, że za bardzo się pośpieszył, że przesadził w okazywaniu swojej radości , dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co jest prawdziwą przyczyną jej niepokoju.

- Jak chcesz, możemy przenieść się w bardziej ustronne miejsce, wrócimy do hotelu i zjemy kameralną kolację, bez tych wszystkich tłumów. Co ty na to?

- Pewnie. – odparła cicho i zarumieniała się po same uszy.

- Jezu, _szaraczku_, tylko ty potracisz się czerwienić w ten sposób. – zachichotał Edward. Nie puszczając jej dłoni.

- Wcale nie!

- Ależ tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Jesteś wstrętny.

- Nieprawda, jestem cudowny.

- Raczej przemądrzały i nie mający ani krzty skromności.

- Jestem skromny.

- Chyba w twoich snach!

- Masz ostry języczek, musisz uważać co mówisz. Wpadniesz kiedyś przez to w kłopoty. – zaśmiał się Edward.

- Jeżeli masz nadzieje, że mnie przestraszysz to się grubo mylisz. Nie mam zamiaru cofnąć tego co powiedziała.

- Czyli nic nie wskóram? – zapytał, próbując powstrzymać się od głośnego parsknięcia.

- Nic a nic.

- Szkoda, ale pamiętaj możesz obrażać w ten sposób tylko mnie. – odparł, udając powagę.

- Nie przypuszczałam, że jesteś kimś w rodzaju mentalnego masochisty. – Tym razem to Bella nie mogła przestać chichotać.

- Nie jestem, poświęcam się aby reszta świata nie musiała znosić twoich cynicznych uwag. Powinni mi dać pokojową nagrodę Nobla.

- Ależ oczywiście! Ale tak dla jasności, nie jestem cyniczna tylko rozsądna i dojrzała.

- Raczej uparta i nie reformowalna.

- Teraz to ja czuję się urażona.

- To znak, że powinnaś wziąć to sobie do serca i się zmienić.

- I kto to mówi. Jesteś najbardziej upartym człowiekiem jakiego znam, jeżeli mam w sobie trochę uporu, oczywiście w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa, to jest to ułamek tego co ty posiadasz. – Bella dumnie uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego zalotnie. – Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

- Dobra, koniec. Bo jeszcze z tej naszej przyjacielskiej sprzeczki, narodzi się prawdziwa kłótnia. Ja nie jestem uparty, tylko konsekwentny.

- Ok., ok., masz rację. Zaraz będziemy się kłócić. Chodźmy w końcu coś zjeść, umieram z głodu.

- Trzeba cię porządnie nakarmić. Wyglądasz jak zabiedzona sierotka z bajek dla dzieci.

- Hej, powoli przesadzasz. Po prostu jestem szczupła. A na pewno nie zabiedzona.

- I płaska jak deseczka…- nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem tego komentarza, pożałował jednak tego po chwili, gdy poczuł jak łokieć Isabelli z zadziwiającą siłą uderzył go w splot słoneczny. Z bólu aż zgiął się w pół.

- Coś mówiłeś? – zapytała słodkim głosem.

- Ależ nie, nie. To musiał być szum wiatru. – wycharkał bardzo wysokim głosem. – Muszę tylko pamiętać, aby więcej cię nie denerwować. Masz cholernie mocne uderzenia, aż się boje pomyśleć co potrafi zrobić twoja zaciśnięta pięść.

- Słuszna uwaga Cullen! A teraz chodźmy w końcu coś zjeść.

- Wiesz, że używanie przemocy jest zakazane prawda.

- Cullen, idziemy coś jeść!

- Tak jest, wasza wysokość.

To był niezapomniany dzień, zarówno dla niej jak i dla niego. Naprawdę zapomnieli o wszystkich przeciwnościach, różnicach i wzajemnych nieporozumieniach. Zapomnieli o pracy, o całej ekipie, z którą pracowali, zapomnieli nawet po co przyjechali na Trynidad. W tym momencie liczyła się tylko zabawa i przyjemność. Zachowywali się czule względem siebie, nie było w tym namiętności czy żądzy. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że jeszcze za wcześnie na takie zachowania. Nie znaczyło to, że nie pragnęli siebie nawzajem, po prostu czekali na odpowiedni moment, aby ujawnić aż tak poważne odczucia względem siebie.

Rozmawiali, śmiali się, bawili bardziej jak przyjaciele niż przyszli kochankowie. Wprawdzie od czasu do czasu całowali się niezwykle delikatnie i przytulali, ale te momenty były w tym dniu sporadyczne. Zacieśniali więzy w bardziej konserwatywny sposób.

Kolacja w hotelowej restauracji przebiegła w bardzo przyjemniej atmosferze, zjedli niezwykle ostre krewetki zanurzone w sosie chili i cierpko-słodką zupę z małży. Śmiali się wspominając dawne lata, przypominając sobie niektóre wybryki Alice. Uśmiechy nie schodziły im z twarzy przez cały wieczór. Koło północy nadszedł czas na rozstanie. Oboje musieli być wypoczęci przed nadchodzącym dniem. Zostało im niewiele czasu, do końca tygodnia musieli wszystko skończyć. Bella liczyła, że uda się jej znaleźć coś interesującego pośród fotografii jakie zrobiła podczas wycieczki z Edwardem.

- To był naprawdę wspaniały dzień, Cullen. Dzięki za wszystko.

- Nie ma za co, ja też bawiłem się świetnie. – Edward czuł się jak nastolatek, odprowadzający dziewczynę po pierwszej randce. Opanowało go zażenowanie ale i przemożna chęć pocałowania jej na dobranoc.

- No tak, było fajnie. Może jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzymy? – Belli również udzieliła się owa atmosfera, czuła się równie zawstydzona co Cullen.

- Koniecznie.

- Tak, no więc dobranoc. Zobaczymy się jutro? – zapytała cicho.

- Oczywiście, na pewno! Dobranoc Isabello.

Edward w końcu przemógł się. Przysunął się bliżej dziewczyny, pochylił się w jej kierunki i złożył na jej ustach delikatny, romantyczny pocałunek. Oprócz ust, żadna część ich ciała nie dotykała się, mimo tego oboje czuli jak przez ich ciała przechodzą setki a może tysiące impulsów elektrycznych. Oboje zadrżeli pod wpływem lekkiej pieszczoty, żadne z nich nie chciało kończyć pocałunku. W końcu jednak z trudem oderwali się od siebie.

- Dobranoc. – zdołała tylko wyszeptać Bella.

- Słodkich snów, kociaku! – odpowiedział równie cicho Edward i z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy skierował się do swojego apartamentu.

- Co to było? – Gdy Bella zamknęła za sobą drzwi pokoju, dobiegł do niej ni to zbulwersowany ni to radosny okrzyk Rosalie.

- Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna, jeszcze nie otrząsnęła się po tym niezwykłym pocałunku.

- Jeszcze się pytasz. Muszę przyznać, że pocałunki Cullena nawet z boku wyglądają podniecająco. Dziewczyno, rozkochałaś w sobie najbardziej nieprzystępnego kawalera w Nowym Jorku.

- Rozkochałam?- zapytała głupkowato Isabella

- Boże, chyba jeszcze nie pozbierałaś się po ty pocałunku pod pokojem. Wiedziałam że ci się uda. Zuch dziewczyna. – roześmiała się Rose.

Do Belli doszedł w końcu sens słów koleżanki. Onieśmielona trochę tym, że ktoś widział jak Edward całuje ja na dobranoc, usiadła na łóżku i wzięła głęboki oddech. W jej ustach nadal pozostał smak ust Cullena i to sprawiało, że czuła się w pewien sposób przez niego naznaczona.

- Mylisz się Rose, na pewno nie rozkochałam go w sobie.

- Żartujesz, nie znam faceta który całuje w ten sposób kobietę nic do niej nie czując. Zwykle obmacują cię jak się da i gdzie się da. Myślą tylko o jednym. Widziałam was, facet pokroju Edwarda Cullena nie ogranicza się tylko do romantycznego pocałunku, chyba że zależy mu na wybrance.

- Co masz na myśli, pokroju Edwarda Cullena?

- No wiesz, bogaty, boleśnie przystojny, mogący mieć co chce i kogo chce. Tacy mężczyźnie nie patyczkują się, od razu pokazują czego chcą.

- Edward zawsze pokazuje czego chce, w tym momencie również.

- Sama siebie oszukujesz, może i jest despotyczny i uparty, ty sama jesteś odpowiednią osobą aby to potwierdzić. Ale wiem, że również nie możesz zaprzeczyć temu że traktuje cie wyjątkowo. – Rosalie spojrzała na nią wymownie. Bella nie była w stanie się z nią nie zgodzić.

- To trochę inna sytuacja Rose, znamy się od wielu lat. Zapewne to skłania go…

- Gówno prawda, Isabello Swan. Nie masz się czego bać, od początku widać było że ten mężczyzna budzi w tobie cieplejsze, żeby nie powiedzieć gorące uczucia. Skoro on odczuwa to samo w stosunku do ciebie, to powinnaś raczej skakać do góry z radości a nie negować wszystko co jest pozytywne.

- Nie chcę się tylko oszukiwać. Co będzie jak się zaangażuje a później okaże się że to wszystko to było tylko fikcja? Co się stanie, gdy wrócimy do Nowego Jorku a on mnie po prostu oleje i będę tylko widywać jego zdjęcia z innymi kobietami w jakiś szmatławcach. – zbierało się jej na płacz. Musiała jednak wyżalić się komuś, opowiedzieć o swoich obawach.

- Bello, kochanie, życie to jedna, wielka niespodzianka. Znasz takie powiedzenie: Nie zaryzykujesz, nie żyjesz? Możesz udawać że nic się nie dzieje i wszystko zostanie tak jak było, możesz również zaryzykować a jeżeli ci się uda nagroda będzie wspaniała. Nie zmienisz nic w swoim życiu jeżeli nie spróbujesz. Myślisz, że mój związek z Emmettem był prosty? O nie, on myślał że nie ma szans u takiej dziewczyny jak ja, ja natomiast byłam pewna że taki wspaniały facet widzi we mnie tylko pustą blondynkę. To cud, że udało nam się w końcu dogadać. Ale nie bylibyśmy teraz razem, gdybyśmy nie zaryzykowali. Stawka może jest duża, ale profity są jeszcze większe. A jeżeli się nie uda, to trudno. Ale nigdy w życiu nie będziesz mogła wytknąć sobie że nie zrobiłaś wszystkiego aby zmienić swoje życie. Oprócz Cullena istnieje na świecie mnóstwo wspaniałych mężczyzn, którzy tylko czekają na taką kobietę jak ty. Ale teraz ty masz inne zadanie, wiem że ci na nim zależy. Powiedz mu to i zażądaj deklaracji z jego strony. To nic trudnego, jesteś twardą babką. Dasz sobie radę.

- No nie wiem, nie mam wystarczająco odwagi.

- Nie mowie że masz to zrobić dzisiaj czy jutro. Ale musisz mieć świadomość, że trzeba to zrobić.

- Znów się przed nim ośmieszę, tak jak kiedyś.

- To znaczy?

- Wiesz, jako nastolatka byłam po uszy w nim zakochana. Wodziłam za nim oczami od samego początku, od chwili gdy go poznałam. Ja byłam jeszcze w liceum, on już studiował. Przyjeżdżał do Forks, do domu, na weekendy i święta. Alice zawsze zapraszała mnie wtedy do siebie, myślę że podejrzewała co czuje do jej brata choć nigdy o to nie zapytała.

Gdy miałam siedemnaście lat postanowiłam powiedzieć mu co do niego czuję. I wiesz co, to był jeden z najgorszych dni mojego życia. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego śmiechu, wyrazu oczu i drwin. Zawsze mi dokuczał ale od tamtej pory stał się nie do wytrzymania. Wprawdzie nigdy więcej nie wspominał o tym, ale ja i tak wiedziała że bardzo ubawiło go moje wyznanie. Nie chcę przezywać tego po raz kolejny.

- Bello to było wieki temu. Jak sama mówisz, byłaś wtedy nastolatką a on był młodym mężczyzną. Wtedy może było to dla niego zabawne ale wszystko się zmienia. Tak jak jego uczucia do ciebie mogły się zmienić. Nie jesteś już zahukaną licealistką, Bella. Jesteś piękną, mądrą i zaradną kobietą.

- I zahukaną kobietą. – zaśmiała się leciutko.

- Może troszeczkę, ale ty się zmieniłaś i on się zmienił. Teraz wszystko może być inaczej.

- Wiesz Rose, cieszę się że jesteś. Nigdy nie mogłam porozmawiać o tym z Alice a naprawdę potrzebowałam tego.

- Może błędnie oceniasz tą swoją Alice, skoro jest twoją przyjaciółką zrozumiała by cię.

- Pewnie tak, ale to takie krępujące. Al nie należy do osób które potrafią trzymać język za zębami, próbując mi pomóc raczej by wszystko pogmatwała. Uwielbia rolę swatki a ja jestem jej nieudanym projektem.

- Z tej twojej przyjaciółeczki musi być niezłe ziółko. Mam nadzieje że ją kiedyś poznam.

- Bardzo bym chciała, myślę że się polubicie. – Uśmiech w końcu zagościł na twarzy Isabelli.

- Na pewno, a teraz weź się w garść. Pomyśl wszystko zaczyna się układać tak jak trzeba.

- Obyś miała rację Rose.

Po orzeźwiającym prysznicu, Edward postanowił nie pracować już tego dnia . Po tym co przed chwilą zaszło nie dał by zresztą rady robić cokolwiek. Pocałunek był niesamowity, uczucia jakie go ogarnęły w tym czasie były niepokojące i tak nieznane. Czuł zauroczenie, pragnienie, namiętność, czułość, opiekuńczość, chciało mu się jednocześnie śmiać i płakać.

Przerażało go to, lubił Bellę. Zawsze ja lubił, choć była cyniczna, mimo że działała mu na nerwy, lubił ją nawet wtedy, gdy była nastolatką. Od samego początku, kiedy ja poznał wiedział że mały _szaraczek _się w nim podkochuje. Nie potrafiła ukryć tego w swoich wielkich, pięknych brązowych oczach. Peszyło go to wtedy, uważał się za dorosłego a ona była jeszcze dzieckiem. Kiedy wyznała mu że się jej podoba, że go bardzo lubi, nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Zareagował więc śmiechem i teraz wiedział, że to był najgorszy możliwy sposób. Zranił ją wtedy bardzo dotkliwie, do dzisiaj żałował swojego zachowania. Od tamtej pory ignorował ją, starał się nie wchodzić jej w drogę, marząc o tym aby zapomniała o tamtym przykrym incydencie. Uważniej wsłuchiwał się w relacje siostry o swojej przyjaciółce, czekał na moment kiedy jego mały _szaraczek_ odnajdzie się w końcu w dorosłym świecie, znajdzie sobie chłopaka albo jakąś sympatie. Jednak im dalej czas płynął, tym bardziej Bella zamykała się na _sprawy damsko-męskie_. Martwiło go to, miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Bał się, że swoją reakcją na jej wyznanie sprawił że Isabella straciła te reszki wiary w siebie, jakie posiadała.

Kto by pomyślał że Bella Swan wyrośnie na taką kobietę? Cullen westchną przeciągle. Wiedział już co go czeka tej nocy, erotyce sny z piękną Isabellą w roli głównej.

I nie mylił się. Choć na pewno nie spodziewał się aż tak wyrafinowanych fantazji.

_Był w jakimś domu, nie znał go, nie pamiętał aby kiedykolwiek był tu przedtem, mimo to czuł się tu jak u siebie. Wystrój wnętrz wskazywał że mieszka tu jakaś rodzina. Na kanapach położone były kolorowe kapy, leżały na niej poduszki i poduszeczki. Na kominku stały ramki ze zdjęciami ale postacie na nich rozmazywały mu się przed oczami. W różnych miejscach salonu porozrzucane były dziecięce zabawki._

_Coś go skłoniło aby wejść schodami na piętro. Korytarz pokryty był mnóstwem rodzinnych zdjęć, ale i tutaj nie był wstanie rozpoznać kto się na nich znajduję. Nie wiedział czemu ale znał rozkład pokoi w domu, pamiętał że po lewej jest pokój Lily a po prawej Sama. Ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kim są Sam i Lily. _

_Na końcu korytarza znajdowała się sypialnia. Na środku pokoju stało duże, mahoniowe łoże, a na satynowej pościeli leżała Bella. Spała. Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, zrzucił buty ze swoich stóp i położył się obok niej. Cudownie było tulić się do jej miękkiego i ciepłego ciała. Nie zastanawiał się skąd ona wzięła się w tym domu, w tym momencie było to nie ważne. Chciał się tylko do niej tulić._

_- Edward? – doszedł do niego zaspany głos Belli._

_- Tak kochanie, to ja. – odpowiedział szybko._

_- Wróciłeś już z pracy? – zapytała._

_- Tak.- szepnął bez namysłu._

_Bella przytuliła Się do niego mocnej, wtuliła swoją twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi._

_- Cieszę się, tęskniłam za tobą._

_Zaczął ją całować, po twarzy, po szyi. Muskał ustami jej barki i piersi. Napawał się dźwiękami jakie wydobywały się z je ust. Nie zauważył kiedy oboje pozbyli się ubrań. Chciał tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć się w niej, dać Belli rozkosz i sam jej zaznać. Po chwili jego marzenie się spełnił. Uwielbiał to uczucie kiedy łączyli się ze sobą, była wilgotna i ciasna i tak szalenie znajoma. Mimo namiętności kochali się czule i delikatnie, oboje dyszeli i jęczeli, szeptali swojej imiona i błagania o jeszcze. W końcu nadeszło spełnienie, było obezwładniające i cudowne. Oboje poszybowali wysoko a teraz spokojnie spadali na ziemię. Razem. Po wszystkim tulili się do siebie, całowali delikatnie, pieścili._

_- Edward?_

_- Słucham kotku._

_- Musimy się ubrać._

_- Po co? Jest cudownie._

_- Nie chcesz chyba żeby dzieci nakryły nas nago w łóżku._

_- Nie chcę._

_- No to w takim razie, musimy się ubrać._

_Edward na początku nie wiedział o jakie dzieci chodzi ale nagle go olśniło. Jego dzieci! Myśl że ma dzieci nie napełniła go strachem ale wielkim uczuciem miłości. Nie zdążył nawet o tym dobrze pomyśleć, kiedy nagle po pokoju wpadła dwójka rozbrykanych dzieciaków w wieku przedszkolnym. Chłopiec i dziewczynka, Lily i Sam. Teraz wszystko działo się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, dwójka maluchów wpełzła do łóżka rodziców i wtuliła się w ich ramiona._

_Cudownie było tulić do siebie małe ciałko swojej córeczki i całować główkę swoje syna, cudownie było śmiać się w czwórkę z jakieś głupoty i cudownie było zasypiać mając wszystkich najbliższych koło siebie. Bo tuląc do siebie dzieci i Bellę zasnął._

Dźwięk budzika wyrwał go z głębokiego snu. Otumaniony rozglądał się wkoło siebie szukając Isabelli i swoich dzieci, po chwili paniki dotarła do niego nie ma córki ani syna a Bella nie jest jego żoną i nie śpi w jego łóżku. Ogarnęło go wielkie poczucie straty i smutku. Ale naszła go jeszcze jedna myśl, nic na razie nic nie jest stracone. Humor od razu mu się poprawił.


	13. Chapter 13

│ Rozdział 13 - Utopia

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: mała_nessi

- Świetnie Kate! Jeszcze raz! Ręce do tyłu! – Bella była dzisiaj w całkiem niezłym humorze. Rozmowa z Rosalie bardzo jej pomogła. Od dawna nie czuła się tak wolna od tej całej zagmatwanej sprawy z Cullenem w roli głównej. Postanowiła sobie jedno, weźmie to, co Edward jej zaoferuje. Choć raz nie będzie się przejmować konsekwencjami, zapomni o zdrowym rozsądku i będzie się cieszyć życiem. Isabella zdawała sobie sprawę, że sielanka nie potrwa długo, za dobrze znała Edwarda, żeby nastawiać się na dłuższy _związek_. Jeżeli w ogóle w ich przypadku można było mówić o związku.

Dzisiaj odbywał się ostatni dzień zdjęć, zgodnie z kontraktem, następnego dnia wracała do Stanów. Od dwóch dni praktycznie nie rozstawała się z Cullenem, jednak od ostatniego pocałunku przed jej pokojem nie doszło między nimi do żadnego zbliżenia. Spędzali wspólne czas, jedli razem kolacje, chodzili na basen i na wycieczki do miasta, ale oprócz trzymania się za rękę i drobnych całusów w policzek, do niczego nie doszło.

- Dziękuje ci bardzo, Kate! Tanya, teraz twoja kolej.

Praca szła jej bardzo dobrze, pomysły same wpadały jej do głowy, modelki były świetne. Czego więcej fotograf może oczekiwać?

Na przygotowany plan weszła Tanya. Jak zwykle była olśniewająca, ubrana w zwiewną srebrną sukienkę i w niebotycznie wysokie szpilki, wyglądała jak grecka bogini. Bella z trudem opanowywała uczucie zazdrości, zdawała sobie sprawę, że masochizmem jest porównywać się do tej błękitnookiej modelki. Różniły się jak ogień i woda, nie było więc można zastosować najprostszej skali porównawczej. Panna Swan była jednak tylko kobietą, a myśl, że mężczyzna, który budzi w niej tak szaloną gamę uczuć spotykał, bądź jeszcze spotyka się z tą pięknością, nie poprawiała jej humoru.

Blondynka była bardzo pewna siebie, ustawiła się do pierwszego zdjęcia i przybrała neutralną minę, jednak jej oczy ciskały błyskawice. Mimo całego swojego profesjonalizmu nie potrafiła ukryć złości i niechęci do osoby, która w tym momencie robiła jej zdjęcia. Isabella bardzo szybko wyczuła nastrój Tanyi, a ponieważ na zdjęciach bardzo łatwo uchwycić nastroje ludzi, kobieta próbowała szybko zakończyć zaplanowany harmonogram. Po bardzo długiej godzinie zdjęć, praca dobiegła końca. Isabella odetchnęła z ulgą, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak bardzo wyczerpująca jest praca z osobą, która bardzo wyraźnie daje odczuć swoją niechęć.

Z głośnym westchnieniem zdjęła aparat ze statywu i schowała go do futerału. Nie zauważyła, że Denali idzie w jej kierunku. Gdy blondynka stała za nią, Bella zorientowała się z jej obecności.

- Coś się stało, Taniu?

- Nie jestem idiotką! Mierzysz bardzo wysoko i zapewniam cię, że bardzo szybko spadniesz.

- Nie za bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

- Myślisz, że oczarujesz Edwarda? Ty? Spójrz na siebie, co możesz mu ofiarować? Jesteś zerem…

- Chyba za bardzo się zagalopowałaś. To co się dzieje między mną a…

- Już ja dopilnuję, żeby między wami nic się nie działo. – przerwała jej Tanya. – A nawet jeżeli, Cullen jest milionerem, człowiekiem światowym. Bardzo szybko się tobą znudzi.

- Już czas zakończyć tą bezsensowną rozmowę. – Bella nie miała ochoty wdawać się z modelką w żadne dyskusje. Z jednej strony nie obchodził ją to co myśli ta kobieta, z drugiej zaś bolały ją jej słowa.

- Nie mam pojęcia co tam się tworzy w twojej małej główce, ale lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jak odpuścisz. Co mu się może podobać w tobie? Zupełnie nic. Bawi się tobą. Prędzej czy później wróci do mnie. – syknęła Tanya i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do hotelu. Była wyraźnie wzburzona..

- Co ta żmija chciała od ciebie? – Nie minęła nawet minuta od odejścia Denali, kiedy obok Belli znalazła się Rosalie.

- Chyba za bardzo się jej nie podoba, że Edward spędza ze mną ostatnio sporo czasu. – westchnęła tylko Isabella i ponownie zajęła się pakowaniem sprzętu fotograficznego.

- Jest zazdrosna. Cullen nie zwraca na nią w ogóle uwagi. Widocznie nie potrafi zrozumieć, że nie jest już nią zainteresowany.

- Ale to wcale nie oznacza że jest zainteresowany mną!

- Proszę, nie zaczynajmy wszystkiego od początku. Wydawało mi się, że już uzgodniliśmy że Edward Cullen jest TOBĄ zauroczony. Nie przejmuj się tą malowaną lalą, chciała cię tylko zdenerwować. – Rose nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej koleżanka tak bardzo próbuje odepchnąć od siebie myśl, iż mężczyzna może ją bardziej lubić.

- Ale..

- Nie ma żadnego „ale". A teraz chodź, rozerwiemy się. Zostały tylko popołudniowe zdjęcia, a jutro opuszczamy ten raj na ziemi.

- Proponujesz coś konkretnego?– westchnęła tylko Bella, widząc podekscytowanie Rose.

- Czy ja wiem, może poszlibyśmy do centrum, a później wpadniemy do baru. Chyba, że umówiłaś się już z Edwardem? Pardon, panem Cullenem.

- Nie.

- W takim razie porywam cię dzisiejszego wieczora.

- Skoro tak bardzo nalegasz. – Tym razem z ust Belli wydostał się perlisty śmiech.

Edward Cullen czuł się tak, jakby popadł w jakiś dziwny trans. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, niż o swoim _szaraczku_. Przez ostatnie dwa dni zabierał ją we wszystkie interesujące miejsca, jakie tylko znał. Spędzili wiele wieczorów spacerując po Port-of-Spain i rozmawiając praktycznie o wszystkim, zaczynając od pomysłów jego szalonej siostry, kończąc na pracy. Podziwiał jej upór i zaangażowanie, każdego ranka podglądał ją podczas sesji, zachowywała się profesjonalnie, ale zarazem na luzie. Nie grała jakiejś osobistości, wszystkich traktowała po równo i przede wszystkim, oczekiwała od każdego pełnego zaangażowania. Oczywiście Isabella nie wiedziała o jego wizytach na planie, bo gdy tylko ta drobna kobietka go zauważała stawała się nieuważna i rozkojarzona. Nie była w stanie ukryć swoich drobnych potknięć. Uwielbiał jej reakcję, czuł się wtedy bardzo męski i do tego doceniany. Kobiety zawsze zwracały na niego uwagę, ale żadna nie stawała się chodzącym nieszczęściem – tak jak Bella.

To był ostatni dzień zdjęć, musiał się więc na poważnie zająć swoja pracą, którą perfidnie zaniedbał. Jego skrzynka mailowa była zapełniona setkami wiadomości, a peiger po ponownym włączeniu, praktycznie nie przestawał dzwonić. Aby się nie rozpraszać zamknął się w swojej sypialni i postanowił nie wychodzić z niej do kolacji. Na wieczór planował porwać gdzieś Bellę, w końcu to był ich ostatni dzień na wyspie.

Około godziny trzynastej rozległ się dzwonek jego prywatnego telefonu komórkowego. Zignorował go, ale nadawca sygnału był cierpliwy. Po dziesięciu minutach odebrał połączenie.

- Czego?

- Czemu nie odbierasz komórki?- dobiegł go krzyk Alice.

- Bo jestem w pracy i nie mam czasu? – zapytał ironicznie siostrę.

- Przestań chrzanić, jesteś na Trynidadzie. Mnie nie wmówisz, że pojechałeś tam do pracy. Po prostu chciałeś skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji i odwiedzić jedno z karaibskich państewek.

- Al wierz mi lub nie, ale mam kupę roboty.

- Dobra, z resztą nie dzwonię po to, aby się dowiedzieć czy pracujesz, czy nie. Co tam u Belli?

- A czemu sama do niej nie zadzwonisz? Nie łatwiej by było dowiedzieć się wszystkiego od Isabelli?

- Bell zawsze wyłącza komórkę jak pracuje, więc nie mogę się do niej dodzwonić. A skoro jesteś na miejscu, na pewno wiesz co u niej słychać.

- Jak sama wspomniałaś, _szaraczek_ jest w pracy. Co może tutaj innego robić niż pracować? – To było duże kłamstwo, Edward nie miał zamiaru zdradzać siostrze, że jego stosunki z jej przyjaciółką bardzo się poprawiły. Jeszcze nie teraz.

- Jestem twoją siostrą Eddie, nigdy nie byłeś w stanie mnie oszukać. Wiem, że coś się tam dzieje, czuję to przez skórę.

Edward zaklął w duchu. Rzeczywiście, Alice zawsze wiedziała, kiedy kłamał, nienawidził tej jej cechy, bo miał wrażenie, jakby siostra czytała w jego myślach. Postanowił grać na zwłokę.

- Nic szczególnego nie miało miejsca. Bella fotografuje, ja kręcę się to tu, to tam.

- Edward! Mów!

- O co ci chodzi?

- Mów!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- No dobra. – Poddał się. – Byliśmy razem na spacerze. Zadowolona?

- W końcu się przyznałeś. Oglądaliście razem pochód karnawałowy?

- Tak.

- Jakie to romantyczne.

- Co jest romantycznego w oglądaniu ludzi tańczących na ulicy?

- Edwardzie Cullen, zaproszenie kobiety na takie święto jest romantyczne. Całowaliście się?

- Co cię to obchodzi?

- Czyli tak! – W słuchawce rozległ się głośny pisk. – Wiedziałam, jesteście sobie przeznaczeni.

- Alice proszę cię, przestań. To wcale nie jest tak. Lubię Bellę, ale….

- Nie denerwuj mnie. Masz tego nie schrzanić. Mam dość tych twoich cukierkowatych fanek, Bella jest dla ciebie wprost idealna.

- Akurat ty nie powinnaś mi dawać rad na temat doboru partnerów życiowych. Sama nie możesz poszczycić się dobrymi wyborami.

- Wiem, że nie jestem w tej sprawie ekspertem, jednak znam Bellę. Jest świetną kobietą, idealną dla ,ciebie. Ale jeżeli ją skrzywdzisz, to obiecuję że osobiście cię wykastruję. Bez znieczulenia.

- Grozisz mi, siostrzyczko? – zaśmiał się w słuchawkę Edward.

- Ja nie żartuję. Bell już przeżyła jednego sukinsyna, nie chcę, aby spotkało ją ponowne wielkie rozczarowanie. – Głoś Alice miał poważny ton.

- Co masz na myśli, mówić o ,,sukinsynie"?

- Nie powinnam ci tego mówić, bo Bella byłaby wściekła. Ale ze względu na sytuację zdradzę ci kilka szczegółów. Jak wiesz, Izzy bardzo rzadko umawiała się z facetami. Na piątym roku studiów spotkała niejakiego Mika Newtona. Dość szybko zaczęli się spotykać, a gdy już oficjalnie stali się parą, okazało się, że ten facet to kompletny dupek. Pozbawił Bellę tej reszki pewności siebie, którą jeszcze miała. Do dzisiaj pozostały jej rany w sercu, które się nie zagoiły. Dlatego ostrzegam się, nie baw się z nią tak, jak z tymi twoimi dziwkami.

- Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się. Na razie nie ma jeszcze o czym mówić, dopiero co zaczęliśmy się wzajemnie tolerować.

- Wiem co mówię. Skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie najważniejsze, to ja kończę rozmowę. Dzisiaj w Mango jest wyprzedaż, musze się jeszcze przegotować.

- Do zobaczenia, Alice.

- Pa, Edward. I nie zapomnij tego, co ci powiedziałam.

- Dobrze, kocham cię Al. Nie szalej za bardzo.

- Ja też cię kocham!

Połączenie zostało przerwane. Cullen wziął głęboki oddech, wszystko działo się za szybko. Nie planował tego. Sam przed sobą nie chciał się przyznać, że zależy mu na _szaraczku_. Jednak opowieść Alice dala mu dużo do myślenia, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ten Newton tak bardzo wpłynął na Isabellę. Na sama myśl, że wyrządził jej krzywdę, choćby mentalną, zbierała się w nim złość. No i te sny, dziwaczne i erotyczne zarazem. Edward nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad założeniem rodziny, jednak ostatnia senna mara przedstawiająca jego dzieci dała mu dużo do myślenia. Poczuł dziwną chęć posiadania rozbrykanych maluchów.

- Weź się w garść, Cullen. Masz mnóstwo roboty! – powiedział sam do siebie i głośnym westchnieniem powrócił do czytania zarzuconych wcześniej dokumentów.

Rosalie nie mogła doczekać się tego wieczoru. Miał to być finał całego przedsięwzięcia, wszyscy członkowie ekipy dostali zaproszenia na uroczystą, wystawną kolację w hotelowej restauracji. Było to coś w rodzaju wystawnego przyjęcia, więc Rose miała zamiar perfekcyjnie się do niego przygotować. Prawie godzinę zajęło jej nałożenie makijażu, a kolejną godzinę ułożenie włosów.

- Bella, jesteś już gotowa? – krzyknęła blondynka do znajdującej się w łazience sublokatorki.

- Mam jeszcze czas. Kolacja jest za dwie godziny.

- Żartujesz? To bardzo mało, nie zdążę cię pomalować…

- Rosalie, zapewniam cię, że sama mogę nałożyć sobie błyszczyk i nie zajmie mi to godziny.

- Musisz dzisiaj wyglądać jak bogini, nie pozwolę ci zejść na dół bez podkładu i cieni do powiek. Mówię poważnie.

- A oświecisz mnie, po co to wszystko?

- Dziś Edward Cullen ma ci kompletnie ulec, paść na kolana. To twoje zadanie na wieczór.

Bella gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi łazienki i dziwnym wzrokiem popatrzyła na koleżanką.

- Co? – zapytała lekko drżącym głosem i zaśmiała się nerwowo.

- Pora, abyś wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Jesteś piękną i nowoczesna kobietą, w dzisiejszych czasach nikogo nie dziwi, że płeć piękna przejmuje inicjatywę w związkach. Zrobisz się na bóstwo i postarasz się, aby twój wybranek oszalał na twoim punkcie. – Rosalie miała zamiar mocno popchnąć Bellę we właściwym kierunku. Drażniła ją jej bierność, rozumiała, że dziewczyna jest nieśmiała i lekko zahukana, ale nie można przecież tego tak po prostu zostawić. Ktoś musiał ją zmusić do podjęcia tych niełatwych, pierwszych kroków.

- Myślę, że masz trochę spaczoną wizje moich kontaktów z Edwardem….

- Stop. – przerwał jej Rose. – To ty masz przed sobą spaczony obraz rzeczywistości. Czas, abyś podjęła ryzyko. Nie odpuszczę ci, siadaj tutaj. – wskazała jej krzesło stojące obok toaletki. – Zajmę się tobą.

- Proszę, to zbędne. – jęknęła Bella.

- Gówno prawda, siadaj i nie gadaj. Ocenisz dopiero końcowy efekt.

Jeżeli chodzi o sprawy urody, panna Hale była ekspertem. W końcu zawodowo zajmowała się wizażem i mogła się pochwalić kilkoma sesjami do Vouga i Glamoure. Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła, od ponad godziny Isabella była poddawana wszelkim możliwym zabiegom kosmetycznym.

- Skończyłam! – zawołała w końcu Rosalie.- Wyglądasz idealnie.

- Dziękuję, Rose. – uśmiechnęła się Bella, mogąc w końcu spojrzeć w lustro. – Bardzo mi się podoba, prawie nie poznaje samej siebie. Ale obiecaj mi, że w najbliższym czasie nie będziesz mnie katować całym tym makijażem.

- Nie mogę ci tego zapewnić. – Z ust blondynki wyrwał się cichy śmiech.

Za ich plecami rozległo się dość donośne pukanie do drzwi.

- To pewnie Emmett. Miał po nas zajść, dobrze, że się wyrobiliśmy w czasie. – Rose pewnym i szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Jednak zamiast jej narzeczonego za drzwiami stał inny mężczyzna.

- Witam, panno Hale. Pięknie dzisiaj pani wygląda. – Przywitał się Edward.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Cullen. Dziękuję bardzo.

- Czy zastałem może Isabellę?- zapytał.

- Oczywiście. Ja właśnie wychodzę, narzeczony na mnie czeka. Do zobaczenia na sali, Bello. – Nie dała nawet brązowowłosej dojść do słowa, szybko zabrała torebkę z łóżka i wymknęła się z pokoju.

Edward wszedł do środka i lekko niepewnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. W skromnej czarnej sukience wyglądała prześlicznie. Miała starannie zrobiony makijaż i fryzurę, wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle.

- Cześć Bello. Niesamowicie wyglądasz.

- Hej. – Oczywiście cała twarz Swan oblała się soczyście czerwonym rumieńcem. Spowodowane to było nurtującym i wiercącym spojrzeniem Edwarda.

- Zejdziesz ze mną na dół? Zjemy razem kolację, a potem może przejdziemy się po hotelowym ogrodzie.

- Pewnie. Jeszcze nie miałam okazji go zobaczyć. – głos jaki wypłynął z jej ust miał niską barwę.

- W takim razie chodźmy. – Edward dzisiejszego wieczoru był bardzo pewny siebie. Przypominał bardziej tego Cullena, który znali wszyscy jego przyjaciele, opanowanego, lekko zawadiackiego i przede wszystkim dostającego to, co chce. Pomimo dręczących go od kilku dni wątpliwości, zadecydował się kontynuować to coś, co narodziło się pomiędzy nim i Bellą. W prawdzie cały czas się wahał, nic nie stało się dla niego oczywiste i przejrzyste, jednak uczucia jakie obudziły się z nim w momencie wyjazdu do Forks, stawały się coraz mocniejsze i dominujące. Nie miał już ani siły, ani ochoty walczyć z nimi. Kiedy w końcu uporał się z zaległościami w pracy, postanowił spędzić ten wieczór z Bellą. Jeżeli wszystko nadal będzie tak intensywne i paraliżujące, miał zamiar kontynuować ten związek, oczywiście jeżeli Isabella Swan będzie zainteresowana.

Już dawno zauważył, że panna Swan mu się podoba, ale kiedy zobaczył ją w tej sukience i w starannym makijażu, po prostu go zatkało. W jego umyśle zapisał się jej obraz, jako nimfy z obrazów Rafaelitów 1.Jego wyobraźnia zdjęła z niej sukienkę tak, aby oczy mogły zobaczyć jasną, gładką, alabastrową skórę i drobne piegi usiane po całym ciele. Bo te jasne plamki na jej twarzy świadczyły, że całe jej ciało usiane jest tym cudownym gwiezdnym pyłem.

- Coś się stało, jestem gdzieś brudna? – zapytała lekko zdezorientowana Bella. Nigdy wcześniej Edward nie wpatrywał się w nią z takim blaskiem w oczach i tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie! – Cullen otrząsnął się z lekkiego odrętwienia, w jakie wpadł wyobrażając sobie nagie ciało tej kobiety.

Podał jej ramię i wolnym krokiem wyszli na hotelowy korytarz. Napawał się dotykiem jej ciała, mimo iż praktycznie niewielka powierzchnia jego skóry miały styczność z jej ciałem. Nie chciał analizować tego, co się z nim działo, za bardzo podobała mu się zaistniała sytuacja. Mógł wręcz powiedzieć, że czuł się przeszczęśliwy. Momentalnie przypomniał mu się sen o dużym domu, dwójce rudowłosych dzieci i Belli leżącej na satynowej pościeli. Wszystko wydało mu się w tym momencie proste i jasne. Zakochał się w Isabelli Swan i ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie chciał tego zmienić.

Wieczór minął zaskakująco szybko. Kolacja była wyśmienita, do posiłku grał niesamowity kwartet smyczkowy. Wszyscy bawili się wyśmienicie, przy ich stoliku siedzieli Rosalie i Emmett. Edward zaskakująco dobrze dogadał się z dźwiękowcem o posturze niedźwiedzia. Nie zachowywał się jak szef, a raczej zwykły znajomy. Śmiał się z dowcipów i anegdot opowiadanych przez Rose, a co bardziej zaskakujące, sam je opowiadał. Isabella nie pamiętała go aż tak odprężonego, nie widziała go w takim dobrym humorze. Cieszyła się, że jej znajomi przypadli mu do gustu.

Gdy zegar wybił dwudziestą trzecią, postanowili odbyć zaplanowany spacer po ogrodzie. Pogoda była idealna, księżyc lekko oświetlał znajdujące się na przedzie rosarium, kwiaty nabrały intensywniejszego zapachu, upajały swoją słodyczą. Byli zupełnie sami, idąc wolno po żwirowych alejkach rozmawiali o mijającym tygodniu. Oboje czuli się odprężeni, nie myśleli o niczym przykrym czy frustrującym, nie podejmowali lepkich i trudnych tematów. Po prostu cieszyli się otaczającym ich pięknem.

- Jakie masz teraz plany? Wiesz o co mi chodzi..- zapytał Edward.

- Wrócę do swojego studia i będę pracować, a co twoim zdaniem miałabym zrobić? – zaśmiała się Bella.

- Czy ja wiem, skoro trafił ci się większy zastrzyk gotówki, myślałem że ruszysz z czymś nowym.

- Nie, nie mam niczego takiego w planach. Postaram się zrealizować zaplanowane wcześniej projekty i może zainwestuje w reklamę. Współpraca z twoim wydawnictwem daje mi teraz naprawdę dobry punkt w CV.

- Cieszę się, że mogłem ci pomóc. Z resztą wywiązałaś się ze swojego zadania perfekcyjnie, kto wie, może przy następnej sesji również cię zatrudnię.

- Praca tutaj była przyjemnością, jednak nie musisz mnie zatrudniać. Dam sobie radę sama, domyśliłam się, że Alice wygadała co do moich problemów i zaproponowałeś mi pracę, bo miałeś wyrzuty sumienia.

- Było aż tak widać? – zapytał lekko skonfundowany Cullen.

- Nie. Ale nie jestem głupia, pracuję w zawodzie prawie pięć lat, gdybyś chciał mnie wcześniej wynająć, dawno byś to zrobił.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś świetnym fotografem, gdybyś była beznadziejna, nic by mnie nie skłoniło do współpracy z tobą.

- Wiem. Dlatego też przyjęłam twoją ofertę.

Teraz, gdy byli sami Edward mógł w sposób bardziej bezpośredni okazać jej swoje zainteresowanie. Złapał ją za rękę i uwięził jej dłoń w swojej, gładził przy tym kciukiem jej delikatną skórę, zahaczając raz na jakiś czas o kłykcie. Po kilku minutach spaceru jego pragnienia wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem, przy niewielkiej drewnianej altance, stylizowanej na styl angielski, wziął ją w swoje ramiona i po prostu przytulił do siebie. W pierwszy momencie Bella była nieco zdezorientowana, ale po kilku sekundach odwzajemniła uścisk. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, jak długo stali tak i tulili się do siebie. Napawali się swoim dotykiem i zapachem. Znów Edward przejął inicjatywę, delikatnie dotknął ustami jej warg i zainicjował czuły i romantyczny pocałunek. W końcu zrobił to tak, jak od dawna marzył, nie śpiesząc się, nie przejmując się nikim. Delikatnie pieścił jej język, lekko obijał swoje zęby o jej, nie przestając tulić jej mocno do siebie. Mimo buszującej w jego ciele namiętności, niczego nie pośpieszał. Pozwalał rozwijać się sytuacji.

Całowali się długo, księżyc znajdował się coraz wyżej na czarnym nieboskłonie, a gwizdy migały radośnie, jakby ciesząc się z ich szczęścia.

- Moja cudowna Bella. Mój piękny szaraczek.- szeptał jej do ucha. – Tak długo cię szukałem, byłaś tak blisko, a ja dopiero cię znalazłem.

Isabella upajała się jego słowami, prawie całe życie czekała na takie wyznanie z jego strony.

Ich pieszczoty stały się coraz bardziej pożądliwe i porywcze, ich dłonie pracowały zaciekle, dotykając pleców, brzucha, piersi partnera.

- Mój szaraczek…- spojrzał na nią z miłością w oczach.

Oboje czuli się przeszczęśliwi, na przemian śmiali się i ponownie całowali. W pewnym momencie Bella zapragnęła dotknąć jego twarzy. Jej dłonie powędrowały najpierw do jego brody i policzków pokrytych lekką szczeciną, a następnie doszły do prostego nosa i wysokiego czoła.

- Edward, ty jesteś cały rozpalony. Chyba masz gorączkę!- krzyknęła.

- Pożądam cię, sprawiasz, że płonie we mnie ogień. – uśmiechnął się i powrócił do obsypywania jej dłoni pocałunkami.

- Nie żartuję, jak się czujesz?

- Doskonale, przy tobie zawsze czuję się dobrze. No może troszeczkę boli mnie głowa. – dodał widząc jej poważną minę.

- Od jak dawna? Tylko nie kręć.

- Popołudniu czułem się trochę miernie..- przyznał.

- Wracamy do hotelu. Przygotuje ci ciepłą kąpiel, a późnej położę do łóżka.

- A czy będziesz spała razem ze mną?

Edward!

- Obiecuję być grzeczny, jeżeli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa na bliższe kontakty. Ale od razu poczuję się lepiej, gdy będę mógł zasnąć w twoich ramionach.

- Jesteś niepoprawny. Chodź, dopiero teraz widzę, że rzeczywiście jest coś z tobą nie tak.

- Dobrze, kochanie. – Cullen uśmiechnął się wesoło. Jego oczy nadal świeciły, ale wzrok wydawał się coraz bardziej zamglony. Z każdą minutą czuł się coraz gorzej. Normalnie wyparł by się jakichkolwiek objawów, ale przy Belli czuł się swobodnie i przede wszystkim ufał jej.

Kiedy doszli do jego pokoju, Edward wyglądał już bardzo źle. Jego całe ciało zlane było potem, a ból głowy prawie rozsądzał mu czaszkę.

- Czuję się paskudnie.- jęknął Edward kładąc się na łóżku. – Nie chcę, abyś mnie widziała w takim stanie.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Jestem tutaj, aby ci pomóc, nie dasz rady wejść do wanny, więc obejdzie się bez mycia. – mruknęła.

- Ja nigdy nie choruję! Jestem zarazkoodporny!

- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz, a przy okazji, nie wszystkie choroby wywołują zarazki. – roześmiała się, widząc jego minę. Pomogła mu rozebrać się, a następnie przykryła go kocem.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie. – szepnął.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. –zapewniła go, siadając koło niego na łóżku.

- To miał być romantyczny wieczór, a co wyszła kompletna klapa.

- Nie mów tak, wszystko było idealnie. A teraz śpij.- gładziła go delikatnie po włosach, szepcząc cicho jakieś uspokajające słowa. Po kilku minutach Edward zasnął.

1 Koniecznie musicie zobaczyć ten obraz. Jest to obraz **Johna Williama Waterhousea** ,, A Mermid"  
.eu/UserFiles/Image/Waterhouse_Key_043_fragm_


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział XIV

Ta noc była trudna zarówno dla Edwarda jak i Belli. Około pierwszej w nocy temperatura ciała Cullena wzrosła prawie do czterdziestu stopni. Mężczyzna był prawie nieprzytomny, co jakiś czas przebudzał się, ale nie był do końca świadomy co się z nim dzieje. Po dziesięciu minutach od pojawienia się tak wysokiej temperatury, wystąpiły wymioty. Mężczyzna pocił się niemiłosiernie a mimo to jego ciało było tak gorące, że dosłownie cała wilgoć znajdująca się na jego ciele parowała.

Isabella była przerażona, nigdy wcześniej nie miała odczyniania z tak gwałtowną i zarazem wyczerpującą chorobą. Gdy tylko Edward dostał drgawek, wezwała do jego pokoju lekarza który dyżurował w hotelu. Diagnoza była dość szybka, ciemnoskóry doktor prawie natychmiast po obejrzeniu pacjenta stwierdził że to malaria1, niezwykle _popularna_ choroba zakaźna w tej części świata.

Przeraziło to ją, niezbyt wiele wiedziała na temat medycyny tropikalnej, ale słowo malaria kojarzyło się jej z tysiącami umierających dzieci w Afryce. W pierwszym momencie myślała nawet że Edward umiera. Widocznie odczucia i emocje były bardzo widoczne na jej twarzy, gdyż lekarz prawie natychmiast pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami:

- Proszę się nie martwić, po zaaplikowaniu chlorochiny2 powinien poczuć się lepiej. Nie jest to ciężka odmiana tej choroby, w krajach karaibskich nie występuje malaria spowodowana zakażeniem _Plasmodium vivax__3__. _Wiem że dla was amerykanów wydaje się że to koniec świata, ale w dzisiejszych czasach jest to nie tylko choroba uleczalna ale i nieszkodliwa, jeżeli wykryje się ją na czas – tłumaczył.- Pacjent nie może przez tydzień opuszczać łóżka, nie ma nawet mowy o powrocie do kraju. Zostawię pani receptę na Malarone4, powinien przyjmować go dwa razy dziennie, co 12 godzin. Mąż przez jakiś czas będzie niedysponowany, ale nim się pani obejrzy będzie już zdrowy. Domniemywam że zostaną państwo w hotelu, dlatego proszę zgłosić się za tydzień na kontrolę. W razie problemów proszę dzwonić.

Tymi słowami pożegnał się z Bellą i wyszedł z pokoju. Po zaaplikowaniu zastrzyku Edward wyraźnie się uspokoił, temperatura powoli spadała, jego oddech wyrównał się. Wiedząc że nie ma nawet szans, aby dzisiejszej nocy zaznała spokojnego snu, udała się do łazienki gdzie przygotowała miskę z chłodną wodą, mydło i ręcznik. Postanowiła umyć spocone ciało Cullena. Zadanie nie zapowiadało się na proste, po pierwsze leżał praktycznie bezwładny na łóżku, po drugie nie należał do kategorii _drobnych mężczyzn_ i jego waga całkowicie przewyższała możliwości Belli i po trzecie i chyba najważniejsze, nawet podczas choroby miał piękne ciało. Swan nie była pielęgniarką, nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego jak na bezosobowego pacjenta, mimo chorobliwej bladości jego skory i osobliwego zapachu potu nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku. Przeklinając swoje zmysły i własną głupotę, wzięła się w końcu do pracy. Najpierw zdjęła z niego delikatnie całkowicie wilgotny podkoszulek, który pomogła mu założyć przed przyjściem lekarza, następnie podłożyła mu pod głowę poduszkę z czystą poszewką. Zmoczyła niewielką gąbkę w wodzie i lekkimi ruchami przeciągnęła ją po jego torsie. Ta prowizoryczna oblucja5 przynosiła mu widoczną ulgę. Gdy tylko skończyła myć jego klatkę piersiową przykryła go czystym kocem. Cała jego wcześniejsza pościel była mokra i lekko cuchnąca. Cieszyła się, że nim jeszcze Edward całkowicie padł, udało jej się zmienić prześcieradło. W tym momencie nie miała by najmniejszych szans na wyciągnięcie go spod niego.

Nie miała odwagi na umycie dolnych partii ciała, mimo że nie była dziewicą nadal odczuwała pewnego rodzaju zawstydzenie męskimi narządami płciowymi, nawet jeżeli schowane był pod bielizną.

Po skończeniu czuła się wyczerpana, jednak emocja nadal w niej buzowały. W tym momencie przypomniały jej się słowa lekarza, nazwał ją żoną Edwarda. Trudno mu się dziwić, mógł wywnioskować taki stan rzeczy. Jakoś dziwnie podobało jej się to określenie _żona, _nigdy specjalnie nie zastanawiała się nad małżeństwem, nie czuła się gotowa na tak radykalny krok. Należała do kategorii kobiet które szczycą się swoją niezależnością, tym bardziej myśl o zamążpójściu ją zadziwiła.

Bała się zostawić Edwarda samego w pokoju, sukienka którą miała na sobie była niewygodna a do tego przepocona. Potrzebowała ubrań na zmianę, bielizny i wygodnych butów. Nie mając innego wyboru, sięgnęła po telefon znajdujący się w salonie apartamentu Edwarda i wykręciła krótki numer.

- _Tak słucham?-_ dobiegł ją lekko przytłumiony głos.

- Rosalie, to ja Bella.

- _Dziewczyno gdzie jesteś? Czyżbyś posłuchała mojej rady i zaciągnęła Edwarda Cullena do łóżka?_

- Teoretycznie tak, praktycznie nie.

_- Co masz na myśli?_

- Jestem w jego apartamencie, byliśmy razem w sypialni i położyłam go na łóżko. Ale to nie tak jak myślisz, Edward dostał ataku malarii. Praktycznie jest nieprzytomny.

_- Chryste! To coś poważnego?_

- Lekarz twierdzi że nie, ale jak i tak jestem kłębkiem nerwów. Przepraszam że cię obudziłam ale mam do ciebie prośbę. Czy przyniosłabyś mi do apartamentu jakieś wygodne ciuchy, tenisówki i trochę kosmetyków. Nie chce go zostawiać samego, ale jeszcze chwila i oszaleje w tej kiecce.

_- Nie ma sprawy_. – stwierdziła Rose_.- Za kilka minut będę. A jak ty się czujesz?_

- W tym momencie to całkowicie wypompowana.

_- Trzymaj się mała, zaraz przyniosę ci to co potrzebne._

- Dziękuje Rosalie. Odwdzięczę się.

_- Nie ma nawet o czym mówić._

- W taki razie do zobaczenia.

-_ Pa._

Po około piętnastu minutach Bella usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Rose przytargała ze sobą małą torbę podróżną z wszystkimi potrzebnymi ubraniami i drobiazgami.

- Jak on się czuje?- zapytała praktycznie zaraz po wejściu do saloniku.

- Na razie śpi, zobaczymy rano. O szóstej muszę mu podać leki.

- Będziesz się nim opiekować w czasie choroby?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Rano zadzwonię do Alice. Edward nie może na razie stąd wyjechać, więc całą kurację będzie musiał odbyć tutaj. Znając Al., przyleci tu pierwszym lepszym samolotem. Nie będę tu potrzebna.

- Wyglądasz okropnie. Wykąp się i prześpij chwilę, wyglądasz jak upiór. – poradziła jej Rosalie.

- Dziękuje za komplement. – zaśmiała się Bella. – Rzeczywiście jednak potrzebuje ciepłego prysznica.

- Trzymaj się dziewczyno. Jutro razem z Emmettem przyniesiemy ci wszystkie twoje rzeczy. O dwunastej kończy się doba hotelowa, do tego czasu musimy się wynieść. A o czternastej mamy samolot do kraju.

- Jeszcze raz dzięki na pomoc.

- Przestań, w końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Obiecaj że skontaktujesz się ze mną jak tylko będziesz w Nowym Jorku.

- Nie uwolnisz się już ode mnie Rosalie Hale.

- I o to chodzi. Odpoczywaj i do zobaczenia.

- Do zobaczenia.

Po wymianie uścisków, Rose wróciła do swojego pokoju a Bella zajrzała do Edwarda. Spał spokojnie. Gdy upewniła się że nim wszystko jest w porządku, podążyła do łazienki znajdującej się w drugiej sypialni. Ciepła woda odprężyła jej napięte mięśnie, poczuła się o niebo lepiej niż przed kilkoma minutami. Szybko umyła się i ubrała w przyniesione przez koleżankę jeansy i podkoszulek. Gdy tylko była gotowa, od razu ponownie sprawdziła jak miewa się chory. Zegarek pokazywał trzecią rano. Przykryła dokładniej miedzianowłosego kocem i sprawdziła dłonią temperaturę czoła, nadal była wysoka. Bojąc się że w każdej chwili może się mu pogorszyć, postanowiła zdrzemnąć się w fotelu znajdującym się bezpośrednio przy jego łóżku. Gdyby coś się wydarzyło będzie na miejscu. Nie minęło może dziesięć minut a Isabella już spała.

Cullen czuł się okropnie. Bolała go głowa, miał wrażenie jakby jego ciało było całe mokre, w gardle miał okropnie sucho. Nie było to przyjemnie przebudzenie w słoneczny poranek. Nie był w stanie nawet podnieść głowy. Od chwili w której otworzył oczy, wiedział że jest z nim naprawdę źle. Bardzo rzadko chorował, a jeżeli już, to na niewielkie przeziębienia, nigdy wcześniej nie złapało go nic poważnego. Aż do teraz. Po minucie leżenia bez ruchu wróciły do niego zamglone wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia, kolacja w restauracji, spacer po ogrodzie, pocałunki koło altanki. Bella! Próbując podnieść się z pościeli jęknął lekko, ból rozchodził się falami po całej jego czaszce. Próbował go ignorować, w tym momencie chciał tylko dowiedzieć się co się stało z Isabellą. Od momentu w którym wprowadziła go do apartamentu nic nie pamiętał.

- Nie ruszaj się! Masz leżeć.- dobiegł go zaspany głos. Ponownie próbował podnieść głowę, ale szczupłe ramię skutecznie go powstrzymało. – Jesteś chory. Nie wolno ci się przemęczać.

Od razu zauważył że Bella dopiero co się obudziła, jej włosy były potargane, oczy lekko zamglone, ubrana była w codzienne ubrania. Nie miała już tej pięknej czarnej sukienki, w której prezentowała się wczoraj.

- Co się stało? – Jego głos był cichy i zachrypnięty, nie spodziewał się że wypowiedzenie tych trzech słów będzie aż tak trudne i męczące.

- Masz malarię. Potrzebujesz teraz spokoju, odpoczynku no i leków. Możesz zapomnieć o najbliższych dwóch tygodniach, bo spędzisz je w łóżku.

- Mam zobowiązania….- wychrypiał. Nie miał już siły na dokończenie zdania.

- Zapomnij, nie możesz nawet sam iść do toalety , więc tym bardziej nie możesz pracować. Jesteś szefem, nie musisz się martwić że stracisz posadę. A teraz leż spokojnie, zamówię ci lekkie śniadanie i zadzwonię do Alice. – pogładziła do delikatnie po włosach i już miała odejść, kiedy jego dłoń znalazła się na jej udzie. Był bardzo slaby, jego uścisk był bardzo delikatny.

- Dziękuje.

- Nie ma za co. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, w przypływie odwagi pocałowała go w czoło. – Odpoczywaj, niedługo wrócę.

- Będę czekał.

Mimo choroby i kiepskiego samopoczucia, wewnętrznie czuł się wspaniale. Nie wiedzieć czemu miał wrażenie, że Isabella pogodziła się z pewnymi emocjami jakie żywili do siebie. On również w końcu zrozumiał, jak ważna jest dla niego tak nieśmiała kobieta. Na samą myśl że będzie ona przy nim podczas tego nieprzyjemnego urlopu zdrowotnego, odczuwał pewien rodzaj szczęścia, nieznany mu do tej pory. Z uśmiechem na ustach zasnął niespodziewanie. Nawet myślenie o tak przyjemnych rzeczach odbierało mu siły.

- Alice, tu Bella!

_- Cześć Belli, co tam u ciebie? Już jesteś w kraju, czy jeszcze na Trynidadzie? Jak ci się podoba praca u mojego brata? Zdarzyło się coś ciekawego?-_ Alice Cullen charakteryzowała jedna cecha, która bardzo przeszkadzała Belli, okropne gadulstwo. W tym momencie nie miała ani czasu ani ochoty słuchać jej wywodu, postanowiła od razu przejść do rzeczy.

- Edward jest chory na malarię. Wczoraj wieczorem dostał ataku, nie ma szans aby przez najbliższy tydzień ruszył się z łóżka.

_- Chory?_ – po minucie milczenia odezwała się Al., mało co ją mogło zaskoczyć, jednak takiej informacji się nie spodziewała.- _Wczoraj po południu jeszcze rozmawiał ze mną przez telefon. Czy to coś poważnego?_

- Lekarz twierdzi że nie, ma brać leki i po prostu się wyleżeć.

_- Dzięki bogu. Edward nigdy wcześniej nie chorował, w całej swojej dotychczasowej karierze nie wziął nigdy zwolnienia lekarskiego. Musi być wstrząśnięty_.

- Na razie nie jest w stanie nawet podnieść głowy, wątpię aby myślał w tym momencie o biznesie.

_- Znając go to pewnie nawet o tym śni!_

- Będziesz chciała tutaj przylecieć? Mam zarezerwować ci bilet? – zapytała Bella. Była wręcz pewna że jej przyjaciółka będzie chciała być przy swoim starszym bracie. Alice mimo zaskoczenia przekazaną informacją, od razu przystąpiła do planu. Edward poprzedniego dnia przyznał się że czuje coś do Belli, ona od prawie zawsze wiedziała że Isabella podkochuje się w jej bracie. Czy nie ma lepszej okazji aby tych dwoje poprzebywało razem i zrozumiało w końcu że są dla siebie stworzeni?

_- Nie jestem pewna czy to dobry pomysł. Drażniła bym go tylko a po za tym wiem że mogę ci zaufać i że zaopiekujesz się moim bratem._

- Jesteś pewna? – Bella była zaskoczona ta decyzją.

_- Tak, będę codziennie dzwonić aby dowiedzieć się co tez mój Edward wyprawia_.

- Nawet nie zapytałaś mnie czy ja mogę się nim opiekować?

_- Gdybyś nie mogła, inaczej byś przedstawiła sprawę. Wiem, że pewnie w tym momencie uważasz mnie za wyrodną siostrę, ale myślę że dla jego zdrowia lepiej będzie jak mnie tam nie będzie._

- Nie uważam że jesteś złą siostrą, tylko….

_- Dasz sobie radę Bells, w hotelu jest otwarte konto więc nie musisz się martwić o finanse. Dostarczą ci wszystkiego co będzie koniecznie. Jak Edward wyzdrowieje to rozliczy się z rachunku._

- Ale…

_- Liczę że dobrze zaopiekujesz się tym ważniakiem. Przekaż mu że go kocham i zadzwonię do niego jutro._

- Dobrze.

_- Ciebie również kocham Bello i do zobaczenia. Dzwoń jakby coś się działo._

- Na razie Alice.

_- Pa._

Bella w westchnieniem odłożyła słuchawkę. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewała. Normalnie Alice przyleciała by tu od razu, jednak dzisiaj była niezwykle zdystansowana. Było to dość podejrzane, Bella postanowiła zadzwonić do niej wieczorem i może wtedy wyciągnie z niej coś więcej.

Tymczasem musi zająć się tym chorym mężczyzną, który był całkowicie bezbronny. Zadzwoniła do recepcji i poinformowała o zaistniałej sytuacji, zamówiła lekkie śniadanie oraz poprosiła o dwa komplety pościeli na zmianę. Wiedziała, że Edward nie będzie chciał aby obcy ludzie kręcili się teraz po jego sypialni i widzieli go w takim stanie, więc to ona będzie musiała zastąpić hotelowe sprzątaczki.

Najpierw rozpakowała swoje rzeczy w mniejszej sypialni, następnie poskładała brudną pościel i inne rzeczy, które na gwałt potrzebowały prania. Akurat gdy przygotowała wszystko zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi., odebrała zamówienie i ponownie skierowała się do pokoju Edwarda. Leżał na łóżku z otwartymi oczami i czekał.

- Nareszcie. Gdzie byłaś tak długo? – wychrypiał.

- Dzwoniłam do Alice i ogarnęłam apartament. I nie było mnie góra dwadzieścia minut. – Bella zaśmiała się cicho, mina Edwarda w tym momencie była bezcenna. Przypominał raczej małe dziecko, które leży w łóżku i się nudzi.

- Mam nadzieje, że ten chochlik nie ma zamiaru tu przyjechać.

- Twoja siostra tu nie przyleci, nie masz się o co martwić. Za to jesteś skazany na moje towarzystwo przynajmniej przez tydzień.

- Tym akurat się nie martwię.

- Dobrze, a teraz musisz coś zjeść. Nie mogę ci podać leków na pusty żołądek. –usiadła na brzegu łóżka, postawiła tace z jedzeniem na nocnym stoliku i pochyliła się w jego kierunku aby pomóc mu się lekko podnieść.

- Dam sobie sam radę. – warknął Cullen, ale tak naprawę ledwo mówił.

- Dobra, dobra. Jesteś na mojej łasce, nic na to nie poradzisz.

- Czyli teraz pokarzesz swoją dominującą naturę?

- Coś w tym rodzaju. – Gdy usadziła już mężczyznę w odpowiedniej pozycji, zaczęła karmić go lekkim drobiowym rosołem. Czuła się trochę zażenowana tym wszystkim, choć dzielnie udawała niewzruszoną. Edward również nie czuł się do końca komfortowo, nigdy wcześnie nie zdarzyło mu się być całkowicie zależnym od drugiej osoby. Ostatnim razem karmiła go matka jak miał może z cztery lata. Podczas posiłku oboje umilkli. Ona karmiła, on jadł. Nie było może w tym nic podniecającego ani zmysłowego, w końcu on wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść z powodu choroby a ona była niewyspana i zmęczona, jednak niewidoczne więzy zaciskały się coraz bardziej. Oboje nie wspominali o ostatnim wieczorze, o czułych słowach jakie wymienili ani o pieszczotach jakimi się nawzajem podzielili. Nie było potrzeby, w ich oczach można było wyczytać wszystko. Te prawie niewidoczne gesty znaczyły dla nich bardzo dużo, oboje nie należeli do szczególnie wylewnych więc te niewerbalne gesty pozwalały im podtrzymywać wiarę w to co się między nimi zdarzyło.

- Czy lekarz może wspominał, jak długo będę przykuty do łóżka? – zapytał, gdy skończył jeść.

- Przynajmniej tydzień, ale i tak będziesz musiał zrobić sobie dłuższy urlop. Nie możesz się przemęczać, bo może nastąpić jeszcze silniejszy nawrot choroby.

- To jakiś koszmar. Przecież szczepiłem się na malarię..- westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Zawsze istnieje możliwość zachorowania. Nie masz się czym przejmować, wyleżysz te choróbsko i wszystko będzie dobrze.- pocieszała go Bella. Dla kogoś takiego jak Cullen jakakolwiek oznaka słabości była ciężka do zniesienia a ona to rozumiała.

- Nienawidzę wylegiwać się w łóżku. Wolę działać…-jęknął

- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko. Jesteś chory na dość poważną chorobę zakaźną i masz leżeć. Koniec dyskusji.

- Czy teraz będziesz się na mnie wyżywać?

- Nie kopie się leżącego, poczekam aż wyzdrowiejesz.

- Dobrze że tu jesteś Isabello – Mimo bladości twarzy, jego uśmiech wyglądał przecudnie. Nawet półprzytomny potrafił oczarowywać i zmiękczać serca. – Z tobą będzie mi raźniej.

- Prześpij się teraz. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. – Pomogła mu się opuścić na poduszki i przykryła go starannie kołdrą.

- Ty też potrzebujesz snu, czuwałaś pewnie całą noc.

- Śpij. Zdrzemnę się w drugiej sypialni, w końcu kilka dni wcześniej już w niej gościłam.

- Połóż się koło mnie. – zaproponował.

- Chyba żartujesz!

- Nie, połóż się koło mnie. We dwoje będzie przyjemniej.

- Chyba za bardzo przeceniasz swoje możliwości Edwardzie…

- Och nie żartuj, rzeczywiście w tym momencie nie za bardzo nadaje się do kontaktów płciowych….

- NIE TO MIAŁAM NA MYSLI!- żachnęła się. Jeszcze nie byli na tym etapie kontaktów aby mówić o seksie. Przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu.

- W taki razie nie panikuj, tylko wskakuj. Z tego co pamiętam z biologii malaria nie jest zaraźliwa.

- Masz wypocząć.

- Wypocznę bardziej, jak będę mógł się do ciebie przytulić Swan. Jestem uparty, sama z reszta o tym wiesz. Będę tak leżał, dopóki się nie zdecydujesz.

- No dobrze, niech ci będzie. Myślałam że podczas choroby będziesz bardziej uległy. – Bella zdjęła tenisówki i skarpetki i wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę. Choć bardzo zaprzeczała, miała wielką ochotę być po prostu blisko niego.

- Zapamiętaj to kobieto, w pewnych sprawach trzeba być stanowczym. Wtedy osiągniesz swój cel.- Dość zgrabnie i szybko zarzucił swoje ramie na jej talię i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Automatycznie jego twarz zanurzyła się w czekoladowych lokach. Isabella wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową, dziwiąc się jak on nadal mógł pachnąć tak bosko.

- Teraz mogę iść spać. Tylko nie waż się nigdzie uciekać. – zamruczał cichutko do jej ucha.

- A gdzie miałabym być?

- W innym łóżku. Od teraz będziesz spała tutaj.

- Za dużo sobie wyobrażasz. Dzisiaj poszłam ci na rękę bo nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, ale to nie oznacza że będę się godzić na każdy twój pomysł.

- Możesz się ze mną kłócić z każdego powodu, ale to niech tak zostanie. Wiesz że w starożytności wierzono że ciało kobiety uzdrawia? Jeżeli chcesz żebym wyzdrowiał musisz tu zostać.

- Jak na ciężko chorego, masz bardzo jasny umysł Cullen. Gdyby nie diagnoza lekarza pomyślałabym że symulujesz.

- Takie są fakty szaraczku. Będziemy spali w jednym łóżku, będziemy się budzić i zasypiać razem a przede wszystkim będę mógł się do ciebie tulić. A teraz cisza, idziemy spać. Jestem rzeczywiście wykończony. – Tymi słowami skończył dyskusje. Mocniej przycisną do siebie drobne ciało tej kobiety i powoli zasnął.

- Porozmawiamy o tym później. – szepnęła Bella i również zanurzyła się w świat snu. Oboje potrzebowali teraz odpoczynku.

1 Malaria, zimnica (łac. _malaria_, _plasmodiosis_, dawna nazwa febra z łac. _febris_ = gorączka, także paludyzm) – ostra lub przewlekła tropikalna choroba pasożytnicza, której różne postacie wywoływane są przez jeden lub więcej z czterech gatunków jednokomórkowego pierwotniaka z rodzaju _Plasmodium rotium_

2 Lek przeciw zapalny, najczęściej stosowany do zwalczania malarii

3 Rodzaj jednokomórkowego pierwotniaka wywołującego malarię, należący do rodzaju _Plasmodium rotium_

4 Nazwa handlowa połączenia atowakwonu i prokwanilu, lek dostępny również w Polsce.

5 Kąpiel


	15. Chapter 15

│ Rozdział XV - Desire

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: mała_nessi

Ta noc upłynęła bardzo szybko, oboje zasnęli długim, kamiennym snem. Następnego ranka pierwsza obudziła się Bella. Na samym początku nie wiedziała za bardzo gdzie się znajduje, dookoła otaczało ją ciepło i znajomy zapach.

Powolutku do jej świadomości zaczęła docierać rzeczywistość. Zrozumiała, że to niesamowite uczucie pochodzi z ramion Edwarda. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy, ujrzała głowę Cullena przytuloną do jej piersi, a jego ręce mocno obejmowały ją w talii w taki sposób, jakby nawet przez sen chciał być pewien, że Isabella nigdzie nie ucieknie. Był to naprawdę rozczulający widok, tym bardziej, że jego oczy były nadal mocno podkrążone, a cera praktycznie przezroczysta.

Nie chcąc go obudzić, próbowała delikatnie wydostać się z tego silnego uścisku, ale okazało się to niemożliwe. Nawet podczas choroby odznaczał się on zadziwiającą siłą, chociaż Bella przypuszczała, że więcej w tym wszystkim było uporu niż faktycznie siły fizycznej. Chcąc nie chcąc pozostała tam gdzie się obudziła. Rozluźniła ciało i wtuliła się w leżącego koło niej mężczyznę. Wcisnęła nos w jego miedziane włosy i wdychała ich zapach.

- _Jestem prawdziwą wariatką. – _zaśmiała się w duchu, kiedy uświadomiła sobie swoje zachowanie. Poczuła jednak wielką potrzebę doznania tych, jakże banalnych czułości, o których zawsze tak marzyła. Odkąd poznała Edwarda Cullena chciała po prostu zanurzyć swoje palce w jego włosach, pogłaskać go po policzku, czy pocałować w czoło. Teraz miała ku temu okazję, dlaczego więc miała by sobie tego odmówić?

Leżąc w jego ramionach czuła się niezwykle bezpiecznie i spokojnie, nie była zażenowana czy roztrzęsiona. Zdziwiło ją to, bo nawet kiedy marzyła o nim, czuła się spięta i niepewna. A teraz, gdy wszystko stało się rzeczywistością, okazało się to takie łatwe i oczywiste.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu napawała się jego dotykiem i zapachem, nie obchodziło ją to, po prostu cieszyła się chwilą. W pewnym momencie poczuła, że nacisk ramion Edwarda znacznie się wzmocnił, a on sam zaczął się wiercić. Po chwili otworzył swoje oczy, ukazując niezwykle zielone tęczówki.

- Dzień dobry… – mruknął zaspanym głosem. – …jak się spało?

- Dobrze. – odparła Bella – A tobie?

- Wspaniale! Musze przyznać, że to najlepszy sen w moim życiu. Jesteś jak żywy termofor.

- Cieszę się. Może wstanę i zrobię śniadanie…?

- Nie, zostań jeszcze trochę, może nam jeszcze chwilę poburczeć w brzuchu. – zaprotestował i ponownie mocno przytulił ją do siebie. – Później trochę ci pomogę, w prawdzie kucharz ze mnie nie najlepszy, ale parzę świetną kawę.

- Chyba zwariowałeś! Jesteś chory i musisz odpoczywać.

- Czuję się dobrze, trochę jeszcze trochę boli mnie głowa, ale naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku.

- Cieszę się, że jest już lepiej, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteś zdrowy. Zjesz śniadanie, połkniesz leki i wtedy wymyśle ci jakąś rozrywkę, abyś nie marudził mi tu cały dzień.

- Rozrywkę mówisz? Przyłączysz się? – zapytał zmysłowo i nieznacznie otarł się o jej podbrzusze. – Już nie mogę się doczekać.

- Masz brudne myśli, Cullen!

- Dziwisz się? Jestem tylko mężczyzną. To jest cecha charakterystyczna mojej płci. Po za tym, czuję się lepiej, więc nie musisz się obawiać, że nie będę w stanie podołać zadaniu.

Na policzkach Belli wykwitły czerwone rumieńce.

- Och, jesteś urocza z tymi czerwonymi plamkami. – zaśmiał się i pocałował każdą stronę jej twarzy z osobna.

Atmosfera zagęściła się, w powietrzu dało się czuć elektryczność. Oboje zaczęli oddychać ciężej, jakby nabranie tlenu w płuca stało się okropnie żmudną czynnością. Przez chwilę pieścił jej twarz dłońmi, w końcu jednak usta Edwarda dotknęły warg Isabelli. Pocałunek był delikatny lecz dało się w nim wyczuć dźwięczne nuty namiętności. W tej dwójce tkwił wielki potencjał, który dopiero w zetknięciu z tą odpowiednią osobą się ujawniał. Ich ruchy były idealnie zsynchronizowane, jakby ciała już od dawna wiedziały, że są sobie przeznaczone. Z punktu widzenia postronnego obserwatora wyglądało to całkiem niewinnie. Leżeli w swoich ramionach przytulając się mocno, a ich wargi poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie. Nie trzeba być jednak Nostradamusem, aby wiedzieć, co się wydarzy w ciągu najbliższych minut.

- Mieliśmy coś zjeść, potrzebujesz witamin…. – wydyszała Bella pomiędzy jednym a drugim pocałunkiem.

- A na co nam śniadanie, mamy siebie – wymamrotał tylko Edward i ponownie wsunął swój język do wnętrza jej malinowych ust.

- Tak, masz rację, po co nam jedzenie….- zdążyła tylko odpowiedzieć, gdyż wargi Cullena uciszyły ją w jakże przyjemny sposób.

Ich ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej roznamiętnione, czułe i płomienne. Śmiali się, chichotali, mruczeli z zadowolenia, oboje po raz pierwszy doświadczyli szczerej radości w gry wstępnej. Nie było w tym niczego wymuszonego, ani sztucznego, aby śmiać się podczas uprawiania miłości trzeba mieć do partnera szczere zaufanie. Oni je mieli. Z każdą mijająca sekundą napięcie wzrastało, w końcu Edward nie mógł już się powstrzymać, na początku chciał tylko skupić się na pieszczotach, nie miał w planach pełnego stosunku. Jednak ciało Belli kusiło go niezmiernie, przewrócił swoją wybrankę na plecy i ułożył się wygodnie pomiędzy jej nogami. Nie chcą przytłoczyć ją swoim ciężarem, oparł się na przedramionach i pogłębił pocałunek. Zadrżał.

Belli nie podobało się to, że ciało mężczyzny znajduję się tak daleko, przycisnęła swoje ręce mocno do jego pleców i zmusiła go do całkowitego położenia się na niej. Kontakt ze skórą kochanka doprowadziła ją niemal do ekstazy.

Zarówno ona jak i on, nie mieli zamiaru powstrzymać opanowujących ich emocji, wręcz dążyli do jeszcze szybszego ich okazania. Porwały ich zmysły i namiętności, oboje nie byli w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Mieli wrażenie, jakby wreszcie odnaleźli swoje miejsce w świecie, jakby po długiej podróży wrócili do domu. To było niesamowite i odkrywcze.

- Cudownie! – westchnęli jednocześnie, zachichotali, gdy zrozumieli, że powiedzieli to jednocześnie. W tej sytuacji wydawało się im to zabawne.

Całowali się namiętnie i głęboko, ich języki tańczyły ze sobą w odwiecznym rytmie, znanym już starożytnym. Ich języki walczyły ze sobą o dominację, zęby stukały się podczas głębszych penetracji. Nie byli w stanie zaspokoić swojej potrzeby bliskości, nadal byli za daleko od siebie.

Edward jako doświadczony mężczyzna zaznał lekkiego szoku. Wydawało mu się, że odkrył już wszelkie tajemnice cielesnej miłości, jednak z Bellą wszystko zdawało się przeczyć regułom. Nic nie było takie same, ani choćby znajome. Isabella nie była dziewicą, jednak w swoim życiu miała tylko jednego kochanka. Dla niej wszystko było nowością. Każdy dotyk, każda pieszczota wydawała się tak nowa i orzeźwiająca.

Isabella nadal miała na sobie jeansy i podkoszulek, Cullen cały czas ubrany był w spodnie od dresu i T-shirt. Dłonie mężczyzny zmagały się niecierpliwie z zamkiem spodni dziewczyny, chcąc jak najszybciej poczuć skórę brązowowłosej, wdychać głębiej jej zapach i zasmakować jej kobiecości. Nie zwracał uwagi na tępy ból głowy jaki cały czas mu towarzyszył, w tym momencie liczyła się tylko ona.

- Moja dziewczynka! Tak długo czkałem, aby cię dotknąć. Chcesz tego, prawda? Powiedz mi dokładnie czego potrzebujesz, spełnię każde twoje życzenie. – szepnął jej namiętnie do ucha, pocierając dłońmi nagą skórę jej ud i bioder.

Bella długo nie mogła sformułować logicznie brzmiącego zdania, w tym momencie była w stanie jedynie skupić się na przyjemności, jaka płynęła po jej całym ciele pod wpływem magicznego dotyku Cullena.

- Ja…- jęknęła przeciągle, gdy palce Edwarda skupiły się na jej sutkach. -…potrzebuję cię!

- Czego dokładnie potrzebujesz, księżniczko? – Do delikatnych dłoni dołączyły usta. Niemal z namaszczeniem ssał i lizał brązowe zwieńczenia jej piersi, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od jej twarzy.

- Potrzebuje….twojego, to znaczy…potrzebuje dotyku.

Koszulka, którą miała na sobie bardzo utrudniała mu pracę, nie zważając więc na nic, ściągnął ją szybko i ponownie skupił się na dwóch bliźniaczych pagórkach.

- Gdzie chcesz, żebym cię dotykał?

- Wszędzie, chce czuć cię wszędzie! – Ciało Belli drżało konwulsyjnie, nie miała możliwości, aby się choć trochę uspokoić, nawet tego nie chciała. Pragnęła jedynie dostąpić spełnienie, którego tak chciała zaznać.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jest kompletnie naga, a Edward nadal jest w pełni ubrany.

- Masz na sobie za dużo ubrań….Rozbierz się… – sapnęła, kiedy usta mężczyzny skupiły się na jej pępku i nieuchronnie zbliżały się do jej gorącego i wilgotnego jestestwa.

- Pomórz mi…- podniósł się i naprowadził jej ręce do swojego podkoszulka. Mimo że jej dłonie drżały, zręcznie zdjęła biały materiał z jego torsu. Gdy jej oczy spoczęły na nagim torsie Cullena, z jej ust wydobył się ochrypły jęk. Wtuliła się w jego pierś i karminowymi wargami wessała się w skórę. Nie zdawała sobie wcześniej sprawy, że zadawanie rozkoszy partnerowi sprawia, aż tak dużą frajdę. Całowała go i pieściła dłońmi, ciesząc się z jego jawnie okazywanej radości. Chciała, aby czuł się tak, jak ona parę sekund wcześniej.

Gdy dotknęła palcami spodni, poczuła jak Edward drży z podniecenia. Rozpaliło to ją jeszcze bardziej.

- Bliżej, jeszcze bliżej! – warknął Cullen, gdy niezręcznie ściągnęła jego spodnie wraz z bokserkami i mocno przycisnął ciało Belli do swojego rozpalonego ciała. Oboje jęknęli na wskutek kontaktu z ciałem drugiej osoby. W tym momencie zapomnieli się kompletnie.

Ku jej uciesze zobaczyła go w końcu w pełniej krasie, twardego, podnieconego, gotowego. Był piękniejszy niż sobie go wyobrażała, wydawał się idealny dla niej, jego ciało zdawało się obiecywać spełnienie. Rzucili się na siebie ze zwierzęcą siłą, tarli, pocierali, dotykali. Spieszyli się, chcieli dojść do szczytu jak najszybciej.

Edward chciał zadać jak największą przyjemność Belli. Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek tak bardzo marzył do zaspokojeniu kobiety. Nie obchodziło go czy on zazna choć trochę ukojenia, liczyła się tylko Isabella i jej jęki, namiętne szepty i krzyki rozkoszy. Jego męskość domagała się ciepła i wilgoci ciała tej kobiety, ale umysł podpowiadał mu, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie, że ona potrzebuje więcej pieszczot i czułości. Skupił się więc ponownie na jej ciele, całował jej piersi, dotykał jej pośladków, lizał jej obojczyki.

Bella znalazła się w zupełnie innym świecie. Przed oczami widziała tylko światło i gwiazdy, a może to był wszechświat, do którego uleciała pod wpływem dotyku tego mężczyzny? Każda pieszczota jego dłoni upajała ją i doprowadzała do skraju, jeszcze nigdy nie zaznała takich emocji. Płakała, błagała go o szczyt, ale on uparcie dotykał ją i całował, jakby nie był pewien, czy ona jest gotowa na ostateczne scalenie.

- Edward, proszę ….Potrzebuję cię! – krzyczała głośno, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może ich usłyszeć.

- Czego potrzebujesz…..Moja piękna….Powiedz czego!

- Ciebie we mnie! Teraz! Natychmiast!

I w końcu ich ciała połączyły się. Zamarli na chwilę, sycąc się tą wspólnotą, ale zaraz po tym oboje jęknęli na znak, iż była to boska przyjemność. Ich ruchy z wolnych i delikatnych stawały się coraz szybsze i brutalniejsze. Pchnięcia Edwarda doprowadzały ją na skraj przepaści, a jej ciasne i wilgotne wnętrze sprawiało, że on ostatkiem sił kontrolował swój orgazm. W końcu wszelkie tamy puściły. Oboje krzyczeli i przyjmowali to co dawał im partner. Podczas całej eksplozji tulili się do siebie, jakby bali się że cała ta siła ich rozłączy.

Oboje nie wiedzieli ile czasu upłynęło. Sycili się swoimi ciałami i oddechami. Nie przestawali się całować, lizać i szczypać. Edward czuł się, jakby zdobył Mont Everest, nie przypuszczał, że kochanie się z _szaraczkiem_ okaże się takim ekscytującym i podniecającym przeżyciem. Nie był w stanie przestać jej dotykać, uzależnił się od jej zapachu i gładkości ciała. Odpoczywali w swoich ramionach, z rozleniwieniem całował jej piesi i szyję. Nie mógł się oprzeć i zostawił na jej skórze kilka malinek, jako symbol własności. Bo od tej chwili Isabela Swan należała do niego, do Edwarda Cullena. I nie zamierzał jej nikomu oddać.

Leżąc w objęciach mężczyzny swoich snów, Bella czuła się jak w bajce. Nie żałowała niczego, nie zastanawiała się na konsekwencjami tego, co przed chwilą nastąpiło. Upajała się uściskiem jego ramion, dotykiem ust na swoich piersiach, które cały czas pieścił. Sama nie była gorsza, składała na jego skroni i głowie drobne czułe pocałunki, którymi chciała pokazać jak wiele dla niej znaczył. W końcu ich usta się spotkały, połączyli się w czułym i delikatnym pocałunku, który oznaczał jedno: „To był najpiękniejszy seks w moim życiu!"

Nie zauważyli, kiedy zmorzył ich sen, odpłynęli w swoich objęciach, mocno przyciśnięci do siebie. Pierwszy obudził się Edward, czuł zakwasy w każdym mięśniu, jakby przed paroma godzinami nie kochał się, ale ćwiczył intensywnie boks. Ból głowy był coraz mocniejszy, dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że jego choroba to nie przelewki. Nie chciał obudzić Belli. Podczas snu wyglądała tak uroczo, jej piękne brązowe włosy rozsypały się kaskadami po jego klatce piersiowej, a drobne blade dłonie obejmowały go mocno.

- Kochanie, obudź się.

Powieki dziewczyny lekko zatrzepotały i ku jego uciesze mógł właśnie oglądać jej pięknie czekoladowe oczy po przebudzeniu.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – szepnął lekko zażenowany.

- Co się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona Bella, gwałtownie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i intensywnie wpatrywała się w jego twarz.

- Okropnie boli mnie głowa. Mogłabyś mi podać jakieś proszki, chyba nie dam rady sam wstać z łóżka.

- O mój Boże, źle się czujesz? Nie powinniśmy…To znaczy…Matko, jesteś cały rozpalony!

- Spokojnie księżniczko, nic mi nie jest, tylko boli mnie głowa. I zapewniam, że kochanie się z tobą było najlepszym lekarstwem jakie istnieje na tej ziemi.

Policzki Belli przybrały kolor purpury.

- Nie wstydź się, tylko pocałuj mnie i idź po te tabletki. Muszę być w formie wieczorem. – zaśmiał się i dłońmi przyciągnął ją do siebie i obdarzył żywiołowym pocałunkiem.

- Już ci pewnie mówiłam, że jesteś okropnym chwalipiętą co, Cullen? Masz teraz odpoczywać, a nie zawracać sobie głowę cielesnymi uciechami. – zażartowała.

- Widzę, że mój _szaraczek_ jest w dobrym humorze – pocałował ją po raz drugi. – To dobrze, ale i tak wieczorem poprzytulamy się do siebie. Uzależniłem się od twojego ciała, nic nie poradzę, że tak na mnie działasz.

Po wstaniu z łóżka podała mu leki i zrobiła lekkie śniadanie. Nie było między nimi ani odrobiny zażenowania, czas leciał szybko i beztrosko. Nawet się nie obejrzała, a zegar wybił godzinę dwudziestą i ponownie zatopili się w swoich ramionach. Kochali się niemal całą noc, zapominając zupełnie o zewnętrznym świecie.

Rekonwalescencja Edwarda przebiegła szybko i zgrabnie. Z dnia na dzień wyglądał i czuł się lepiej, Bella chwaliła hotelowego lekarza twierdząc, że jest prawdziwym specjalistą w dziedzinie chorób zakaźnych, jednak Cullen uparcie twierdził, że ich namiętne poranki i noce tak szybko postawiły go na nogi.

W końcu przyszedł dzień wyjazdu do domu. Bella dużo wcześnie spakowała wszystkie rzeczy i załatwiła wszelkie formalności z hotelem. Podczas obowiązkowej drzemki Cullena przygotowała wszystko, co jest potrzebne do odprawy na lotnisku. Obawiała się powrotu do Nowego Jorku, tutaj wszystko było idealne, a powrót do USA może okazać się końcem ich bliższej znajomości. Z każdym dniem czuła się coraz bardziej związana z Edwardem, nie była w stanie zliczyć\ ile razy kochała się z nim podczas tych siedmiu dni. Wprowadził ją w świat rozkoszy i czułości, pokazał jej co robić, aby zaspokoić mężczyznę i jednocześnie sama doznała nieziemskich rozkoszy. Żadne z nich ani razu nie wypowiedziało słowo MIŁOŚĆ, ona bała się odrzucenia, a on nie był pewien, czy to co czuje, można określić w ten sposób.

Nie planowali ani nie poruszali tematu powrotu, był to jakby temat tabu. W ten sposób jakby zostawiali sobie nawzajem otwarte furtki, chcieli okazać, że jeżeli druga strona nie czuje się w tym związku komfortowo, może wycofać się bez żadnych konsekwencji

Przez cały lot trzymali się za ręce. Gdy samolot wylądował na lotnisku JFK Bellę ogarnął strach, próbowała nie okazywać tego, ale Edward od razu wyczuł jej napięcie.

- Spokojnie, kotku! Wracamy tylko do domu, nic się nie zmieni. – pocieszył ją i delikatnie pocałował w czoło.

- Wiem, ale nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że stanie się coś złego. – uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Przestań, mówisz jak Alice!

- Właśnie, co powie na to wszystko twoja siostra?

- Będzie wniebowzięta, od zawsze miałem wrażenie, że chce nas wyswatać.

- Myślisz, że nie przyleciała na Trynidad tylko po to, abyśmy byli tam sami?

- Pewnie, nie mów się nie domyśliłaś!

- Skąd! Zawsze mi się wydawało, że nie pochwaliła by naszego związku.

- Głupiutki _szaraczek! _ Ona zapewne marzy o tym odkąd ją poznałaś. – pocałował ją delikatnie. – Chodź, ten chochlik pewnie czeka na nas w hali przylotów.

Rzeczywiście Alice czekała na nich niecierpliwe, gdy tylko zobaczyła tą dwójkę, rzuciła się na ich szyje witając się wylewnie.

- Dobrze wyglądasz braciszku, tak się martwiłam! Czujesz się już lepiej? Nie masz żadnych powikłań? – trajkotała szybko i głośno.

- Spokojnie, wszystko jest w porządku.

- A ty kochanie? Jak układała ci się praca z Edwardem? Podobały ci się Karaiby? Co myślisz…

- Zwolnij trochę, nie nadążam - zaśmiała się Bella, brakowało jej szczebiotania Alice i dopiero w tym momencie uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo tęskniła za przyjaciółką.

- Ale ja po prostu chcę wszystko wiedzieć.. – Czarnowłosa dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Edward trzyma Isabellę za rękę. Wydała z siebie głośny pisk.

– Wiedziałam! Jesteście razem, prawda? O mój Boże, jakie to ekscytujące!

- Proszę, nie rób przedstawienia – jęknął Cullen, widząc że ludzie na lotniku dziwnie się im przyglądają. Przyciągnął Bellę bliżej siebie. – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym w domu, cały Nowy Jork nie musi widzieć twojego entuzjazmu.

- To taka cudowna wiadomość! – głośny chichot wyrwał się z jej ust. – No dobrze, chodźmy do mnie. Przygotowałam kolację, wystarczy ją tylko podgrzać.

- Ty gotujesz? – zdziwiła się Bella.

- To będzie moje nowe hobby. – pochwaliła się. – Kupiłam sobie całkiem interesującą książkę o nauce gotowania.

- Czeka nas trudna przeprawa. – szepnął Edward do ucha Belli. – Nie nastawiaj się na to, że się najesz.

- Nie przesadzaj – pocieszyła go. – Może nas czymś zaskoczy?

- Tak, przypalonym mięsem i rozgotowanymi warzywami.

- Hej, słyszałam to!- oburzyła się Alice.

Cullen nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, mina jego siostry była bezcenna. Z uśmiechem na ustach podążył w kierunku wyjścia.

- _A może jednak wszystko się ułoży_? – pomyślał.


	16. Chapter 16

│ Rozdział 16- Love

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: mała_nessi

Wszystko w koło wydawało się Belli snem. Od powrotu z Trynidadu minęły cztery cudowne i niezwykle dni. Mimo jej obaw po przylocie do Nowego Yorku, Edward nie udawał, iż podczas tego tygodnia nic się nie stało. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie ukrywał swoich uczuć i przywiązania, nawet w towarzystwie Alice nie szczędził dziewczynie uczuć. Podczas kolacji u swojej siostry, co chwila przytulał Bellę ramieniem, całował delikatnie w twarz, trzymał ją pod stołem za rękę. Oczywiście panna Cullen była wniebowzięta, nie wyobrażała sobie lepszej sytuacji niż ta, że jej brat zwiąże się z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką

Isabella chłonęła te wszystkie emocje, jakie panowały wkoło niej i Edwarda, napawała się i upajała nimi, nadal wewnątrz niej gdzieś w podświadomości istniała obawa, że to wszystko jest jej pięknym snem, wymysłem spragnionego miłości umysłu. Starała się jednak trzymać to w sobie, nie okazywać zwątpienia, nie chciała odstraszyć Cullena.

Powrót do zwykłej pracy był trudny, bardzo łatwo przyzwyczaić się do luksusowych warunków, a jej małe, lekko zagracone studio trudno było nazwać pałacem. Jednak tęskniła za domem i swoim zwykłym planem dnia, zarobione pieniądze były jak panaceum, zaopatrzyła się we wszystkie brakujące specyfiki, zapłaciła zaległy czynsz i rachunki, a resztę wpłaciła na konto. Praca na Karaibach dodała jej pewności siebie i zapału do dalszego działania, od dawna nie widziała swojej przyszłości w tak jasnych barwach.

Dochodziła godzina 22, Bella przygotowywała się do snu. Dzień był długi i żmudny, nie mogła się już doczekać, kiedy odpocznie. Ubrana we flanelową piżamę siedziała w kuchni i piła ciepłe mleko z miodem, czuła się coraz bardziej senna. Nagle usłyszała mocne pukanie do drzwi. Wolnym i ślamazarnym krokiem podeszła do wizjera, po drugiej stronie stał Edward. Szybko otworzyła drzwi:

- Cześć, nie spodziewała się ciebie dzisiaj!

- Witaj szaraczku! – pocałował ją czule w usta – A dlaczego?

- Miałeś pracować co najmniej do północy, przecież sam mi to mówiłeś!

- Urwałem się wcześniej, tęskniłem za tobą. A czy teraz mogę wejść? – zapytał przekornie.

- Przepraszam. – szepnęła zawstydzona Bella, dopiero teraz zauważyła, że stoją w progu. – Zapraszam.

Z uśmiechem za ustach Cullen porwał dziewczynę w swoje ramiona, zamknął z trzaskiem drzwi i od razu skierował się w stronę sypialni.

- Gdzie ty mnie porywasz? – zaśmiała się, doskonale wiedząc do czego to doprowadzi.

- A jak myślisz, skarbie? Zabieram cię do miękkiego łóżka, gdzie będę się z tobą namiętnie i szaleńczo kochał, a następnie zdrzemniemy się, a potem znów będziemy się kochali.

- Widzę że masz już wszystko przemyślane.

- Oczywiście, myślałem nad tym cały dzień.

- Widzę, że byłeś bardzo zapracowany.

- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak – zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem.- A teraz cicho sza. Muszę się odpowiednio tobą zająć, a to wymaga koncentracji.

Wymownym ruchem dłoni pogładził jej płaski brzuch, następnie biodra i uda.

- Czy muszę cały czas być cicho? – zapytała, jęcząc cichutko. Dłonie Edwarda dotarły właśnie do jej kobiecości, a jego usta składały drobne pocałunki na kremowych wzgórkach piersi.

- Nie – wychrypiał. – Tylko przez chwilę. Później możesz krzyczeć do woli.

Nie wiadomo kiedy pozbyli się swoich ubrań, nadzy leżeli na szerokim łóżku i pieścili się wzajemnie. Oboje już wiedzieli jak sprawić partnerowi przyjemność, ich ruchy były spokojne, ale namiętne, wolne, ale szalone w swojej intensywności, delikatne, przyprawiające o dreszcze.

- Mogę krzyczeć głośno? – Bella prowokowała go. Doskonale wiedziała, że dźwięki jakie wydaje podczas seksu podniecają go jeszcze bardziej.

- Jak najgłośniej czarownico – szepnął ochrypłym głosem. Właśnie w ty momencie połączyli swoje ciała, oboje zastygli na chwilę, ale już po upływie sekundy zaczęli ten odwieczny, mistyczny taniec. Ich ruchy były zsynchronizowanie, gdy Edward zagłębiał się w niej coraz głębiej, ona przyjmowała go mocno w sobie, kiedy się wycofywał przyciągała go do siebie. Nie mieli pojęcia jak długo trwał ich akt, nie obchodziło to ich nawet przez moment. Cieszyli się swoim szczęściem i fizyczną ekstazą. Kiedy już zaspokoili swoje żądze, nasycili swoje zmysły, zasnęli kamiennym i ożywczym snem trzymając się mocno w ramionach. Z utęsknieniem czekali na następny dzień, aby jak najszybciej znów okazać swoją miłość.

Alice była wniebowzięta, cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciółka i brat w końcu odkryli siebie nawzajem. Odkąd przyprowadziła Isabellę pierwszy raz do swojego domu, wiedziała że ona i Edward są sobie przeznaczeni. Mimo że ich relacje były do tej pory dość trudne i skomplikowane, ona wiedziała, że jest między nimi prawdziwa, stymulująca chemia.

Do dzisiaj w pamięci utkwił jej moment, kiedy Edward po raz pierwszy spotkał Bellę.

_Forks 11 lat wcześniej_

_Było to kilka tygodni po tym jak Cullenowie przenieśli się do Forks. Alice w końcu udało się namówić tą nieśmiałą dziewczynę na krótką wizytę w jej nowym, rodzinnym domu._

_Isabella była porażona wielkością budynku i znajdujących się w niej sprzętów. Wygląd rezydencji onieśmielił ją tak bardzo, że wydawała się spięta i nerwowa aż do granic możliwości, jej przestraszona mina niezwykle śmieszyła Alice. _

_Pannie Cullen bardzo zależało aby mama poznała jej nową przyjaciółkę. Esme Masen Cullen była cichą i niezmiernie spokojna kobietą, rzadko zdarzało jej się krzyczeć czy złościć. Isabella była do niej bardzo podobna, nieśmiała i poukładana panna Swan bardzo różniła się od najmłodszego dziecka Cullenów. _

_Mamę Alice zawsze niepokoiły znajomości córki, w poprzedniej szkole zadawała się raczej z rozpieszczonymi i bogatymi dziećmi biznesmenów albo aktorów, co odbijało się na jej ocenach i zachowaniu. Przeprowadzka do Forks miała na celu oderwanie jej od tego destrukcyjnego środowiska, Esme miała nadzieję, że w małej społeczności spotka kogoś, kto będzie godzien zaufania. I w tym przypadku miała stu procentową rację._

_- Mamo, poznaj Isabellę. To o niej tyle ci mówiłam._

_- Miło cię poznać, kochanie. – Esme uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Belli. – Nosisz niezwykle piękne imię._

_- Dziękuje bardzo. – odpowiedziała nieśmiało Bella. – Proszę jednak mówić do mnie Bella._

_- Jak sobie życzysz. Alice prawie codziennie mi o tobie opowiada i muszę przyznać, że byłam ciebie bardzo ciekawa. Przygotowałam podwieczorek, mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci smakował piernik, to mój popisowy przepis._

_- Na pewno! – zapewniła dziewczyna._

_- Po podwieczorku pójdziemy do mojego pokoju, musimy zacząć nasz wspólny projekt z biologii. – wtrąciła Alice. – Mamy oddać go za tydzień, ale jeżeli weźmiemy się do tego teraz będziemy mogły pojechać do Port Angels w weekend._

_- Oczywiście, masz rację.- potwierdziła brązowowłosa_

_- Lubisz biologię, Bello? – Esme zwróciła się do gościa._

_- Tak, ale najbardziej lubię zajęcia z literatury._

_- Niestety moja córka zupełnie nie podziela twojego zainteresowania. – westchnęła kobieta. – Ja również jestem fanką książek, ale tylko mój syn odziedziczył tą sympatię po mnie._

_- Mamo! – sprzeciwiła się Alice. – Jak możesz?_

_- No co, przecież to prawda. Trzeba cię miesiącami męczyć, abyś chociaż spojrzała na którąś z ciekawszych pozycji._

_- Bella sobie pomyśli, że jestem ograniczona, mogłaś zostawić tą wiadomość dla siebie._

_- Wcale nie! – zaśmiała się Bella.- Tak się składa, że moi rodzice zupełnie nie rozumieją mojej pasji czytania. Nie musisz się więc martwić, że źle o tobie pomyślę._

_- Mam nadzieję!_

_Nagle do salonu dobiegł charakterystyczny dźwięk zamykanych drzwi._

_- Czyżby Carlisle wrócił wcześniej z pracy? – zdumiała się Esme. Nim jednak zdążyła wstać i zobaczyć kto wszedł do domu, w salonie pojawił się najstarsze dziecko państwa Cullenów._

_- Edward? Dobrze cię widzieć synku! – wykrzyknęła i przytuliła syna do siebie. – Myślałam, że pojawisz się dopiero jutro._

_- Odwołano dzisiejsze zajęcia, więc mogłem wrócić wcześniej. – odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem i odwzajemnił uścisk matki._

_- Cudownie cię widzieć, stęskniłam się za tobą._

_- Wiem, mamo._

_- Chodź poznasz koleżankę Alice, jest z nami na podwieczorku. Bello to jest mój syn Edward, studiuje Zarządzanie w Seattle._

_- Dzień dobry. – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna, niezwykle zawstydzona obecnością przystojnego młodzieńca._

_-Witaj– Edward przyglądał się uważnie tej małej, nieśmiałej dziewczynie , co jeszcze bardziej spotęgowała rumieńce na jej twarzy._

_- Przestań! – krzyknęła Alice. – Zawstydzasz ją._

_- Eddie! – mruknęła znacząco Esme._

_-Przecież nic nie robie – odpowiedział cicho. – Miło cię poznać Isabello.– zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Belli. Wytrzymała tylko kilkusekundowy kontakt wzrokowy. Cullen był przyzwyczajony do takiej reakcji, większość kobiet w pierwszym momencie była zawstydzona w jego obecności. Jednak ta niepozorna nastolatka w dziwny sposób zaczynała go pasjonować._

_- Ciebie również! – dobiegł go cichy głos. Otrząsnął z dziwnego zamroczenia jakie na niego spadło i nie zwracając uwagi na znaczące spojrzenie Alice i matki zmienił szybko temat._

_- Jak ci się podoba Forks mamo? Nie znudziło ci się po tych kilku tygodniach? To duża odmiana po Seattle?_

_- To cudowne miasteczko ale nieco senne. Jak mam ochotę na trochę więcej szumu to jadę do Port Angels. – z uśmiechem odparła Esme._

_- A ty siostrzyczko, jak wrażenia?_

_- Jest nudno, ale Bella rekompensuje mi wszystko!_

_- Bella?_

_- Isabella woli aby mówić do niej Bella. – wtrąciła pani Cullen. – Usiądziesz z nami i wypijesz herbatę?_

_- Nie, pójdę na górę się rozpakować i wezmę prysznic. Kiedy tata wróci z pracy?_

_- Pewnie wieczorem, w takim razie zmykaj i nam nie przeszkadzaj._

_- Już mnie nie ma. – zaśmiał się i ponownie pocałował matkę w policzek. – Do zobaczenia Bello. – pożegnał się._

_- I ja ci się podoba mój brat? – zapytała Alice, gdy Edward zniknął na korytarzu._

_- Jest miły. – odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie Isabella._

_- Muszę przyznać, że nie zawsze taki jest. Ostatnią koleżankę Alice określił dość soczystym epitetem. – Esme znała swoje dzieci znakomicie, dość nieoczekiwane zachowanie syna sprawiło że spojrzała na Bellę Swan w nieco innym świetle. Edward miał dobry gust, jeżeli chodzi o dziewczyny._

_- To prawda. Teraz nie mamy jednak za bardzo czasu na pogaduszki, opowiem ci tą historię później Bells a teraz chodź, pokaże ci mój pokój. – Alice z dużą siłą pociągnęła przyjaciółkę w kierunku schodów. – Dzięki za podwieczorek, mamo. – krzyknęła jeszcze._

_Gdy były już na pierwszy piętrze ponownie spotkały Edwarda. Stał w drzwiach swojej sypialni i uważnie przyglądał się dwóm nastolatkom._

_- Czego chcesz? –zapytała Alice._

_- Niczego chochliku, chcę tylko przyjrzeć się twojej nowej koleżance.- zaśmiał się. _

_Bella spuściła wzrok, na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec._

_- Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć kogo mi przypominasz, ale teraz już wiem. Wyglądasz jak mały, lekko zastraszony króliczek. Szaraczek! Taki nieśmiały, uczynny, melancholijny szaraczek. – łagodnie zwrócił się do Belli._

_- Chodź, nie będziemy go słuchać. – oburzona Al poprowadziła Bellę do swojej sypialni i z hukiem zamknęła drzwi. _

_- Znowu zaczyna! Chodź muszę przyznać, że wszystkie mojej poprzednie koleżanki obdarzał raczej bardzo niemiłymi określeniami, oczywiście w porównaniu do tego. Mam nadzieje że nie masz mi niczego za złe?_

_- Ależ nie, rzeczywiście jestem trochę bezbarwna. – cicho szepnęła Isabella._

_- Wcale nie! Nie przejmuj się tym idiotom, jesteś świetna tylko może troszeczkę nieśmiała._

_- Weźmy się w końcu za tą biologię. – Bella uśmiechnęła się_

_- Masz rację, zapomnijmy o tym dupku._

Edward obudził się wypoczęty i zrelaksowany. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszego poranka, trzymał nagą Bellę w swoich ramionach, mógł ją dotykać, całować, pieścić. Nie pamiętał, aby jakakolwiek kobieta tak bardzo go fascynowała i podniecała. Nie poznawał swojego ciała, które na widok choćby skrawka mlecznobiałej skóry Isabelli szalało. Przeciągnął się i ponownie przygarnął do siebie dziewczynę, zegar na ścianie pokazywał godzinę ósmą rano, pora wstawać.

- Bella, obudź się.- szepnął do jej ucha i pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

- Mmmmm, jeszcze chwila, chce jeszcze trochę pospać.

- Otwórz oczy skarbie, a czeka cię nagroda.

- Jaka nagroda? – zapytała sennie ale z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Bardzo miła i przyjemna nagroda. – mruknął i pogładził jej nagie udo.

- A na pewno ją dostanę? Nie blefujesz?

- Zawsze dotrzymuje słowa, Swan.

- Jeżeli tak, to przygotuj się do przekazania mi tej nagrody, Cullen. – Bella otworzyła oczy i przeszywającym spojrzeniem ogarnęła jego osobę.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. – wymamrotał podczas obsypywania jej twarzy pocałunkami. – Sam już nie mogę się doczekać tej twojej bonifikaty.

- Zamiast gadać weź się do roboty. – gwałtownym ruchem zarzuciła swoje nogi na jego talię i z zadziwiającą siłą przycisnęła się do niego. Stosunek był gwałtowny i szybki, ale właśnie tego oboje potrzebowali. Oboje zbliżali się do orgazmu, tym razem nie było w tym nic delikatnego, w powietrzu wisiała żądza. Dyszeli i krzyczeli, wyrażali swoje zadowolenie. Gdy byli już na krawędzi Edward musiał jej wyznać wszystko to co czuje.

- Kocham cię, szaraczku!

Bella na chwilę zamarła, a później na jej ustach wykwitł wielki, lekko głupkowaty uśmiech. Ledwo powstrzymywała się od nadchodzącego spełnienia, ale bardzo chciała odwdzięczyć się mu takim samym wyznaniem.

- Ja też cię kocham. Bardzo!

W tej chwili oboje przestali się hamować, to był najbardziej porażający, onieśmielający, fascynujący orgazm jaki mogli sobie wyobrazić. Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że w ich przyszłym życiu będzie ich wiele.


	17. Chapter 17

│ Rozdział 17 – All you need is love

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: Mała_Nessi

Poranek był bardzo słoneczny i ciepły. Bella, która uwielbiała taką pogodę, czuła się cudownie. Nie tylko pogoda wpłynęła na jej samopoczucie, również fakt, że była bezgranicznie i z wzajemnością zakochana. Na początku nie mogła uwierzyć, że Edward wyznał jej miłość, ale on nie miał zamiaru więcej kryć przed nią swoich uczuć, kiedy tylko odpoczęli po falach orgazmu powtórzył to jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Samo wspomnienie tej nocy sprawiało, że po jej ciele przechodził dreszcz emocji i rozkoszy.

- Opanuj się – szepnęła sama do siebie – Nie możesz cały czas myśleć tylko o seksie. Skup się na pracy.

Od ponad godziny próbowała wywołać zdjęcia w swojej małej pracowni. Interes jakoś się kręcił, choć nie mogła powiedzieć, że przybyło jej klientów. Edward zaproponował jej kolejne zlecenie, ale tym razem odmówiła, musiała w końcu skupić się na _własnym interesie._

Od pracy oderwał ją dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Pewna, że to klient, szybko umyła ręce i wybiegła, aby przywitać nadchodzącą osobę. Gdy tylko wyszła z zaciemnionego pomieszczenia zamarła. Długonoga blondynka była ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewała się spotkać.

- Czym mogę ci służyć, Taniu? – zapytała spokojnym głosem, choć w głowie zapaliła jej się czerwona lampka, nakazująca ostrożność.

- Przyszłam cię powiadomić o ważnym fakcie. – odpowiedziała bezczelnie kobieta i spojrzała pogardliwie na Isabellę.

- To znaczy?

- Mówiąc krótko, jestem w ciąży. I nie życzę sobie, abyś spała z ojcem mojego dziecka.

Bellę zamurowało.

- Co? Chyba cię nie zrozumiałam?

- Dobrze zrozumiałaś, Edward i ja będziemy mieli dziecko. Nie wiem co ci Cullen naopowiadał, ale mi obiecał małżeństwo. A to znaczy, że niedługo będę panią Cullen. Nie życzę sobie, abyś miała jakiekolwiek stosunki intymne z moim przyszłym mężem.

Zapadła cisza. Bella nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. W pierwszym przebłysku nie chciała uwierzyć w słowa Tanyi, ale pewność siebie jaka biła z oczu tej blondynki w końcu ją przekonała.

- Czy Edward już o tym wie? – zapytała cichym, matowym głosem.

- Oczywiście! Myślisz, że powiadomiłabym najpierw ciebie? A kim ty jesteś? Spójrz na siebie i pomyśl, jesteś tak nieciekawa i bezbarwna, że zastanawiam się, dlaczego Edward cię chciał. Może jesteś całkiem niezła w łóżku, bo nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktoś pokroju Cullen przespał się z tak pospolitą dziewczyną bez powodu.

- Wynoś się stąd! – Bella czuła się upokorzona i wściekła, miała ochotę płakać. W ciągu jednej chwili zawalił jej się świat. Nie zamierzała jednak rozkleić się przy tej przeklętej kobiecie.

- I tak nie zamierzałam tutaj dłużej zostać. Mam nadzieję, że ze względu na dobro dziecka ograniczysz kontakty z Cullenami. Wiem, że kolegujesz się z Alice Cullen, ale teraz to nie będzie w dobrym tonie, z resztą moja przyszła _siostra_ będzie miała inne obowiązki niż zadawanie się z kimś takim.

- Lepiej wyjdź, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie. Może się okazać, że opuścisz mój dom z kilkoma obrażeniami

- Żegnaj, panno Isabello, mam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy. Zapamiętaj, że ja nigdy nie przegrywam. – Tanya zaśmiała się perfidnie i eleganckim krokiem wyszła.

Gdy tylko do jej uszu dobiegł stukot zamykających się drzwi, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, a z jej ust wyrwał się jęk zawodu i rozpaczy. Szybko zamknęła drzwi wejściowe i zasłoniła żaluzję w oknach, nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek widział ją w tym stanie. Osunęła się na ziemię i wybuchła rozpaczliwym płaczem.

- Czego oczekiwałaś, idiotko? – krzyczała sama do siebie. – Idiotka, głupia idiotka!

Jej serce krwawiło. Wbrew pozorom, nie była zła na Edwarda, w końcu dobro dziecka jest na pierwszym miejscu, a ponadto Tanya idealnie nadaje się na żonę takiego człowieka jak on.

Dopadły ją kompleksy i dawne wątpliwości, w jej umyśle pojawił się ponownie spaczony obraz jej samej.

Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że siedzi na podłodze, na środku studia. W kieszeni zaczął jej wibrować telefon, zignorowała go. Nie miała ochoty, aby z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Jednak osoba po drugiej stronie nie zamierzała się poddać, nadal nie przerywała połączenia. W końcu podniosła telefon, aby spojrzeć kto tak usilnie próbuje się z nią skontaktować. Na wyświetlaczu widniał napis: _ROSALIE._

Po minucie zastanowienia postanowiła jednak odebrać.

-Tak? – odezwała się zachrypniętym od łez głosem.

- Bella? Kochanie, co się stało? Płaczesz?

- Ja…tak. – tylko tyle zdołała wydusić.

- Co się dzieje? – wypytywała zaniepokojona Rose. – Skarbie, czy stało się coś złego?

- Kilka minut temu była u mnie Tanya….

- I co ta flądra ci naopowiadała, że jesteś w takim stanie?

- Ona przyszła mi oznajmić, że jest z Edwardem w ciąży i że niedługo biorą ślub.

- Co? Chyba jej nie uwierzyłaś?

- A dlaczego miałam jej nie uwierzyć? – wyszlochała Bella.

- Bo to cholerna kłamczucha, która chciała ci zrobić na złość, uderzając w słaby punkt. Przecież wiesz, że Edward przestał zwracać na nią uwagę, nie spodobało jej się to więc pewnie postanowiła się zemścić.

- A jeżeli nie kłamała?

- Isabello Swan! Zachowujesz się jak mała dziewczynka! Zadzwoń do Edwarda albo najlepiej spotka się z nim. Dowiedz się czy ta _suka_ mówiła prawdę. Jeżeli okaże się, że tak, to osobiście wykastruję Edwarda Cullena tak, że w przyszłości będzie mógł zapomnieć nie tylko o dzieciach, ale i o seksie. A na razie nie martw się na zapas, uspokój się, napij się ziółek i idź do niego. Żałuję, że teraz nie mogę urwać się z pracy, ale obiecuję, że wieczorem wpadnę do ciebie.

- Nie wiem co zrobię, jak okaże się, że to prawda.

- Nie ma co gdybać, kochanie, trzeba wyjaśnić sytuację.

- Kiedy ona wyszła, popadłam w coś na kształt histerii, ten stan chyba nadal trwa.

- To zrozumiałe, ale nie przesądzaj na razie sprawy. Jeżeli kochasz go, to pozwolisz mu się wytłumaczyć.

- Masz rację, wiem, że masz rację. – szepnęła cicho

- Trzymaj się i pamiętaj, że jestem z tobą, gdyby coś się działo to dzwoń, dobrze?

- Obiecuję.

- W takim razie, do zobaczenia Bello.

- Do wieczora i jeszcze raz dziękuje Rose.

- Nie ma za co, kochanie.

Po zakończeniu rozmowy Bella nieco ochłonęła z pierwszego szoku. Rosalie miała rację, nim wyda osąd powinna porozmawiać z Edwardem. Sama myśl, że ma z nim o tym rozmawiać, napawała ją przerażeniem. Nie wiedziała jak zareaguje, gdy mężczyzna powie jej prosto w oczy DO WIDZENIA. Wolała wybrać łatwiejszą drogę - ucieczkę, ale w tym przypadku było to wykluczone, chociażby ze względu na Rose. Wstała i wytarła rękawem swetra załzawione oczy, nie zważając na to jak wygląda i w co jest ubrana wyszła ze studia i skierowała się w kierunku biur Cullen Corporation. Chciała mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

Budynek głównego zarządu firmy Cullen Corporation mieścił się w centrum Nowego Jorku, na Manhattanie. Był to wysoki, nowoczesny wieżowiec urządzony z wielkim przepychem. Mimo że Bella nie była tu pierwszy raz, czuła się, jakby wchodziła na terytorium wroga, miała wrażenie, że wszyscy jej się przyglądają i obmawiają za plecami. Wjechała windą na dwudzieste piętro, gdzie znajdowało się biuro prezesa.

Gdy tylko wyszła z windy w oczy rzuciło jej się biurko sekretarki. Podeszła do niej lekko chwiejnym krokiem.

-Ja do prezesa. – oznajmiła krótko

Kobieta popatrzyła na nią zimnym wzrokiem.

- Pan prezent jest zajęty, nie przyjmuje osobiście interesantów.

- Proszę mnie zapowiedzieć, albo sama tam wejdę.

- Jeżeli będzie się pani awanturować wezwę ochronę.

- Nie awanturuję się, tylko proszę o zapowiedzenie mnie. – Nerwy Belli były bardzo napięte. Miała ochotę rzucić się na tą kobietę i przemocą wymusić sobie prawo do wejścia do gabinetu.

- Co się dzieje Lauren… - dobiegł ją głos Edwarda - Bella…?

- Tak to ja. – odparła zuchwale patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Widok dziwnych błyskach zaniepokoił go.

- Ta pani próbowała się do pana dostać, ale ja… -zaczęła sekretarka, ale Cullen przerwał jej w półsłowa.

- Proszę zawsze informować mnie o przyjściu pani Swan i być dla niej miłą. Zrozumiano?

- Tak. – chicho, ale ze złością odpowiedziała Lauren

- Wejdź kochanie i powiedz co się stało.

Bella z godnością weszła do gabinetu i usiadła od razu na fotelu stojącym obok masywnego biurka. Edward szybko znalazł się koło niej, ukląkł na jedno kolano i przycisnął jej dłonie do swoich ust.

- Czym zasłużyłem sobie na twoja wizytę? Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś przeszła jakiś huragan

Dopiero teraz Bella spojrzała na siebie w wiszącym na ścianie ogromnym lustrze. Jej włosy były potargane, tusz do rzęs rozmazany, a jej ubranie było można nazwać jedynie określeniem: robocze. Mówiąc krótko wyglądała okropnie, zrozumiała teraz te dziwne spojrzenia ludzi na ulicy i z budynku.

Czuła, że jej gardło jest suche jak wiór, i że nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć. Kiwnęła tylko głową na znak, że potwierdza zadane przez niego pytanie.

- Miałaś wypadek? Jesteś ranna? Ktoś cię napadł? – Edward strzelał pytaniami jak z karabinu. Przestraszył się, że mogła stać się jej jakaś krzywda. Widok Belli nie mogącej nic wykrztusić był można powiedzieć niecodzienny, co tylko potwierdzało jego złe przeczucia.

- Nie.. – udało się jej w końcu wykrztusić.

- W takim razie, o co chodzi, kochanie? – zapytał.

Na dźwięk tego czułego określenia nie wytrzymała, rozpłakała się. Po chwili wylądowała w jego ramionach. Tulił ją bez słowa i całował po mokrych policzkach i ustach, czekał aż się uspokoi, żeby dowiedzieć się w końcu co ją tak zdenerwowało.

Po kilku minutach, kiedy wszystkie łzy zostały wycałowanie i osuszone, wykrztusiła:

- Była dzisiaj u mnie Tanya…

Zesztywniał na chwilę.

- Co ta dziwka ci powiedziała?

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Że jest w ciąży i że niedługo bierzecie ślub.

- Chyba jej nie uwierzyłaś?

- Mówiła tak pewnym głosem, a ty przecież się z nią spotykałeś….

- Nigdy z nią nie spałem! – wykrzyknął.

- Nie?

- Oczywiście że nie, za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Myślisz, że przeskakuje z łóżka jednej kobiety do łóżka drugiej?

- Ale ona jest taka piękna.

- Może i tak, ale ja gustuje w pewnej brązowowłosej brunetce. – szepnął cicho i pocałował ją niezwykle czule.

- Mówiła, że mam trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, że nie powinnam też się przyjaźnić z Alice. Cały czas podkreślała, że dla dobra tego dziecka powinnam o was zapomnieć.

- Jak tylko ją spotkam, zabije ją, przyrzekam. – warknął Cullen, przytulając jeszcze mocniej swoją kobietę.

- Byłam taka przerażona – szepnęła Isabella – Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Dopiero po telefonie Rose, postanowiłam tutaj przyjść. Kazała mi się wszystkiego dowiedzieć od ciebie.

- Do końca życia będę dziękował Rosalie Hale, kupie jej i Emmettowi jakiś super prezent z okazji ślubu.

- Nie jesteś zły, że zwątpiłam w ciebie?

- Może troszeczkę, ale jeżeli jakiś facet wpadłby do mnie i powiedziałby mi to samo o tobie, tez miałbym wątpliwości.

- Czyli naprawdę mnie kochasz? Nic cię nie łączy z tą kobietą?

- Nic a nic, słonko. Jestem tylko twój! – zaśmiał się i przygładził jej odstające kosmyki włosów.

- Wyglądam okropnie. – westchnęła. – Wychodząc ze studia nie pofatygowałam się nawet spojrzeć w lustro.

- Zawsze wyglądasz pięknie, nawet taka potargana

- Chrzanisz.

- Nieprawda, dla mnie jesteś niesamowicie piękna.

- Ty też jesteś niczego sobie. – stwierdziła z uśmiechem

- Będą z tego cudne dzieci, nie sądzisz? – westchnął teatralnie.

Bella poczuła jak jej żołądek zaciska się w pętelkę.

- Chciałbyś mieć dzieci? – zapytała poważnym głosem.

- Tylko z tobą – odparł i przycisnął swoje biodra do jej lędźwi. – Możemy zacząć już teraz.

- Na pewno nie tutaj.

- Dlaczego? Moja skórzana kanapa jest niezwykle wygodna.

- Nie jestem zwolenniczką uprawiania miłości w miejscu publicznym.

- Wiem – pocałował ją w czoło. – I za to też cię kocham.

- Za pruderyjność? – zdziwiła się.

- Za to, że jesteś jaka jesteś. – uśmiechnął się.

Zegar wybił godzinę dziewiętnastą, Edward i Bella siedzieli na kanapie w jej mieszkaniu i oglądali jakąś starą komedię. Śmiali się, jedli popcorn, całowali się jak nastolatki na randce. Ale przede wszystkim rozmawiali, bo tego im wcześniej brakowało. Opowiadali sobie o swoim życiu, marzeniach i nadziejach, obawach i wątpliwościach. Poznawali siebie nawzajem. Podczas kolejnego namiętnego pocałunku, zadzwonił telefon, przerywając im w najlepszym momencie.

- Nie odbieraj. –szepnął Edward.

- Muszę! To może być coś ważnego.

- Musisz być taka zasadnicza? – zapytał chrapliwie.

- Muszę! Nie martw się, zaraz wrócimy do tego co przerwaliśmy. – zaśmiała się i odebrała połączenie. – Cześć Rosalie.

_- Widzę że humor dopisuje, domniemywam że wszystko się wyjaśniło._

- Tak, wszystko już dobrze.

_- Mówiłam że ta flądra kłamie_.

- Zapisze cię w swoich kontaktach, jako niezawodny doradca. – Isabella uśmiechnęła się do Edwarda. – Będę do ciebie dzwonić za każdym razem jak będę miała problem.

_- I tak trzymaj. Edward jest z tobą?_

- Tak.

_- Czyli spotkamy się kiedy indziej, nie mam zamiaru przerywać wam małego rendez-vous ._

- Rosalie, będę ci dziękował do końca życia. Co chcesz w zamian, brylanty, perły? – do rozmowy włączył się Edward, przytulił Bellę mocno do siebie i dodał. – Albo nazwę pierwszą córkę twoim imieniem.

- _Widzę że się rozpędzasz, to dobrze! Ale najpierw musisz uczynić z Belli uczciwą kobietę i ożenić się z nią. Później zajmij się prokreacją._

Edward roześmiał się głośno a Bella zarumieniła się.

_- Zapewne Bella jest teraz cała czerwona!_

- Zgadłaś!

- _Dobra, nie przeszkadzam. Bądźcie grzeczne, dzieci!_

- Do zobaczenia, Rosalie.

- _Pa!_

- Panna Hale jest bardzo bezpośrednia, ale ma rację. Najpierw się z tobą ożenię, a później będziemy mieć dzieci. – Cullenowi błyszczały oczy gdy to mówił.

- Czy ty mi się oświadczasz?

- Wiem, że nie jest to może dobry moment. Nie mam pierścionka i nie jesteśmy w eleganckiej restauracji, ale kocham cię i chcę, abyś została moją żoną.

- Nie wiem co powiedzieć, nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz chciał ożenić się ze mną.

- Rozmawialiśmy o dzieciach, więc to chyba logiczne, że małżeństwo wchodzi w grę. Nie musisz mi teraz odpowiadać, zaskoczyłem cię więc musisz się zastanowić.

- Nie musze się zastanawiać. Kocham cię i chcę zostać twoją żoną. – Bella niemal rzuciła się w jego ramiona.

- Cudownie, teraz już cię nie wypuszczę!

- Obiecujesz?

- Masz to jak w banku!


	18. Chapter 18

│ Rozdział 18- The End

│ Autor: aleksandra006

│ Beta: mała_nessi

- Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć! – wykrzyknęła Alice. Siedziały właśnie z Bellą i Rosalie w kawiarni i rozmawiały o ostatnich wydarzeniach. – Oświadczył ci się bez pierścionka. Przecież tak nie może być! Mam nadzieję, że mu uświadomiłaś, że te małe złote kółko z brylantem jest obowiązkowe.

- Alice, przecież to bez znaczenia. – zaśmiała się lekko Bella.

- To NIE JEST bez znaczenia. Edwarda stać na porządny pierścionek zaręczynowy. Skoro ty nie zamierzasz zainterweniować, ja to zrobię.

- Popieram Alice. – wtrąciła się Rose. – Musisz się szanować, dziewczyno.

- Dajcie spokój, najważniejsze, że planuje w najbliższej przyszłości ślub ze mną. Jak na Edwarda Cullena to dużo. Przecież to zatwardziały kawaler.

- Odkąd się zakochał, zapomniał o zaletach bycia singlem – Na twarzy Alice gościł tryumfalny uśmiech, była niezmiernie zadowolona z zaistniałej sytuacji. Jej przyjaciółka i brat byli razem, planowali wspólną przyszłość, oboje byli szczęśliwi. Dodatkowo, ku jej wielkiej uldze, Edward przestał również notorycznie ją sprawdzać i kontrolować.

- Od samego początku wiedziałam, że coś się święci. – Rosalie również cieszyła się z takiego obroty sprawy. Polubiła Bellę od pierwszego spotkania i życzyła jej wszystkiego najlepszego.

Tak jak przypuszczała Isabella, Rosalie i Alice były bratnimi duszami, godzinami mogły rozmawiać o modzie, biżuterii czy najnowszych trendach obuwniczych. Poruszały się po tematyce, o której ona sama nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia. Zbliżające się przygotowania do ślubu Rosie i Emmetta sprawiały że, obie miłośniczki mody nie mówiły o niczym inny niż ślubne wyprawki.

- Może zmienimy temat? – zaproponowała Bella, mając troszeczkę dosyć rozmów o niej i Edwardzie. – Czy znalazłaś już suknię marzeń, Rose? – Świadomie zeszła na temat sukni ślubnej, panna Hale mogła mówić o niej godzinami.

- Jeszcze nie i dlatego jestem przerażona. Zostały tylko dwa miesiące, a jeszcze nie znalazłam niczego, co choć trochę przypominało moją wizję. Zaczynam powoli panikować.

- A myślałaś o indywidualnie szytej sukni? To najłatwiejszy sposób, jeżeli twoje wymagania są nie do zrealizowania przez salony ślubne. – wtrąciła Alice.

- Owszem zastanawiała się nad tym, ale zostało tak mało czasu, że żadna szanująca się projektantka nie przyjmie ode mnie zamówienia. Tym bardziej, że mój budżet jest ograniczony. – Rosalie westchnęła przeciągle.

- Jeżeli nadal jesteś zainteresowana tym pomysłem, to moja koleżanka jest projektantką. Umówię was na spotkanie. Potem będziesz mogła podjąć decyzję czy ta opcja ci odpowiada. – jak zwykle panna Cullen znalazła świetne _modowe_ rozwiązanie.- zaśmiała się Isabella

- Mogłabyś to zrobić? Będę ci wdzięczna do końca życia! Chcesz być moją druhną? – zawołała spontanicznie Rose.

- Myślałam, że mnie o to poprosisz. – Bella udała oburzenie.

- Ależ oczywiście, kto powiedział, że nie mogę mieć kilku druhen?- zaprotestowała Rose. – po za tym, Emmett będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jeszcze jednego drużbę. Jak myślicie Edward zgodzi się?

- Jeżeli Bella będzie druhną, to na pewno. – odparła Alice – A kto będzie tym pierwszym pomocnikiem pana młodego?

- Jego młodszy brat Jasper, jest pilotem myśliwców. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyślą go gdzieś na koniec świata przed samym ślubem.

- Jest wojskowym?

- Tak, jest bodajże kapitanem i do tego najmłodszym w dywizji. Praktycznie większość roku spędza za granicą, ale obiecał, że na pewno stawi się na ślubie. Jeżeli tak się nie stanie, to może być pewny, że znajdę go nawet na Saharze i obedrę ze skóry. Emmettowi straszni zależy, aby był z nim w tym dniu. Są bardzo ze sobą związani.

- Może naszej małej szachrajce spodoba się pan oficer? – Bella wymownym wzrokiem popatrzyła na Rose.

- Kto wie, choć muszę przyznać, że Jazz chyba nie gustuje w tym typie kobiety. – westchnęła Rose.

- Hej, ja nadal tu jestem! – zawołała Alice – I co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie gustuje w tym typie kobiety?

- Wiesz, Jasperowi potrzebna jest kobieta, która będzie go wspierać. On kocha swój zawód, ale bardzo tęskni za rodziną, było by dobrze, gdyby kobieta, z którą się zwiąże jeździła wszędzie tam gdzie on, a zapewniam cię, że nie pracuje w Londynie czy Paryżu. Zwykle trafia do jakiejś azjatyckiej dżungli albo na jakieś afrykańskie pustkowia. Ty uwielbiasz zakupy i wielki świat.

- Nie jestem płytka!

- Oczywiście że nie, ale czy byłabyś gotowa mieszkać w wojskowych koszarach gdzieś na końcu świata?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- O to mi właśnie chodzi. Jasper mimo swojego zawodu jest bardzo wrażliwym człowiekiem, już jedna panienka złamała i podeptała jego serce, nie chciałabym, aby to się powtórzyło.

- Skończmy tą teoretyczną rozmowę, zrobiło się przygnębiająco, a przecież mówiliśmy o twoim weselu. – przerwała Bella.

- A ty co planujesz założyć na swój ślub? – zagadnęła Alice z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Zlitujcie się, przecież na razie nie ma żadnego ślubu, ani wesela, ani niczego…

- Takie rzeczy trzeba mieć zaplanowane z góry, zobacz jak ja się męczę i to tylko przez to, że wcześniej nie ustaliłam najważniejszych rzeczy.

- Rose ma rację, musisz już pomyśleć o liście gości, sukience i sali. – przytaknęła Alice. – Nie martw się pomożemy ci!

- I tego się właśnie obawiam. – jęknęła cicho Bella.

Po męczących dwóch godzinach spotkania z dziewczynami Bella wykręciła się pracą i wyszła z kawiarni, zostawiając Rose i Alice nadal pogrążone w rozmowie. Była wyczerpana słuchając przez dwie godziny, jak obie przyjaciółki ustalały jaki fason sukni będzie dla niej odpowiedni oraz gdzie najlepiej byłoby urządzić przyjęcie weselne.

Isabella nie była aż tak bardzo pewna rychłego ślubu, tak jak dziewczyny. Oboje z Edwardem potrzebowali więcej czasu, aby się poznać, dotrzeć i zrozumieć.

Z resztą należała raczej do przeciwniczek szybkich i nieprzemyślanych formalnych związków.

Ostatniego tygodnia wpłynęło kilka zamówień, dlatego też Isabela miała w planach całe popołudnie spędzić w ciemni, wywoływując zdjęcia.

Czas pędził nieubłaganie, a ona nawet nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zawsze tak było, gdy zamykała się pracowni, ukochana praca pochłaniała ją całkowicie. Gdy po kilku godzinach skończyła wywoływać wszystkie zdjęcia, ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że zapadł już zmierzch, a zegar wybił godzinę dwudziestą. Poukładała na półki wszystkie odczynniki i szybko posprzątała całe pomieszczenie. W ciągu dwudziestu minut była już gotowa do wyjścia. W tym momencie marzyła jej się ciepła kąpiel i gorące, słodkie kakao. To, że związała się z Edwardem wcale nie zmieniło jej _staropanieńskich _nawyków. Nadal lubiła pić herbatę i chodzić wcześniej spać. Edward w prawdzie nadal nabijał się z jej przyzwyczajeń, ale teraz nie reagowała na to tak agresywnie jak kiedyś.

Myśl o Cullenie wywołała uśmiech na jej twarzy i a przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz podniecenia. Uczcie miłości i przywiązania ogarnęło ją w ciągu sekundy, kochała go i on ją kochał, więc przyszłość rysowała się w jasnych, szczęśliwych barwach. Isabela w duchu nadal dziwiła się, że los podarował jej taki piękny podarunek, ale w końcu pogodziła się z tym, że ona -Bella Swan jest ukochaną Edwarda Cullena.

Z pracowni do mieszkania Isabelli szło się niespełna dziesięć minut, ta niewielka odległość od domu była dla Belli największym plusem wynajmowanego studia. Zawsze mogła skoczyć do domu, kiedy zabrakło jej odczynników bądź, gdy zapomniała wziąć ze sobą aparatu. A kiedy była bardzo zmęczona, nie musiała się martwić długim powrotem do mieszkania, wystarczyło przejść na drugą stronę ulicy i podejść jakieś dwieście metrów.

Kiedy Isabella znajdowała się już pod drzwiami wejściowymi, zauważyła światło w oknie jej sypialni. Momentalnie w głowie kobiety zrodził się niepokój, była pewna że przed wyjściem z domu zgasiła wszystkie lampy i żyrandole. Nowy Jork był dużym i niebezpiecznym miejscem, w prawdzie Isabella mieszkała w dobrej dzielnicy, ale włamania mają miejsce wszędzie, nawet w dobrze strzeżonych willach. Panna Swan nie należała do tchórzy i nie zamierzała uciekać, wyjęła ze swojej torebki parasolkę i niewielki paralizator, który zakupiła kilka lat wcześniej (dla bezpieczeństwa oczywiście).

Z przerażeniem odkryła, że drzwi wejściowe są otwarte. W przedpokoju było ciemno i cicho, kobieta cichym krokiem szła w głąb mieszkania, kierując się ku sypialni. Rozglądała się nerwowo, aby przypadkiem nie wpaść niespodziewanie na włamywacza. Adrenalina tętniła w jej żyłach, ogarniała ją coraz większa wściekłość, miała w planach dać nauczkę temu komuś, kto śmiał wejść bez pozwolenia do jej domu. Drzwi do sypialni były uchylone, zza szpary wylewało się ciepłe, żółte światło. Nadal w całym mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Isabella nie czekając na nic pchnęła mocno drzwiami i już miała zamiar rzucić się na bandytę, ale w pokoju nie było ani żadnego złodziejaszka ani rasowego mordercy, na środku sypialni stał lekko zdezorientowany Edward.

- Zwariowałeś!- krzyknęła Bella – Chcesz, żebym dostała zawału?

- Ty? To chyba ja powinienem krzyczeć, wpadłaś tu jak burza i miałaś zamiar porazić mnie tym czymś, co trzymasz w ręku. – odparował Cullen.

- Myślałam, że jesteś włamywaczem. – Bella próbowała uspokoić oddech, nadal czuła przypływ adrenaliny w ciele. – A to jest paralizator. A tak przy okazji, jak się tu dostałeś?

- Mam klucze. – Odparł po prostu.

- Skąd? Nie pamiętam, abym dawała ci dodatkowy komplet.

- Bo nie dawałaś, wziąłem twojej zapasowe od Alice.

- Jezu, ale się przestraszyłam. Następnym razem dawaj znać, że to jesteś TY.

- Jakbyś się nie skradała, to bym wyszedł i się z tobą przywitał. Jesteś jak kot, w ogóle nie słyszałem, kiedy weszłaś do mieszkania.

Edward podszedł do niej i złożył na jej ustach gorący pocałunek.

- Witaj w domu, piękna.

- Mmm, chyba się przyzwyczaję do takich powitań. – westchnęła głęboko Isabella, kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie.

- Ja chyba też. – zaśmiał się Cullen.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza o tej porze? Jak dobrze pamiętam miałeś mieć zebranie zarządu.

- Miałem i wyszyłem w połowie, nie byłem tam wcale potrzebny. Pomyślałem, że wpadnę do ciebie i przygotuję kolację.

- Ty? Przecież nie umiesz gotować.

- Nie umiem gotować, ale co nieco potrafię przyrządzić. Robie całkiem niezły sos do spaghetti, więc jeżeli nie obawiasz się o swój żołądek możesz spróbować.

- Edward Cullen przygotuje mi kolację! Muszę chyba zaznaczyć tą datę w kalendarzu – Bella zaśmiała się wesoło. – W takim razie, chodźmy do kuchni. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co upichci mój prywatny Chef Ramsey1

- Nie nabijaj się ze mnie Swan, bo dosypie ci czegoś do twojej porcji. – zagroził jej Edward, nie omieszkał przy tym przytulić ją do siebie mocno i uszczypnąć w pośladek. – Albo przyrządzę coś z ciebie, na pewno jesteś bardzo słodka.

- Czyli jednak mam przyjemność z panem Lecterem2

- Bez przesady.

Wieczór upłynął w bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze, okazało się, że danie Edwarda jest nie tylko jadalne, ale i pyszne. Bella nie mogła się nachwalić na jego zdolności kulinarne, co wywołało coś na kształt rumieńca na policzkach Cullena. Podczas rozmowy mówili o wszystkim, o dniu dzisiejszym, o planach na najbliższy wolny weekend, ale rozmowa weszła również na temat Tani.

- Wiesz, dzisiaj to ja rozmawiałem z Denali. – wtrącił cicho Edward.

- Rozmawiałeś z Tanią? Po co? – zapytała zaniepokojona Bella, nic nie mogła poradzić nic na to, że tak reagowała na nazwisko tej kobiety.

- Musiałem jej wygarnąć te wszystkie wierutne kłamstwa, nadal nie mogę znieść myśli, że ta dziwka tak po prostu wparowała do twojej pracy i tak perfidnie skłamała na mój temat.

Tak więc wybrałem się do niej, aby osobiście poinformować ją co o tym wszystkim myślę i przyrzekam ci, że wiła się jak piskorz. Nie mam pojęcia, co chciała zyskać poprzez swoje kłamstwa, ale w każdym razie już się więcej nie zbliży ani do ciebie ani do mnie,

- Co jej powiedziałeś? - Bella wpatrywała się w swojego narzeczonego wnikliwym wzrokiem. Sama na własnej skórze wiedziała, że Edward potrafi być bardzo nieprzyjemny.

- Czy to ważne? – zapytał. – Chyba nie żałujesz tej flądry.

- Nie. Jestem po prostu ciekawa. Wiem, że potrafisz tak przeprowadzić rozmowę z przeciwnikiem, że twoja ofiara nie może się później pozbierać. Jakich argumentów użyłeś? Tanyia nie należy do uległych osób.

- Tanyia Denali ma na swoim sumieniu bardzo wiele, a ja wiem co nieco o jej wyczynach. Jedna informacja wystarczyłaby, aby całkowicie i nieodwołalnie zakończyć jej karierę. Zawarliśmy coś na kształt umowy biznesowej, ja będę milczeć, a ona zostawi nas w spokoju.

- Czy ty wszystko traktujesz jak biznes? – zaśmiała się Bella, słuchając tego profesjonalnego żargonu.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Sprawy prywatne traktuje bardziej osobiście. – spojrzał na nią wymownym wzrokiem. Nie dało się nie zauważyć żaru i ognia w jego oczach.

- Mam nadzieję, wolałabym nie nazywać naszego związku transakcją.

- Kotku, możemy zawrzeć układ, jeśli chcesz. Ty będziesz na dole, ja na górze.

- Zbereźnik!

- Przy tobie nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać swoich żądz.

- A do tego lizus. – roześmiała się.

- Jak tam spotkanie z moją małą siostrzyczką? – zapytał, przerywając coraz to gorętszą rozmowę.

- Męczące, nie da się jej przetłumaczyć, że na razie nie planujemy ślubu.

- Cała Alice, pewnie planowała już całe przedsięwzięcie.

- Jakbyś wiedział, w tej jej małej główce w ciągu minut zrodził się pan idealny pod tytułem _Jak zamęczyć i zignorować Bellę._ Ona nawet już chciała mi kupować suknię ślubną.

- Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tak nie zareagowała.

- Mądrala, to nie ty musiałeś się z nią męczyć. A ponadto nie mogła przeżyć, że nie dałeś mi jeszcze pierścionka zaręczynowego.

Edward z dziwnym uśmiechem podszedł do jej krzesła i klęknął przed nią.

- Akurat z tym się z Alice zgadzam. To fatalnie, że dopuściłem się takiego świętokradztwa. Mam nadzieję, że nie wzięłaś tamtych oświadczyn na poważnie?

- Oczywiście, że wzięłam je na poważnie! Jeżeli w tym momencie chcesz się wycofać Edwardzie Cullenie, to ostrzegam uciekaj ile masz sił w nogach, bo jak cię dopadnę, to się nie pozbierasz. – Bella potraktowała jego słowa bardzo na serio.

- Nie chcę się wycofać _szaraczku_, chcę tylko naprawić mój poprzedni błąd – chrząkną i nerwowym ruchem poprawił swoje włosy. – Więc, Bello Swan, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? Tym razem mam pierścionek.

Z kieszeni wyjął czerwone pudełeczka z nawą firmy Tiffaniego. Gdy je otworzył, jej oczom ukazał się najpiękniejszy złoty pierścionek z brylantem jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Oczko nie było ani przesadnie duże ani też za małe. Pierścionek był po prostu idealny.

- Dobrze wiesz, że powiem tak!

- Chcę to jeszcze raz usłyszeć. To co _szaraczku, _zgadzasz się?

_- _Tak. Chcę być twoją żoną.

Nim zdążyła dokończyć zdanie, porwał ją w swoje ramiona i zgniótł w silnym uścisku. Zaraz potem jego usta odnalazły jej wargi, całowali się czule, ale gwałtownie. Ich ręce błądziły po ciele partnera, chcą nacieszyć się tą chwilą. Mimo że w ich umysłach zakorzeniła się już myśl, że tak już będzie zawsze, że nie muszą martwić się, że w przyszłości będą pozbawieni siebie nawzajem, ich ruchy były niecierpliwe i lekko zdesperowane.

Nie mieli ani ochoty ani siły dojść do sypialnia. Łóżko znajdowała się tak daleko, a oni byli siebie tak spragnieni, jakby nie widzieli się wieki. Zrzucali swoje ubrania w pośpiechu, nie zważając gdzie je rzucają. Sami położyli się na dywanie w salonie, mimo iż kanapa znajdowała się dwa kroki dalej.

Spełnienie przyszło szybko i niespodziewanie, orgazm przeszył ich ciała gwałtownie. Bella miała wrażenie, że przez jej ciało przeszedł prąd, a Edward, że wleciał do nieba i zaraz potem łagodnie z niego wrócił. Po kilku minutach ciszy i odpoczynku w końcu mieli siłę, aby podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Z tobą chyba nie grozi mi nuda? – szepnęła Isabella, przytulając się mocno do ciepłego torsu Edwarda.

- Raczej nie. – zachichotał.

- Wiesz, ja się chyba nie zmienię. Chyba już zawsze będę trochę _szaraczkowata._

- Nie chcę, abyś się zmieniała, kocham cię taką, jaką jesteś.

- Nawet, jeżeli będę chodziła w powyciąganych swetrach i piła kakao przed snem?

- Wtedy ja zdejmę te twoje sweterki, bo osobiście wolę cię nago. A kakao możemy pić razem.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też, słonko.

- Emmett kochanie, czy Jasper dzwonił do ciebie? – Rosalie nakładała właśnie makijaż w łazience. Wybierali się wraz z Emem na uroczystą kolację w restauracji.

- Tak. Wziął półroczny urlop. Nikt nie będzie go niepokoił przez całe sześć miesięcy. Na pewno będzie mógł pełnić rolę mojego drużby.

- Cudownie, martwiłam się, że jak zwykle coś mu wypadnie i się nie pojawi.

- Mój mały braciszek zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. Skoro obiecał, że będzie na ślubie, to będzie. – Emmett również odetchnął z ulgą. On też miał obawy, ale nie chciał wcześniej denerwować Rose. I tak ostatni była strzępkiem nerwów, przez te przygotowania do ślubu.

- Przyjedzie z kimś? – zapytała.

- Nie. Będzie sam.

- Jasper nie jest już młodzieniaszkiem, czas, aby się z kimś związał.

- Masz jakieś propozycję, moja mała swatko?

- Jeszcze nie jestem pewna.

- Czy to ktoś, kogo znam.

- Powiedziałam, że jeszcze nie jestem pewna.

- Czyli nic mi nie powiesz?

- Nie.

- Ja też chcę, żeby Jasper był szczęśliwy.

- Wiem, misiaczku – Rose uśmiechnęła się – Mam nadzieję, że moja intuicja się nie myli. Poczekam jednak na ich reakcję na siebie.

- Spotkają się na ślubie? – zapytał Emmett.

- Tak, dopiero wtedy będę mogła powiedzieć czy oboje są sobie przeznaczeni.

- Trochę przerażasz mnie, kotku.

Po łazience rozległ się głośny chichot Rosalie.

- To właściwa reakcja kochanie, pamiętaj jednak, że cię kocham.

- Wzajemnie. – Teraz to i Emmett się śmiał.

1**Gordon James Ramsay - s**zkocki kucharz i przedsiębiorca. Prowadzi takie programy jak _Ku jak... kucharz_, amerykańskie i brytyjskie wersje programów _Hell's Kitchen_ i _Kuchenne Koszmary_.

2 **Hannibal Lecter** – jeden z głównych bohaterów powieści Thomasa Harrisa _Czerwony smok_, _Milczenie owiec_, _Hannibal_ i _Hannibal – po drugiej stronie maski_ oraz filmów pod tymi samymi tytułami opartymi na powieściach. Powieść _Czerwony smok_ została zekranizowana dwukrotnie – _Manhunter_ Michaela Manna i _Red Dragon_ Bretta Ratnera


	19. Epilog

Epilog

Dzień ślubu Rosalie był słoneczny. Nie można było wymarzyć sobie piękniejszej pogody, tym bardziej, że zarówno cała uroczystość jak i wesele odbywało się w Central Parku. Pojawił się tłum gości, rodzina, przyjaciele, znajomi, wszyscy życzyli młodej parze szczęścia i wiecznej miłości. Zarówno Emmett jak i Rosalie wyglądali świetnie. Rose miała na sobie suknie zaprojektowaną przez wschodzącą gwiazdę mody, która olśniła zarówno wymagające przyjaciółki jak i konserwatywnych rodziców. Emmett zaś wyglądał niezwykle czarująco w prostym, czarnym smokingu.

Dla Belli to był również szczęśliwy dzień. Od dwóch miesięcy była narzeczoną Edwarda i nie mogła sobie już wyobrazić życia bez niego. Oczywiście nie wszystko było łatwe i proste, oboje należeli do osób, które potrzebują własnej przestrzeni i są skorzy do kłótni. Niespełna dwa tygodnie wcześniej pokłócili się tak okropnie, że Edward wyszedł z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Tak się bowiem złożyło, że tydzień po zaręczynach zamieszkali razem, Bella nie chciała opuszczać swojego małego mieszkanka, więc zdesperowany Edward wprowadził się do niej. Edward Cullen, który zaliczany był do jednych z najbogatszych mieszkańców Nowego Jorku, multi –przedsiębiorca, mieszka w małym mieszkanku na przedmieściach – do teraz wprawiało to Isabellę w rozbawienie. Oczywiście ta wielka kłótnia zakończyła się wielkimi przeprosinami. Po godzinie od całego incydentu Cullen wrócił z wielkim bukietem białych Lilii, a Bella w tym czasie przygotowała smaczną kolację na przeprosiny. Nie zdążyli nawet włożyć bukietu do wazonu, nie mówiąc już o zjedzeniu kolacji, w ciągu sekundy po powrocie Edwarda rzucili się na siebie, jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta i zatracili się w głębinach rozkoszy. Nie dotarli nawet do sypialni, wszystko odbyło się na przedsionku salonu. Tak, ich przeprosiny trwały całą noc.

- O czym myślisz, kochanie? – zapytał Edward, który z pewnym zafascynowaniem przyglądał się twarzy Isabelli.

- O niczym szczególnym.

- Na pewno? Wyglądasz na bardzo zaaferowaną.

- Po prostu cała uroczystość jest olśniewająca – odparła wymijająco Bella, nie chciała się przyznawać, że myślała o cudownym seksie z nim.

- Rzeczywiście, wszystko jest dopracowane w najmniejszych szczegółach. Też chciałabyś mieć taki?

Bella parsknęła.

- Wyobrażasz sobie mnie z tej tonie koronek, tiulów i pereł?

- Oczywiście, wyglądałabyś olśniewająco – zachichotał Edward

- Tak, jasne. Chyba bym się w tym wszystkim zgubiła.

- A jaki jest twój ślub marzeń? –zapytał

- Czyżbyś coś planował?

- Dobrze by było wiedzieć, jak moja narzeczona wyobraża sobie ten dzień. Wiem, że kobiety przykładają do tego wielką wagę.

- Ja raczej do nich nie należę. Cichy, skromny ślub w zupełności wystarczy. A ty, jakie masz wyobrażenia? – Bella zainteresowała się jego poglądami na ten temat.

- Dzięki Bogu w tej kwestii jesteśmy zgodni, cicho i bez zbędnej pompy.

- Gdyby Alice nas słyszała, zapewne byłaby wściekła.

- Moja siostra ma spaczone pojęcie na temat ślubów i wesel. Nie wiem skąd się to u niej wzięło, ale na pewno nie jest to dziedziczne.

Bella zaśmiała się. Edward objął ją mocno i pocałował w czubek głowy.

- A my kiedy planujemy ten wielki dzień? – Edward spojrzał kobiecie głęboko w oczy

- Spieszy ci się?

- Nie, ale miałbym wymówkę, abyśmy kupili nowy, WIĘKSZY dom. Nie rozumiem czemu jesteś dziwnie oporna, jeżeli chodzi o ten temat.

- Lubię mój dom.

- Jest za mały na jedną osobę, nie mówiąc już o dwóch. A co jak powiększy się nam rodzina?

- Nie jestem w ciąży- zaprzeczyła gorąco. Podejrzanie często Edward podsuwał jej temat dzieci.

- Teraz nie, nie można jednak wykluczyć takiej opcji.

- Ostatnio bardzo często sugerujesz taką opcję.

- Nie jestem coraz młodszy i ty też. Chciałbym mieć dzieci, może nawet trójkę albo czwórkę.- zamyślił się

- Hola! W tym temacie ja też mam coś do powiedzenia, to JA będę je rodzić!

- Niech ci będzie, zejdę do trójki.- zaśmiał się i głęboko ją pocałował.

- Dwójka.

- Trójka.

- Dwójka i to moje ostatnie słowo.

- Niech ci będzie, ale nie omieszkam później spróbować przeforsować moje zdanie.

- Nie masz szans – zachichotała.

- To się jeszcze okaże - mruknął pod nosem i ponownie pocałował ją.

Alice była zachwycona weselem, było po prostu idealne. Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać idealna uroczystość. Suknia Rosalie była cudowna, zresztą sukienki druhen były równie olśniewające. W końcu to ona je wybierała, więc nie mogło być inaczej. Panna Cullen cieszyła się ze szczęścia Rosalie i Belli, ale do jej świadomości coraz bardziej docierało, że ona również chciałaby ułożyć sobie życie. Zawsze miała pecha do mężczyzn, nie potrafiła dobrze ocenić intencji adorujących ją facetów, przez co zawsze wpadała w kłopoty. To prawda, że nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się jak ten fakt zmienić, jednak właśnie teraz w tym miejscu postanowiła sobie, że najpierw do głosu będzie przemawiać rozum, a nie serce.

- Przepraszam bardzo, czy może wie pani, w którym miejscu znajduje się poncz? – do jej uszu doszedł niezwykle melodyjny i męski głos. Po jej plecach przeszedł deszcz podniecenia, poczuła jak ten elektryczny impuls podróżował od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców. Jeszcze nigdy tak gwałtownie nie reagowała na męski głos. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, chcąc poznać właściciela tej diabelskiej melodii. Jej oczom ukazał się niezwykle postawny i wysportowany mężczyzna, blond włosy odbijały promienie słoneczne a olśniewający uśmiech zajmował niemal całą twarz.

- _Cudo! – _pomyślała Alice. – Chyba znajduję się na stoliku przy fontannie – próbowała panować nad swoim głosem. Nie chciała pokazywać, jakie wrażenie na niej zrobił.

- Nie powinienem pić przed uroczystością, więc pomyślałem że ugaszę pragnienie ponczem. – tłumaczył się zawadiacko blondyn.

- _Jak chcesz to ja ugaszę twoje pragnienie – _przebiegło jej przez myśl – _A fe! Alice, opanuj się! Pamiętasz co sobie przed chwilą postanowiłaś? – _zganiła samą siebie.

- Drużba nie powinien być zalany. Tym bardziej na ślubie swojego brata – kontynuował dalej mężczyzna.

- Jesteś drużbą? – zapytała zaskoczona – W takim razie zapewne jesteś Jasper.

- Przepraszam, że nie przedstawiłem się wcześniej, jestem Jasper McCarty.

- Alice Cullen, jestem jedną z druhen Rosalie.

- Rose zawsze miała dobry gust. – skwitował Jasper i ponownie uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Alice poczuła jak chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu się rumieni. W ciągu sekundy przypomniał sobie wszystko to co Rose mówiła o Jasperze.

- Słyszałam że jesteś pilotem.

- Tak, pilotuje myśliwce wojskowe.

- Dużo podróżujesz?

- Prawie bez przerwy. Mogę powiedzieć, że zwiedziłem niemal cały świat.

- To musi być fascynujące.

- Tak, ale czasami niezwykle męczy. Nigdy nie wiadomo gdzie cię wyślą i na ile.

- Trudno rozstawać się z domem na tak długo, ja miałabym z tym problemy.

- Do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić. – westchnął Jasper - Ale nie mówmy o mnie, czym ty się zajmujesz?

- Obecnie szukam pracy – skłamała szybko Alice. Nie chciała wyjść na głupią, rozpieszczoną i bezproduktywną trzpiotkę.

- A w jakiej branży? – zapytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

- Zajmuję się modą. Ale to trudny rynek, więc na razie nie szukam jakiejś konkretnej posady. Może dostanę się gdzieś na staż lub praktykę. Zamierzam się również dokształcić, zawsze chciałam studiować wzornictwo, ale jakoś wcześniej nie wyszło. Mam nadzieję, że to nadrobię – Alice brnęła coraz dalej.

- Świetnie, że dążysz do realizacji swoich marzeń. Nie ma nic ważniejszego w życiu.

- _Świetnie i co teraz Cullen. Miej nadzieje że nie skonsultuje tych informacji z Rosalie. Ale co miałam zrobić, powiedzieć, że nie pracuję, bo jestem bogata, a mój starszy brat jest jeszcze bogatszy. Nie ma mowy, wyszłabym na idiotkę. _

_- _Masz rację. Wiesz co, chyba musimy już zając swoje miejsca. Rosalie gotowa nas zabić, gdybyśmy się spóźnili.

- Tak, Rosalie jest trochę krwiożercza.

Alice zachichotała.

- W tym momencie jest raczej nieco zdenerwowana.

- Nigdy nie widziałem zdenerwowanej Hale.

- To dzisiaj będziesz miał okazję.

- Widziałaś gdzieś Alice? Zaraz po uroczystości straciłem ją z oczu. – zapytał Bellę Edward.

- Kochanie, z przykrością muszę ci uświadomić, że Alice nie jest już dzieckiem i nie musisz jej pilnować.

- Przestań, nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu zainteresowałem się jej nagłym zniknięciem.

- Dobra, mnie nie oszukasz.

- Bella!

- No już, nie denerwuj się. Rozmawia pewnie z Jasperem.

- Z bratem Emmetta?

- Są sobą bardzo zauroczeni.

- On jest żołnierzem!

- Pilotem, jeżeli już uściślamy jego zawód.

- Alice nie interesuję się tego typu mężczyznami.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc _tego typu?- _zainteresowała się Bella.

- Porządnymi!

- Hipokryta! Zawsze wbijałeś jej, że wybiera nieodpowiednich facetów, a jak sobie takiego znalazła, to nie wierzysz, że taki facet może się jej spodobać.

- Życzę wszystkiego najlepszego mojej siostrze. Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć, to wszystko! – usprawiedliwiał się Edward.

- Teraz twoja odpowiedź mi się podoba.

- Może wymkniemy się gdzieś, gdzie będzie dużo mniej osób – zaproponował, nie za bardzo miał w tej chwili ochotę rozmawiać o życiu miłosnym swojej siostry.

- Teraz? –zapytała zaskoczona Bella.

- Tak.

- Podczas trwania wesela Rosalie?

- Nic nie poradzę że mam ochotę….

- Nie kończ! Wiem co masz na myśli – roześmiała się Bella i wylądowała prosto w jego szerokich ramionach. Cmoknęła go niewinnie w policzek. – Nie możesz poczekać do wieczora?

- Nie wiem czy dam radę….- jęknął przeciągle.

- Daj spokój – zachichotała – Jak wytrzymasz, wynagrodzę ci to.

- Obiecujesz? – W jego oczach pojawiły się ogniki namiętności.

- Zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic.

- W takim razie… - odsunął się od niej - … będziemy bardzo porządni.

Bella nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Z tobą nigdy nie będę się nudzić.

- Chyba na to nie liczyłaś? Nasze życie będzie nie dość, że ciekawe, to jeszcze pełne namiętności.

- I kłótliwe – dodała rozbawiona kobieta.

- No cóż, oboje jesteśmy wybuchowi. To nieuniknione. Ale jeżeli mamy się tak godzić, jak ostatnio, to chyba specjalnie będę prowokował sprzeczki.

- Edward!

- No co? Sama musisz przyznać, że było niesamowicie…

- Zamknij się! Ktoś może podsłuchiwać! – Bella nerwowo rozglądnęła się wokoło. Wydawało się, że nikt z gości nie zwracał na nich uwagę. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Jesteśmy zaręczeni, nikt nie będzie miał za złe że mamy dość bujne życie erotyczne. – Tym razem to Edward się śmiał. Uwielbiał oglądać rumieńce na jej twarzy. Cały czas się dziwił, że dziewczyna jeszcze rumieni się, kiedy on wspomina o seksie.

- Miałeś być grzeczny.

- Ależ jestem, czy to dziwne, że uwielbiam się droczyć z moją kobietą.

- Skończmy temat!

- Jeżeli sobie tego życzysz, kochanie.

- Od kiedy jesteś taki zgodny? – zakpiła.

- Dla ciebie wszystko, _szaraczku!_ – odparł z czułością, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

- Wiesz, chyba polubiłam już _szaraczka._

- To dobrze, bo jesteś MOIM _szaraczkiem._

KONIEC


End file.
